La vida esta llena de aventuras
by kyokoasahiguk
Summary: mi primer fanfic esta muuuuuuuuuuuyyyyy largo pero bueno aqui summary historia apegada un poco a la historia pero con cosas fuera del la logica y sentido comun......muchas parejas LuffyxRobin, NamixZoro Sanjix ? Usoppx ? dejen reviews...
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: UN NUEVO PROBLEMA…..

ERA UN DIA CUALQUIERA CON LA TRIUPULACION DE LOS PITARAS DEL SOMBRERO DE PAJA NUESTROS QUERIDOS AMIGOS COMO SIEMPRE HABIAN PASADO UNA DIA TOTALMENTE TRANQUILO BUENO TRANQUILO EN LO QUE CABE DE ELLOS….HASTA QUE….

Luffy: nami…. Una isla….

Nami: que pasa luffy

Luffy: hay que bajar hay que bajar…(emocionado)

Nami: hay que hare contigo bueno muchachos preparence para bajar….anclaremos en la orilla mas cercana….

PASO UN BUENO RATO Y CUANDO ESTABAN A PUNTO DE ANCLAR…

Chopper: miren hay un barco pirata aquí…(señalando un barco cerca de ellos)

Nami: de quien sera…

Luffy: "ese barco es de…." (se abienta por la borda)

Zoro: luffy estas loco maldito todavía no llegamos…(a punto de ir por el)

Luffy: ah? Todavía no….(se empieza a undir…) ah ayudenme…..

DE PRONTO SE UNDE Y DESAPARECE ZORO SALTO PERO NO LO ENCONTRO ASI QUE ANCLARON Y EMPEZARON A BUSCARLO TODOS….

Nami: esto es preocupante luffy es un martillo en el agua una ves que se unda no podra volver a salir….

Sanji: (saliendo del agua) no lo encuentro ya busque muy bien y no esta…

Usopp: sera que se undio demasiado….

Chopper: (casi llorando) luffy se ahogo….

Zoro: (lo golpea en la cabeza)

Chopper: no me pegues zoro…!!!(molesto)

Zoro: entonces no digas estupideces….

MIENTRAS CON LUFFY…..

Luffy: (abre muy despacio los ojos) "donde estoy" (entonces se escucho una voz muy conocida para el)

Voz: lu, estas bien lu, luffy….

Luffy: (comienza a escupir el agua como fuente)

ENTONCES LOS DEMAS VEN ESTO Y VAN CORRIENDO HACIA ALLI….

Zoro: hey luffy donde estas…..

Luffy: eres tu….Ben ….(el ….) y Lucky….(el)

Nami: luffy

Ben: bajemos tus amigos te esperan….

CUANDO BAJARON….

Ben: hey lu te has hecho famoso pequeño delincuente….(lo empieza a coscorronear)

Luffy: claro yo hize una promesa y aquí estoy….(sonriendo)

Lucky: aun recuerdo cuando te enojabas cuando deciamos que tu no podrias llegar a ser un pirata jamas… jajajaja

Ben: y por tu enojo te comiste la fruta gomu gomu….

Nami: eh? Luffy no te la comiste aproposito?

Ben: jajjaja el en ese momento tenia hambre pero el no sabia lo que era….

Luffy: es cierto yo pensaba que era un postre….y recuerdo la cara que puso….(entonces se da cuenta) donde esta ….

Ben: bueno luffy veras ocurrio algo la triupulacion nueva que habiamos formado todos murieron y en un descuido un hombre mas fuerte que nosotros los capturo….

Luffy: los capturo? A quienes te refieres….

Lucky: a shanks y a yasopp….

Usopp: que a mi padre….

Ben: me imgainaba que eres el hijo de yasopp esa cara eres identico a el….

Lucky: yasopp te va a premiar con algo por haber traido a su hijo luffy….

Luffy: (muy serio se para y comienza a estirarse en forma de combate)

Ben: lu?

Nami: luffy que haces?

Luffy: (seguia haciendo lo mismo)

Sanji: hey no ignores a nami-suan….

Luffy: voy por el…y por yasopp….

Ben: tu solo?

Luffy: por supuesto no puedo dejar que dañen a mi padre asi como asi….(molesto)

La tripulacion: que!!!!!!!!!! Tu padre!!!!!!!!!!

Usopp: eres , eres hijo de shanks….

Luffy: si e ire por el nos vemos luego…

Zoro: espera no pensaras dejar a tu tripulacion atrás verdad….

Nami: sabes que te acompañaremos a donde sea….

Luffy: enserio y si es el infierno….(en broma medio enserio)

Todos: ni locos….

Luffy: mentirosos….

Ben: entonces vamos lu…

Lucky: debemos salvar al capitan shanks….

ESTOS SIGUIERON ASI HASTA LLEGAR A LA CIMA…..ENCONTRARON UNA CUEVA….

Luffy: estan adentro?

Ben: si….

Luffy: vamos….(entrando)

CUANDO LLEGARON AL FONDO….

Ben: que raro pense que estarian aquí…

Luffy: shanks….(lo mira atado junto con yasopp)

Shanks: lu….eres tu luffy

Luffy: eh venido a salvarte shanks…

Shanks: vete no te metas o moriras…..

Luffy: bromeas….(sale un pirata con garfio y era muy grande) lo derrotare enseguida , pero….quien eres tu….

Voz: soy Jamundi el pirata mas sanguinario del mundo jajajajaja

Luffy: no me importa quien seas pero…..(empezando a estirarse) no puedo dejar que le hagas daño a shanks….

Nami: bueno ya va a empezar……(se sienta en una roca)

Sanji: hey luffy necesitas ayuda?

Zoro: solo dinoslo y lo acabaremos….

Luffy: no chicos gracias yo me encargo de el solo…(lo ataca)

Zoro: bueno entonces tomare una siesta

Usopp: nunca cambias verdad….

Sanji: yo tambien tomare una siesta….

Usopp: tu tambien sanji que flojonasos son no ven que hay que apoyar a luffy….

Sanji/zoro: vamos luffy…..(se duermen)

Usopp: malditos …..

Nami: ya dejalos usopp no despertaran hasta que les toque pelear….

Shanks: oye esa chica llamo usopp a ese joven ese no sera tu hijo

Yasopp: es difícil decirlo solo lo vi una vez el dia en que nacio y al dia siguiente me vine contigo ….

Shakns: (mira a los demas dormidos) hey que no van a ayudar a luffy….

Todos: no….

Shanks: que clase de tripulacion son….

Sanji: nuestro capitan dijo que el lo haria solo….

Zoro: asi que le tenemos confianza….

Nami: pase lo que pase luffy no perdera tan fácilmente….(voltean a verlo)

Luffy: oh oh oh jajajajja (corriendo siendo perseguido por jamundi….) que divertido….

Jamundi: maldito (rompe una pared y le cae encima….)

Shanks/yasopp: luffy…!!!

Jamundi: jajjaja ese estupido mocoso no me hizo nada….

Luffy: (saliendo de los escombros lanza rocas) increíble…..eres genial jamundi-osan

Todos: eres un idiota…

Shanks: si sigue jugando no le ganara…

Zoro: que pasa es tu hijo no? Que no sabes como es….

Shanks: la verdad es que me separe de el cuando el tenia apenas 8 años…y en ese entonces el me prometio que me buscaria y me entregaria ese sombrero y encontraria el one piece….

Sanji: el estara bien…

PASO DE UN RATO LA PELEA SE HABIA VUELTO INTENSA….

Luffy: jajjaa golpe finalll…

Jamundi: muere….(le entierra el garfio en el estomago) jejeje es divertido no….

Luffy: e-h-e-h (cae al piso) sh-ank-s

Shanks: (con los ojos paralizados….) lu luffy.!!!!!!!!

Nami: zoro sanji vayan a ayudarlo….

Zoro/sanji: vamos…

Luffy: (tirado en el suelo los mira) no como capitan sus ordenes es protegerse ustedes yo protegere a shanks y a yasopp…..(parandose)

Shanks: luffy vete no te metas vete antes de que mueras…

Luffy: zoro sanji vayan asus puestos….

Zoro: pero

Sanji: luffy

Luffy: que no van a obedecer a su capitan….

Todos: si…

Luffy: la hemos pasado peores….

Jamundi: jajajja

Luffy: que es tan gracioso boca grande….

Jamundi: es que mi garfio tenia veneno pequeño gomita…..

Luffy: (paralizado se inca)

Zoro: luffy….

Luffy: detente esto no es nada en comparación con lo que todos hemos sufrido hemos vivido nuestra vida tal como queremos asi que no me dejare vencer por alguien como el…(se para)

Shanks: no porfavor si te pasa algo….

Luffy: (ignorandolo seguia caminando hacia jamundi)

Jamundi: eres un estupido (lo golpea y hace que caiga y se le cae el sombrero) ah shanks si no me equivoco este sombrero era tuyo(lo agarra)

Luffy: deja ese sombrero (se traba)

Jamundi: que me haras esto es tan importante para ti?

Shanks: luffy

Zoro: hey jamundi quieres morir verdad…

Jamundi: a que te refieres roronoa…

Zoro: cada vez que alguien toca o daña ese sombrero no queda vivo te recomendaria que lo soltaras….

Jamundi: que este chiquillo no podra hacerme….

Luffy: (comienza a estirarse) gomu gomu rocketa…..(lo ataca con miles de puños) maldito (lo manda hasta la pared) gomu gomu bazooka…..(lo mata) eres un maldito (recoge y sacude su sombrero y se lo pone) ahora si ya estan libres (decia mientras miraba a zoro cortar las cadenas….)

Zoro: dejame ayudarte (le extiende el brazo izquierdo)

Shakns: lo siento pero de ese lado no puedo (se levanta)

Luffy: "su brazo" bueno sera mejor que regresemos al barco….(decia muy serio y se veia como estaba sudando)

Shanks: luffy seguro que estas bien fue una dura pelea….

Luffy: (sonriendo)

Zoro: "esta sufriendo por el veneno pero porque lo oculta"

Luffy: (sonriendo) no te preocupes shanks estoy…(se paraliza y cae al suelo con los ojos en blanco)

Zoro: luffy hey luffy

Shanks: rapido tenemos que ir por un doctor…

Nami: no hace falta…

Sanji: chopper…

Chopper: si enseguida…

Shanks : (grita asustado) ahhhh un monstruo…..

Chopper: soy un doctor idiota…(empieza a revisar a luffy) oh no…

Nami: que pasa chopper….

Chopper: zoro hay que llevarlo rapido al barco tengo que hacerle un antidoto lo mas pronto posible por que si no , ni siquiera su fuerza lo salvara…

Zoro: (cargando a luffy) vamonos….

Chopper: zoro no te muevas demasiado si no el veneno se esparcira por todo su cuerpo…

Zoro: entendido….(corre)

CUANDO YA ESTABAN EN EL BARCO DE LUFFY TODOS …..ADENTRO DEL CAMERINO PRINCIPAL OSEA EL DE NAMI….

Nami: chopper como esta….

Chopper: esto esta mal el veneno se esparcio por todo su cuerpo….espero que el antidoto funcione si no….

Shanks: puedo pasar…(tocando la puerta)

Zoro: pasa

Sanji: eres su padre claro que te puedes quedar a acompañarlo….

Shanks: (se sienta aun lado de luffy y le quita el sombrero y lo pone en una mesa que estaba ahí a lado)

Nami: si eres su padre entonces ace tambien es tu hijo….

Shanks: no ace no es mi hijo…el me odia….

Sanji: entonces no son hijos del mismo padre?…..

Shanks: no en realidad yo no soy el verdadero padre de luffy

Nami: y el lo sabe

Shanks: si muchas veces quise hablarle de el pero no me dejo….siempre ah dicho que soy su padre aunque ace siempre se molesto por eso….

Nami: y que hay de la madre de luffy

Shanks: bueno ella murio por mi culpa…

Ben: eso no es cierto shanks…

Shanks: veran en aquel entonces no era muy fuerte y tenia una tripulacion muy pequeña solo ellos tres…. Y don krieg me perseguia….asi que me detuve en la isla de luffy a esconderme ahí conoci a la madre de luffy y me enamore perdidamente de ella y ella igual de mi ella estaba desesperada eh hiba a dejar al padre de luffy….ella me dijo que yo seria un padre para su hijo y yo me la pasaba jugando con luffy enseñandole caras graciosas y muchas cosas….

Todos: ahora sabemos porque ….

Shanks: bueno pero un dia me escondia de don krieg y ella me dejo esconderme en su casa pero don krieg entro y saqueo todo pero antes de que yo saliera a enfrentarlo mato con su espada a la madre de luffy en ese momento tome a luffy y corri hacia el bar donde siempre estabamos la tripulacion y yo s elo encargue a makino y corri hasta que el me alcanzo y casi me mata me repuse y me quede en esa isla 5 años saben lo que es para un pirata estar en un solo lugar tanto tiempo….asi que cuando luffy cumplio 8 años lo deje encargado con minako pero el dia en que partiria unos bandidos llegaron y no hecharon pleito nosotros ya eramos una gran tripulacion pero no quisimos pelear por un simple insulto pero luffy le empezo a gritar insultando al bandido el cual me golpeo a mi y luffy se molesto porque no hize nada le explique que nunca se pelea por cualquier cosa….y el como tenia hambre sin querer se comio la fruta gomu gomu que bongoi habia encontrado….mas tarde el volvio a seguir insultando al bandido me entere y corri a detenerlo pero el bandido se lo habia llevado en una lancha a media costa decidi seguirlo pero el bandido lo tiro al algua y este fue comido por un rey marino y el mismo se hiba a comer a luffy llegue y en lugar de luffy el rey marino se comio mi brazo después de eso luffy se sintio muy culpable asi que le di mi sombrero antes de partir y le dije que me buscara algun dia y me devolviera el sombrero como un gran pirata….y el me prometio que seria el rey de los piratas fuera como fuera y me iria a buscar…..

Zoro: ya entiendo porque siempre ah defendido ese sombrero con su vida….

Shanks: pero esta ves se paso esta muy grave…verdad reno

Chopper: mi nombre tony tony chopper y si esta muy grave…..

Sanji: bueno me voy a dormir un rato (se recuesta en el piso)

Zoro: tienes razon mejor durmamos (se hiba a recostar)

Shanks: que clase de tripulacion son ustedes no lo ayudaron en la pelea y no se preocupan por el…

Nami: te equivocas….

Sanji: nosotros seguimos las ordenes de nuestro capitan por muy idiota que sea confiamos en el…

Zoro: ademas creo que el sin saberlo vengo la muerte de su madre pues mato a don krieg

Shanks/Locky /Ben/Yasopp: que!!!!!!!!!!!

Shanks: no es possible ni siquiera yasopp ni ben ni yo pudimos con el como podria hacerlo luffy ustedes le ayudaron…..

Sanji: no el lo hizo solo para proteger el barco restaurant donde yo vivia….

Shanks: barco restaurant? Ah el de pierna roja mi gran amigo tiene mucho que no lo veo…

Sanji: eres amigo de ese maldito viejo….

Shanks: jajaja si y tu eres su hijo adoptivo no? El siempre que hablabamos nos contaba mi hijo adoptivo sanji es el mejor cocinero del restaurant el va a ser grande siempre recuerdo esas palabras…

Sanji: (se le cae el cigarro) eso dice …..

Shanks: y tu que no eres roronoa zoro el cazador de piratas?como es que estas en esta tripulacion

Zoro: de hecho me estaban a punto de fusilar pero el llego y me dijo que seria su nakama y yo le dije que estaba loco luego me chantajeo diciendome que me daria mis katanas si me unia a el y ahí derroto a mano de hierro el marino….

Nami: tambien derroto a arlong el triton….

Usopp: al capitan kuro que estaba amenazando mi villa….

Zoro: a buggy el payaso….

Sanji: a cocodrile

Chopper: a wapol el rey…malo…

Nami: debes estar orgulloso shanks de haber criado un hijo tan bueno como luffy

Shanks: miren hasta una novia consiguió mi pequeño luffy

Nami: (golpea a shanks en la cabeza como lo hace con luffy) estas loco no seria novia de alguien tan estupido

Shanks: veo que ustedes son unos grandes amigos para luffy pero y tu quien eres….(refierindose a robin)

Todos: (menos robin) creenos no quieres saber….

Robin: el es el culpable de tener que sufrir estas vida asi vengo con el porque por su culpa estoy viva….

UN MINUTO DE SILENCIO EN LA HABITACION….

Shanks: bueno eso era mas de lo que queria saber….

ASI SE PASARO VARIOS DIAS EN LA MISMA ORILLA Y LUFFY NO DESPERTABA….

Shanks: buenos dias muchachos…(decia a todos pues estaban a punto de desayunar….)

Todos: buenos dias…

Nami: pasa shanks estas en tu casa "barco"

Sanji: quieres desayunar

Shanks: claro gracias ….no ah despertado….

Nami: no

Zoro: chopper lo esta revisando

MIENTRAS CON CHOPPER….

Chopper: oh no su corazon ah dejado de latir….(corre hasta el comedor) muchachos venga corriendo alguien peguele a luffy en el corazon , su corazon no late rapido antes que muera….

TODOS FUERON CORRIENDO Y ZORO GOLPEO SU PECHO…

Zoro: ya lo hize….

Chopper: (pone su oido en el pecho de luffy) ya esta vivo

Nami: dios que susto nos dio….

Luffy: (empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente) zoro…

Zoro: hey levantate luffy…..

Luffy: (se sienta) ah? (mira a su alrededor ve a todos y se para)

Chopper: oye debes quedarte acostado luffy….

Luffy: pero tengo hambre y huelo comida….(comienza a caminar)ah (se le abre la herida) me duele….

Zoro: debiste a verte quedado acostado….

Luffy: pero tengo mucha hambre zoro….(acostado)

Zoro: por una vez puedes dejar de pensar en comida cielos eres desesperante…

Shanks: nunca cambiaras luffy…

Luffy: shanks….

Shanks: eres un caso perdido….


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2…

PASARON DOS DIAS MAS Y LUFFY YA ESTABA REPUESTO Y COMIENDO COMO SIEMPRE Y…EN LA BORDA….

Luffy: y shanks que te parece mi tripulacion….

Shanks: creo que con zoro fuiste muy chantajista

Luffy: no lo fui el queria sus espadas y yo queria un nakama….

Todos: eso es ser chantajista….

Shanks: pero me parecen una gran tripulacion quedan muy bien contigo…..

Luffy: pero aun nos falta algo….

Zoro: que es…

Sanji: que podria falta en este barco…

Shanks: yo tambien opino que te falta algo…

Luffy/shanks: un musico….

Todos: (caida de caricatura)

Nami: para que queremos eso….

Shanks/luffy: (bailando abrazados) para cantar los piratas deben cantar…

Nami: no hay duda

Zoro: es su hijo

Sanji: tiene que ser….

Todos: por algo es asi….

MIENTRAS DESDE UN LADO DEL BARCO ROBIN MIRABA ATENTAMENTE A LUFFY….

Sanji: (nota esto y se acerca a ella) que pasa robin….noto que observas mucho a luffy….

Robin: (se sonroja) debes estar equivocado solo miro el mar….(desvia su mirada a otra parte)

Sanji: mmm tal vez (se va con los demas)

MAS TARDE TODOS ESTABAN EN EL COMEDOR Y SANJI ESTABA HACIENDO LA COMIDA BUENO TODOS MENOS ROBIN….Y LUFFY…

Sanji: "estoy seguro que robin estaba mirando a luffy , se sonrojo cuando le pregunte sera que esta enamorada de luffy?"

Nami: que te sucede sanji no has dicho nada en todo este rato….

Sanji: es que tengo una sopecha….

Todos: sospecha….

Nami: a que te refieres….

Sanji: veran hace rato note que robin estaba mirando mucho a luffy

Usopp: robin y para que queria mirarlo

Sanji: escuchen y cuando le pregunte que porque miraba tanto a luffy ella e volteo sonrojada y dijo que estaba equivocado….asi que mis sospecha es que robin esta enamorada de luffy….

Shanks: oh eso seria bueno pero luffy no sabe nada de chicas….nunca le enseñe sobre eso….

Nami: ya nos dimos cuenta no te preocupes …pero no puede estar enamorada de el que le puede ver es un completo idiota…

Shanks: oi….

Nami: lo siento pero tu mejor que nadie debes saberlo….

Shanks: mmmm olvidalo tienes razon….

Sanji: no se pero ese idiota no la podria corresponder….

MIENTRAS AFUERA…..

Robin: (sentada en su tipica silla miraba de reojo a luffy que estaba sentado en la cabeza de going merry…) "porque siento esto cada vez que lo veo…."

Luffy: (voltea a ver a robin) ah?

Robin: (desvia su mirada) que sucede luffy (se pone roja)

Luffy: eso te pregunto estas toda roja de la cara….

Robin: no es cierto…..

Luffy: (se pone muy cerca de la cara de robin)

MIENTRAS TODOS EN LA COCINA…

Usopp: (mira por la ventana y ve la esena que tenian luffy y robin…) eh miren todos afuera….

Todos: (se asoman y ven la esena…)

Nami: eh que pasa ahí afuera

Sanji: no estaran pensando en besarse cierto

Zoro: no creo que luffy tenga el suficiente intelecto…para eso….

AFUERA….

Robin: luffy estas muy cerca mio….

Luffy: y que tiene….

Robin: que no me dejas leer….ademas haras que se volte la silla….

Luffy: no es cierto…(se voltea la silla y robin cae encima de luffy) ahahha eso dolio…

Robin: (pegada al pecho de luffy) aiii

Luffy: te dolio lo siento…

Robin: no parece que lo sientas , sabes?

Luffy: lo siento….

TODOS MIRANDO….

Nami: no que piensan hacer

Zoro: no puede ser luffy parece un estupido pero si sabe hacer las cosas….

Sanji: maldito (saliendo de la cocina)

Nami: sanji no interrumpas….

Sanji: mellorie , mellorie….

Robin: (rapido se para del piso y coloca su silla de nueva en su lugar y se sienta) que pasa sanji (toda roja)

Sanji: ah nada olvidalo….hey luffy….parate del piso ..

Luffy: ah si sanji (se para y se dirige a la cocina)ah que pasa ya esta la comida…

Sanji: ya esta….(la sirve)

Luffy: (antes de comer) eh? (mirando a su alrededor)

Nami: que pasa luffy

Sanji: esto es todo lo que hecho para comer no hay mas en la estufa….

Luffy: no es eso….(mira afuera a donde esta robin) hey robin no vas a comer….

Robin: (lo mira sonrojada) no ….

Luffy: como que no (comienza a estirar sus brazos y la trae y la sienta a su lado) come sanji sirvele….

Sanji: podias haber sido mas cortes no? (sirviendole a robin)

Luffy: ah perdon perdon…..jeje

Robin: (lo mira y se rie)

Luffy: (voltea con un pedazo de carne en la boca) eh? Quieres….

Robin: no gracias aquí tengo yo…

Luffy: ah bueno (sigue comiendo)

Todos: (menos luffy y robin)(pensando) como es que no se da cuenta….

PASO UN BUEN RATO….Y

Shanks: luffy tenemos que hablar….

Luffy: eh? Que pasa….

Shanks: porfavor es serio….

Todos: (pensando de que hablaran)

Shanks: sanji nos puedes prestar la cocina para hablar…

Sanji: mmm claro …( se sale)

ASI MISMO TODOS SE ACERCARON PARA OIR LO QUE HABLABAN CLARO TODOS MENOS ZORO…

Zoro: deberia respetar la intimidad….

Nami: por dios en este barco no hay intimidad….cuantas veces me has visto semi desnuda zoro….

Zoro: (se pone rojo)

Sanji: que!!!!!!!! Te voy a matar maldito cabeza de marimo…..

Zoro: repite eso

Nami: callense que no dejan oir….

CON LUFFY Y SHANKS…

Luffy: que pasa…shanks…

Shanks: luffy es hora de hablar de tu padre….

Luffy: (se pone serio) no quiero…

Shanks: por lo menos debes saber quien es por si algun dia se cruzan tan siquiera decirle que eres su hijo….

Luffy: no tu eres mi unico padre ademas aunque supiera quien es y me lo topara de pura casualidad no le hablaria pues para mi es un completo desconocido….

Shanks: porfavor escuchame…tan siquiera dejame decirtelo….asi me quitare un peso de encima…yo se lo prometi….

Luffy: deacuerdo dimelo pero ni creas que lo buscare o algo asi…

MIENTRAS CON LOS DEMAS….

Nami: rayos siempre aparenta ser idiota pero es muy serio…..

CON LUFFY Y SHANKS…

Shanks: tu padre se llama Monkey D. Dragon….tan bien es conocido como D. dragon o el legendario dragon….

Luffy: eso es todo no quiero saber mas de el…(sale de la habitación)

Shanks: nunca lo entenderas….

Luffy: (se detiene) que quieres que entienda ese hombre nunca sera mi padre tu te esforzaste todos los años que estuviste conmigo para criarme y ese hombre nunca se paro a lado mio nunca en mi niñes porque habria de intentar buscarlo ahora ademas seria un acto de desagradecimiento pues por mi culpa tu no tienes tu brazo y no puedes hacer tu vida normal si no me hubieras salvado ese dia….tal vez…

Shanks: (lo golpea) si no te hubiera salvado estarias muerto y yo tambien de tristeza….

Luffy: (perplejo)

Shanks: eres mi unica familia aunque no sea de sangre eres lo unico que tengo y si te pasara algo me quedaria solo completamente en este mundo….

Luffy: shanks….(serio) perdon…

Shanks: (lo abraza y luego lo suelta) eres mi unico hijo no me gustaria perderte por nada del mundo….quiero que busques a dragon y …

Luffy: de ninguna manera….

Shanks: escucha, buscalo y reprochale todo lo que me acabas de decir y dile que tu madre lo espero hasta el dia de su muerte y de cómo no pudo ni visitar su tumba en todos estos años…

Luffy: pero donde esta el….(decia con reproche)

Shanks: pues lo tienes que encontrar tu nadie lo ah visto hace mas de 18 años….osea desde que naciste….

Luffy: ah? Y como saben que no esta muerto….

Shanks: porfavor tu padre y tu llevan la misma sangre todos los marinos llevan 10 años intentando capturarlo pero no han podido ademas tambien ah comido una fruta del diablo solo que no se cual es…, pero bueno nos tenemos que ir hay que seguir nuestro camino….

Luffy: ah? Te vas….

Shanks: si no cres que tu tambien deberias irte ya…..

Luffy: si creo lo mismo , pero cuando volvere a verte….

Shanks: no lo se pero no dudes que nos volveremos a ver….pero tienes que hacerme otra promesa y cuando nos volvamos a ver espero la hayas cumplido….

Luffy: dime..

Shanks: vas a buscar a tu padre y yo tambien y espero que cuando lo encuentre ya lo hayas encontrado si no lo seguire teniendo en contacto para saber cuando lo vas a ver…..

Luffy: pero shanks….

Shanks: una promesa es una promesa…ni se te ocurra romperla….

Luffy: que mas me queda….(salen los dos de la cocina) bien chicos nos vamos hay que seguir con nuestros sueños….

Todos: si…..

MAS TARDE LOS DOS BARCOS ESTABAN A PUNTO DE SARPAR Y EN LA POPA DE LOS DOS BARCOS ESTABAN SHANKS Y LUFFY….

Shanks: espero te cuides luffy….

Luffy: igual tu no voy a estar todo el tiempo para salvarte…(comienza a navegar el barco)

Shanks: maldito mocoso repite eso….(peleando con el)

Luffy: (le saca la lengua alza la mano despidiendose)

Shanks: (grita) chicos les encargo mucho a luffy es mi unico hijo y no se que haria sin el…

Todos: si….!!!

Shanks: luffy (grita)

Luffy: ah? (voltea)

Shanks: tu madre estaria orgullosa de ti….

Luffy: (se le traban los ojos)

PASO UN RATO Y LUFFY ESTABA MUY QUIETO….

Luffy: (se dirigio a la cama que hay en la cocina y se recosto ahí con el sombrero haciendo que este le tapara la cara….)

TODOS ESTABAN AFUERA….MENOS SANJI QUE ESTABA COCINANDO….

Nami: luffy ah estado muy tranquilo no?

Usopp: le dolera la herida todavía…?

Chopper: no creo todavía esta frágil pero no se ha movido mucho….

Zoro: esto se ve mal…el nunca esta tan tranquilo…

MIENTRAS EN LA COCINA…

Sanji: (mirando de reojo a luffy) "rayos ah estado muy callado y eso me pone nervioso se sentira mal , esto no se ve bien…." (apaga la lumbre y abre la puerta y grita) ya esta la comida!!!

ENTONCES TODOS SUBIERON A EMPEZAR A COMER…

Usopp: luffy despierta es hora de comer…

Chopper: apurate si no me comere tu racion…

Luffy: (con el sombrero tapando su cara) no tengo hambre puedes comerte mi racion….

TODOS SE QUEDARON EN SILENCIO Y CON LA BOCA ABIERTA ANTE EL COMENTARIO DE LUFFY….

Nami: "esta muy grave para que no tenga hambre"

Usopp: "algo no va bien"

Sanji: "debe seguir malo"

Zoro: "como puede ser esto nunca pense que el diria eso…

Chopper: "seguro que no se siente bien"

Robin: (perpleja)

Luffy: nami

Nami: ah…si que pasa luffy…

Luffy: puedo ir a dormir un rato a tu camarote….(se para lentamente y tenia un semblante muy serio….)

Nami: (con cara de miedo) claro duerme todo el tiempo que quieras….

Luffy: gracias…(se va)

HUBO UN SILENCIO ENORME EN LA COCINA Y CUANDO LUFFY YA HABIA SALIDO DE AHÍ…

Sanji: que demonios le pasa…

Usopp: debe seguir malo para no comer….

Nami: eso me dio mucho miedo….

Robin: no, se equivocan….

Zoro: (mirando lo que hiba a decir)

Nami: de que hablas robin explicanos…

Robin: bueno recuerdan la platica que tuvieron el y su padre

Todos: si

Robin: esta relacionado con eso y recuerden que antes de irnos su padre le dijo tu madre estaria muy orgullosa eso lo hizo ponerse asi….

Nami: oh eres muy observadora

Sanji: lo que pasa es que se trata de la persona que ella mas quiere….

Robin: (se pone toda roja) como es que…

Sanji: simple intuición…

Nami: pero dinos como es que te enamoraste de alguien…asi….

Robin: no lo se solo paso , aunque parezca idiota el es muy serio y conciente de lo que hace eso me gusta de el….y de cómo protege a sus nakamas a costa de su vida….es un gran hombre no creen y yo estoy segura que su madre si estaria orgullosa de el…

MIENTRAS CON LUFFY EN LA RECAMARA DE NAMI…

Luffy: (las palabras de shanks retumbaban en su cabeza…) "tu madre estaria orgullosa de ti" (esas palabras nunca se las habia dicho…..) rayos no me puedo dejar vencer por algo asi….(de pronto se para de la cama y se dirige a su asiento favorito….)

TODOS NOTAN ESTO…

Nami: se arrepintió y no quiere dormir bueno eso esta mejor…

Zoro: "debo hablar con el…"

DE REPENTE….UN BARCO SE ACERCABA A ELLOS Y EMPIEZAN A ABORDAR UNOS PIRATAS QUE NO QUERIAN HACER AMIGOS POR SUPUESTO….

Zoro: hey todos atentos…

COMENZARON A PELEAR…Y LUFFY PARECIA COMO MUY DISTRAIDO MAS DE LO NORMAL….

Zoro: luffy pelea…

Luffy: (no se habia dado cuenta de nada estaba muy distraido pero hiban a atacarlo con una espada….)

Todos: luffy!!!!

DE PRONTO ANTES DE QUE ATACARAN A LUFFY ROBIN SE ATRAVESO Y LE ENTERRARON LA ESPADA A ELLA…

Robin: lu-ffy reacciona….(cae en elos brazos de luffy)

Luffy: (reacciona) ah.. robin…!!!! (desesperado pues robin estaba sangrando) chopper ocupate de ella porfavor… (se enoja)

Chopper: si usopp traela aca (corria hacia donde tenia sus medicinas….)

Usopp: (cargando a robin)

Luffy: usopp chopper

Los dos: si?

Luffy: cuiden de ella se los encargo….

Los dos: si…( se van)

Zoro: luffy…

Luffy: (se estira y mata a todos de un estiron y los tira al mar….) malditas basuras….

Nami: luffy?

Luffy: que!!! (la mira con una mirada asesina)

Nami: luffy que tienes…

Luffy: (seguia con la misma mirada….)

Zoro: luffy (lo abofetea)

Luffy: ah…(vuelve a la normalidad) gracias zoro….

Nami: vamos hay que ver como esta robin…

TODOS ENTRAN Y LA VEN EN LA CAMA DE NAMI….DORMIDA…

Nami: chopper como esta?

Chopper: no es muy grave pero hay que cuidarle la herida…..

Nami: menos mal….luffy no te preocupes ya…

Luffy: (como ido)

Nami: luffy…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

PASARON DOS DIAS Y NAMI SE DORMIA EN LA CAMA DE ROBIN PERO UN NOCHE TODOS YA ESTABAN DORMIDOS….MENOS ZORO QUE LE TOCABA VIGILAR Y LUFFY QUE SE PARO DE SU CAMA Y SE DIRIGIO A DONDE ESTABA ROBIN Y SE SENTO A SU LADO PERO ZORO SE DIO CUENTA DE ELLO Y DECIDIO VER QUE ESTABA HACIENDO…

Luffy: robin

Robin: (abre los ojos) que sucede luffy…

Luffy: perdon (con la mirada baja) perdoname….

Robin: descuida no fue nada grave….(sonrie)

Luffy: es que….(comenzando a llorar)

Zoro: "luffy estara el tambien enamorado de ella?"

Robin: luffy?

Luffy: (la jala hacia el quien estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama la jala y la abraza muy fuerte) perdon….(llorando)

Robin: luffy….(sonrojada)

Zoro: "ese tio sabe lo que hace deseguro quiere otra cosa con ella"

Luffy: perdoname porfavor….por ponerte en peligro….(la abraza ma fuerte)

Robin: luffy (muy roja) no tienes de que preocuparte descuida estoy bien yo se que estas pasando por un momento difícil…

Luffy: (la abraza mas fuerte) gracias….

Robin: porque?

Luffy: por comprenderme…gracias por comprender por lo que estoy pasando gracias….(se separa lentamente de ella)

Robin: luffy….

Luffy: (la besa en la frente) gracias (se va)

Robin: oh dios…(se sonroja)

Zoro: (se acerca a luffy quiene estaba recargado sentado en el piso recargado en el mastin de going merry) luffy que te pasa…

Luffy: nada…

Zoro: luffy puede que no lo parezca pero nos hemos hecho los mejores amigos y se cuando no estas bien dime que te sucede….

Luffy: es que shanks me hizo prometerle que buscaria a mi padre….

Zoro: y quieres que te ayude…

Luffy: no podria pedirte eso….

Zoro: vamos luffy hemos hecho cosas mas difíciles…como se llama tu padre..

Luffy: se llama Monkey D. Dragon

Zoro: (se paraliza)

Luffy: que pasa?

Zoro: el es tu padre…

Luffy: si porque?

Zoro: el es el asesino mas temido de los siete mares….

Luffy: enserio , pues te dire que no me interesa conocerlo…pero hize una promesa y no debo romperla….

Zoro: tu siempre tienes que ser muy cumplido…

Luffy: pero robin fue la unica que se dio cuenta sin siquiera preguntarme que tenia….ella es ….fantastica….(decia con una mirada resplandecedora)

Zoro: "en verdad estara enamorado de ella" luffy

Luffy: eh? Que pasa?

Zoro: que sientes por robin…

Luffy: ah? Yo, mmmm ella es una buena mujer….(sonrie) me gusta es linda no? Ademas me entiende a la perfeccion…..(sonrie de oreja a oreja)

Zoro: veo que hablar con ella te ah devuelto tu animo capitan…

Luffy: tu crees? (sonrie)

MAS TARDE HACIA UN BUEN DIA…Y TODOS ESTABAN COMIENDO AFUERA….

Luffy: gracias la comida estuvo buenisima sanji

Sanji: como siempre…

Luffy: (agarra un platon grande con una buena racion…)

Usopp: dame un poco de eso (a punto de agarrar del plato)

Luffy: (le pega en la mano) no

Usopp: no seas egoísta luffy

Sanji: hey no crees que ya comiste demasiado….

Nami: si luffy te pondras gordo y no podras pelear….

Luffy: callense esto no es para mi (se dirige a donde esta robin) es para robin…(se mete)

Nami: soy yo o desde el incidente luffy es mas atento con robin…

Sanji: no tienes razon esta mas atento con ella…

Usopp: hay que ver que hacen…

ENTONCES TODOS OBSERVABAN DESDE LA VENTADA COMO LUFFY Y ROBIN ESTABA A SOLAS…

Luffy: toma robin…es hora de comer…

Robin: ah, pero no tengo hambre luffy

Luffy: pero tienes que alimentarte bien , bueno lo pondre aun lado para cuando tengas hambre..

Robin: gracias , luffy como te encuentras , estas mejor?

Luffy: (la jala y la abraza)

Todos: ohhhhhhh

Nami: la esta abrazando entonces le esta correspondiendo…

Sanji: esto no lo tolero…

Usopp: amor , amor…

Robin: luffy?

Luffy: eres increíble….

Robin: porque?

Luffy: tu eres la que esta mal y me preguntas a mi que como me siento , de verdad perdoname por hacer que te hicieran esa herida…

Robin: ya te dije que no te disculpes no estoy grave…

Luffy: pero me siento mal de haberte descuidado y por mi culpa estas asi de verdad lo siento (se empieza a sentir raro) sabes (aun estando abrazados) me siento raro cuando estoy contigo….

Robin: yo tambien luffy…

Luffy: sabes … te quiero….

Robin: (se pone roja como tomate)

Todos: ahhhhh lo dijo….

Nami: le dijo que la queria…

Sanji: una declaracion de amor…

Usopp: amor , amor….

Robin: yo tambien te quiero mucho luffy….(de pronto robin se lanza y lo besa)

Luffy: (no sabia que hacer asi que se dejo llevar y se dieron un beso largo y apasionado)

Todos: un beso…..

Nami: se estan besando

Sanji: esto es mucho mas de lo que esperaba….

Usopp: boda , boda….

Robin: luffy yo…

Luffy: quieres ser mi esposa….

Robin: ah? (roja)

Sanji: (entra gritando) eso no se pregunta asi idiota…

Nami: sanji…

Luffy: porque no?

Sanji: hay que ser delicado….

Luffy: porque???

Robin: si luffy si quiero….

Luffy: genial , genial (sonrie)

ASI PASARON VARIOS MESES TODO ERA FELICIDAD BUENO AUN CON SUS BATALLAS Y TODO PERO UN DIA…

Nami: (mirando a zoro)

Robin: que te pasa nami todavía tienes frio?

Nami: no , me preocupa zoro….esta ahí afuera y sin nada con que taparse…

Robin: estas enamorada de el cierto….

Nami: no no es cierto….(se para coge una manta y va hacia zoro) hay zoro ….(lo tapa pero en ese momento zoro despierta y la ve) eh?

Zoro: que crees que haces….(se destapa) no quiero tu lastima …

Nami: idiota eso me pasa por preocuparme por ti (se va enojada)

Zoro: eh? Quien te entiende maldita seas…

CON NAMI

Nami: ese idiota no sabe tratar a una mujer….

Robin: entonces si lo quieres….

Nami: (sonrojada) que no de donde sacas esas ideas robin….

Robin: recuerda que puedo leer tu mente…(sonrie)

Nami: oi..(sonrojada)

Robin: ademas recuerda que dormimos en la misma habitación y todas las noches dices zoro , hay zoro….que sueñas ni mi mente quiere verlo…

Nami: robin…

Robin: esta bien sigue fingiendo que no lo quieres….

Nami: tienes razon lo quiero , pero (se exalta) ese estupido idiota

Robin: oi oi no deberias decir eso de la persona que amas….

Nami: tu lo haces de luffy

Robin: si pero todos sabemos que zoro no es como luffy

Nami: en eso tienes razon….

Robin: y porque no te le declaras…

Nami: porque se que el no me corresponderia….

Robin: yo pense lo mismo con luffy y ya ves…

Nami: puede que tengas razon hare los intentos….(guiña el ojo)

ASI PASARON VARIOS DIAS Y UN DIA A ZORO LE TOCO VIGILAR PERO SEGUIA HACIENDO FRIO ASI QUE NAMI SALIO MUY NOCHE YA CUANDO EL SE HABIA DORMIDO (VAYA VIGIA) CON UNA MANTA Y SE SENTO A LADO SUYO…Y SE TAPARON LOS DOS MAS TARDE TODOS YA HABIAN DESPERTADO Y TODOS ESTABAN EN LA COCINA…MIENTRAS SANJI PREPARABA EL DESAYUNO….

Luffy: sanji comida , comida….

Sanji: tranquilo ya casi esta….

Robin: (ayudando a sanji con sus manos de la flor) asi esta bien sanji-kun

Sanji: si , mellorie , mellorie….(a punto de abrazar a robin)

Luffy: (le pega en la cara) que crees que haces…

Sanji: no me golpes o no te hare la comida …

Luffy: no es justo , solo te detuve porque estabas molestando a robin….

Robin: luffy no estes peleando…

Luffy: pero robin….

Usopp: ya vieron a ya quienes estan dormidos juntitos ….(señalando el mastin)

Sanji: (apaga la lumbre) veamos….. (van todos y ven a nami y a zoro muy juntitos y tapados con la misma cobija) que!!!!  
zoro: (abre lentamente los ojos) ah? (voltea y ve a nami a lado suyo)

Nami: (abre los ojos) buenos dias zoro….

Zoro: (se para y jala a nami de la muñeca levantandola del suelo)

Nami: zoro me lastimas…(se para) dormiste bien….

Zoro: (empezando a enfurecer….)

Nami: zoro?

Zoro: que no entiendes (gritandole) que no quiero tu lastima, que no entiendes….

Nami: pero….

Zoro: eres tonta o te haces te eh dicho que me dejes en paz tienes dias comportandote extraño conmigo y esas miraditas que me lanzas me repugnan que quieres dinero? O algo por el estilo, si piensas que se donde esta algun tesoro te equivocas….

Sanji: hey….

Nami: asi que eso piensas de mi….que soy….

Zoro: que…? Una interesada si , a ti lo unico que te importa es el dinero las naranjas y los tesoros asi que si quieres algo dimelo y no te andes con rodeos me repugna que me trates asi….

Nami: (comienza a llorar)

Zoro: y no me vengas con esas lagrimas que a ti señorita demonio no te quedan….

Sanji: (le patea la cara) te callas de una buena vez has hecho llorar a nami….(abraza a nami)

Nami: pero zoro……(se suelta de sanji y abraza a zoro)

Zoro: (la empuja y cae en brazos de sanji) no te das cuenta que me has cabreado , mira por tu bien no te me acerques dentro de un buen tiempo…

Nami: pero zoro…

Zoro: no me hables ni te me acerques y ni se te ocurra mirarme con tu lastima que no quiero sobras de nadie entendido…..(se sube al puesto de vigia)

Sanji: ese idiota , nami estas bien….

Nami: (llorando) asi que eso piensa de mi….

Sanji: yo no pienso eso nami….

Luffy: ni yo

Usopp: ni yo

Chopper: no llores nami….

Robin: "perdon…yo fui quien te dijo que intentaras acercarte mas a el" (hablaba con nami en su mente)

Nami: "no te preocupes fue mi culpa por hacer las cosas sin cuidado" (se para) me voy a mi habitación…..si pasa algo llamenme….(se va)

Sanji: voy a matar a ese maldito….

Robin: dejalos en paz ellos arreglaran sus asuntos solos….

Sanji/usopp/luffy: ah?

Robin: yo se porque se los digo….

Luffy: bueno si robin dice que los dejemos creo que estaran bien….no crees sanji…

Sanji: espero que si….

ASI PASO 1 SEMANA Y NAMI SEGUIA DEPRIMIDA….Y UN DIA EN EL COMEDOR TODOS ESTABAN COMIENDO….

Luffy: quiero ese pedazo….(lo agarra)

Usopp: hey luffy ese era mio…(intenta quitarselo)

Robin: nami debes comer mas o si no te enfermaras….

Nami: hmh…

Sanji: "sigue deprimida…."(comiendo)

Luffy: quitamelo…(corre por todo el lugar siendo perseguido por usopp pero se cae unas naranjas….y las aplastan…y todos se quedan helados pues esperaban la desesperada reaccion de nami….) hey nami lo siento sin querer aplaste tus naranjas….gomen…

Robin: "lo matara…."

Sanji: "no saldra vivo de esta"

Nami: hmm dejalo solo limpia lo que ensuciaste luffy…

Todos: "que???!!!!!"

Nami: si me disculpan no tengo mas hambre me voy a mi cuarto…(se para)

Zoro: (empezando a preocuparse) "nami…."

PASARON VARIAS HORAS Y NAMI ESTABA EN SU HABITACION….

ZORO FUE Y TOCO LA PUERTA DE SU CUARTO….

Nami: (abre) que es…(mira a zoro) que sucede te mire si querer disculpame….(pidiendo disculpas inclinandose)

Zoro: eres tan…..(enfurecido) se que estas asi por mi culpa…asi que perdon por las cosas que te dije , es solo que no soporto que me den sobras de nadie ni acepto lastima de nadie entiendelo si quieres algo solo dimelo y no te andes con rodeos deacuerdo navegadora ….porque este barco sin tu humor alegre se siente frio y molesto…con esos idiotas mirandome todo el tiempo culpandome de que estes deprimida…..(colerico)

Nami: (saca una sonrisa como si fuera un niña pequeña a la que le acaban de regalar una muñeca)

Zoro: ah?

Nami: arigato zoro (lo abraza)

Zoro: nami…

Nami: ah (lo suelta) gomen gomen me deje llevar….pero gracias por devolverme el animo….lo que pasa es que siempre la gente que me conoce dice esas cosas de mi , que solo me intereso por el dinero….

Zoro: disculpa estaba molesto y por eso dije cosas sin pensar…no queria decir eso (semi sonrojado)

Nami: puedes pasar un momento quiero decirte algo….

Zoro: mmm deacuerdo (pasa y se queda parado a media habitación…) que sucede nami

Nami: es que yo te tengo que decir que….(muy roja) yo te…eh tratado asi no por lastima , ni por querer darte sobras de cariño….

Zoro: (empezando a sonrojarse) te sientes bien….

Nami: zoro …. Yo te…..amo….

HUBO UN SILENCIO MUY INCOMODO EN LA HABITACION…..

Zoro: nami…estas loca….no puedes amar a alguien como yo

Nami: me lo imaginaba….bueno creo que tienes otras cosas que hacer no? Quiero estar sola un momento porfavor….

Zoro: me voy….(se sale y se sienta en el piso recargado en el mastin principal….)

Nami: (se recuesta en su cama y comienza a llorar) lo sabia el nunca me correspondera….no (se sienta y se seca las lagrimas) no me dare por vencida….(se levanta) hare que el me corresponda sea como sea….(sale de su habitación y se dirige a la cocina)

Sanji: nami ya te sientes mejor?

Nami: hm si sanji gracias por preocuparte….(sonrie)

Zoro: (entra a la cocina y la ve) nami..

Nami: ah sanji ya esta la cena?….

Sanji: hm si….

Nami: ven zoro sientate yo ire a llamar a los demas (se va fuera y empieza a gritar) luffy , usopp, robin , chopper es hora de cenar….

YA CUANDO TODOS ESTABAN CENANDO DE REPENTE QUIEN SABE CUANDO EMPEZARON A BEBER LA CUESTION ES QUE TODOS ESTABAN MUY BORRACHOS MENOS NAMI….ELLA TENIA UN PLAN MUY MALO POR CIERTO PERO SEGUIA SIENDO SU PLAN….

Zoro: nami que quieres (borracho) porque me traes a tu cuarto….

Nami: ya veras (se sientan los dos en la cama) zoro me amas…me quieres o algo…"si los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad…."

Zoro: mira pues no te amo pero si te quiero mucho me gustas eres muy linda y creo que si podria llegarte a amar porque lo preguntas nami..

Nami: "bueno algo es algo…" (se sienta en sus piernas….)zoro….

Zoro: (sonrojado tanto por la borrachera como por lo que hacia nami….)nami que haces…..

Nami: zoro hare que me ames como sea….(se comienza a desvestir)

Zoro: (con la boca abierta) na-nami….que haces…

Nami: hasme tuya zoro…

Zoro: mia a que te refieres….(nami lo empuja y queda recostado en la cama)

Nami: (se pone encima de zoro) hagamos el amor….(lo besa….)

BUENO LO QUE PASO DESPUES YA TODOS LO IMAGINAN NO? BUENO CUANDO YA ESTABA AMANECIENDO….NAMI VISTIO A ZORO Y COMO PUDO LO DEJO DORMIDO RECARGADO EN EL MASTIN…Y ELLA SE REGRESO A SU CAMA…..

MAS TARDE CUANDO SANJI ESTABA HACIENDO EL DESAYUNO TODOS ESTABAN EN LA MESA MENOS ZORO Y NAMI…

Nami: (entrando a la cocina se sienta y sujeta el periodico) buenos dias…

Todos: buenos dias..

Sanji: nami dormiste bien?

Nami: si claro gracias por preguntar…

DE PRONTO ENTRA ZORO AGARRANDOSE LA CABEZA

Zoro: que dolor de cabeza….

Nami: lo que pasa es que zoro bebio mucho ayer….

Zoro: "espera yo soñe que hacia eso con nami , porque sueño ese tipo de cosas , ese cocinero pervertido me esta pegando sus costumbres"bueno dias…(se sienta enfrente de nami)

Sanji: (sirviendo la comida) donde dormiste anoche no fuiste al nosotros….

Zoro: parece que me quede dormido recargado en el mastin….creo bebi mucho no volvere a beber

Usopp: hablas como un alcohólico, no lo volvere a hacer siempre dicen eso….

Chopper: zoro si tomas de mas te vas a enfermar….

Zoro: quieren dejar de sermonearme …ademas casi nunca bebemos cual es su problema….(mira a nami que lo veia y se reia) y tu de que te ries…

Nami: de nada (sonrie) "lo consegui ademas ya se que el me quiere aunque sea un poquito"


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

PASARON VARIOS DIAS Y TODOS ESTABAN DESCANSANDO MUY PLACIDAMENTE EN LA BORDA LUFFY RECOSTADO EN LAS PIERNAS DE ROBIN….USOPP PESCANDO JUNTO CON CHOPPER SANJI FUMANDO ZORO DURMIENDO Y NAMI LEYENDO….HASTA QUE DE PRONTO SE ACERCA UN BARCO Y EMPIEZAN A SALTAR VARIOS HOMBRES CON ESPADAS Y COMIENZAN A ATACARLOS TODOS ESTABAN PELEANDO PERO DE REPENTE A NAMI LA TIRAN AL SUELO Y….

Nami: ah…!!!!

Zoro: nami (por voltear le tiran las espadas pero estaban a punto de matar a nami pero zoro llega y se pone encima de ella haciendo que al el le enterraran la espada….) estas bien…

Nami: (con los ojos petrificados….) zo-zoro!!!!!!(grita)

Zoro: estoy bien no te preocupes…..(se para) vete junto con robin no me estorbes….

Luffy: (estira un brazo y toma las katanas de zoro) zoro

Zoro: (luffy se las abienta y el las sostiene y ejecuta su santoryu y derriba a la mayoria….)

Luffy: gomu gomu bazooka….(lanza lejos a todos….) estan todos bien….

Zoro: si….(incado mientras le sangraba de a chorros la herida…..)

Chopper: zoro ven rapido hay que curarte estas perdiendo mucha sangre….

Zoro: dejame yo me curo solo no te preocupes…

Sanji: porque eres tan orgulloso….

Zoro: que te importa (se para y su herida seguia sangrando de repente a medio camino se paraliza y cae al suelo)

Chopper: zoro….!!!, luffy usopp llevenlo al comedor rapido mientras hago una solucion para que no siga sangrando…..

Zoro: (toce sangre)

Nami: zoro….(petrificada) zoro….(se acerca a el) zoro porque hiciste eso….!!! Te hirieron por mi culpa porque me salvaste….

Zoro: (toce sangre) tonta….no podria dejar que te matasen…. Eres mi nakama ….a pesar de todo…..(cierra los ojos)

MAS TARDE CUANDO ZORO YA ESTABA ESTABLE …

Chopper: (sale del comedor…)

Todos: como esta….

Chopper: bueno esta estable pero perdio mucha sangre mas de dos litros…

Luffy: y eso es malo????

Usopp: (golpea en la cabeza a luffy) claro que si

Chopper: nosotros los humanos tenemos 6 litros de sangre en nuestro cuerpo estos conforman el 60 y el otro 40 es agua….si comprendes luffy, zoro perdio dos litros de sangre de seis….

Robin: eso quiere decir que esta muy grave…?

Chopper: no solo que habra que esperar a que su cuerpo procree mas sangre que pueda abastecer lo que perdio por ahora debemos cuidarle ahora tiene fiebre muy alta y no tardara en tener alucinaciones o empezara a delirar….asi que procuren no hacer mucho ruido a su alrededor….

Todos: entendido….

Nami: chopper que te parece si trasladan a zoro a mi cama ahí estara mas comodo….y se sentira mejor….

Chopper: esa es buena idea nami….

Usopp: sanji , luffy vamos hay que llevarlo alla….

Sanji/luffy: si…(van por zoro)

CUANDO LO DEJARON EN LA CAMA DE NAMI….ELLA SE QUEDO PONIENDOLE TOALLAS MOJADAS EN LA FRENTE….

Nami: zoro…(suspira)

Zoro: (abre un poco los ojos) nami que haces aquí…

Nami: te estoy bajando la fiebre….perdon estas asi por mi culpa ….

Zoro: ya te dije que no (toce) que no tu eres mi nakama ademas te quiero y no podria dejar que te maten enfrente mio….(toce y al tocer toce sangre)

Nami: zoro estas tociendo sangre….(asustada)  
zoro: (con una mano se limpia la sangre) no es un buen descanso me recuperare eh estado peor y tu lo sabes…(se duerme)

Nami: (evitando llorar) zoro….(se para y se dirige al puesto de vigia y se sento ahí…..) porque….(llorando) no puedo creerlo , me siento tan mal de haberle hecho eso me aproveche de el….y el casi dio su vida por mi porque soy su nakama….y yo le hize algo tan horrible….(llorando) me siento tan mal….

PASARON DOS MESE ZORO YA ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE SANO Y ….

Zoro: luffy tengo algo que pedirte…

Luffy: ah? Que pasa zoro….

Zoro: me siento muy avergonzado por no haberme protegido bien y siento que sigo siendo debil y quiero entrenar en una isla…

Luffy: bien entonces vamos…

Zoro: no luffy , eso es lo que te quiero pedir que necesito estar solo unos meses te importara??? Dejarme yo volvere con ustedes dentro de unos tres meses me bastaran…

Usopp: que te vas?

Chopper: porque zoro….

Sanji: es un cobarde quiere regresar al east blue…

Zoro: me voy a entrenar , ademas recuerden que mi sueño es ser el mas fuerte se lo prometi a ella….

Todos: ella…?

Luffy: ah tu amiga….es cierto , bueno pero como te iras

Zoro: en nuestro bote de remos te importa luffy?

Luffy: claro ve entrena pero asegurate de volver deacuerdo?

Zoro: gracias amigo , ten por seguro que volvere….(a punto de saltar al bote…se topa con nami…)

Nami: te vas?

Zoro: volvere navegadora no te preocupes…(salta a su bote) adios (grita)

Todos: adios regresa pronto…..!!!

Nami: (evitando no llorar) cuidate mucho , recuerdanos el tiempo que este entrenando deacuerdo….y sobre todo no mueras…..!!!!!!(grita)

Zoro: (solo alza una mano en seña de despedida)

Nami: "se va? Me deja sola pero ahora lo importante es….que el dijo que se lo prometio a ella quien es ella…?" oye luffy a quien le hizo esa promesa zoro?

Luffy: ah dejame ver…a su amiga ….ya murio no?

Usopp: si , según lo que nos conto zoro ella murio cuando apenas eran unos jovencitos.….pero según dijo era su mejor amiga y su rival en la espada….

Nami: su rival era mejor que zoro?

Luffy: si el dice que le llevo 5 años tratar de alcanzarla hasta que murio el le prometio al padre de ella que era su sensei que con la espada se llamaba te acuerdas usopp?

Usopp: me parece que kuina….

Luffy: asi y que con la espada de kuina seria el mejor espadachín del mundo….y el unico humano que pudiera usar tres espadas….

Nami: y cual es la espada de ella….

Usopp: la blanca que no es obvio….

Nami: no yo no se nada de espadas…

ASI PASO UN MES….Y DE PRONTO NAMI ESTABA PARA RECARGADA EN EL BARANDAL DEL GOING MERRY DE ENFRENTE Y…

Nami: "llevo dias sintiendome rara…que tendre? Le dire a chopper que me revise" (de pronto se empieza a sentir mareada) "me siento muy mal….."(de repente se cae al suelo)

Sanji: nami…

Luffy: nami

Usopp: (van todos con ella) que tiene?

Luffy: nami?

Sanji: chopper…!!! Ven rapido….

Chopper: nami que le paso? (le revisa rapido) solo esta desmayada llevenla a su cama enseguida bajo….

ENTONCES SANJI LLEVO A NAMI A SU CAMA Y LA TAPO…Y LUEGO CHOPPER BAJO CON SU MALETIN Y LA EMPEZO A REVISAR

Chopper: oigan, no se saben que tipo de relaciones tuvo nami con sus amigos en aquella isla?

Sanji: claro que no ella se fue y luego regreso…

Usopp: porque lo preguntas chopper….

Chopper: es que nami esta….embarazada….

Todos: que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sanji: eso es imposible….

Robin: no imagino con quien pudo….

TODOS SE QUEDARON AHÍ CON ELLA INCLUSIVE ANCLARON EL BARCO…..Y CUANDO NAMI DESPERTO…

Nami: que paso? (se sienta) porque estoy en mi cama?

Chopper: al fin despertaste nami….

Nami: que me paso chopper?

Chopper: te desmayaste nos diste un buen susto pero te examine y nami lo que te voy a decir va a cambiar tu vida drásticamente…

Nami: a decir verdad me eh sentido mal estos ultimos dias que pasa chopper..

Chopper: estas embarazada…..

Nami: (esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza) "no puede ser yo queria olvidar lo que le hice a zoro y con esto mi vida esta destruida y le tengo que contar a zoro pero después de que le cuente eso no va a querer verme nunca mas…." (horrorizada)

Sanji: (la abraza) tranquila se que debe ser una conmoción para ti pero tampoco es para que te horrorises nami….

Nami: (llorando) gracias sanji …..

Sanji: porque lloras?

Nami: por nada olvidalo….pero muchas gracias…..

ASI PASARON DOS MESES Y NAMI YA TENIA 5 MESES DE EMBARAZO Y TAMBIEN HABIAN PASADO LOS TRES MESES QUE ZORO HIBA A ESTAR FUERA…..

Nami: me veo gorda y fea…

Robin: no es cierto nami el embarazo te sienta muy bien…..

Nami: tu crees

Usopp: si te ves bonita pero no eres la mas bella del mundo….

Nami: (empezando a llorar) eso crees….

Usopp: rayos…

Sanji: usopp no ves que el embarazo la pone muy sentimental no le digas esas cosas….(dandole un postre a nami)

Nami: gracias sanji este postre esta riquísimo..

Luffy: (quien se pasaba horas viendo la panza de nami) oh oh oh robin yo quiero uno tambien….

Robin: (sonrojada)

Sanji/usopp: esas cosas no se piden subnormal….

Luffy: porque no…..(desilusionado)

Nami: ahh (bostezando) tengo sueño me ire a dormir a mi cama si pasa algo llamenme….(se va a su cuarto)

Sanji: se ve muy hermosa asi….(con ojos de corazon)

Usopp: sanji , nami es hermosa para ti este o no este embarazada….

Sanji: tienes razon….(sonrie)

DE PRONTO ALGO CHOCA CON EL GOING MERRY….

Luffy: que fue eso…..

Y DE PRONTO UN INDIVIDUO SALTA A LA BORDA TRAIA UNA GABARDINA VERDE METALICO Y YA TODOS SABIAN QUIEN ERA…..

Todos: zoro….

Zoro: cuanto tiempo , por fin llegue para quedarme….

Luffy/usopp: zoro regresaste waju que alegria (empieza a bailar junto con usopp)

Zoro: oi oi no es para que se pongan tan felices….

ENTONCES SE ABRE LA PUERTA DEL CUARTO DE NAMI Y ELLA SALE DE EL CON SU BARRIGA…

Nami: zoro ….(lo mira a los ojos como queriendole decir algo)

Zoro: nami tu cuando….(empieza a pensar) "un momento esa vez que no sabia porque estaba dormido aquí afuera yo soñe algo que fue muy real….."(recordando lo que paso con nami y el piensa que fue un sueño) nami (se acerca muy rapido a ella colerico) dime que no es lo que estoy pensando dime que no es cierto

Usopp: esta celoso?

Luffy: ah? De quien del papa de ese bebe?

Sanji: tal parece

Nami: zoro ….(baja la mirada)

Zoro: lo hiciste maldita yo pense que habia sido un sueño con todo lo que tome ese dia pense que habia soñado eso….

Sanji: hey no le hables asi a una mujer embarazada….

Zoro: (jala de la mano a nami) esta mujer me utilizo como si yo fuera un objeto (la suelta bruscamente)

Nami: zoro…

Sanji: no la lastimes que esta embarazada puedes lastimar al bebe

Zoro: sabes lo que me hizo…..

Sanji: que…

Zoro: primero dice que me ama y luego me emborracha para acostarse conmigo ya decia yo que celebrar con un ron muy caro no podia ser una idea normal…maldita y yo que hasta ahora te habia considerado como alguien de mi confianza y a la que debia cuidar y querer….eres tan despreciable….(se sube al puesto de vigia)

Nami: (con la mirada baja empieza a llorar)

Sanji: nami es eso cierto….

Usopp/luffy: que!!!!! Hey nami

Nami: perdon…………!!!!!!!!!!!!!(grita) si eso es cierto pero me deje llevar por mi sentimientos de ese momento si yo hubiera estado lucida y no hubiera estado cegada por lo que sentia en ese momento no te hubiera hecho eso zoro perdoname….(llorando amargamente)

Zoro: (ignorandola)

Sanji: (la abraza) tranquila no te martirises hablare con el….y hare todo lo posible para que ustedes arreglen sus cosas…..

Nami: gracias sanji….(se va a su cuarto)

MAS TARDE …..

Sanji: (subio al puesto de vigia y se recarga en la madera) que te sucede….

Zoro: lo que hizo conmigo no tiene perdon ni lo merece y tu lo sabes asi que no vengas a defenderla…

Sanji: si yo lo se , pero porque armas todo este drama si tu tambien la amas….

Zoro: (semi rojo) no es cierto ademas (serio) me repugna que me usen para lo que sea eso me hace enfurecer y no creo poder perdonarla pronto…..ella traiciono todo el cariño y la confianza que le tenia con esto….

Sanji: lo se pero me gustaria que cuando estes mas tranquilo hablaras con ella y te preocupes por ese hijo que viene en camino porque ese bebe no tiene la culpa de los que hagan ustedes dos….zoro….

Zoro: vete sanji…

Sanji: me alegra saber que lo entendiste (se baja)


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

PASARON VARIOS DIAS YA TODO ESTABA MAS TRANQUILO SIN EMBARGO NAMI NO SE ATREVIA A VER A LOS OJOS A ZORO Y ESTE SE DABA CUENTA…

Zoro: (se acerca a nami quien estaba cerca de la cabeza de going merry….y se para aun lado suyo sin hablarle)

Nami: ( estaba a punto de irse pero …)

Zoro: cuantos meses tienes….(muy serio sin mirarla)

Nami: (se regresa a la posición en la que estaba antes) 5 , mas o menos ….

Zoro: y va todo bien….(seguia sin mirarla)

Nami: si chopper dice que sera un bebe muy sano pero no sabe que va a ser….

Zoro: (se voltea y la mira fijamente) porque…

Nami: (baja la mirada) perdoname…..es que no soportaba el hecho que yo nunca me preocupe por nada y que cuando porfin queria a alguien de verdad este me rechazara….se que estuvo muy mal lo que te hice y se que ni quiera mereceria que me hablaras….pero debes perdonarme bueno no debes mejor dicho te lo ruego (se inclina)

Zoro: (sonrojado) para ya de eso (la alza) no me ruegues nada solo quiero que seas tu misma la nami que conoci la que es ambiciosa y siempre quiere lo mejor la que no se deja de nadie la que enfreta todo sin temor esa es la nami que quiero ver….y esa es la nami (se sonroja) la nami que yo quiero…..

Nami: (se sonroja) zoro….

Zoro: nami…tienes razon no deberia perdonarte porque eso nunca se le hace a un hombre…pero….de verdad y aunque mi mente no quiera aceptarlo …..yo te quiero tal vez no te ame tanto como tu a mi pero te quiero y estoy dispuesto a protegerte a costa de todo a ti y ese hijo que esperas…..pero…

Nami: ah?

Zoro: me costara un tiempo volverte a tener confianza si lo comprendes no?

Nami: si….(llorando lo abraza)

Zoro: hey , hey ….(sonrie y le acaricia la cabeza a nami) esta bien solo por esta vez….

Nami: (lo mira y….) zoro (asombrada) "esta es la primera vez que veo sonreir de verdad a zoro"

AL SIGUIENTE DIA TODOS ESTABAN EN LA BORDA HACIENDO DIFERENTES COSAS NAMI ESTABA SENTADA JUNTO CON ROBIN LEYENDO….ZORO ESTABA INTENTANDO DORMIR EN EL PISO JUSTO A LADO DE NAMI….USOPP ESTABA COMO DE COSTUMBRE PESCANDO…Y SANJI COMO DE COSTUMBRE FUMANDO Y LUFFY… LUFFY ESTABA CON SU OIDO PEGADO AL ESTOMAGO DE NAMI…COMO DE COSTUMBRE….

Usopp: hey luffy no crees que eso lo tendria que hacer zoro….

Zoro: (se sonroja y voltea a ver a nami)

Nami: luffy me cansa que estes recargado en mi…(decia mientras leia el periodico)

Luffy: pero …. Robin yo tambien quiero uno….(decia como puchero)

Todos: eso no se pide….

Sanji: idiota…

Zoro: subnormal

Luffy: hay pero quiero uno robin…..(recarga su cabeza en el estomago de robin)

Robin: porque no te esperas un tiempo mas luffy (le acaricia la cabeza)

Luffy: no quiero…..(decia haciendo puchero)

Todos: pues te tendras que esperar….

Zoro: rayos este tipo me saca de mis casillas….

ASI PASO TODA LA TARDE Y YA CUANDO ERA DE NOCHE TODOS ESTABAN CENANDO Y ZORO SALIO A RESPIRAR EL AIRE FRESCO... Y USOPP HABIA COLOCADO UNA LAMPARA AFUERA HACIENDO QUE AUN DE NOCHE SE VIERA CASI TODA LA BORDA….

Zoro: que dia tan aburrido….(se estira)

CUANDO DE PRONTO DE OYE UN VOZ DE MUJER…

Voz: entonces dejame quitarte lo aburrido…..(se sube alguien al barco….y comienza acercarse a zoro….)

Zoro: quien eres….(a punto de sacar la espada….)

Voz: (de pronto se deja ver por la luz y zoro se puso palido a mas no poder….) hola zoro….

Zoro: (petrificado) kui-kui-kuina?!!!!!!

Kuina: hola mi querido zoro….

Zoro: (se desmaya y el ruido de la caida se oye hasta adentro)

ASI QUE TODOS SALIERON A VER QUE PASABA NAMI SUJETO A ZORO E INCADA LO RECOSTO EN SUS PIERNAS….

Nami: zoro….despierta zoro (dandole golpecitos en la cara) zoro

Zoro: (palido) no….

Sanji: estas palido que te sucede…

Kuina: zoro….

Todos: quien eres tu…

Zoro: (se para y nami se levanta tambien)

Nami: zoro?

Zoro: esto es una alucinación….tu estas muerta , te moriste hace 8 años estas muerta eres un fantasma que haces aquí….(completamente asustado)

Todos: muerta? 8 años?

Nami: quien eres….

Kuina: mi nombre es kuina (se acerca mas a zoro y se deja ver mejor por la luz) y soy una vieja a amiga de zoro (con un dedo levanta la cara de zoro y se pega mucho a su cara) verdad zoro…

Zoro: (horrorisado) sueltame (se aleja) no se quien seas pero no puedes ser kuina ella murio esta muerta hace 8 años murio yo la vi en su ataud no puedes ser tu….(saca su espada) asi que dejate de bromas (la ataca)

Sanji: no la ataques es una mujer….

Zoro: (la ataca pero ella lo detiene pues saca una espada)

Kuina: que mas zoro….(comienzan a luchar y le tira la espada a zoro y lo tira al suelo apuntandolo con la espada….en la cara….)

Nami: zoro..!!!

Kuina: tan debil como siempre zoro….

Zoro: (recordando las mismas palabras que ella le habia dicho antes hace tiempo….) "tan debil como siempre zoro" no…

Kuina: que mas prueba quieres de que soy kuina…

Zoro: no puede ser esto es mentira….no puedes estar viva yo , yo entrene como loco en aquel entonces para lograr mi cometido de poder usar las tres espadas luche entrene y mi ideal era hacerlo por ti y si tu estas viva… mi ideal no tiene razon ademas (se quita la espada blanca de la cintura) esta espada es tuya….

Kuina: (acaricia la cabeza de zoro) zoro siempre tan sentimental esa espada es un regalo mio….(sonrie) ademas siguo siendo una mujer y tu ideal es por mi asi que yo te debo mucho (se acerca mucho a su boca)

Nami: (celosa)

Kuina: zo-ro (le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla)

Zoro: (todo rojo)

Kuina: lo ves no has cambiado nada te prendes con tanta facilidad….jejejej

Zoro: deja de jugar conmigo….(molesto) es imposible que seas kuina no puedes ser…..(se desmaya todo palido)

Todos: zoro…

Nami: quien eres tu mas bien que quieres aquí en este barco y que quieres de zoro….

Kuina: y tu que eres el capitan de este barco?

Luffy: no soy yo…

Kuina: les importa si me quedo tengo muchas cosas que hablar con zoro….

Luffy: ah claro quedate

Todos: oi oi deberias preguntarnos primero…

Sanji: claro que se puede quedar mellorie mellorie (con ojos de corazon)

Kuina: que amable

TODOS PASAN A LA COCINA Y LLEVAN A ZORO A LA CAMA QUE HAY AHÍ

Kuina: y diganme cuales son sus nombres?

Sanji: yo soy sanji el cocinero de este barco (sirviéndole una taza de te)

Kuina: ah gracias , asi que el cocinero se ve eres muy bueno….(sonrie)

Sanji: mellorie mellorie (con ojos de corazon)

Luffy: yo soy Monkey D. Luffy el capitan de este barco….(sonrie)

Usopp: yo soy el bombardero de este barco usopp

Chopper: yo me llamo tony tony chopper soy el doctor de este barco…

Robin: yo soy Nico Robin y soy solo parte de este barco..

Luffy: no es cierto eres mi esposa …asi que tambien eres capitana (sonrie)

Kuina: (mirando a nami quien estaba cuidadando de zoro….) y tu quien eres…

Nami: mi nombre es nami (decia sin verla mientras le ponia una toalla mojada a zoro….) y soy la navegante

Kuina: y quien es tu esposo? Veo que estas embarazada

Nami: disculpa pero…..

ENTONCES ZORO SE LEVANTA Y SE SIENTA….

Nami: zoro estas bien…

Zoro: para que quieres saber de quien es ese hijo kuina

Kuina: asi que es tuyo quien lo hubiera dicho…que no estabas comprometido conmigo zoro…

Zoro: eso no es cierto ademas yo nunca acepte ese compromiso y ademas tu estas muerta ante el mundo tu no existes porque estas aquí….

Kuina: chicos les molestaria dejarnos hablar a solas…

Todos: eh?

Zoro: luffy….(mira a luffy)

Luffy: de acuerdo vamos a fuera

TODOS SALIERON PERO COMO SIEMPRE SE QUEDARON ESCUCHANDO…

Zoro: para que pediste que se salieran….

Kuina: (se acerca a zoro) zo-ro…..(lo abofetea)

AFUERA…

Nami: porque?

Sanji: que pasa ahí?

Usopp: ni idea….

ADENTRO

Zoro: (se agarra la mejilla) porque?

Kuina: porque? Porque? Pues porque eres un pirata tu padre estaria muy decepcionando y yo lo estoy (lo hiba a golpear otra vez)

Zoro: (con la mirada baja detiene su mano)

Kuina: ah? (sorprendida)

Zoro: mi padre dejame recordarte me hiba a matar….porque me ha de importar eh? (con una cara de asesino) porque me importaria lo que piensa un hombre que mato a su esposa y casi a su unico hijo eh?

Kuina: porque sobre todo es tu padre y aun sigue vivo…

Zoro: claro que sigue vivo y aunque estuviera muerto no me importaria….te acepto que me golpes pero nunca me digas que mi padre estaria decepcionado ese tipo es un demonio y no quiero volver a oir hablar de el….(saca su espada y comienza a pelear con kuina)

Kuina: (abre la puerta y salen a la borda y todos los estaban viendo) zoro debes calmar tu ira….y aunque no lo quieras es verdad tu crees que seras el mejor siendo un pirata? Mi padre y tu padre estarian muy desilusionados de ti…

Zoro: ya callate

CON LOS DEMAS…

Sanji: estan peleando?

Usopp: no los puedo ver ustedes si?

Todos: no

Luffy: huuhu estan peleando muy rapido

Robin: esto se pone interesante….

CON ZORO Y KUINA…

Kuina: eres un vergüenza para el dojo zoro…

Zoro: deveras una vergueza soy el mas destacado de todos

Kuina: pero eres un pirata un bandido en pocas palabras un maleante…

ASI SE HIZO DE DIA Y ESTOS DOS SEGUIAN PELEANDO….

Nami: luffy marinos…

ENFRENTE DE ELLOS VENIAN TRES BARCOS MARINOS…

Luffy: (se pone enfrente de zoro y kuina le pega con su espada en la cabeza pero luffy no siente nada) zoro corta tu pelea un momento tenemos que derrotar a los marinos….

Zoro: esta bien estoy tan furioso….

Kuina: (asombrada) como es que no lo corte?

ENTONCES EMPEZARON A SUBIR AL BARCO DECENAS DE MARINOS….

Sanji: luffy y yo vamos al barco zoro tu y usopp quedense aquí …

Zoro/usopp: si…

Marino: es roronoa zoro….hay que atraparlo….

Marinos: si.…….

Kuina: porque los persiguen….

Robin: ya lo dijiste somos piratas…

Kuina: (incredula viendo a zoro)

Zoro: hoy no es un buen dia marinos…

Usopp: zoro yo cuido de las chicas te lo encargo…(se va corriendo atrás de robin)

Zoro: maldito subnnormal….(se pone su pañuelo verde metalico en la cabeza) hoy no es buen dia marinos si quieren arrepentirse antes de pelear…

Marinos: ataquen….

Zoro: esta bien asi desquitare mi furia….(con cara de asesino) santoryu…..(acabo con todos con el santoryu) malditos debiluchos…

Nami: eso es zoro

Robin: vamos zoro….

Usopp: ttu puedes zoro…

Zoro: tu deberias estar aquí conmigo imbecil….

Kuina: como pueden animar que mate gente inocente…

Robin: es facil si no los mata nos matan a nosotros en otras circunstancias nosotras tambien hubieramos peleado pero nami esta incapacitada para pelear ahora….

Kuina: en que se ah convertido zoro…

Nami: si de verdad lo quieres deberias saber que es una buena persona….

Usopp: hey zoro ahí viene otro…

Zoro: eh(mira a un marino que se estaba acercando a el con una gran espada) que quieres morir

Marino: soy el mejor espadachín marino del east blue…….pero adecir verdad pense que el hombre al que le llaman demonio el que vale 80 millones de belis era mas impresionante…

Kuina: que!!! Zoro tiene recompensa de 80 millones…

Nami: wau ya subio….zoro da lo mejor de ti…

Robin: oh ahora ya me rebaso….(sonrie)

Usopp: solo por un millon robin…

Kuina: "que clase de personas son estas"

Zoro: en verdad ya oyeron eso chicos ahora son 80

Usopp: si zoro pero no presumas que luffy vale todavía mas….

Zoro: siento haberte revasado robin

Robin: hmp tendre que pelear mas jejeje

Zoro: bueno acabemos con eso (santoryu)

ZORO EMPEZO A LUCHAR HASTA QUE LO ACORRALO EN EL SUELO Y LE PUSO LA ESPADA FRENTE A SU CARA….

Zoro: bien te mato? O te rindes?

Marino: yo..yo….

Luffy: muchachos hora de irnos (venia luffy con un monton de provisiones….) ah y este que…

Zoro: ni siquiera vale la pena que yo te mande a volar…sanji

Sanji: ah con mucho gusto….(lo patea y lo manda a su barco)

Luffy: hey usopp hay que seguir , zoro el ancla…

Zoro: si (sube el ancla) vamos…..

Nami: a toda marcha antes de que regresen los marinos….

MAS TARDE ESTABAN TODOS ADENTRO Y ESTABAN CELEBRANDO…

Luffy: hey zoro hiciste un trabajao genial…(decia mientras el y zoro estaban abrazados)

Zoro/luffy: somos los mejores….

Sanji: (sirviendo la cena) de eso no hay duda capitan….

Luffy: ah comida comida….

Robin: señorita que tiene?

Kuina: (furiosa) que clase de personas son estan locos se ponen felices porque sus cabezas tienen precio….

TODOS SE QUEDARON EN BLANCO IGNORANDOLA…

Usopp: oh es verdad sanji hoy encontre esto en el bolsillo de uno de los marinos….

Sanji: uhuhuhuy miren valgo 60 millones de belis…

Zoro: todavía no me alcanzas….aunque estoy un poco decepcionado de tan poco

Luffy: y ustedes a mi yo valgo 150 millones jejeje

Kuina: que les pasa mas bien zoro no puedo creerlo en que tipo de persona te has convertido eres capaz de matar a alguien a sangre fria sin tener remordimiento…

Zoro: (levanta a kuina del cuello de la blusa)

Todos: zoro?

Kuina: que pegame adelante tu tampoco te atreves a lastimarme por ser mujer….

Zoro: toda…

Kuina: eh?

Zoro: toda tu vida te eh escuchado repetir la misma estupidez quieres que te trate como a un hombre…..(asi alzada del cuello la saca del comedor y todos estan observando)de verdad quieres que te trate como a un hombre…..

Kuina: (no decia nada pues estaba horrorizada de ver a zoro con cara de asesino)

Zoro: si eso es lo que quieres….(le da un puñetazo en la mejilla y esta misma por el golpe cae al suelo peor zoro hiba a seguir golpeandola)

Sanji: luffy…

Luffy: (sujentan a zoro)

Sanji: (sujentandolo) hey no crees que te has pasado?

Zoro: eres una idiota todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerte has querido que te traten como a un hombre que pasa kuina ya te arrepentiste….

Kuina: (se acerca a el corriento y lo golpea en la mejilla con el puño)

Zoro: eso no dolio pequeña debilucha

Kuina: (comienza a llorar)

Zoro: ves quieres ser tratada como a un hombre ya tan rapido te has dado por vencida…., sueltenme….

Luffy: (lo suelta)

Sanji: seguro luffy?

Luffy: si ellos tienen que arreglar sus problemas….

Sanji: y si la golpea….

Luffy: ella se lo esta pidiendo…

Zoro: (le abienta una espada) quieres terminar con esto como espadachines que somos….porque yo siempre te eh tratado igual nunca me ha importado si eres hombre o mujer tu eres tu y no existe nadie igual a ti en este mundo hace mucho que deberias haberlo entendido pero esta pelea no es para matarse el primero al que se le tumbe la espada pierde si gano me daras muchas explicaciones….y no acepto negaciones….(se para y pone en guardia….) lista

Kuina: (sujeta la espada y se pone en guardia) y si yo gano que?

Zoro: me ire contigo al dojo….

Nami: zoro!…(preocupada)

Zoro: no te metas…!

Nami: pero zoro…

Zoro: no te metas ninguno de ustedes entendieron

Todos: si!...

Kuina: me parece bien (empezando a pelear)

ENTONCES EMPEZARON A LUCHAR….PASO BASTANTE RATO Y HASTA QUE ZORO LA TIRO AL SUELO….Y ELLA SEGUIA DEFENDIENDOSE CON LA ESPADA HASTA QUE….

Zoro: (le tira la espada)

Kuina: oh….

Zoro: gane (guarda su espada y le extiende un brazo para levantarse)

Kuina: gracias….

Zoro: vamos eres tan sentimental que nadie pensaria que eres mayor que yo…

Todos: es mayor que tu….!!!!

Kuina: si por 3 años….

Todos: que!!!!!

Zoro: bueno ahora me diras donde estuviste todos estos años porque nunca nos buscaste a tu padre y a mi….

Kuina: porque queria vivir mi vida mi padre queria que me casara con un hombre como toda mujer y que tuviera una familia y encargarme de mi casa….eso no era lo que yo deseaba asi que me hice la muerta me asegure de que la tumba no estuviera cerrada del todo y esa misma noche hui….

Zoro: pero porque…..sabes el tiempo que tu padre y yo sufrimos y lloramos enfrente de tu tumba cada cosa que haciamos era en tu nombre yo me embarque para ser el mejor por ti porque te hize una promesa…..kuina con estas cosas no se juega….

Kuina: pero que querias que hiciera si yo no queria ese destino que mi padre queria para mi…

Zoro: deberias ir a verlo esta esnfermo sabes?

Kuina: no es cierto….

Zoro: tu padre estaba a punto de morir el dia que me ordeno que cumpliera la promesa que te hize me entrego tu espada y me entrego ….(saca un pergamino de dentro de la funda de la espada de ella) el dojo lo dejo todo a mi no se si todavía este vivo pero…

Kuina: eh? Que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (le quita el rollo y lo lee) y porque no estas ahí en el dojo

Zoro: ah porque el dojo se lo deje encargado a hisaku

Kuina: que tu deberias estar ahí….es tu dojo

Chopper: wuau zoro es dueño de un dojo…?

Zoro: kuina como tu has dicho la vida hay que vivirla como uno quiere no como se lo ordenan…..ademas eh estado pendiente de tu padre pues el tambien me crio y lo considero como mi padre adoptivo pero no he resivido respuesta de hisaku…y la verdad estoy algo preocupado….sabes querida amiga no es por hacerte tener remordimientos pero no crees que te sentiras muy mal si tu padre muere y todos estos años tu has estado viva mientras el paso años llorandote….y ….(la abraza) yo tambien….

Todos: huí…!!!

Nami: oi (celosa)

Zoro: eres ( autocorrigiendose) como mi hermana y la unica que siempre confio en mi sin temor alguno me confiaste tus sueños y los hize mios….eres muy especial para mi ….(la suelta) pero….te sugiero que en la proxima isla te bajes de este barco y te marches….

Kuina: zoro? Porque?

Zoro: por dos razones una ….que no quiero que estes cerca mio me siento muy….traicionado ahora mismo no puedo creer que nos hayas engañado asi durante todo este tiempo sin importarte lo que nosotros sentiamos….y la otra razon es que somos unos piratas y para ti somos delincuentes y bandidos asi que para que tu alma tan pura no se ensucie deberas alejarte de este barco….

Kuina: zoro yo no quise….

Zoro: solo dijiste lo que sentias no te culpo pero en este barco todos somos nakamas…y los sueños de uno se convierten en los de todos….

Luffy: si todos para uno y uno para todos….

Nami: nuestros sueños siempre van de la mano de cada uno y cada uno ayuda al otro a cumplirlo poco a poco….

Luffy: mi sueño es ser el rey de los piratas sea como sea…

Nami: el mio es dibujar mi propio mapa del mundo….

Usopp: el mio es ser un guerrero del mar….

Sanji: el mio es encontrar el all blue….

Robin: ser feliz…

Chopper: viajar a donde sea con mis nakamas….

Zoro: derrotar a ojos de halcon…..

Luffy: ves kuina-san todos somos nakamas por lo que luchamos juntos en todo….

Kuina: je…nunca pense que zoro fuera a terminar asi….

Zoro: bueno pero ya es hora de dormir si te vas a quedar pidele a las chicas que si puesdes dormir con ellas….

Kuina: que? No duermes con tu esposa?

Zoro: nami no es mi esposa!!!!! (colerico)

Kuina: que!!!! Entonces viven en libre como pareja!!!! Dios deben casarse pronto….

Zoro: no somos pareja!!!! (mas colerico)

Kuina: entonces….

Todos: (menos zoro,kuina, y nami…) creenos no quieres saberlo…..

Zoro: (baja la mirada) fue un descuido mio nada mas es lo que pasa por beber de mas…., bueno es hora de dormir yo vigilare ustedes vayanse….yo sere el vigia hoy….(se sube al puesto de vigia)

Kuina: zoro….?

Zoro: vete a dormir kuina (se sienta en el puesto vigia)

Robin: kuina-san ven con nosotras

Nami: (se mete al cuarto sin ver a kuina pues estaba molesta de ver como trato kuina a zoro) buenas noches robin….(se duerme)

Robin: si nami…., kuina te puedes quedar aquí (señalandole un sofa algo grande que habia ahí)

Kuina: gracias robin-san….(se recuesta y duerme)


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

AL DIA SIGUIENTE TODO ESTABA MUY NORMAL SOLO QUE HOY ROBIN ESTABA ESEÑANDO A TEJER A NAMI…..Y ZORO ESTABA INTENTANDO DORMIR AUN LADO DE LA SILLA DE NAMI , LUFFY ESTABA TIRADO EN EL SUELO ABURRIDO Y KUINA HABLABA CON SANJI….(DE QUE QUIEN SABE) CHOPPER ESTABA PESCANDO JUNTO CON USOPP….Y…

Nami: robin me enredo puedes volverme a decir como?

Robin: claro mira es asi….

Zoro: (miraba de reojo a nami)

Nami: asi que nada mas hago esto y ….(lo alza) ya esta!!!!

Robin: me alegro por fin lo terminaste….

Luffy: porque amarillo nami?

Nami: ah porque como no se que vaya a ser escogi amarillo

Luffy: pero y si no le gusta el amarillo

Nami: como puede un bebe escoger su color favorito!!!! Subnormal!!!! (voltea y se lo enseña a zoro) eh? Zoro te gusta mira lo hize para el bebe….

Kuina: (entonces observa a zoro y a nami)

Zoro: (se volte a otro lado) porque me lo enseñas a mi….no se….

Nami: porque eres su padre dios porque no opinas voy a hacer otro que color azul o rojo…

Zoro: porque rojo diablos haz lo que quieras…

Nami: di un color maldita sea….

Zoro: verde

Nami: rayos ojala que nuestro hijo no salga con ese carácter tan malo que tienes….

Zoro: y tu que cuentas (colerico)

Nami: que has dicho , (se calma) bueno entonces verde sera….

Zoro: oi no me ignores…!!!

Nami: que zoro porque no te estas tranquilo un rato….

Zoro: si tu me has hecho enfadar…!!! (se calma) rayos no se puede contigo (se duerme)

Nami: y tu que duermes todo el dia estas peor que yo…(se pone a tejer)

Kuina: "zoro si tu la quieres porque lo ocultas???"

Sanji: señorita (le entrega un pastelillo)

Usopp/luffy/chopper: nosotros tambien queremos….

Sanji: vayan a coger el suyo (colerico)

Kuina: sanji-kun esto es delicioso…..(sonrie)

Sanji: (se inca delante suyo) te casarias conmigo….

Kuina. (lo golpea y lo tira al suelo) a que viene eso!!! (colerica)

Zoro: oi oi (se para) son muy escandalosos no me dejan dormir , bueno si no puedo dormir entrenare….(se va al frente de merry y se quita la camisa y la deja a un lado…..y saca esa pesa que le pone a la espada)

Kuina: "zoro…"

Nami: (tejiendo pero mirando a zoro….) " ya se" (deja el tejido se para y trae un vaso con agua y se acerca a zoro y se lo da) toma zoro

Zoro: ah gracias ….(se lo toma) esta muy buena (luego reacciona) que te eh dicho de estos tratos hacia mi!!! (colerico)

Nami: pense que tenias sed que malhumorado eres zoro….(se va)

Zoro: maldición ni siquiera puedo entrenar a gusto (sigue entrenando)

Nami: ah (bosteza) tengo mucho sueño ire a dormir un rato…..(se va al cuarto)

MAS TARDE CUANDO ZORO ESTABA SENTADO VIENDO EL ATARDECER….

Kuina: (se acerca a el) porque ocultas lo que sientes por nami….

Zoro: (se pone rojo) yo no oculto nada estas soñando….

Kuina: pero si tu cara te delata zoro tu estas muy enamorado de nami porque no se lo dices…..

Zoro: no puedo…(baja la mirada)

Kuina: porque!!!

Zoro: tienes razon yo la quiero y mucho pero….mi sueño es ser el mejor pero si me involucro con ellay formamos una familia si me llegase a pasar algo en el camino a mi sueño no me gustaria dejar a nami llorando por mi…..por eso no puedo quererla libremente ni ella debe amarme solo se estaria aferrando a lo inevitable….

Kuina: zoro que pasa contigo rayos eres un tipo muy contradictorio….

Zoro: de que hablas…

Kuina: tu dices que hay que vivir la vida como uno quiere no como se le dice…no? Si tu quieres formar una familia con nami porque no lo haces eso es lo que quieres o me equivoco?

Zoro: (con la mirada baja) no no te equivocas….pero no quiero hacer que sufra si me pasa algo…

Kuina: zoro todos moriremos algun dia ya sea un incidente o algo natural , todos moriremos asi que de todos modos moriras pero no sabes si moriras tu primero o ella porque no se lo dices si no se lo dices puede que un dia te arrepientas….

Zoro: no creo ….yo no soy asi

Kuina: no tu eres asi , yo te conosco mejor que nadie y porque se que eres asi te lo digo…

ENTONCES ROBIN ESTABA CON NAMI EN SU CUARTO..

Robin: hay nami (de pura casualidad le pasa la mano por la frente y…) dios mio tiene una fiebre muy alta , debo llamar a chopper….(sale corriendo) chopper..(grita)

Chopper: que sucede robin…

Todos: (atentos a lo que decia robin)

Robin: es nami no se que tiene pero tiene una fiebre muy alta….

Chopper: que!!! Enseguida bajo….(va por su maletin de medicinas)

Zoro: que pasa…

Kuina: sera mejor ir a ver….

CUANDO CHOPPER BAJO YA TODOS ESTABAN AHÍ CON NAMI EN ESPECIAL ZORO….

Chopper: (poniendole una toalla mojada en la frente a nami y luego preparaba una inyeccion) esto es malo….(le pone la inyeccion)

Robin: que pasa chopper….

Chopper: su fiebre es muy alta y su presion esta subiendo si esto sigue el bebe puede estar en peligro….y nami tambien….

Zoro: (estupefacto) "esto no es cierto"

Robin: no y que podemos hacer

Chopper: solo esperar le eh puesto una inyeccion pero si no hace efecto esto se puede poner mal y muy mal…

Zoro: chopper…que es exactamente lo que tiene?

Chopper: no lo se zoro…pero…no es tanto que tenga… si no , que si la fiebre no le baja su vida esta en peligro y tambien la del bebe….

Zoro: y no se puede hacer nada…(alzando a chopper)

Chopper: no zoro solo esperar….

Zoro: pero se tiene que poder hacer algo (sacudiendo a choppper)

Sanji/usopp: zoro (sujetandolo haciendo que suelte a chopper)

Sanji: zoro sabemos como te sientes pero….

Usopp: no es para que le hagas daño a chopper….

Luffy: tranquilízate zoro solo hay que esperar ….

Zoro: (alza a luffy por el cuello de su camisa) como puedes estar tan calmado su vida y la del bebe estan en peligro y tu estas tan tranquilo como si nada pasara y dices que solo hay que esperar….se puede morir si lo entiendes luffy….(sacudiendolo) esta grave y tu solo dices que hay que esperar….

Luffy: zoro todos nos sentimos mal por lo que pasa pero si no hay otra opcion hay que esperar….

Zoro: (lo suelta y golpea la pared) maldición….

Kuina: "esto esta mal pero creo que esto lo hara reaccionar"

Zoro: (se sienta en el piso a lado de la cama de nami) "maldición si nami muere y el bebe perdere la unica futura familia que pudiera tener en mi vida…." (baja la mirada)

Sanji: me parece que somos demasiados aquí vamos a la cocina zoro tu quedate cuidando a nami…

Zoro: (no respondio nada)

Sanji: vamos (sacando a todos de ahí)

YA EN LA COCINA…

Sanji: (cocinando) notaron como se puso zoro….

Chopper: se puso como loco

Usopp: es normal se trata de nami y de su hijo….

Robin: pero es raro verlo asi porque el nunca muestra sus sentimientos….

Sanji: tienen razon (sirve la comida) debe estarse sintiendo muy desdichado ahora…sin poder hacer nada al respecto….

Chopper: como todos sanji ….

Sanji: ire a llevarle un poco de comida a zoro porfavor no se coman mi racion se los ruego luffy….usopp…

Luffy/usopp: yosh…..

Sanji: (se dirige al cuarto de las chicas con una bandeja) zoro te traigo para que comas….

Zoro: (no respondia seguia con la mirada baja…)

Sanji: bueno si no quieres aquilo dejo para que luego comas…(lo pone en una mesa que habia ahí) zoro se como te sientes y se que te has de sentir impotente al no poder hacer nada por ellos pero….sabes que tienes amigos con los cuales confiar tus pesares y dolores…..(pone su mano en el hombro de zoro) eh nakama….

Zoro: gracias sanji….(comienza a llorar lentamente)

Sanji: zoro….(asombrado)

Zoro: (alza la mirada y mira a los ojos a sanji) es que si ellos mueren mi unica familia de verdad se irian y me quedaria totalmente solo…..como siempre eh estado….(golpea el piso) desearia poder hacer algo por ella pero…no puedo….quedarme de brazos cruzados yo ya pase por algo asi cuando era chico y odio esperar….(aprieta los puños)

Sanji: (se sienta frente a el) que paso?

Zoro: mi padre de repente se volvio loco y un dia lastimo a mi madre con la espada ella se puso frente a la espada para protegerme y….cuando mi padre se fue un doctor vino lo trajo el padre de kuina y estuve a su lado todo el tiempo pero el doctor solo dijo hay que esperar a que se ponga mejor….y …..(comienza a llorar con mas intensidad…) y eso nunca llego espere tanto y hasta una semana después mi madre murio…..por eso no quiero esperar quiero hacer algo por nami siento que si espero pasara lo mismo que con mi madre….y no quiero que eso pase….

Sanji: (pone su mano en el hombro de zoro) gracias…

Zoro: (con la mirada baja dejando de llorar) porque?

Sanji: por confiarme tus pesares…somos nakamas y nunca me habias compartido algo asi por eso gracias por confiar en mi….(se para) ire con los demas creo que deberias recostarte a un lado de nami….eso te haria sentir mejor…(se va)

Zoro: (se para y se sienta en la cama pegado a la pared muy cerca de nami) nami…no me dejes por favor….

PASARON UN DIA Y ESA NOCHE..CHOPPER FUE A REVISARLA…

Zoro: (hiba entrando a la habitación habia subido a comer) chopper ya esta mejor….

Chopper: esto es muy malo su fiebre aumento y su presion tambien…(comienza a llorar) nami se va a morir…..si no le baja la presion y la fiebre….(llorando)

Todos: (bajaron corriendo) que pasa…!!!

Zoro: (alzando a chopper sacudiendolo) no digas esas cosas idiota…!!!!

Sanji: (sujetando a zoro haciendo que soltara a chopper)

Chopper: robin (va con robin y la abraza)

Robin: que sucede chopper….(lo abraza)

Sanji: porque atacas a chopper?

Zoro: no vuelvas a decir que nami se va a morir entendido chopper , no lo digas…

Chopper: pero si (llorando) pero si la fiebre y la presion no le bajan morira

Zoro: que no lo digas (colerico)

Luffy: (con la mirada baja golpea a zoro)

Sanji: (se le cae el cigarro) luffy…

Zoro: (con la cara volteada debido al golpe de luffy)

Luffy: callate!!! Es solo una posibilidad pero nosotros sabemos que nami resistira…no hagas daño a los demas zoro , solo porque dicen cosas que tu no quieres oir….!!!! Chopper solo esta diciendo su punto de vista como doctor y aunque sea doloroso escucharlo debes hacer que no pase….!!!!

Zoro: (se suelta de sanji y patea a luffy) y que se supone que haremos idiota!!! (se le va encima) que piensas hacer eh? (lo golpea) que piensas hacer dimelo….

Luffy: (lo golpea tan fuerte lo quita de encima de el) debemos pensar…

Sanji: zoro, luffy, aunque suene raro , tiene razon…..

Luffy: (se rie) jejejjeje tienes razon (lo golpea en la cabeza) que maleducado….!!!

Sanji: callate …hay que pensar como hacer a nami se le baje la fiebre y la presion…y rapido….

TODOS ESTABAN PENSANDO

Luffy: ya se y si le hechamos una cubeta de agua fria…!!!

Todos: claro que no subnormal!!!!!

Zoro: (se inca) muchachos…..

Todos: (se voltean a verlo)

Usopp: que pasa zoro…

Zoro: porfavor (se postra) porfavor se los ruego ayudenme a que nami sobreviva….

Sanji: zo-ro (se le cae el cigarro) levantate de ahí idiota!

Zoro: (se levanta y levanta su vista) es que si ellos mueren no tendre esa familia que con tantas ansias eh deseado….(comienza a llorar)

Usopp: zoro….(asombrado)

Luffy: zoro….(lo hace levantarse del piso) no tienes que rogarnoslo somos nakamas todos incluyendo a nami….y ese bebe que viene en camino no podemos dejar que les pase nada…

Zoro: gracias a todos…

Luffy: haremos los mas que podamos….

ASI ESTOS PASARON 4 DIAS CUIDANDO DE NAMI CASI SIN DORMIR Y TODO EL TIEMPO PEGADA A ELLA….HASTA QUE EL 5 DIA ESTABAN TODOS EN LA BORDA….

Chopper: no se que mas se pueda hacer….

Sanji: ya han pasado 5 dias y no despierta

Kuina: y zoro?

Luffy: con nami…

Robin: y usopp

Sanji: ah lo mande a que le bajara la comida a zoro ….

MIENTRAS USOPP DEJO LA COMIDA LO MAS SILENCIOSAMENTE PARA NO HACERLES RUIDO PERO SE DETUVO A OBSERVAR A ZORO EN LA ESCALERA….

Zoro: (incado en la esquina de la cama de nami) estoy desesperado….hare algo que nunca habia pensado en hacer….(junta sus manos en forma de orar) dios se que no tengo cara para pedirte cosas de hecho se que no deberia estar haciendo esto si yo no creo que existas….pero….estoy desesperado nami la mujer que amo y mi hijo que esta dentro suyo pueden morir si la fiebre no le baja a ella porfavor ayudame nunca te eh pedido nada dios por eso (comienza a llorar) por eso te ruego que la salves pideme lo que sea pero porfavor salvala dare a cambio mi vida si es preciso….pero no dejes que mueran….los dos …no los dejes….

Usopp: "oh santo cielo esto esta muy mal…."

Zoro: pero si tu dios no me respondes entonces demonio te ofresco mi vida a cambio de la de ellos te doy todo lo que pidas pero salvenlos quien sea dios o diablo alguno pero porfavor no la dejen morir…..

Usopp: (sube corriendo y se queda palido en la borda)

Sanji: usopp que tienes

Usopp: esto esta mal chicos…zoro..

Chopper: que tiene zoro!!!

Usopp: zoro hizo algo muy raro en el e hizo otra cosa muy mala….

Robin: de que hablas??

Usopp: la primera estaba rezando a dios y le ofrecio todo con tal de que salvara a nami

Kuina: tan desesperado esta….el nunca ah creido en dioses….

Usopp: pero después le ofrecio su vida al diablo con tal de salvar a nami…

Sanji: ese bastardo que cree que hace

Robin: sera mejor que hable con zoro en su mente , si el sigue ofreciendo su vida al diablo terminara poseido….(empieza a hablar con zoro en su mente)

Sanji: ese tipo quiere morir verdad….

Robin: me ignora dice que no le importa con tal de salvar a nami….

Kuina: que se le va a hacer si esta enamorado….

Luffy/usopp/chopper: enamorado…!!!! De quien!!!!

Sanji/robin/kuina: pues de nami subnormales!!!!!

Robin: dios mio la cabeza me duele de tantas idioteces…voy a hacerme un te….(se va a la cocina)

Usopp: enserio zoro esta enamorado de nami?

Sanji: si los sentimientos de zoro hacia nami son sinceros..y puros….

Usopp: oi oi, no creo que haya algo puro en zoro….

Kuina: pues yo si lo creo , y tienes razon hay muy pocas cosas puras en zoro pero…el es alguien muy sincero nunca te engañara respecto a sus sentimientos….

Sanji: ademas el quiere mucho a nami aunque ella le haya tendido una pequeña trampita

Kuina: trampita?

Usopp: sanji no crees que hablaste demas….

Sanji: oh si lo siento olvida lo que dije….

Kuina: no porfavor repite eso….

Sanji: bueno pero no le digas a zoro que te dije si, es sencillo nami esta molesta con zoro porque el no la correspondio y ella lo emborracho y se lo llevo a la cama….es algo duro decirlo asi pero ella lo quiere demasiado…

Kuina: ya entiendo por eso esta embarazada si ya me extrañaba que zoro….

PASARON OTROS TRES DIAS….Y ZORO SE ESTABA GOLPEANDO LA CABEZA CON LA PARED….

Usopp: zoro calmate…!! (intentando detenerlo)

Sanji: hey zoro (lo detiene) que haces te lastimaras….

Zoro: (llora) ya no puedo ella no despierta ya es una semana…..y no despierta…que quieres que haga me estoy volviendo loco….

Sanji: pero haciendote daño no lograras nada ademas si te haces daño nami se molestara mejor vete con ella un rato…

ZORO ENTENDIO Y BAJO CON NAMI ESTUVO AHÍ MUCHO TIEMPO Y DE PRONTO LE GANO EL LLANTO….

Zoro: nami porfavor te juro que hare a ese hijo el mas feliz del mundo pero porfavor despierta que no vez que me estoy volviendo loco en cualquier momento voy a estallar….(incando a un lado de la cama de nami)

ENTONCES NAMI SE EMPIEZA A MOVER….

Nami: (levanta su mano y la pone en la cabeza de zoro) zoro no estes triste estoy bien (decia entrecortadamente)

Zoro: na-nami!!! (grita) hey todo vengan chopper…!!!

TODOS BAJARON Y SE QUEDARON ESTUPEFACTOS AL VER A NAMI DESPIERTA….

Todos: nami!!!

Nami: hola chicos….(intentando sentarse)  
sanji: no es mejor que te recuestes te haras mal

Nami: estoy bien (se sienta) zoro que haces aquí?

Zoro: (con la mirada baja la jala y la abraza) tonta , eh estado aquí todo el tiempo cuidandote….nunca me aleje de ti….

Nami: zoro (sonrojada)

Zoro: ( la suelta y se para de la cama) chopper revisala…

Chopper: enseguida (con su maletita)

Nami: revisarme? Si solo me dormi un rato….

Todos: un rato!!!!!

Luffy: nami dormiste mas que yo ….

Robin: dormiste mas de una semana….

Nami: enserio …

Sanji: si y tenias mucha fiebre y la presion estaba muy alta estuviste a punto de perder a tu bebe….

Nami: que, ya veo por eso me sentia tan sofocada….

Robin: si pero mientras nami estaba convaleciente zoro cuido muy bien de ella…(decia coquetamente)

Zoro: (se sonroja)

Usopp: si nami zoro hizo lo que nunca hubiera hecho…

Nami: eh? Que hiciste zoro?

Zoro: (muy sonrojado) reze….

Nami: (incredula) rezaste? Porque?

Zoro: pues por ti y por el bebe por quien mas….

Nami: zoro….

Zoro: (muy rojo) nami… te ….quieres…..(mas rojo) casar conmigo….!!!

Nami: zoro….(entonces una sonrisa como de una niña la invadio) claro que si zo-ro….(lo jala y lo abraza) zoro

Zoro: gracias…(la abraza)

Nami: porque?

Zoro: (comienza a llorar) por existir…

Nami: zoro….


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

MIREN LO SIGUIENTE SERA CONTADO DESDE LA BITACORA DEL CAPITAN….

(ESTA PARTE COMIENZA DESPUES DE ENIES LOBBY)

Luffy: bitácora de los pirartas del sombrero de paja….han pasado dos meses y han pasado muchas cosas bueno la primera y mas importante de todas robin esta embarazada….que alegria no? Tienes dos meses , la segunda es que usopp y sanji ya tienen novias la de usopp se parece mucho a el se llama Naoromi…y es muy linda tiene pelo rubio y lo mas chistoso es su nariz igual a la de usopp…(entonces resive un golpe de usopp) bueno su nariz no es chistosa….(con el ojo morado) y la novia de sanji es la amiga de zoro kuina….al fin la convencio como no lo se …..pero ella tambien esta embarazada ella tiene 1 mes esto parece una epidemia….(entonces todas las mujeres embarazadas del barco golpean a luffy) deacuerdo no es una epidemia es una bendicion (con los chipotes en la cabeza el labio y los ojos morados) zoro y sanji ahora son los mejores amigos son inseparables hasta me han dado que pensar….(entonces zoro y sanji golpean a luffy)

Sanji/zoro: subnormal!!!!

Luffy: deacuerdo no pienso nada de ellos….y bueno un dia nos mezclamos quien sabe como en una gran batalla….

Todos: como que quien sabe como? Si tu insultaste a esos tipos….!!!!!

Luffy: bueno fue mi culpa la cuestion es que el thousand sunny quedo destrozado y usopp casi me mata pues franky se lo encargo mientras hacia una mision importante pero lo logramos arreglar con los ahorros de nami y ahora le debemos una fortuna….

Nami: si ahora sus vidas son mias….

Luffy: bueno eso da un poco de miedo…., pero con ese dinero hemos arreglado al thousand sunny y hecho mas camarotes uno para usopp y su novia , uno para sanji y kuina , uno para mi y para robin y nami agrando su camarote tambien agrandamos la cocina y la borda….parece un barco nuevo pero no es nuestro amigo merry!!!!...

Sanji: chicos a comer….!!! (grita)

ENTONCES TODOS FUERON Y SE SENTARON EN LA GRAN MESA QUE HABIAN COMPRADO …..

Sanji: (sirviendo la comida…) espero les guste….(se sienta a comer….)

Las chicas: esta riquisima sanji!!!!!

Sanji: mellories , mellories….

Usopp: que es esto??? Son vegetales…..y pollo…

Luffy: donde esta la carne….!!!!

Zoro: sanji porque no hiciste carne….

Sanji: es que ahora tengo que poner un 200 de cuidado con la comida de nuestras futuras madres….(con ojos de corazon)

Todas: gracias sanji….

Sanji: mellories , merollories….

Zoro: este tipo nunca cambiara (comienza a comer….)

Sanji: ademas comer vegetales es mas saludable….nos mantiene en forma….y guapos…

Todos: (hombres) subnormal….

Sanji: ignorare eso…(comienza a comer…)

BUENO TODO ERA TRANQUILO CON TODO Y BATALLAS CLARO NO PODIAN FALTAR….Y PASARON….4 MESES….Y DE NUEVO NO ENCONTRAMOS EN LA BITACORA DEL CAPITAN….

Luffy: bitácora de los piratas del sombrero de paja….han pasado 4 meses primero que nada otra nueva noticia naoromi tambien esta embarazada tiene 2 meses esto realmente parece una epidemia….(todas lo vuelven a golpear….)

Todas: tu no entiendes verdad….

Luffy: vale , vale lo dejo por la paz…solo falta que sanji se embaraze..

Sanji: (lo patea) porque yo subnormal….

Luffy: deacuerdo me calmo , bueno robin ya tiene 6 meses y una panza enorme…..!!!! me gustaria saber que va a ser el bebe pero yo presiento que seran dos…..!!!

Robin: oi oi tienes que estar loco….

Luffy: bueno entonces no…, kuina ya tiene 5 meses y sanji esta mas obsesionado con ella que de costumbre…..y ya nami tiene 9 meses y estamos esperando el gran dia….estoy muy emocionado!!!!!

Todos: oi oi tu no tendrias porque estarlo….

ASI PASO LA TARDE TODO ERA ALEGRIA CUANDO…..

Nami: (sonriendo) hay…!!! (se agarra el estomago) zoro…. Ya viene

Zoro: ya viene quien (a punto de sacar su espada mirando para todos lados…)

Nami: (histerica) el bebe idiota …guarda tu espada….!!! (gritando) chopper!!!!

Chopper: muchachos llevenla a su cama rapido usopp lleva un traste grande con agua caliente rapido…..robin porfavor te pedire que me ayudes si?

Robin: descuida con el poder de las flores todo sera facil (bajando a la recamara de nami y zoro….)

CUANDO TODOS ESTABAN AHÍ…

Nami: duele!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
zoro: nami (preocupado)

Kuina: no estas emocionado zoro seras padre….

ENTONCES NAMI ESTABA HACIENDO SALIR CON MUCHOS GRITOS AL BEBE….TODOS ESTABAN OBSERVANDO…

Sanji/zoro/usopp/luffy: con esta cara OoO

Kuina: que hermoso….zoro no estas contento…(pero zoro no le contestaba seguia traumado…) zoro? (lo mira)

Sanji/zoro/usopp/luffy: (se desmayan)

Naoromi: vaya miedosos…..

Robin: no quisiera ni pensar como se pondrían si ellos tuvieran que dar a luz….(decia mientras ayudaba achopper…con sus manos….)

MAS TARDE YA TODO HABIA PASADO Y LOS HOMBRES ESTBAN REACCIONANDO….

Zoro: que nos paso….(todos se levantan) nami!!

Nami: estoy bien….zoro mira a nuestros bebes (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

Zoro/sanji/usopp: bebes!!!!!

Zoro: (robin se le acerca y le da a uno de los bebes) es nuestro hijo?

Nami: ellas es nuestra hija y….(le enseña al otro bebe que traia en brazos) y este es nuestro hijo son mellizos…no estas feliz….

Zoro: mellizos….dos!!!!!(colerico)

Nami: si (sonrie)

Usopp: creo que a eso le llaman tomarte por sorpresa…..(con una gota en la cabeza)

PASO TODA LA TARDE….Y TODOS ESTABAN AFUERA EN LA BORDA MENOS ROBIN Y NAMI , NAMI ESTABA PONIENDOSE DE PIE CARGANDO AL BEBE Y ROBIN LE AYUDABA CARGANDO A LA BEBE…..ASI SALIERON A LA BORDA…

Sanji: zoro ten (le da una toalla mojada)

Zoro: gracias (se la pone en la cara) dos bebes quien hiba a decirlo….

Sanji: lo que pasa es que eres muy preciso zoro (decia pervertidamente)

Zoro: (con una venita en la frente) tu….te matare…..

ENTONCES SALEN NAMI Y ROBIN CON LOS BEBES….

Sanji: mellories , mellories….

Zoro: (se para) nami te sientes bien no te duele…

Nami: claro que no zoro ese dolor es solo temporal no es muy duradero todo el mundo lo sabe….

Zoro: ah (mirando a los bebes)

Nami: y? apoco no son bellos….

Luffy: puedo cargarlo!!!!

Zoro/nami: claro que no!!! (histericos)

Sanji: zoro porque no cargas a tu hija….?

Zoro: nami …es identica a ti…la bebe….tiene mi cabello (alegre)

Nami: ya lo se y el bebe es una copia en pequeño….tuya…solo que con mi cabello (sonrie)

Kuina: no cabe duda que eres su padre….aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi eras identico a tu hijo zoro…

Usopp: tu viste a zoro recien nacido….?

Kuina: bueno no recien nacido pero si de bebe y era exactamente igual a ese bebe…

Naoromi: nami como le pondran?

Nami: no habia pensado en eso…

Robin: que? En todo el embarazo no tuviste tiempo de pensarlo…?

Luffy: nosotros ya pensamos los nombres de nuestro hijo….si es niño se llamara…Ryo…

Robin: y si es niña se llamara Sakura…

Usopp: nosotros tambien ya sabemos como se llamara….si es niño igual que mi padre…. Yasopp…

Naoromi: y si es niña se llamara Ariza….

Sanji: nosotros tambien si es niño se llamara Kasuga y si es niña se llamara Azuna…todos piensan en eso durante el embarazo….

Nami: nunca se me ocurrio….

Zoro: a mi me gustaria que la niña se llame Nakuru….se puede nami

Nami: claro pero porque Nakuru?

Kuina: a si se llamaba la madre de zoro….

Nami: ah ya veo….entonces te puedo pedir un favor….el niño se puede llamar Henzo….

Zoro: ah como el abuelo de tu pueblo no?

Nami: es que el es como mi padre….

Zoro: por supuesto que si…

Nami: entonces ya esta Nakuru y Henzo son nuevos en esta tripulacion capitan….

Luffy: si!!!!

ASI HA PASADO TIEMPO LOS BEBES VAN CRECIENDO NO MUCHO PERO PASARON 4 MESES Y ROBIN ESTABA YA EN EL NOVENO MES KUINA EN EL OCTAVO MES Y NAOROMI EN EL QUINTO….

Luffy: robin ya quiero que nazcan…es hoy (decia emocionado)es hoy es hoy!!!!

Zoro: hey ah estado revisando el calendario todo el tiempo….?

Robin: si desde que supimos que estaba embarazada

Nami: (cargando a henzo) luffy tu bebe no va a nacer exactamente…hoy…

Luffy: que? Pero si es hoy….!!!! Ademas lo presiento (pone su tipica sonrisa que solo el sabe dar)

Robin: luffy no digas cosas como esas hoy estoy muy cansada no puede nacer hoy…(decia intentando dormir…)

Luffy: pero se que es hoy , presiento que sera hoy ademas quiero que sea hoy!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zoro: oi oi luffy debes calmarte o haras enojar a robin…ella intenta dormir…

Luffy: no quiero

Sanji: pues te vas a callar porque kuina tambien quiere dormir…!!!!!(lo golpea)

Luffy: que aburrido (se duerme)

MAS TARDE ESTABAN TODOS HACIENDO SUS TAREAS COTIDIANAS….MENOS LAS EMBARAZADAS….Y….

Robin: hay…!!!!! (se agarra el estomago) mi bebe!!!

Chopper: muchachos llevenla a su habitación yo voy enseguida

Luffy: (preocupado pues veia que robin gritaba mucho) robin (bajo con ellos hasta su habitación y ahí robin estaba dando a luz….)

Robin: me duele….!!!!!!!!!!!

Luffy: (preocupado) robin….

Nami: no te preocupes luffy todo saldra bien es normal que uno sienta ese dolor cuando va a dar a luz….

Luffy: pero le duele mucho….

Nami: tranquilo (intentaba calmar a su capitan)

Kuina: luffy ven a ver como nace tu hijo…

ENTONCES TODOS FUERON A VER LOS HOMBRES SE VOLVIERON A DESMAYAR PERO LUFFY NO EL ESTABA CON LOS OJOS BIEN ABIERTOS….Y UNA SONRISA DE OREJA A OREJA…

PASO MUCHO RATO YA HABIAN NACIDO ERAN DOS BEBES ….

Robin: no puedo creerlo el tenia razon…

Nami: eh?

Robin: luffy dijo que el presentia que serian dos….

Kuina: (cargando a uno de los bebes) son muy hermosos robin

Robin: si verdad (decia cargando a otro de ellos) luffy!

Luffy: (con los ojos muy abiertos parado totalmente embarado con una gran sonrisa)

Robin: luffy no estas contento….

PARA ESTO TODOS LOS HOMBRES YA HABIAN DESPERTADO….

Nami: zoro que tiene luffy?

Zoro: (lo toca) luffy

Luffy: (seguia igual)

Sanji: (lo empuja con la punta del pie y luffy se cae al suelo totalmente embarado)

Robin: luffy!!!

Chopper: (lo revisa) rayos solo esta dormido…

Zoro: como puede dormir con los ojos abiertos?

Todos: ni idea…

Sanji: sera mejor que lo despertemos (le hecha un vaso con agua)

Luffy: (se para) increible son dos!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos: ya ha pasado mucho rato de eso luffy….

Luffy: robin son dos…..(se acerca a ella emocionado)

Robin: si luffy acertaste son dos bebes un nene y una nena….

Luffy: rayos esto si que se ah vuelto una epidemia….

Todos: claro que no subnormal….

Luffy: entonces ya tienen nombres (sujeta a la bebe) increible es hermosa….es igualita a robin (muy contento)

Robin: y este nene es igualito a ti luffy (comienza a llorar)

Luffy: que te pasa te sigue doliendo te sientes mal (preocupado)

Robin: no (se seca las lagrimas) lo que pasa es nunca habia tenido una familia (sonrie)

Luffy: ah es por eso entonces si es asi tendremos otros 8 hijos….(decia muy decidido)

Robin: debes estar bromeando!!!!

Nami: y como ahn dicho que se llamaran?

Robin: la nena sakura

Luffy: el nene ryo , ya se cuando crezcan mas les dare a probar la gomu gomu para que sean como yo….

Todos: estas loco maldito subnormal…

Robin: no luffy yo quiero que estos bebes sean normales….

Luffy: (con los ojos llorosos) entonces yo no soy normal

Todos: claro que no!!!!

Robin: luffy ni tu ni yo somos normales ni chopper…tenemos poderes de la fruta del diablo y eso nos hace anormales….

Luffy: deacuerdo no les dare ninguna fruta….pero soy muy feliz (sonrie) despues de esperar tanto por fin estan aquí (comienza a llorar) al fin tengo una familia completa….(con su gran sonrisa) pero….(baja la mirada) robin necesito que me prometas algo…

Todos: eh?

Robin: dime luffy que es….

Luffy: que cuando haya una pelea no te entrometeras ….aunque yo este muriendo no te meteras ni te alejaras de los niños….(muy exaltado) prometemelo….!

Robin: luffy (asombrada)

Sanji: tiene razon ustedes tampoco deben meterse en nuestras peleas entienden….(refiriendose a kuina)

Kuina: pero sanji…

Zoro: tu tampoco nami ….seria muy doloroso perderlas solo por nuestros descuidos….

Nami: zoro…

Usopp: tu tampoco deberas meterte si te pasa algo me muero….(le decia a naoromi)

Naoromi: muchachos….

Robin: luffy no me puedes pedir eso….si te pasa algo tengo que ayudarte…..

Luffy: no lo hagas por mi hazlo por ellos (se referia a los bebes)

Robin: (comienza a llorar analizando) si lu….

Luffy: bien que alivio ahora puedo pelear tranquilo….recuerda es una promesa y las promesas no se rompen….

ASI HAN PASADO TRES MESES Y ESTO LO CUENTA EL CAPITAN….

Luffy: bitacora….han pasado tres meses sanji y kuina ya tuvieron a su hijo es niño y se llama….Kasuga…..y falta un mes para que usopp tambien sea padre estamos muy emocionados pues es el ultimo niño por nacer ojala que se pase rapido el mes…..

MIENTRAS ESE DIA TODOS ESTABAN DE LO MAS NORMAL CUANDO….

Naoromi: me siento rara….

Nami: te sientes mal?

Naoromi: no solo muy agotada….

Robin: que extraño no has hecho nada en todo el dia….

Nami/naoromi: tu tampoco!

Robin: pero yo no estoy agotada….

Naoromi: sera mejor irme a descansar…..(se para pero al momento de levantarse se estaba desmayando)

Nami: (la agarra) naoromi…!!! Usopp!!!

Usopp: (la sujeta) que pasa!! (asustado)

Chopper: llevenla a su cuarto ahora mismo voy con mis medicinas….

TODOS AYUDARON LA LLEVARON A SU HABITACION Y TODOS ESTABAN AHÍ MENOS LOS BEBES….

Nami: chopper? Se pondra bien naoromi?

Chopper: esto es malo va a tener el bebe ahora

Usopp: pero pero!!! Falta todavia un mes…

Chopper: por eso es malo no aseguro la vida de los dos al momento que nazca (decian entre gritos de naoromi)

Naoromi: usopp

Usopp: (le toma la mano) tranquila todo estara bien tu solo preocupate por el bebe…

Naoromi: no usopp tiene tiempo que me eh estado sintiendo rara creo que no saldre de esta querido….

Usopp: (comienza a llorar) no digas esas cosas!!! Tu y el bebe se pondran bien ahora solo tienes que hacer que nazca para que te pongas mejor entendido..!!!

Naoromi: "no quiere afrontar la realidad"

ENTONCES NAOROMI Y CHOPPER HICIERON TODO LO POSIBLE POR HACER SALIR AL BEBE…..Y CUANDO NACIO ESTABA LLORANDO EL BEBE….

Usopp: como esta el bebe chopper!!

Chopper: (le da el bebe a robin) es una niña….usopp la bebe esta bien pero….naoromi…

Usopp: (se acerca a ella y le toma la mano) querida te pondras bien tenlo por seguro….solo necesitas reponerte……(comenzando a llorar)

Naoromi: (con los ojos cerrados) usopp

Nami: usopp

Kuina: pobre…

Naoromi: cariño yo..

Usopp: no hables te pondras mejor lo haras yo lo se…

Naoromi: (le pone un dedo en la boca en señal de que se callara) no amor …yo….(como que le faltaba el aire) yo soy muy feliz (comienza a llorar) porque te eh conocido a ti y eh tenido esa bebe tan hermosa….pero mi vida esta terminando esto fue mucho para mi…..(intentaba seguir respirando) yo te amo recuerdalo y ten por seguro que siempre estare a su lado de los dos…..(empezaba a cerrar los ojos y entonces hubo un silencio en la habitacion y ella dejo de respirar)

Usopp: (histerico) nao, nao!!! (sacudiendola) reacciona!!!! (llorando a chorros) porfavor (se inca a un lado de su cuerpo)

Nami: usopp (comenzando a llorar) usopp (se acerca a el y la abraza y hace que se pare y lo lleva de un lado del cuerpo….) usopp

Usopp: na-nami ella esta (abraza a nami y se pone a llorar como un bebe)

Nami: lo se amigo mio lo..sabemos…(cierra los ojos)


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

PASARON VARIOS DIAS USOPP PARECIA COMO MUERTO EL NO QUERIA SABER NADA DE NADA EN ESOS MOMENTOS…

Nami: pobre usopp despues de encontrar al amor de su vida y lo pierde….

Zoro: creeme a todos nos daria terror pensar en eso….

LA VIDA SIGUIO USOPP SE RECUPERO LOS AÑOS PASARON EXACTAMENTE TRES LOS NIÑOS YA ESTABAN CRECIENDO Y…TODO ERA PERFECTO….

TODOS DISFRUTABAN DE UNA COMIDA TRANQUILA Y LUEGO SE DISPUSIERON AH HACER SUS TAREAS COTIDIANAS TODOS LUFFY ESTABA JUGANDO CON SUS HIJOS, Y ROBIN LEIA UN LIBRO….NAMI TOMABA EL SOL Y ZORO DORMIA Y SUS HIJOS JUGABAN EN UN CORRAL QUE HABIAN HECHO….SANJI ESTABA FUMANDO LEJOS DE LOS NIÑOS….KUINA AFILABA SU ESPADA Y VIGILABA A KASUGA Y USOPP PASABA TODO EL TIEMPO CON SU HIJA ARIZA PERO EN UN INSTANTE KUINA SE DISPONIA A LLEVAR LA ESPADA EN SU FUNDA A SU RECAMARA PERO DE PRONTO COMO QUE SE EMPEZO A SENTIR MAL Y SE ESTABA DESMAYANDO….

Sanji: (tira el cigarro y correo a cargarla) kuina , que te sucede kuina

Zoro: (peplejo) oi que le pasa

Sanji: no lo se la llevare a la recamara llama a chopper quieres…(se va a su recamara)

Zoro: (va a la cocina) chopper ven rapido es kuina se ah desmayado….

TODOS…BAJARON A VER QUE TENIA KUINA …

Chopper: mmmm (revisandola) tiene algo de fiebre es todo bueno a simple vista examinare sus sintomas en un libro si me permiten ire arriba…nami te encargo que le bajes la fiebre?

Nami: si no te preocupes….

Sanji: kuina…..(preocupado)

Kuina: (empieza a tocer y abre los ojos) donde estoy?

Sanji: en nuestra habitacion que te paso kuina….

Kuina: (se levanta) no tengo nada descuida (haciendo una sonrisa fingida)

Sanji: pero tienes fiebre…..(muy preocupado)

Zoro: "sera que…."

Sanji: pero debes reposar tienes mucha fiebre porfavor….(impidiendo que caminara)

Kuina. (fingiendo una sonrisa) sanji estoy bien dejame porfavor…

Sanji: pero kuina

Kuina: (le grita) que no tengo nada!! (se cae)

Sanji: kuina!!

Kuina: esto bien no tengo nada….(se levanta) solo necesito respirar aire fresco…

Zoro: kuina….(se acerca mucho a ella)

Kuina: que quieres zoro….

Zoro: (se pone furioso) como es posible esto!!!

Nami/sanji: eh?

Kuina: de que hablas zoro….

Zoro: tu sabes de que hablo no le has dicho nada a sanji cierto

Sanji: de que hablan?

Kuina: de nada zoro esta divagando….

Zoro: donde lo dejaste….(buscando algo en un cajon)

Kuina: que haces (intentando impedir que abriera el cajon)

Sanji: (perplejo no entendia nada)

Zoro: estoy buscando tu medicina…estoy seguro que no te la has tomado en un buen tiempo…por eso estas asi….

Sanji: medicina? Que medicina?

Kuina: zoro no te metas en lo que no te importa….

Zoro: (se pone furioso y la abofetea)

Sanji: zoro! (lo patea) que crees que haces….maldito…

Zoro: (se levanta) eres una idiota no te has tomado tu medicina por eso estas asi (sacando un frasco del cajon) donde las dejaste el frasco esta vacio….

Kuina: se terminaron hace tiempo…me eh sentido bien y pienso que ya no los necesito….(decia envalentada)

Zoro: no seas estupida sin esta medicina tu sabes que no puedes vivir como se te ocurre dejar de tomarla….quieres morir…..

Kuina: (le grita) no la necesito estoy bien….

Zoro: no le has dicho nada a sanji verdad….pense que por ser tu esposo le tendrias confianza…

Kuina: claro que le tengo confianza…..pero….

Sanji: basta ya de que demonios hablan….(enojado)

Kuina: ya te dije que de nada…

Zoro: no lo engañes o si no , cuando te mueras el no sabra porque y yo pienso decirselo….

Sanji: maldita sea decirme que….

Kuina: zoro…no!

Zoro: maldita seas le das tanta importancia…, ella esta enferma siempre lo ah estado desde que era pequeña y necesita una medicina de por vida si te preguntas porque se encuentra mal en estos momentos es porque , por sus anchas ah dejado de tomarla….si se muere no culpes a nadie mas que a ella misma….(se sienta)

Sanji: que? (se le cae el cigarro) pero que enfermedad….

Zoro: no se creo que es muy rara nunca encontraron cura pero…

Kuina: callate de una vez (se le va encima a zoro y lo comienza a golpear) te diviertes contando mis debilidades….te gusta hacerlo….(golpeandolo)

Zoro: claro que no pero tienes que tomar tus medicamentos…..o te moriras (se la quita de encima) no entiendes que por muy fuerte que seas tu enfermedad te ganara si no te cuidas…rayos me haces molestar (se para y se estaba saliendo de la habitacion) sera mejor hacer llegar el barco a una isla rapido para que vaya a comprarte la medicina…

Kuina: callate no hagas nada….

Zoro: entonces muerete si sigues asi me deja de importar desde este instante….(se va)

Nami: zoro (va tras el)

Sanji: (perplejo ante la noticia de la enfermedad de kuina) kuina (acercandose a ella intentando levantarla)

Kuina: dejame yo puedo sola (se para y se recuesta en la cama y se tapa hasta la cabeza)

Sanji: (se sale de la habitacion y se dirige a donde estaba zoro…..se para junto a el con la mirada baja y enciende un cigarro….)

Zoro: (sin mirarlo estaba abrazando sus espadas…)

Sanji: (se sienta) zoro…..

Zoro: eh? Que pasa….

Sanji: porque no me tuvo la suficiente confianza para contarmelo estamos casados tenemos un hijo, porque no confia en mi (decia con rabia en los ojos)

Zoro: (le pone una mano en el hombro) ella siempre ah sido asi a mi me costo 6 años hacer que confiara en mi….descuida….ella te quiere pero….

Sanji: pero? (mirandolo)

Zoro: es demasiado orgullosa , no le gusta que la gente mire sus debilidades….es como yo por eso…se que esta molesta conmigo porque te lo haya dicho si por ella fuera nunca te hubieras enterado….

Sanji: pero y si se pone grave….

Zoro: si , se pondra grave

Sanji: eh? (petrificado)

Zoro: si ella no toma esa medicina este mismo dia se pondra muy grave y solo por que ella lo ah querido….

Sanji: pero no morira verdad (lo toma por el cuello de la camisa)

Zoro: sanji sueltame no lo se eso es depende en cuanto tiempo lleguemos a la siguiente isla….

Sanji: pero puede pasar eso….(queriendo llorar) no puede pasarle eso…despues de tanto tiempo buscando a alguien especial y pensar que la perdere por algo asi….(llorando)

Zoro: no llores estoy seguro que si encuentro la medicina se pondra bien…

Sanji: y que medicina es…

Zoro: no se decirte el nombre pero la mantiene viva asi que es muy costosa e importante según mis calculos….cuesta 10,000 belis…

Sanji: tanto….y cuanto es…

Zoro: seran como 5 frascos que le duraran un año….

Sanji: un año es muy buen tiempo pero….tu no tienes un poco de dinero….

Zoro: no , nada y tu?

Sanji: tampoco

Zoro: que haremos entonces….

Sanji: ahora vuelvo….(se dirigio al comedor y ahí estaban los demas) nami….

Nami: que pasa sanji?

Sanji: (se postra) te lo ruego necesito que me preste 10,000 belis porfavor….(casi llorando)

Nami: sanji parate de ahí….ahora!

Sanji: (se para) porfavor los necesito en cuanto lleguemos a la siguiente isla….necesito comprarle una medicina especifica a kuina….

Nami: sanji si es para eso no te lo presto , te lo doy…

Sanji: no , necesito que me lo preste e irte pagando poco a poco….te lo ruego

Nami: esta bien…., ten por seguro que te lo doy llegando a la isla…

Sanji: gracias nami…..(se mete a la cocina dispuesto a hacer la comida….

Luffy: que paso

Todos: no te diste cuenta hace rato…!!!!

Luffy: no

Nami: kuina esta enferma….grave

Luffy: oh que mal…

MIENTRAS SANJI OIA TODO EN LA COCINA…..MIENTRAS ZORO ENTRO…

Zoro: que hacen (se sienta)

Robin: esperando la comida….

Nami: luffy ya entendiste kuina esta muy grave asi que no hagas mucho ruido…..

Luffy: que muy grave entonces se va a morir!!!!

ENTONCES VENIA SANJI CON LOS PLATOS DE COMIDA ….

Nami: luffy….

Luffy: ah , lo siento….

Sanji: (no respondio solo sirvio la comida y se sento….)

Luffy: bien y cual es la proxima isla….

Nami: no lo se tengo que revisar el mapa…

Robin: luffy los niños estan en el corral…

Luffy: ah si chopper los esta cuidando despues ire yo…

Zoro: mejor ire yo si pasan tanto tiempo contigo se volvera idiotas…

Luffy: ajajaj que maleducado… 

nami: sanji porque no comes….

Sanji: (este no respondia estaba como ido y no comia solo estaba jugando con la comida…..)

Nami: sanji?

Sanji: ah, lo siento es que hoy no tengo hambre (se para de la mesa) si alguno de ustedes se quiere comer mi racion adelante….(prende su cigarro….pensando que nadie lo ve tomo una botella de licor y salio….y se subio al puesto de vigia…)

Nami: pobre sanji…

Usopp: esta desesperado comprendanlo, es muy doloroso pensar en peder a un ser amado….y no poder hacer nada….

Nami: usopp

Usopp: es increible que ya hayan pasado tres años no? Y aun no se como sigo aquí….(sonrie)

Luffy: pero esta muy malo si no quiere comer su comida…

Usopp: luffy como te sentirias si robin estuviera muriendo y no puedieras hacer nada….

Luffy: (se detiene a pensar) muy mal

Usopp: entonces comprende a sanji…..el esta pasando por eso….(decia con cierta tristeza) bueno pero hay que dejar las tristezas ire a ver a ariza…..(sale de la cocina)

Nami: pobre sanji nunca lo eh visto asi….me da tristeza verlo asi…

Zoro: deben comprender que esta pasando un mal momento…se siente traicionado….

Nami: traicionado?

Zoro: siente que kuina no le tiene confianza….y es cierto….

PASO LA NOCHE…Y SANJI ESTABA DISPUESTO A IRSE A DORMIR ENTRO A SU HABITACION Y…

Sanji: kuina….(decia a la que seguia tapada hasta la cabeza y no le respondia) ya veo….(recoge una gabardina y se sale , se dirigio ah la cocina entro prendio su cigarro y agarro cerillos, luego tomo otra botella de licor y se fue de ahí….pero no se dio cuenta que en la cocina estaba nami leyendo un libro…)

Nami: sanji….(preocupada)

Sanji: (sentado en el piso de la borda….hasta mero enfrente de merry….. y se tapo con la gabardina y empezo a fumar y a beber….)

PASO TODA LA NOCHE Y EN LA MAÑANA YA ERA HORA DEL DESAYUNO…..TODOS ESTABAN EN LA COCINA PERO FALTABA ALGUIEN MUY IMPORTANTE Y CLARO KUINA QUE ESTABA TODAVIA EN CAMA….

Luffy: tango hambre….

Chopper: donde esta sanji…

Luffy: sanji!!!!!!!!(salio y grito)

Sanji: ah? Que quieres luffy

Luffy: ya es de mañana tengo hambre te estamos esperando….

Sanji: ah perdon ….(se mete a la cocina y deja en la basura la botella de licor…y todos lo miraban….)

Usopp: sanji….

Sanji: (no respondio solo se metio a donde estaba la estufa y el refrigerador y empezo a cocinar….)

TODOS MIRABAN A SANJI PUES SE VEIA MEDIO MUERTO TENIA OJERAS Y LOS OJOS ROJOS….TAMBIEN TENIA LOS LABIOS RESECOS COMPLETAMENTE Y ESTABA MUY MAL VESTIDO ESO NO ERA TIPICO DE SANJI EL COCINERO ELEGANTE EL CUAL NO PERMITIA QUE NI UN PELO SE LE DESACOMODASE….

Nami: (en voz baja) ayer vino muy tarde a la cocina por unas botellas de licor…y se las llevo

Usopp: si creo que son las que acaba de tirar vacias…

Chopper: tambien encontre afuera 6 cajas de cigarros vacias…

Luffy: sanji! Sanji! Comida comida..!!!! comida!!!!!

Sanji: (no decia nada y empezo a servir la comida y ….)

Nami: sanji no vas a comer…..

Sanji: ah , no nami-san no tengo hambre hace frio cierto (se pone el abrigo toma una caja de cigarros y una botella de licor….y se salio…)

Nami: lo ven esta muy mal ah estado tomando como loco y fumando mas de lo normal…ademas no ha comido desde ayer….

Usopp: seria bueno hablar con el…

ENTONCES ENTRA ROBIN QUIEN HABIA SALIDO….A VER A KUINA….

Robin: cho-chopper… es kuina rapido la fiebre le ah subido a 46 …

Chopper: que!!!! Pero eso es antihumano….(sale corriendo)

ASI TODOS FUERON A VER Y POR SUPUESTO LLEVARON A SANJI….

Chopper: zoro esa medicina que dices yo no la puedo hacer….pero no se de que forma podemos llegar mas rapido a la siguiente isla…

Nami: no se puede si el viento no cambio no puedo hacer nada….

Sanji: (queriendo llorar pero aguantandose….)

Nami: llegaremos a la minimo en una semana….

Sanji: (se sale)

Nami: sanji a donde vas no vas a estar con kuina…

Sanji: (no volteo solo salio de ahí)

Nami: sanji…!

Zoro: nami , kuina le dijo que no lo queria aquí adentro….

Nami: ah entiendo….


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

ASI KUINA PASO MALA UNA SEMANA Y TODAVIA NO LLEGABAN A LA ISLA PERO SANJI TAMBIEN ESTABA MAL SE VEIA DESGASTADO Y MAL….Y UNA MAÑANA….

Luffy: sanji! Has de comer tengo hambre , hambre!! (decia sentandose en la mesa)

Sanji: (entro al comedor y todos se le quedaron viendo el se paso de largo y entro a la cocina)

Robin: ya lo vieron parece otra persona….

Nami: si ah estado tomando como loco al igual que fumando y esta muy cansado….

ELLAS FUERON LAS PRIMERAS QUE SE DIERON CUENTA QUE DE VERDAD LE DOLIA PARA NO PONERSE APUESTO COMO DE COSTUMBRE…TENIA BARBA Y EL PELO MUY SUCIO Y MALTRATADO….NO HABIA COMIDO CASI Y SE LA AH PASADO TOMANDO…..

Sanji: (sirvio la comida y se salio)

PASO LA TARDE PERO DE PRONTO EMPEZO UNA TORMENTA MUY FUERTE TODOS AYUDABAN MENOS SANJI QUE ESTABA COMO IDO Y SE VEIA MUY MAL….

Sanji: "porque me siento asi" (de pronto viene una gran ola pero todos vieron a sanji…..) "me siento raro" (de pronto se estaba desmayando…..)

Nami: sanji…!!!

Sanji: "me voy a caer" (de pronto vino una ola enorme y lo tiro al mar….)

Zoro: sanji (se tira y va por el mientras luffy estaba viendo donde estaban para alzarlos) "donde rayos esta" (lo ve lo sujeta y saca una mano para que luffy los viera)

EN FIN LUFFY LOS SACO DEL AGUA Y ZORO RECOSTO A SANJI EN EL SUELO…..

Zoro: sanji….!! Despierta

Chopper: llevenlo al comedor (ahí todavía habia un colchoncito….)

ZORO LO LLEVO Y TODOS ESTABAN AHÍ ESTABAN PREOCUPADOS POR EL Y POR SUS ACCIONES DE LOS ULTIMOS DIAS….

Nami: chopper esta muy palido

Usopp: pareciera que esta muerto

Todos: callate!!!

Chopper: bueno su estado no esta muy bien…..esta muy desnutrido y tiene algo de daño por todo el alcohol que ah tomado y eso del cigarro le esta empezando a hacer mal….

Nami: (toca la frente de sanji) pero si esta helado chopper….

Chopper: (lo toca) es cierto , zoro luffy traigan unos cobertores los mas que puedan…., ustedes chicas me pueden ayudar a cambiarlo la ropa que trae esta mojada…..

Robin/nami: si

BUENO TODOS TRAJERON ALGO PARA SANJI LAS CHICAS LE PUSIERO EL PIJAMA Y LO DEJARON RECOSTADO Y BIEN TAPADO….

Chopper: chicas no me habia dado cuenta de que estaba tan mal….

Nami: a que te refieres…

Chopper: el ….esta muy desnutrido , no se ah afeitado no ah dejado de tomar y de fumar no lo habia notado….

Nami: tranquilo choppper

Chopper: no puedo estarlo , la desnutrición es algo mortal cuando no se trata inmediatamente…..

Nami: que!

ENTONCES ENTRA ROBIN

Robin: nami hemos llegado a la isla….!!!! Y chopper kuina esta empeorando….!!!

Chopper: que! Nami sanji no puede ir en este estado a comprar la medicina de kuina el que sabe cual es , es zoro ve con el porque si no el se perdera dense prisa yo me encargare de kuina mientras porfavor no se tarden puede ser fatal….

Nami: si! (sale corriendo)

Zoro: oh nami ya hemos sigue sanji….

Nami: (lo jala y comienza a correr)

Zoro: que te pasa porque me jalas (siendo arrastrado)

Nami: corre hay que ir rapido por la medicina de kuina o morira

Zoro: que! (comienza a correr)

MIENTRAS EN EL BARCO….

Kuina: me siento un poco mejor chopper

Chopper: kuina no debes hablar te cansaras….

Kuina: no , yo se que morire pronto ….pero te voy a pedir un ultimo favor

Chopper: no digas esas cosas…!!!

Kuina: porfavor dile a sanji que venga…..que me perdone…..(comienza a llorar) porfavor…..

Chopper: pero sanji esta….(decia con la mirada baja)

Kuina: se que esta molesto conmigo…..pero….no puedo irme y no pedirle perdon….

Chopper: no digas esas cosas nami y zoro han ido por tu medicina te curaras estoy casi seguro…..

Kuina: pero….

Chopper: nada de peros…..tu hijo esta aquí quieres que te vea asi….

Kuina: kasuga…

Kasuga: mami….(se acerca a ella)

Kuina: (llorando) kasuga nene…(lo abraza) me prometes una cosa….

Kasuga: que mami….

Kuina: nunca dejes solo a tu papa , entiendes me lo prometes…?(llorando)

Kasuga: si mami pero porque? te vas???

Kuina: si mi nene me voy (decia sonriendo pero llorando)

Kasuga: a donde?

Kuina: al cielo mi nene algun dia lo entenderas…..(sonrie y lo abraza) chopper llevalo con los demas niños porfavor…..y cuidalo te prometo que estare bien….

Chopper: no puedo dejarte sola…, kasuga puedes ir con ryo y los demas? Y ahí te quedas con tu tio usopp…

Kasuga: si tio chopper….(se va)

PASO UNA HORA Y DE PRONTO ENTRARON NAMI Y ZORO CORRIENDO A LA HABITACION DE KUINA….

Nami: aquí esta…

Chopper: gracias espero no sea muy tarde….(se la da a kuina)

Zoro: (viendo a kuina)

DE PRONTO SE SALIERON CHOPPER Y NAMI Y SOLO QUEDARON ZORO Y KUINA EN LA HABITACION…

Kuina: zoro….(mirandolo) perdoname….querido amigo….(sonriendo)

Zoro: (asombrado) que has dicho?

Kuina: zoro prometeme algo….(lo miro fijamente)

Zoro: que?

Kuina: zoro se que por mi terquedad yo estoy asi….pero estoy muriendo…..(cierra y abre los ojos)

Zoro: kuina no digas esas cosas…..

Kuina: lo se , lo siento en mi , se que no pasare de estos momentos pero sanji por alguna razon no ha venido…y ….

Zoro: el esta malo….esta durmiendo….ayer hubo una tormenta muy grande y el cayo al agua lo sacamos pero esta malo….

Kuina: entiendo….(le jala la mano a zoro indicandole que se acercara) zoro…prometeme que cuidaras de el….y de kasuga

Zoro: pero kuina

Kuina: prometelo….!

Zoro: deacuerdo pero tu no moriras entie…

Kuina: yo estoy casi muerta (empieza a cerrar los ojos)

Zoro: hey…!

Kuina: pero en cuanto despierte dile…..(cierra los ojos)

Zoro: kuina!

Kuina: dile ….que lo amo….y que me perdone…..(llorando cierra los ojos)

Zoro: hey kuina (la sacude) chopper!!!!!!!!!!

Chopper: (corre al cuerpo de kuina a tomarle el pulso y el signo vital) ella esta (petrificado)

Nami: que tiene chopper?

Chopper: esta muerta (los mira con los ojos llenos de lagrimas)

Nami: que….(llorando)

Zoro: (queriendo llorar pero no lo hiba a hacer) kuina….

Robin: no!

Luffy: (baja la mirada) "uno menos" (decia preocupado)

Chopper: (se abraza a nami) no pude hacer nada por ella (llorando)

Nami: no fue tu culpa chopper…..(lo acaricia)

Zoro: ire a ver a sanji espero ya haya despertado….si no no podremos esperar mas habra que despedirse de ella sin el….(se sale y se dirigio a donde esta sanji y usopp estaba cuidandolo...)

Usopp: ah zoro que pasa?

Zoro: murio….(con la mirada baja)

Usopp: que? De que hablas?

Zoro: kuina esta muerta…..(comienza a llorar) ella era muy importante para mi y esta muerta ahora….

Usopp: y…(mira a sanji) sanji….

Zoro: esto sera mas difícil para el que para nosotros….pero el no va a despertar ahora y tenemos que despedirnos de ella….

PASARON VARIOS DIAS Y SANJI AUN NO DESPERTABA Y TODOS ESTABAN ALREDEDOR SUYO NO QUERIAN PERDER A OTRO AMIGO….

Nami: chopper esas inyecciones que le has puesto funcionaran?

Chopper: bueno eso servira para que tenga animos de levantarse ….para curarse tiene que comer y nutrirse….y obviamente dejar de tomar y fumar…

ENTONCES SANJI EMPEZO A MOVERSE….

Sanji: kui-na (abre los ojos muy despacio) donde estoy

Nami: en tu habitación….

Sanji: (se sienta de golpe) y kuina se curo esta bien donde esta…..(entonces nadie lo veia a la cara todos tenian la mirada baja…)

Nami: sanji…has dormido durante una semana y….kuina (baja la mirada)

Zoro: kuina murio sanji…

Sanji: (se petrifico) que...no puede estar muerta….es mentira (estaba dispuesto a pararse) tengo que verla me estan mintiendo….(se para pero se va de lado estaba cayendo)

Zoro: (lo sujeta) sanji

Chopper: sanji aun no tienes fuerzas….

Sanji: pero ella no puede….(se desmaya)

Nami: me siento muy mal por el…

Luffy: (comienza a llorar) perdon …

Todos: (voltean extrañados) eh?

Robin: luffy de que te disculpas…

Luffy: (se tapa la cara con su sombrero y comienza a llorar) se que todo es mi culpa…pues uno a uno de mis tripulantes se van hiendo de mi lado…

Nami: luffy no es tu culpa…

Robin: eso es cierto…

Luffy: pero ya son dos naoromi y kuina….y…no quiero que los demas se vayan…

Robin: luffy no te preocupes….(lo abraza) estamos como al principio….tranquilo….

Zoro: yo me quedare con el y cuando despierte hablare con el….

Nami: estas seguro zoro?

Zoro: si…

ENTONCES TODOS SE FUERON Y ZORO SE QUEDO AHÍ PASO MUCHO RATO Y DE PRONTO SANJI SE SENTO AHÍ MISMO EN LA CAMA…..

Sanji: zoro….entonces que paso con kuina…..

Zoro: bueno…nosotros trajimos la medicina pero ya era muy tarde ya no le hizo efecto….y ella sabia que moriria me lo dijo inclusive se despidio de kasuga….y me dijo que te dijera que lo sentia …te pedia perdon y que te dijera que ella te ama…y que siempre estara a su lado de ti y de kasuga no importa donde estuvieramos los tres….

Sanji: ja…(sonrie sarcásticamente) otra vez la misma historia…ese maldito dios no se cansa de matarme por dentro…(se agarra la cabeza)

Zoro: te sientes mal cierto?

Sanji: solo un poco mareado y muy cansado…no se que me pasa….

Zoro: idiota tienes 2 semanas sin comer estas desnutrido el alcohol te ah hecho daño y el cigarro tambien esta malo….

Sanji: no importa….ahora solo te pedire un favor

Zoro: eh?

Sanji: por un tiempo quieres prestarle atención a kasuga….por mi…no creo poder atenderlo como se debe….

Zoro: si yo lo hare….


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

PASARON VARIAS SEMANAS Y ESTE HOMBRE NO HABIA CAMBIADO MUCHO…EL POR FIN COMIO PERO AUN ASI SEGUIA COMIENDO POQUITO MUY POQUITO …Y SEGUIA TOMANDO DE A CHORROS Y FUMANDO IGUAL…HASTA QUE UN DIA…..

Nami: sanji porfavor…deja la botella….

Sanji: lo siento pero este dolor (toma a la botella) solo me lo quita esto por ratos….

Nami: no ganaras nada asi…

Sanji: porfavor no te preocupes por mi….(decia sin mirar a nadie y siguiendo tomando y fumando….)

Nami: me extraña verte asi , se que estas pasando por algo muy malo pero tu no eres asi….

Sanji: eh cambiado mucho nami-san….(se para y se va de ahí al puesto de vigia)

Nami: me desespera….(mira hacia el frente) miren una isla….

Luffy: bravo después de tantos dias….(decia emcionado)

PASO MUCHO RATO Y CUANDO ANCLARON….

Usopp: sanji no vienes con nosotros no vas a comprar comida ya casi no hay….

Sanji: no…

Luffy: pero sanji….(haciendo berrinche)

Sanji: compra todo lo que se te antoje y alcanze….yo lo cocinare…..

Luffy: enserio!!!! Increíble , comprare mucha carne….(se va corriendo junto con chopper)

Usopp: sanji estas bien….

Sanji: no usopp no estoy bien vete porfavor dejame solo…tu mejor que nadie debes saber como me siento….(decia mientras fumaba)

Usopp: deacuerdo , no fumes mucho (decia mientras se hiba)

Robin: no iras (decia mientras se paraba a lado suyo)

Sanji: no robin…

Robin: se lo que se siente perderlo casi todo…pero nunca es bueno dejarse destruir si todavía tienes a alguien… que te necesita….(mirandolo)

Sanji: no estoy de humor robin….de verdad me siento tan mal y no lo puedo decir tan libremente…

Robin: ah entonces eso significa que no confias en mi yo por eso me ofreci a quedar pensaba escucharte pero parece que no soy de tu entera confianza…(apunto de irse)

Sanji: no perdon , si te tengo confianza….

Robin: entonces quieres contarme….

Sanji: es que aun no lo supero de verdad siento como si kuina fuera a entrar en cualquier momento a mi habitacion por eso no estoy ahí….y siento como si fuera a poner su mano en mi hombro diciendo…., "tienes que dejar de fumar" y kasugua en cada momento pregunta cuando volvera mama y no puedo ni responderle….me siento tan vacio…. Me gustaria que fuera algo como lo que le hizo a su padre y a zoro….y verla de nuevo ahí parada sonriendo…esa sonrisa de la que me enamore….enserio….(comienza a llorar)

Robin: sanji….(lo abraza)

Sanji: nunca pense (llorando en el hombro de robin) nunca pense en llorar por una mujer tanto…..ni asi…..me siento tan desdichado…tan solo ella fue la unica mujer que me ha hecho sentir un hombre de verdad….(lloraba mas) me hizo tener ganas de protegerla a ella y a kasuga con mi vida….sin medidas…..ella ah sido la unica a la que de verdad eh amado y ahora no esta…

PASO UN BUEN RATO Y SANJI SEGUIA DESAHOGANDOSE EN EL HOMBRO DE ROBIN PERO DE PRONTO LLEGAN TODOS CORRIENDO CON MUCHAS COSAS Y….

Luffy: levanten el ancla usopp…!!!

Usopp: si! (se va a levantar el ancla)

Robin: que pasa (sujetando a sanji sobre su hombro)

Nami: es esa teniente que siempre persigue a zoro….

Robin: ah la tal tashigi….

Nami: si ella (decia sujetando la vela)

ENTONCES ZORO Y TASHIGI SUBEN AL BARCO MIENTRAS SEGUIAN PELEANDO CON LAS ESPADAS….

Sanji: gracias robin-chan….(se seca las lagrimas y de pronto alza la vista….y ve a tashigi y se pone palido tanto que tira a zoro aun lado mientras corria hacia ella y se le abienta encima y la comienza a sacudir….) kuina volviste , kuina!! (llorando)

Zoro: sanji ella no es kuina

Tashigi: me confundes hombre….(intentando safarse de el)

Sanji: pero si es kuina zoro! Es kuina ah vuelto no murio!!!! (decia llorando pero con los ojos llenos de esperanza)

Zoro: sanji….(se acerca a el y lo golpea dejandolo inconsiente y tirado en el suelo guarda su espada)

Tashigi: que le pasa a este tipo (guarda su espada)

Zoro: te molestaria seguir despues (decia mientras cargaba a sanji) el te confundio con su esposa ella esta muerta …ya te habia dicho que eres identica a ella…..(se da la media vuelta y se va a la habitacion de sanji)

Tashigi: entiendo (se va)

PASO LA TARDE Y YA EN LA NOCHE TODOS INCLUYENDO A ZORO ESTABAN EN EL COMEDOR SENTADOS ESA NOCHE ROBIN HIZO LA CENA….

Usopp: me siento mal por sanji…vieron como se puso cuando vio a tashigi….(decia comiendo)

Nami: es muy dificil para el aceptar la muerte de kuina….

Zoro: es que de verdad penso que ella estaba viva….

Luffy: pobre sanji…(decia mientras se atragantaba la comida)

Todos: como puedes seguir comiendo asi…!!!

Luffy: que tiene?

Robin: hace rato me quede con el hablando y me hizo sentir tan mal escucharlo….tiene tanto dolor….nunca habia visto a un hombre tan desdichado….el prefiere pensar que kuina huyo como lo hizo hace años….

Zoro: yo tambien preferiria pensarlo….ella era casi mi unica familia la conoci desde que tengo memoria….tambien es doloroso para mi pero el..realmente la ama…..

Usopp: es inevitable querer que el la olvide de un dia para otro no?

Chopper: pero el esta en medio de una tremenda depresion y….sigue sin comer si sigue asi morira de hambre….

Nami: pero no nos quiere hacer caso ….

Zoro: si come , pero muy poco…..

PASARON VARIOS DIAS SANJI SE LEVANTO Y SE LA HABIA PASADO SENTADO RECARGADO EN EL MASTIN PRINCIPAL….

Luffy: sanji!!! Es hora de comer haz la comida porfavor….!!!!!

Sanji: ah si enseguida (se para pero al momento de pararse se cae)

Todos: sanji!!! (hiba a acercarse a el)

Sanji: (se para lentamente) descuiden estoy bien solo me tropece (decia el parandose y dirigiendose a la cocina)

Nami: estoy muy preocupada por el….

Chopper: no esta muy grave pero esta debil…por no comer se esta poniendo debil….

Robin: esto se pondra feo….

Sanji: (paso un rato y termino de hacer la comida….) ya ahí la tienen…(prende un cigarro y se estaba saliendo de la cocina)

Robin: sanji no vas a comer te hace falta comer….

Sanji: no gracias voy a respirar aire fresco (se sale)

Usopp: me preocupa….

PASO MUCHO RATO Y TODOS AL IGUAL QUE SANJI FUERON A LA BORDA AH HACER SUS MULTIPLES ACTIVIDADES….

Sanji: "me siento tan debil sin fuerzas…..siento com si cayera" (de repente se le estaban doblando las rodillas) "que es esto me siento tan cansado mis ojos se cierran…."(comenzaba a cerrar los ojos)

Nami: sanji? (lo veia raro se para dirigiendose a el) sanji estas ….

Sanji: (de pronto se cayo por la borda al mar)

Nami: sanji!!!!! (grita) zoro!!!! Luffy!!!!! Chopper!!!!! Alguien venga…sanji se cayo….

Zoro: ese idiota….! (salta dejando en la borda sus espadas)

Sanji: "siento como si me fuera…..mis ojos se estan cerrando completamente….estoy en el agua , me voy a ahogar…., pero que esto no siento mas dolor….sera que mi fin llego? Tal vez…me siento tieso….sin vida….." (cierra los ojos)

Zoro: "idiota no hagas eso…." (lo jala de la mano y lo carga y sale a la superficie) luffy

Luffy: (estira sus brazos y los levanta hasta la borda) chopper!

Chopper: si! (revisa a sanji) su….(paralizado) su corazon no late!!!!! (exaltado) alguien peguele en el pecho porfavor!!!! (histerico)

Zoro: (le pega) reacciona!!!

Chopper: otra vez….

Nami: sanji…!!!! Esta helado….!!!!! (lo miraba horrorizada)

Robin: por favor regresa no te vayas!!!! (casi llorando)

Chopper: (zoro lo volvio a golpear pero no funciono) otra vez!!!!!

Sanji: (subconciente) "alguien me llama quien es….(escuchando todo) es la voz de nami….y de robin…."

Nami: sanji-kun no nos dejes….!!!

Robin: sanji eres nuestro nakama…no nos abandones…!!! (llorando)

Sanji: (subconciente) "estan llorando? Por mi? No lo hagan me hacen sentir mal"

Chopper: (llorando pues no habia funcionado) otra…. Otra vez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (grita)

Zoro: (lo golpeo) no funciona chopper?

Chopper: esta muerto (histerico) esta muerto!!!!! (llorando) muerto!!!!!

Zoro: no…..

Luffy: sanji!!!!!! Reacciona….(histerico)

Usopp: otro mas no!!!! (casi llorando)

Sanji: "porque me siento asi….siento que me voy….que camino hacia un lugar muy lejano pero….no quiero ir….."

ENTONCES LOS NIÑÓS SE DIERON CUENTA…

Kasuga: (se pega a el) papa!!!! (lo intenta sacudir) papi!!! (llorando) tu tambien te vas a ir como mama!!!! No me dejes….papa!!!!

Nami: (con la mano en la boca llorando) sanji….

Zoro: no es…. Posible….(cae de rodillas al suelo)

Luffy: (trabado) sanji!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sanji: "todos gritan porque??? No entiendo…?"

SUBCONCIENTE DE SANJI….

Sanji: (de repente se haya en una pradera inmensa y ve a una mujer de pelo azul obscuro parada ahí….todo era muy hermoso) donde estoy?? (comenzo a caminar….) kuina? Eres tu kuina?

Kuina: sanji! Que haces aquí

Sanji: es lo que no se pero tu estas bien (la abraza) estas bien (llorando)

Kuina: pronto debes irte de aquí….(seria)

Sanji: pero vendras conmigo…

Kuina: sanji este es el mundo de los muertos….yo estoy muerta tu todavia no los estas por completo debes regresar….(decia muy seria)

Sanji: pero no quiero irme de tu lado…(llorando)

Kuina: piensas dejar solo a kasuga!!! Eso no te lo perdonare nunca….!!!! Vete ahora mismo….

Sanji: pero…(la abraza) dejame… besarte por ultima vez (se besan apasionadamente) eres el unico amor de mi vida kuina….(llorando)

Kuina: y tu el mio (llora) porfavor no abandones a kasuga ve con el….y recuerda siempre que quieras hablar con alguien ahí estare yo….para escucharte…..

Sanji: (de pronto todo se vuelve obscuro….)

FUERA DEL SUBCONCIENTE DE SANJI…

Nami: sanji-kun!!!!! (llorando)

Usopp: como paso esto….(con la mirada baja)

Zoro: no hay nada mas que hacer…. El queria ir con kuina…..

Robin: pero abandonos a su hijo…

Luffy: idiota!!!! Porque nos dejaste!!!! No eres un buen amigo abandonaste a tus nakamas…. Y a tu hijo….!!!! (llorando)

Sanji: (se veia cada vez mas palido….)

Robin: (le toca la frente) cada vez esta mas frio…

Chopper: como pudo irse asi…(llorando)

Kasuga: papa!!!! (llorando a chorros…)

ENTONCES SANJI MOVIO UNA MANO…..

Chopper: se movio….(asombrado pone su oido en su corazon) late un poco pero late….!!!!! Llevenlo a su cama rapido!!!! (sale corriendo por su maletin)

Zoro/usopp: (cargandolo lo llevan a su habitación lo recuestan y lo tapan)

TODOS ESTABAN AHÍ Y CHOPPER LO REVISO….

Chopper: es un milagro!!! Su corazon late normal….

Nami: es verdad ah recuperado su color normal….

Robin: (pone una mano en su frente) y su temperatura vuelve a ser normal….

Chopper: me alegra….

Sanji: (entonces se sienta de golpe….) donde estoy

Todos: sanji!!!

Nami: que alegria que estes bien….

Robin: nos preocupaste mucho….

Sanji: chicas gracias….pero ahora tengo mucha hambre (decia colerico y se estaba parando)

Chopper: hey que piensas hacer?

Sanji: como que , que! Voy a preparar la cena (se para pero se va de lado)

Zoro: (lo sujeta) que crees que haces??

Sanji: pero tengo mucha hambre y ustedes tambien deben cenar debo preparar la cena….

Chopper: de ninguna manera sanji estuviste muerto durante 5 minutos no puedo , como doctor que soy dejar que te pares a trabajar….(serio)

Robin: yo eh estado haciendo la cena no te preocupes hare de cenar bastante y hare que te bajen una gran racion…..

Sanji: (sonrie) gracias robin-chan…(se recuesta) espero no ocasionarles muchas molestias…

Nami: para nada , bien vamos todos arriba hay que poner la mesa y llamar a los niños….

Todos: si!!! (se van)

PASO UN RATITO Y BAJO ZORO CON UNA BANDEJA LLENA DE COMIDA….

Zoro: sanji aquí tienes….(se lo pone en la cama y este se sienta)

Sanji: ah gracias….(empieza a comer despavorido)

Zoro: que te pasa? Hace no mucho estabas mega deprimido queriendo morirte y no comias ni agua….

Sanji: el agua no se come (decia entre bocados)

Zoro: como sea!!!! Subnormal….(se sienta)

Sanji: (pone el plato en la bandeja) lo que pasa es que….

Zoro: eh?

Sanji: estuve con ella….

Zoro: a que te refieres….? (extrañado)

Sanji: estuve con kuina…la abraze y la bese por ultima vez….si no fuera por ella seguiria muerto….me dijo que mi deber era regresar al mundo de los vivos y nunca abandonar a kasuga y que siempre que quisiera hablar con alguien ella estari ahí para escucharme….(sonrie) eso me dio animos para volver a vivir….

Zoro: ya veo….

Sanji: asi que la vida de kuina no sera en vano…vivire lo mas que pueda en lo maximo junto con kasuga y aprovechare la vida que ella nos obsequio….(comienza a comer)

Zoro: veo que por fin comprendiste….

Sanji: (seguia comiendo)

Zoro: debes ponerte mejor….si no robin matara a luffy….

Sanji: jajaja estare bien pronto para hacer mis deliciosas comidas….

Robin: asi que la encontraste?

Zoro/sanji: ah?

Sanji: si la encontre….

Zoro: de que hablan?

Robin: le pregunto que si encontro su motivo para vivir….(sonrie) ves te lo dije nunca es bueno dejarse derrotar sin antes luchar y mucho menos si todavía hay personas que dependen de ti….(sonrie)

PASARON DOS DIAS….Y A SANJI LO ESTABA REVISANDO CHOPPER….Y ROBIN Y ZORO ESTABAN AHÍ….

Sanji: y? (decia preguntandole a chopper)

Chopper: bueno ya no estas tan debil y ya puedes caminar solo que debes seguir alimentandote muy bien….para que termines de recuperar tus fuerzas…..

Sanji: entendido pero ahora ya puedo salir….

Chopper: si! (se va de la habitación con su maletin medico)

Sanji: bueno es hora de salir…(se para y como que se medio tambaleaba pero pretendia mantenerse en pie…..se arreglo el cabello y subio a la borda) por fin…(decia mientras el sol y el viento le pegaban en la cara) esto se siente tan bien….

Nami: sanji!!! Ya estas mejor….

Sanji: si ya puedo caminar tranquilamente…..

Nami: que alegria….

Sanji: de verdad perdonenme por haberme comportado asi….(apenado) no tengo las palabras para agradecerles que hayan cuidado de mi….

Luffy: eres nuestro nakama nunca te abandonraimos….

Sanji: lo se gracias…


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

BUENO EL TIEMPO HIBA PASANDO LOS DIAS SE VOLVIERON SEMANAS Y LAS SEMANAS EN AÑOS ASI PASARON 5 AÑOS….Y TODOS NUESTROS AMIGOS HABIAN CAMBIADO UN POCO….PRINCIPALMENTE NUESTRO CAPITAN….AUNQUE NO HABIA MADURADO MUCHO HABIA CAMBIADO UN POQUITO….TENIA EL CABELLO MAS LARGO COMO A LOS HOMBROS YA NO USABA ESA TIPICA CAMISETITA ROJA Y SUS JEANS ROTOS AHORA VESTIA COMO DEBIA VESTIR UN CAPITAN….VESTIA MAS O MENOS COMO SHANKS…..Y SEGUIA USANDO SU TIPICO SOMBRERO….., BUENO SEGUIMOS CON USOPP ESTE YA NO USABA SU TIPICO PAÑUELO EN LA CABEZA AHORA TRAIA EL PELO COMPLETAMENTE SUELTO UN POCO MAS LARGO Y PARTIDO EN MEDIO SE VEIA MAS MADURO Y COMO EN SU FRENTE LLEVABA LAS GAFAS QUE AÑOS ATRÁS EL YA TENIA…..SE VESTIA CON UNA CAMISA DE MANGA LARGA BLANCA Y UN PANTALON VERDE….HABIA MEJORADO MUCHO MAS AUN SU PUNTERIA….AHORA VAMOS CON NAMI ELLA SEGUIA CON ESA HERMOSA FIGURA AUNQUE TENIA EL CABELLO MAS LARGO….HASTA LA CINTURA….SI HABLAMOS DE ROBIN TAMBIEN TRAIA EL CABELLO MUY LARGO Y SEGUIA TAN HERMOSA COMO SIEMPRE…SIGAMOS CON SANJI EL TRAIA EL CABELLO UN POQUITO MAS LARGO…SEGUIA VISTIENDOSE ELEGANTEMENTE….NO HABIA CAMBIADO MUCHO TANTO EL COMO ZORO SEGUIAN IGUALES….LOS NIÑOS OBVIAMENTE HABIAN CRECIDO YA TENIAN 8 AÑOS TODOS….RYO ERA IGUALITO A LUFFY Y SAKURA IGUALITA A ROBIN….MIENTRAS QUE CON HENZO , EL ES UNA COPIA DE NAMI…PERO EN HOMBRE Y NAKURU ES UNA COPIA DE ZORO PERO EN NIÑA….KASUGA ERA IGUALITO A SANJI SOLO QUE TENIA LAS CEJAS DE KUINA…Y ARIZA ERA IDENTICA A USOPP Y NAOROMI…. Y CADA VEZ ERAN MAS PARECIDOS A SUS PADRES….ESTABA NEVANDO Y TODOS POR LO MISMO ESTABAN ADENTRO LOS NIÑOS JUGABAN UN JUEGO DE TABLERO EN EL PISO….Y LOS DEMAS SETADOS EN EL COMEDOR CHARLANDO…

Luffy: esa pelea de ayer estuvo increíble!!!! Verdad zoro!

Zoro: no muy difícil debo decir….al menos para mi….pero sanji te agarraron desprevenido o que? Te golpearon….

Sanji: si me descuide no les puse mucha atención pero al fin y al cabo seguian siendo basuras comparados con nosotros…

Luffy: por cierto usopp ese balazo que lanzaste fue muy oportuno

Usopp: pense que seria mas rapido si atacaba asi….

Nami: que les pasa no fue divertida idiotas querian matarnos a nosotras!!!! (colerica)

Luffy: pero no paso nada ya deja de quejarte nami…(reprochando)

Todos: jajajajjaja

Nami: de que se rien no es gracioso!!! (molesta)

Sanji: jajajjaja (de pronto empieza a tocer…y todos se quedan observandole)

Nami: sanji-kun que te pasa??

Sanji: ah no es nada descuiden (empieza a tocer de nuevo) disculpen ahora vuelvo….(se para y se mete al cuerto de la maquinaria osea del timon y todo eso) dios me siento tan mal….no se cuanto mas pueda seguir fingiendo ese golpe que me dieron ayer me ah de haber dañado algo por dentro…(decia mientras sudaba mucho pues sentia mucho dolor) debo regresar al comedor…(se empieza a dar pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas) vamos sanji tu puedes es solo fingir un rato y luego a tu cama a dormir (se regresa al comedor y se sienta)

Robin: estas mejor?

Sanji: ah? Si descuiden….debe ser solo el frio…..jejeje(decia ocultando que se sentia mal…) no se preocupen….

Chopper: si nos preocupamos…

Sanji: no tiene porque preocuparse tanto

Nami: si tenemos en los ultimos años el que ah tenido la salud mas delicada eres tu…

Sanji: descuiden…ya terminaron de cenar?

Todos: ya…

Sanji: bueno (se para y comienza a recoger los platos….)

Nami: deja eso sanji-kun que lo hagan los muchachos….

Sanji: no esta bien este es mi trabajo…(ya habiendo recogido todos se va a la cocina y empieza a lavarlos pero como de la cocina hacia al comedor no se veia nada el ya estaba mas relajado….) dios me siento terrible…(decia mientras sudaba mucho) dios me voy a desmayar , vamos solo termino esto y me voy a recostar….

Luffy: ah por cierto a quien le toca la guardia hoy?

Zoro: sanji te toca hoy…

Sanji: oh es cierto , bueno ya vayanse a dormir…

Nami: seguro sanji? (saliendo del comedor)

Sanji: seguro vayanse….solo les pido que recuesten a kasuga….

Robin: seguro sanji , ven kasuga hay que dormir….(llevandose a kasuga)

Kasuga: buenas noches papa….

Sanji: buenas noches hijo….(Se seinta en una de las sillas del comedor….ya cuando todos se habian ido y recuesta medio cuerpo sobre la mesa mientras sudaba mucho y tocia) me siento fatal debi haberle dicho a los muchachos que no me sentia bien…..y es que mi orgullo me gana….(se pone la mano en su cara tapando sus ojos) me siento terrible….(comienza a tocer mucho y mucho…hasta que…) "no que me pasa el piso se mueve demasiado….me voy a caer…." (se cae de espaladas en el comedor….y ahí mismo empezo a tocer….y de pronto le salio sangre) que es esto (viendo con horror la sangre que le salia….) tengo ganas de…..(de pronto encima de el mismo vomita sangre se quedo pasmado pues habia vomitado sangre de pronto se sintio mareado y se desmayo y asi se quedo…)

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE TODOS YA HABIAN DESPERTADO MENOS LOS NIÑOS…Y TODOS SE DIRIGIAN AL COMEDOR….PERO LA QUE ENTRO PRIMERO FUE NAMI…

Nami: sanji estas aquí??? (prende la luz y se queda pasmada al ver a sanji tirado en el suelo bañado en sangre) san-sanji!!!!!! (grita)

TODOS POR EL GRITO DE NAMI ENTRARON DESPAVORIDOS….

Zoro: que paso aquí?

Nami: (se cae de rodillas) sanji!

Luffy: oi oi sanji (lo sacude)

Chopper: luffy detente

Luffy: (se quedo inmovil) que pasa?

Chopper: no lo sacudas asi lo puedes empeorar….zoro usopp con cuidado llevenlo a su habitacion….

Zoro/usopp: si! (lo cargan cuidadosemente)

Robin: que le habra pasado?

MAS TARDE YA CUANDO SANJI ESTABA EN SU HABITACION…TODOS ESTABAN AHÍ MENOS USOPP QUE ESTABA CUIDANDO A LOS NIÑOS….

Nami: que le pudo haber pasado? Habia estado muy bien

Chopper: fue de la pelea de antier….(revisandolo) no estoy muy seguro de lo que tenga pero se ve mal….tengo que investigarlo….

DE PRONTO SANJI ABRIA LOS OJOS Y RECOBRO CONCIENCIA….

Sanji: buenos dias….(sentandose en la cama agarrandose la cabeza)

Zoro: que te paso?

Sanji: bueno la verdad es que….

Chopper: necesito que me digas que fue lo que te paso para poder investigarlo bien….

Sanji: bueno desde antier después de la pelea me sentia terrible…me golpearon en el estomago fuenun descuido mio….pero desde ayer siento como si explotara por dentro….(se agarraba el estomago) ayer cuando ustedes se fueron a dormir me empezo a dar un dolor tan fuerte que me cai de espaldas al suelo y empece a tocer y recuerdo que vomite sangre y me desmaye eso fue todo….

Chopper: dios mio!!! Entallamiento de viceras, robin traeme un frasco verde que hay en mi mesa es urgente luffy un traste grande con agua caliente , zoro muchas toallas , nami puedes traerme los libros de medicina del librero grande por favor…., mientras yo preparare un antidoto….(empezando a leer un libro que tenia en su maletin….)

Nami: (regresando con los libros y los puso en una mesa) ya esta chopper, esta mal sanji?

Chopper: por su puesto tengo que operar…..(decia sin quitar la vista del libro….)

Sanji: que!!!! (espantado) que tengo?

Chopper: entallamiento de viceras , osea que alguno de tus organos internos importantes esta muy dañado y hay que curarlo antes de que explote de verdad….

Sanji: me voy a morir….(decia tristemente)

Nami: sanji….(triste)  
chopper: claro que no solo tengo que operarte (mientras todos hiban entrando) para eso necesito la ayuda de nami y robin….

Robin/nami: si!

Luffy: y nosotros…?

Chopper: ustedes se van porque no tardaran en desmayarse como siempre….

Zoro/luffy: oi!

Chopper: bueno antes de que se vayan para poder anestesiar a sanji necesito que este dormido…

Sanji: pero no tengo sueño…

Chopper: luffy…

Luffy: ah claro!

Sanji: no que piensas hacer….

Chopper: es la unica forma de dormirte….

Luffy: (golpea a sanji y lo hacer desmayarse) ya esta

Chopper: ahora si vayanse porfavor…(todos salieron de la habitación…)

PASARON TRES HORAS Y TODOS AFUERA…Y CHOPPER TODAVIA NO SALIA DE LA OPERACIÓN…..CUANDO POR FIN SALIO JUNTO CON ROBIN Y NAMI….

Zoro: como esta?

Usopp: salio bien?

Luffy: dinos chopper….

Chopper: según mis calculos si…solo hay que dejarlo descansar….

Usopp: hey chopper y de verdad estaba muy grave?  
chopper: tenia destrozado el higado de verdad que ustedes van encontra de la naturaleza el después de ese golpe de antier debia morir pero ahora esta bien….

Luffy: menos mal….

Chopper: debemos seguir haciendo nuestras cosas…

ASI PASARON VARIOS DIAS PERO AHORA NOS DIRIGIREMOS A LAS ACTITUDES DE LOS HIJOS DE NUESTROS COMPAÑEROS….

ERA DE DIA Y ZORO COMO DE COSTUMBRE ESTABA INTENTANDO ENSEÑARLES A SUS HIJOS COMO USAR LAS ESPADAS PERO CLARO CON UNAS DE BAMBU….NAMI LEIA EL PERIODICO SENTADA EN SU TIPICA SILLA…

Zoro: bien niñoz empezemos…(empezaba a tener pequeñas batallas con ellos)

Henzo: ah-ah (se cae)

Nakuru: eres un miedoso hen….(regañandolo)

Henzo: papa las espadas me dan miedo….

Zoro: dios mio como puede pasarme esto a mi , mi unico hijo varon y no le gustan las espadas…

Nakuru: a mi si me gustan papa son muy divertidas….

Zoro: no era lo que esperaba pero….

Kasuga: tio zoro yo tambien puedo practicar….?

Zoro: ah kasuga ven les enseñare….

Henzo: papa me voy a con mi mama…

Nami: no henzo tu tambien tienes que aprender….debes saber defenderte….

Henzo: pero me gusta mas lo que tu haces mami….dibujar mapas me gusta mucho….

Nami: mmm ven conmigo te pondre a hacer unos mapas…..

Henzo: si mama…

PASADO UNA RATO ZORO YA LES HABIA ENSEÑADO UN PAR DE COSAS MAS A NAKURU Y KASUGA….(NOTA QUE ESTOS YA LLEVABAN UN BUEN TIEMPO EN PRACTICA) Y….

Nakuru: kasuga que tal si no damos un pequeño duelo….

Kasuga: no….

Nakuru: porque no?

Kasuga: porque eres muy competitiva y si te gano te vas a enojar….

Nakura: marica…

Zoro: Nakuru!

Nakuru: es que lo es , no quiere tener un pequeño duelo porque tiene miedo….

Kasuga: claro que no yo soy muy valiente y te derrotare

Nakuru: aja si te creo marica…..

Zoro: Nakuru!

Nakuru: te demostrare que yo te ganare….!!! (empiezan a luchar)

Zoro: eh niños calmados…(queriendo detenerlos)

Kasuga: no me ganaras pequeña niñita de mami….

Nakuru: callate! Marica!

DE PRONTO PASA LUFFY Y SUS DOS NIÑOS

Luffy: increíble son muy buenos….!! (mirando el espectáculo)

Zoro: no te quedes mirando ayudame a detenerlos a los dos!!!

Luffy: porque? (haciendo puchero)

Zoro: (ahorcando a luffy) porque si no los detengo nami me matara…!!!!!

Luffy: y que! Te matara a ti no a mi!!!!

Zoro: que pasa vas a abandonar a tu nakama….!!!

Luffy: callate…!! Sueltame!!!!

Kasuga: (le tira la espada de bambu) te gane!!!

Nakuru: callate!!! (se le va encima y empieza a golpearlo)

Zoro: Nakuru!!!

ENTONCES TODOS SALIERON Y VIERON EL ESPECTACULO…..

Nami: zoro que paso!!!

Zoro: te explico luego hay que separarlos…..(intentando separar a los niños)

CUANDO POR FIN LOS LOGRARON SEPARAR LOS LLEVARON A DENTRO…Y LOS ESTABAN REGAÑANDO…

Nami: esto no es bueno niños!! Expliquense porque?

Kasuga: perdon tia nami pero Nakuru me reto y pues yo acepte el reto….pero le gane y no es una buena perdedora…

Nakuru: callate!!! Niño marica!

Nami: (le da un capon)

Zoro: nami…

Nami: eres tan necia como tu padre tienes que aprender a perder, en la vida no siempre vas a ganar y no puedes aceptar cuando pierdes no retes a las personas….entendido!

Nakuru: si mama….

Nami: vete a tu habitación ahora mismo pero antes disculpate con kasuga….

Nakuru: no quiero!

Nami: (le da otro capon)

Nakuru: perdoname kasuga….

Kasuga: si dejalo ya…

Nakuru: (se va)

Henzo: mami , mira mira….(dandole un papel)

Nami: ah? (sostiene el papel….y era un mapa) eres un prodigio!!!! Mas aun que yo…..

Zoro: de que hablas….(mira el mapa)

Nami: ah hecho una copia exacta del mapa del mundo que llevo hecho hasta ahora…..

Henzo: te gusto?

Nami: claro que si….mi nene porque no vas a jugar con los demas….

Henzo: si mama (se va)

Nami: zoro no puedes dejar que Nakuru se pele tan fácilmente….

Zoro: que no fue mi culpa….ella empezo a insultar a kasuga

Nami: no debes permitirselo…eso la puede meter en lios un dia….

Zoro: bueno ya entendi….

Nami: nuestros hijos son identicos a nosotros pero tienen diferentes personalidades…

Zoro: ah?

Nami: si no lo han notado (se referia a los demas) si miren , ryo es igualito a luffy pero tiene la personalidad de robin y sakura es igualita a robin pero tiene la personalidad de luffy….aunque con ariza no es asi ella es identica a ti usopp….y kasuga tiene tanto de sanji como de kuina….

Zoro: por cierto hablando de sigue

Chopper: ya hoy puede comenzar a caminar y haces sus cosas normales….

DE PRONTO SANJI HIBA ENTRANDO AL COMEDOR…

Sanji: hola muchachos….

Todos: sanji!!!

Robin: que bueno que despertaste….

Usopp: que alegria….

Nami: hubieras visto el lio que hubo entre kasuga y nakuru….

Sanji: que paso?

LE CONTARON Y …

Sanji: asi que es bueno con la espada….bueno algo tenia que tener de su madre….

Robin: tambien tiene cosas tuyas el otro dia nos hizo a nami y a mi un exquisito postre…

Sanji: enserio….


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12 OP

PASARON VARIAS SEMANAS SANJI YA ESTABA TOTALMENTE REPUESTO Y UN DIA TODOS ESTABAN EN LA BORDA…..

Nami: una isla…..

Luffy: si!!!! Ah? (miraba un barco pirata)

Zoro: luffy ese barco no es….

Usopp: nuestros padres….

PASO UN RATO Y CUANDO ANCLARON LUFFY Y USOPP SUBIERON AL BARCO DE SHANKS Y LO REVISARON….

Luffy: (bajandose del barco junto con usopp) no hay nadie….

Usopp: que raro? No?

Luffy: esto no esta bien donde pueden estar los viejos….

DE PRONTO DEL BOSQUE VENIA BEN BECKMAN…

Luffy: Ben….donde estan los demas

Ben: luffy no deberias estar en esta isla como la encontraste?

Luffy: fue de pura casualidad , porque no debo estar aquí?

Ben: bueno tal vez sea hora de que lo conoscas….vengan conmigo….

TODOS INCLUYENDO A LOS NIÑOS LO SIGUIERON A UN GRAN EDIFICIO AHÍ BEN LES DIJO QUE ENTRAR HASTA LA ULTIMA SALA Y SE LLEVARIA UNA GRAN SOPRESA….

Luffy: (el no estaba muy contento por el modo en que se lo habia dicho ben presentia algo malo…. Al fin cuando llegaron a una puerta enorme el la abrio…) robin, nami si llegase a pasar algo ustedes se alejan con los niños deacuerdo

Nami/robin: si….

Luffy: (entrando lo primero que ve lo deja perplejo….) ace….shanks…que pasa aquí?

Shanks: luffy como llegaste a aquí?

Luffy: (entrando a la habitación) eso no importa , que hacen ustedes dos aquí….

Ace: shanks eres un idiota como se te ocurre traer a luffy aquí…..

Shanks: yo no lo traje…

Ace: no te creo

Shanks: no me importa flamita…(peleandose)

DE PRONTO SE OYE UNA VOZ DE ALGUIEN SUMAMENTE GRANDE….

Voz: basta! Dejen de pelear por tonterias….al menos es una alegria que luffy haya venido por primera vez a la casa de su padre….

Luffy: mi padre? Shanks tu vives aquí?

Voz: shanks me desobedeciste cierto….fraternicaste demasiado con el y ahora no quiere saber nada de mi verdad….

Shanks: vera señor yo…

Ace: eso no es todo padre….no conforme con quitarte a tu hijo te quito a tu esposa…

Shanks: ace silencio….

Ace: no ya no me puedes callar ya no soy un niño…..

Voz: ya lo sabia hijo hacia mucho que lo sabia….

Luffy: quien eres tu….porque le hablas asi a shanks….

Voz: ah….no le has dicho a luffy nada cierto

Shanks: no señor pero….

Voz: nada de peros….(le lanza un rayo pero shanks brinca)

Shanks: perdoneme señor…

Voz: esta es tu ultima oportunidad shanks….ahora tienes extricatamente prohibido acercarte al muchacho….

Shanks: pero señor eso es….

Voz: te atreves a denegar una de mis ordenes quieres morir cierto

Luffy: basta!!! Que pasa aquí alguien debe explicarme porque tratas asi a shanks idiota….

Shanks/ace: (boquiabiertos)

Ace: luffy deverias tener un poco mas de respeto

Luffy: porque?

Ace: porque estas frente a tu padre , tu verdadero padre tu sabes bien que shanks no lo es….

Luffy: ja! Asi que tu eres dragon….porque no te dejas ver…..(dedcia molesto)

Dragon: (sale d ela obscuridad) aquí estoy hijo

Luffy: (se acerca a el corriendo y lo golpea en la cara)

TODOS SE QUEDARON BOQUIABIERTOS….

Ace: lu-luffy!!!

Shanks: luffy!

Luffy: cuando shanks llego yo tenia 3 años….y recuerdo como mi madre suspiraba y lloraba por ti….paso el tiempo y ella por fin te olvido y se enamoro de shanks yo siempre estuve feliz de que mi madre se enamorada de shanks y por eso mas que nada lo veo como mi padre pues se quedo en esa isla 5 años a cuidarme el es un pirata y se que para un pirata estar mucho tiempo en un lugar es algo molesto pero el estuvo ahí….y el es mi ejempo de un pirata honorable y generoso….mi madre no murio por su culpa ella solo nos protegió a los dos….(comenzando a llorar) ademas yo ya venge su muerte….y tu nunca te tomaste la molestia de ir a verme a ace si lo conocias pero a mi no yo no te conocia i tenia deseos de conocerte aunque shanks siempre me decia que te buscara me hizo prometerle que pronto te buscaria….pero yo nunca eh querido conocer a alguien quien no se preocupa por los suyos….

Shanks: luffy….

Dragon: mmmm y quien crees que mando a shanks yo lo mande….dejemos eso para después veo que tengo unos nietos muy hermosos (mirando a ryo y sakura quienes estaban frente a robin….)

Shanks: nietos?

Luffy: (va corriendo y se pone enfrente de ellos) ni te les acerques a ninguno de mi tripulacion…. No lo mereces…..nunca lo mereceras….mi madre aunque cuando murio estaba enamorada de shanks ella seguia esperando el dia en que tu regresaras….siempre me lo decia….y por eso te odio tanto….porque aunque ace te respete para mi eres una basura…que abandono a su familia por irse como ves yo llevo a mi familia conmigo a donde sea nunca la abandonare….

Dragon: vaya parece que aprendiste mucho de shanks….

Shanks: perdonelo señor es su hijo no debe….

Luffy: callate ese hombre no es mi padre….

Dragon: shanks te matare por esto matenlo (ordeno a unos de sus lacallos)

Shanks: no señor espere….

Luffy: no (comienza a luchar con los lacallos de dragon)

LUFFY PASO UN RATO LUCHANDO PERO UNO REALMENTE LO LASTIMO….

Shanks: luffy!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dragon: ves lo mucho que te quiere el padre que tu dices es el mejor?

Yasopp: capitan…

Shanks: (se para y tenia la mirada baja) zoro, sanji les ordeno como padre de su capitan alejenlo de aquí, chopper porfavor curalo…(levanta la vista mirando a dragon)

Luffy: no yo peleare….(decia mientras intentaba safarse de zoro y sanji quienes lo estaban cargando)

Shanks: claro que no ya te han herido muchas veces por mi culpa….(con una mirada de odio) hoy me toca a mi….ademas tu siempre te adelantas y no me dejas pelear mis propias batallas…..(se voltea y comienza a mirar a dragon)

Yasopp: jefe…eso quiere decir que….

Shanks: si muchachos pelearemos por nuestra libertad y la de luffy y su tripulacion….

Lucky: ya era hora jefe….

Ben: santo dios tanto le tomo decidirse….(cargando la escopeta) bueno que esperamos…..

Luffy: shanks no tu no puedes…

Shanks: luffy este brazo que me falta nunca fue un impedimento para mi no lo sera ahora (se quita la capa)

Dragon: y que piensas hacer matarme? No puedes conmigo….

Shanks: eso yo lo se pero….si te podre hacer daño….(saca su espada y a punto de atacarlo)

Luffy: no! ( se suelta y estaba a punto de atacar el tambien)

Ben: luffy , ace ninguno de los dos interfiera en esta batalla

Ace: porque no?

Ben: ustedes deben saber lo que es una batalla entre hombres no interfieran….

Lucky: muchachos sujeten bien a luffy si no shanks no podra pelear…..

Todos: deacuerdo….

Shanks: es hora de empezar….(comienza a pelear con dragon y este le empieza a lanzar rayos….pero shanks los esquiva todos) eso es todo lo que tienes dragon…..

PASO UN BUEN RATO Y NUESTROS AMIGOS SEGUIAN LUCHANDO HASTA QUE SHANKS GUARDO SU ESPADA…..

Dragon: te rindes…que pronto….

Shanks: jjejeje (se voltea y comienza a correr) todos corran si quieren salvar sus vidas….lo mas rapido que puedan….

TODOS LO SIGUIERON HASTA QUE LLEGARON A LA COSTA EL EDIFICIO ESE EXPLOTO….

Shanks: mmmm estamos todos cierto

Sanji: sabian que hiba a explotar?

Lucky: si colocamos un explosivo….

Shanks: jajajaj pero creo que fue algo precipitado jajajjaja

Todos: pudimos haber muerto….

Luffy: (se para) que fue todo eso….no entiendo nada….

Todos: (tripilacion de luffy) como de costumbre….

Luffy: silencio! (con los ojos llenos de ira molesto muy molesto el no estaba jugando…)

Shanks: oi luffy no es para que te enojes tanto….

Luffy: no si es… tenemos que hablar ahora…., los demas vayanse al barco

Zoro: pero luffy

Luffy: ya! (al escuchar esto todos subieron sin pensarlo dos veces y solo quedaron shanks y luffy en la orilla) explícame ….

Shanks: es una larga historia….

Luffy: soy todo oidos….

Shanks: bueno cuando tu padre era un pirata normal sucedieron miles de circustancias que terminamos sirviendole a dragon….nosotros todos conocemos a ace desde su nacimiento y le cuidamos solo que el nunca nos ah querido y menos a mi por lo de tu madre….años después cuando tu naciste me mando a vigilarte pero sin fraternizar contigo….solo que yo no pude cumplir esa orden….tu madre sabia quien era yo….y me obligo a acercame mas a ella y ati después les fui queriendo a los dos….hasta que…., no esto no te lo puedo decir….si te lo digo…

Luffy: no importa! Dimelo

Shanks: bueno hasta que nos enamoramos y dragon se entero y nos mando a matar tanto a mi como a tu madre…..por eso yo no hice nada por ella , ella me ordeno que te alejara de ahí , la verdad es que te lleve con makino-san y cuando volvia por ella….ya estaba muerta y don krieg tampoco estaba…..pero ahora no me importa si vienen por mi y por los demas…tu ya eres un hombre….pues te dire que ese hombre que se hace llamar tu padre no te quiere nada...(se da la media vuelta) nos vemos luego , no partire de este puerto , no te preocupes es seguro tu padre ya se fue , ace no lo se ah de andar por ahí…..(decia hiendo en direccion a su barco)

Luffy: (se sube al Goingerry y se sienta en el piso de la borda)

MIENTRAS CON TODOS ADENTRO….

Nami: luffy realmente estaba furioso….

Zoro: si de verdad lo estaba…..pero tiene razones para estarlo….

DE PRONTO SE OYE UNA GRAN EXPLOSION EN MAR ADENTRO….TODOS SALIERON A VER QUE ERA….

Nami: que fue eso, usopp?  
usopp: (en el puesto vigia) bueno era un barco marino…, asi que a eso se referia ben cuando dijo que habia muchas trampas camino aquí….

Robin: dios que susto nos dio…..

PASARON VARIOS DIAS….Y YA A LUFFY SE LE HABIA PASADO EL RESENTIMIENTO CON SHANKS Y ESE DIA LES ESTABAN PRESENTANDO A LOS NUEVOS INTEGRANTES….

Luffy: mira mira este es ryo y ella es sakura

Shanks: (acariciandoles las cabezas a los dos) quien lo diria en tan poco tiempo ya eres padre de dos hermosos niños

Luffy: si! Ahora eres un abbuelo…(haciendole burla)

Shanks: pequeño demonio….(colerico)

Lucky: shanks no ahorques a luffy que si no luego te arrepentiras….

Ben: vaya este tipo….

Shanks: veamos a quien mas tenemos aquí?

Nami: ah ellos son henzo y Nakuru….

Shanks: tambien son hermosos nami-chan….

Sanji: el es kasuga…..

Shanks: vaya vaya y que tenemos aquí yasopp

Usopp: ella es tu nieta padre y se llama Ariza….

Yasopp: enserio! es un orgullo tener una nieta tan hermosa….(alardeando)

Todos: no lo creo…--U

Robin: (gritando mientras sus manos de la fruta traian a alguien) hey muchachos encontre a alguien tirada en la orilla….

TODOS SE ACERCARON A VER Y ERA NI MAS NI MENOS QUE TASHIGI….Y ESTABA DESMAYADA….

Sanji: (petrificado) yo, yo

Zoro: oh no sanji

Nami: sanji?

Saji: yo…. (se voltea para no verla) me voy a la cocina….(estaba dispuesto a subirse al barco cuando….)

Kasuga: mama?! Papa mira es mama!

Nami: kasuga….(decia tristemente)

Shanks: que pasa?

Zoro: la esposa de sanji que fallecio es identica a esta mujer que esta frente nuestro…pero el aun no lo supera….aunque ya ah pasado 5 años de eso….

Shanks: que les parece si luego me cuentan por ahora hay que atender a la mujer….

Zoro: tienes razon (carga a tashigi)

Nami: oi porque si ella siempre nos ataca cuando nos ve….

Zoro: no puedo dejarla asi…ella aunque seamos rivales somos amigos….suena raro pero asi es….(se sube al barco)

MAS TARDE CUANDO TENIAN A TASHIGI EN UN PEQUEÑITO CUARTO QUE HABIAN HECHO DE ENFERMERIA….TODOS ESTABAN EN EL COMEDOR….Y SANJI EN SU HABITACION….

Shanks: si me pueden seguir contando lo de sanji me ah extrañado que no babeara y pusiera esa cara tan tipica de el cuando ve a una mujer….

Zoro: veras mi hermana por asi llamarla , tambien mi mejor amiga….se quedo en este barco en el transcurso del tiempo sanji y ella formaron pareja se casaron y luego tuvieron a kasuga sin embargo cuando kasuga tenia tres años ella enfermo por una enfermedad que ya traia desde la infancia….sin embargo saji no lo ah superado todavía y eso que han pasado 5 años ya….y aunque no lo parezca ah cambiado mucho….

Usopp: si es cierto , cada vez que ve a una mujer ya no reacciona como antes….se la pasa con la mirada en el mar…y sobre todo….de repente empieza a hablarle a kuina….

Yasopp: espera que no a ti tambien se te murio tu esposa….

Usopp: (triste) si pero ya pasaron 8 años de eso…yo ya lo algo de trabajo pero es mejor seguir viviendo ….

Sanji: (entra en la habitación) hola muchachos….preparare la comida(sonrie falsamente y entra en la cocina)

Todos: eso dio miedo --lll

Sanji: (preparando la comida) "porque siempre me la tengo que encontrar , cada vez que la veo siento como si estuviera viendo a kuina y se me destroza el corazon….y me destrozo aun mas ver a kasuga decirle mama…." (llorando)

MIENTRAS…AFUERA….ESTABA NAMI SENTADA MIRANDO UN RELICARIO DE UN LADO CON LA FOTO DE UNA MUJER….Y DEL OTRO DECIA SIEMPRE JUNTOS….

Nami: como quisiera saber quien fuiste madre….(mirando la foto)

DE PRONTO ESA MISMA TARDE VINO UNA TORMENTA PARA ESTO SHANKS SEGUIA EN EL BARCO DE LUFFY…

Nami: todos a sus puestos….!!!! (decia mientras movia una vela ella se disponia a bajar las escaleras para ir al cuarto del timon pero se tropezo….) ah!!!!

Todos: nami!

Nami: (cae al suelo no se desmaya pero el medallón sale volando)

Shanks: (la ayuda a levantarse) estas bien?

Nami: si gracias…

Zoro: nami no te paso nada? (se acerca a ella)

Nami: no , estoy bien…(se revisa el cuello) ah!!! No esta!!!! (buscando el medallón en le piso)

Sanji: que pasa?

Nami: mi , medallón no esta se me ah de haber caido ….(buscandolo)

Shanks: ah es este (levanta algo del piso y se le queda viendo se quedo perplejo y se lo da a nami) es muy importante para ti?

Nami: si , gracias shanks-san

Shanks: de nada….(en su mente enpezaban a rondar ideas) bueno muchachos me retiro a mi barco hasta mañana….(se va)

Luffy: ah si buenas noches shanks….

CUANDO SHANKS LLEGO A SU CAMAROTE SE ENCERRO Y SE RECOSTO EN LA CAMA A PENSAR….

Shanks: nami , pensandolo bien ella es identica a….Yukina…

FLASH BACK…

HIBA SHANKS CON SUS CAMARADAS Y ANCLARON EN UNA PEQUEÑA VILLA EN UNA ISLA LLAMADA SAKAMIKI…ESTA NO MUY LEJOS DE LA ISLA COCOYASHI…AHÍ SU TRIPULACION Y EL SE DISPONIAN A COMER ALGO CUANDO….HIBAN CAMINANDO POR LA CALLE SIN QUERER CHOCO CON UNA JOVEN MUCHACHA DE PELO COLOR NARANJA MUY PARECIDA A NAMI…..

Shanks: ah perdon…

Chica: no disculpe fue mi culpa….,son viajeros verdad de casualidad ya tienen un lugar donde dormir o comer….? Vengan mi madre y yo tenemos una taberna si quieren pueden venir….

Shanks: oh eso es lo que estabamos buscando , que amable…..

LA CUESTION FUE ASI SHANKS Y SU TRIPULACION TENIAN PLANEADO QUEDARSE A DESCANSAR UN TIEMPO EN ESA ISLA Y DORMIR EN ESE DORMITORIO QUE LES HABIAN OFRECIDO…..

Shanks: (mientras comia y la chica de antes estaba atendiendo el bar y se para enfrente suyo) sabes es una alegria que aquí no odien a los piratas….(sonrie)

Chica: claro que no , los fundadores de esta isla fueron piratas asi que aquí son bien recividos….asi que eres un capitan…., y cual es tu nombre…

Shanks: ah no me eh presentado , que descortes , mi nombre es shanks….

Chica: mi nombre es Yukina un gusto conocerle shanks-san….(sonrie) bueno tengo que seguir trabajando (agarra unos platos sucios y se resbala y cae) ouch!

Shanks: si que eres divertida yukina-chan….jajajajja

Yukina: de que te ries shanks-san me dolio

Shanks: ( se para y le ayuda) ah lo siento lo siento (de la misma forma en que lo dice luffy)

Yukina: (se para) no parece que lo sientas ¬¬

ASI PASARON UNOS MESES Y SHANKS Y YUKINA ERA MUY BUENOS AMIGOS HASTA QUE UN DIA….YUKINA HIBA CAMINANDO DE NOCHE POR UN PEQUEÑO CALLEJONCITO PARECIA TODO MUY TRANQUILO CUANDO DEL CALLEJON UNOS TIPOS LA JALAN….ERAN 2….

Tipo1: ahora por fin una mujer buena (pegandola a el)

Yukina: sueltenme o….veran….

Tipo2: callate niñita hoy te vamos a hacer una linda mujer (le pone algo en la boca para que no hablara….) ahora si (ella traia una blusa y un top abajo y este le quita la blusa a fuerzas)

Yukina: "no, porfavor no!!" (casi llorando)

Tipo1: que buena estas (le pone una mano en el trasero…)

Yukina: (gemia de miedo) "no!!!" (llorando)

ENTONCES ELLA CERRO LOS OJOS….Y SOLAMENTE SE ESCUCHO COMO SE GOLPEABAN Y CUANDO ABRIO LOS OJOS AHÍ ENFRENTE DE ELLA ESTABA SHANKS…

Shanks: esos malditos tienen lo que se merecen….(desata a arisa y le quita lo que tenia en la boca) estas bien

Yukina: sha-shanks….. (lo abraza llorando)

Shanks: lo se , lo se deviste tener miedo….(la acaricia)

Yukina: shanks (lo mira)

Shanks: (la mira fue todo tan rapido que terminaron besandose….)

PASADOS LOS MESES ELLOS ESTABAN CASADOS ANQUE SHANKS TENIA QUE REGRESAR AL MAR….Y YUKINA ESTABA ESPERANDO UN BEBE AUNQUE EL NO QUERIAA DEBIA DE IRSE UN TIEMPO PRONTO VOLVERIA A VER A SU FAMILIA….

Yukina: te vas eh?

Shanks: si pero….

Henzo: shanks , yukina

Yukina: papa!

Henzo: les eh traido un obsequio bueno mas bien para ti shanks…

Shanks: para mi…

Henzo: arisa me lo ah pedido….(le da un medallón)

Shanks: (lo abre una foto de ella y de otro lado decia por siemrpe juntos) gracias….me tengo que ir volvere muy pronto lo juro….

Yukina: cuidate recuerda que tienes una familia aquí….

MESES MAS TARDE EL REGRESO A SAKAMIKI PERO EN ESE MOMENTO SE QUERIA MORIR….

Shanks: que…(petrificado) que paso aquí….

Henzo: shanks eres tu , shanks….

Shanks: henzo-san que ocurrio y yukina y el bebe….

Henzo: ellos….(baja la mirada) hubo un ataque de un grupo pirata no recordamos como se hacian llamar pero destruyeron todo….y…yukina esta muerta y el bebe no se….yo Sali de viaje y me encontre con los mismo que tu…

Shanks: (llora) henzo…no soporto mas dolores si ella esta muerta prefiero olvidarla no me tomes a mal pero ten (le da el medallon) no quiero nada que me recuerde a ella….(se da la vuelta)

Henzo: a donde vas

Shanks: a suicidarme me voy ni te molestes en buscarme para entonces ya estare muerto…(se va)

Henzo: shanks….!!

PERO UNA VOZ Y LOS RAYOS DE LUZ LO SACARON DE SUS SUEÑOS….

Shanks: ah? Que pasa ben

Ben: robin la esposa de luffy nos llama dice que hara una fiesta sorpresa luffy cumple años….

Shanks: ah enseguida vamos….(se para)

PASO UN RATO Y SHANKS Y SU TRIPULACION YA ESTABAN EN EL BARCO CON ROBIN….

Shanks: y los demas?

Robin: fueron a distraer a luffy….(decia mientras con sus manos de fruta hacia todo)

DE PRONTO VENIA NAMI SOLA Y SE SUBIO AL BARCO…

Nami: de veras no pueden ser mas idiotas….

Robin: que paso nami?

Nami: esos locos estan jugando a cazar animales gigantes y me ponen en peligro aya ellos si se lastiman junto con los cabezas huecas de sus hijos…(se sienta en el piso)

Shanks: (mirando a nami) "es muy parecida a ella…me la recuerda tanto"

Nami: (leyendo un libro)

MAS TARDE YA LE HICIERON LA FIESTA SORPRENDIERON MUCHO A LUFFY Y TODO ESTABA PERFECTO HASTA QUE TODOS SE SENTARON EN EL PISO….

Nami: (sentada en el piso con su jarra de cerveza) jejejeje

Shanks: (mirando a nami)

Zoro: "que tanto le ve a nami" que sucede shanks….

Shanks: (sale d su trance) ah nada….no es nada….estoy un poco distraido (se da un pequeño coscorroncito…)

PASO UN RATO Y CUANDO ELLOS SE FUERON A SU BARCO….

Luffy: ah que divertido….

Usopp: zoro (lo notaba enojado) que te pasa?

Luffy: si zoro has estado muy enojado…..

Zoro: tu padre ah estado mirando muchisimo a nami….y no eran ojos de analizamiento…..

Nami: de verdad? No lo note

zoro: si te miraba y te miraba …..¬¬

nami: no estes celoso zoro….

PASARON VARIOS DIAS Y SEGUIA LO MISMO SHANKS NO PODIA DEJAR DE MIRAR A NAMI….

Shanks: oye nami….

Nami: ah que sucede shanks-san…

Shanks: me dejas ver ese medallon un momento….

Nami: ah si ….( se lo presta)

Shanks: (lo mira lo abre y se queda perplejo) "este es el medallon de yukina porque lo tiene nami?" esto quien te lo dio….(se lo da)

Nami: ah, bueno me dijeron que era de mi madre….(sonrie) y por eso cada vez que veo la foto de mi madre me pongo contenta….

Shanks: la de la foto es tu madre…y esta viva!

Nami: no ella murio cuando apenas era yo una bebe….(baja la mirada)

Shanks: gracias , (se para) luffy no tienen por ahí un den den mushi….

Luffy: ah si esta en el carto de navegacion….

Shanks: gracias (entra y se sienta y marca un numero)

MIENTRAS CON TODOS…

Zoro: hay que ver a quien llama ah estado actuando muy raro

Nami: hace un momento me pidio ver mi medallon y se exalto mucho que tendra que ver….

Usopp: escuchemos….

CON SHANKS….

Shanks: bueno comunniqueme por linea segura a la isla cocoyashi , con el señor henzo…..

AFUERA…

Nami: henzo que tiene el que ver con henzo-san

ADENTRO…

Henzo: bueno quien habla…?

Shanks: hola henzo-san tanto tiempo ya te olvidaste de mi…

Henzo: no puede ser… shanks….estas vivo…tengo que decirte muchas cosas importantes y nunca te pude localizar…..

Shanks: mira respondeme algo…estoy ahora en una isla pequeña junto luffy y su tripulacion…

Henzo: luffy? Monkey d. luffy? El hijo de dragon….

Shanks: si el mismo pero en su tripulacion hay una muchacha que tiene el medallon de yukina porque….

Henzo: eso es imposible….

Shanks: su nombre es nami te suena….

Henzo: no puede ser…estas cerca de ella….

Shanks: si y por alguna razon siento como si estuviera viendo a yukina….y encima tiene ese medallon….explicate…

Henzo: eso es lo que te estuve intentano d comunicar per como no te gustan los den den muchi no te habia podido localizar….esa vez que te fuiste diciendo que te hibas a suicidar….yo me lo crei…

Shankns: claro que no lo hiba a hacer solo era una expresion no soy tan imbecil viejo idiota!!!

Henzo: bueno , esa vez paso una semana y una exmarine de mi ahora villa cocoyashi….encontro a dos niñas pequeñas y una de ellas era nami y enseguida supe que era la hija de yukina….pero como no sabia si estabas vivo o no nunca le dije nada…para no herirla preferi que se quedara con su madre adoptiva…

Shanks: entonces nami…. Es…..

Henzo: si shanks tu hija….mi nieta y la hija de yukina….ese medallon se lo di a su madre adoptiva para que se lo pusiera…y le dijera que la foto de esa mujer era la de su madre verdadera….

Shanks: (llora) esto es

Henzo: shanks estas bien?

Shanks: si lo estoy es solo que siempre pense que estaba totalmente solo en este mundo y ahora se que no….

ENTONCES ENTRA NAMI….LLORANDO…

Nami: entonces tu eres mi padre? Mi verdadero padre….

Shanks: (llorando) henzo ella lo escucho todo….

Henzo: bueno te dejo espero ahora sea mas facil….(cuelga)

Shanks: (cuelga) eres identica a tu madre..

Nami: ella es mi madre cual era su nombre….

Shanks: yukina….

Nami: (llorando) no lo puedo creer…

Shanks: (se sienta) es algo tan increible….ese medallon que llevas me lo dio tu madre cuando te estaba esperando yo tuve que salir un corto tiempo pero en ese corto tiempo….

Nami: ocurrio el ataque a aquella aldea….

Shanks: y ella murio ahí….cuando volvi le entrege ese medallon a henzo-san queriendo olvidarme de ella pero….nunca lo pude hacer….

PASARON VARIOS DIAS PARA QUE ESTOS SUPERARAN LA CONMOCION….Y…..

Nami: entonces henzo-san de verdad es mi abuelo….

Shanks: si por parte de tu madre….

Nami: y ella como era?

Shanks: era muy parecida a ti, pero ella tenia el alma de un angel….muy bondadosa….

Nami: (medio ahorcandolo) me estas diciendo que no soy bondadosa….

Shanks: --U como crees nunca se me ocurriria….

Luffy: oi nami , si nuestro padre es shanks entonces somos hermanos…

Sanji: oh , ni siquiera yo quisiera…ser su hermano --

Nami: es cierto (se pone una mano en la cara) eres mi hermano…..

Luffy: y? no te pones feliz…?

Nami: nunca pense en tener un hermano tan imbecil

Todos: tiene razon….

Luffy: oi! o.o

Ace: (parado en el barandal del barco) luffy cuando entenderas que shanks no es tu padre….

Luffy: si lo es…

Shanks: porque lo respetas tanto acaso no sabes el tipo de persona que es dragon….?

Ace: lo se

Shanks: entonces?

Ace: tengo mis razones….pero lo que mas me molesta es ver como luffy te trata como si fueras su padre es una deshonra hacerle eso a un hombre…ademas te detesto como llegaste e hiciste que mi madre cambiara su forma de ser….por tu culpa ella dejo a mi padre….y por tu culpa ella murio….

Luffy: de que hablas eso no fue culpa de shanks…..verdad….

Ace: claro que el salio corriendo contigo y la dejo sola ahí……..la dejo morir…..

Luffy: shanks?

Shanks: luffy , perdona por lo que voy a hacer…..(se acerca mucho a ace y lo golpea y lo tira al piso) imbecil…!!!

Ace: que no quieres que luffy sepa la verdad….(retandolo)

Shanks: de que verdad hablas…tu eres el unico aquí que no sabe la verdad y sabes porque porque tu padre nunca te ah querido ..y tu tienes los ojos cerrados….

Ace: de que hablas eres un estafador engañaste a mi padre diciendo que mi madre estaba bien protegida….yo estaba ahí cuando se lo decias pero nunca le dije nada…..

Shanks: ace….estas ciego…., no queria decir esto….pero….., cuando regrese ah por tu madre ella estaba agonizando….me dijo que dragon nos habia mandado a matar , a mi , a ella y…..

Ace: (perplejo)

Shanks: y a luffy….

Luffy: que!

Ace: estas mintiendo , es solo para engañarme….

Shanks: asi , te demostrare lo mucho que te quiere tu padre…..(saca un papel de debajo de su playera….) lee esto y no me dejaras mentirte…..es la letra de tu padre son ordenes que me mando cuando tu tenias 15 años…..claro que no las obedeci yo tambien te habia cuidado desde pequeño nunca tendria el valor para hacerlo…..

Ace: (estupefacto)

Shanks: anda leelo en voz alta para que luffy sepa tambien de que se trata….

Ace: estas son las siguientes ordenes para mi subordinado shanks….primero debes desahcerte de ace….no quiero mas compromisos con ella….y luffy lo dejare a tu cuidado no me pude deshacer de ti y del mocoso pero almenos de ella si esas son tus siguientes ordenes espero resultados….firma….Monkey D. Dragon….(se le cae la carta) eso no es….(empieza hacerse para atrás….)

Luffy: ace….

Shanks: me creias un mentiroso pues , para que sepas tu estas vivo aquí porque yo me negue a hacer eso y por ello recibi un castigo….pero….por eso sugeri que te cambiara el apellido a portgas….asi no te verian conexión con el y tu podrias vivir libre tu vida ….si no me hubiera llevado a luffy de ese lugar tambien no estaria y por lo mismo recivi un castigo pero me hize cargo de luffy y lo eduque como vi mejor , como yo pienso que debe ser un hombre honorable…..a ti tambien te crie pero parece ser que las ideas tontas de dragon se te quedaron ace…..por eso ahora me revele ante el

Luffy: es cierto , si no querias estar con el porque te quedaste….

Shanks: bueno, mira antes de eso me quede con el porque me chantajeaba todo el tiempo con hacerles algo…

Ace/luffy: hacernos?

Shanks: si ace aunque a ti no te importe yo te crie y te quiero igual que a luffy…..el m chantajeaba diciendo que si no hacia sus peticiones….los desapareceria del mapa….por eso me eh liberado de el , luffy ya es un adulto hecho y derecho, tu tambien ace…ya se pueden proteger y creo que ahora que deje a dragon atrás mi vida esta mejorando ahora encontre a mi hija y soy mas feliz que nunca….

ENTONCES LLEGA BEN CORRIENDO MUY EXALTADO….

Ben: jefe….(palido)

Shanks: que sucede ben….te noto agitado…

Ben: jefe, eh recibido una información muy valiosa….

Shanks: información….?

ENTONCES TODOS PASAN AL COMEDOR A ESCUCHAR ESA IINFORMACION….

Shanks: que sucede ya dilo….

Ben: descubrimos quien fue responsable del ataque a la isla sakamiki

Shanks: que!!!

Lucky: fue ni mas ni menos que….

Ben: Monkey D. Dragon….

Shanks: hasta donde pudo llegar ese tipo…(se para se pone su capa toma su espada y se disponia a salir)

Lucky: que piensas hacer jefe….

Shanks: ire a matar a dragon , lo siento ace pero….eso que hizo fue demasiado….

Ace: que hizo que habia en esa isla?

Shanks: en esa isla estaba mi familia mi esposa y mis amigos….eh aquí a mi hija (señalando a nami) de milagro sobrevivio….algun dia llevare unas flores a la tumba de la mujer que la protegio…..pero…el culpable fue el dragon….no me quedare tranquilo hasta que termine con el….

Luffy: pero tu no puedes….

Shanks: luffy

Ben: jefe, luffy tiene razon….

Ace: tu solo no podras con el…no por nada ah sido reconocido como el asesino mas grande….

Zoro: hasta los shichibukais le tienen miedo….incluso la marina tiembla a escuchar su nombre solo arriesgaras tuvida….

Shanks: no me importa pero tomare venganza….sea como sea….

Nami: no lo permitire….(se para en la puerta evitando que la abriera)

Shanks: nami….

Nami: acabamos de encontrarnos y ya me piensas dejar sola…..seguro que si luchas con ese hombre moriras y luego que desperdiciaras tu vida por una venganza….que no podras cumplir….,odio cuando los hombres se ponen de orgullosos, es mas importante la vida que cualquier otra cosa….claro que si no te importamos , ni luffy , ni ace , ni tus nietos ni yo….(abre la puerta) puedes irte no te detendre….solo que no esperes que llore ni una vez por ti…..(se sale y se dirige a su recamara)

Zoro: -- que profunda…

Ben: tu hija tiene razon no arriesgues tu vida asi tienes una familia jefe

Yasopp: shanks debes escuchar a las personas…..ellos te quieren

Shanks: no importa realizare mi venganza…..

Yasopp: (lo golpea en la cabeza y este se cae al suelo)

Todos: eh?

Usopp: espera padre que haces!

Shanks: porque hiciste eso….

Yasopp: porque eres un necio testarudo….

Ben: dios mio aquí vamos de nuevo…

Lucky: estos ya van a empezar….

Luffy/ace/usopp: empezar?

Ben: (se sientan)

Sanji: mmmm ire a preparar la cena….(se mete a la cocina)

Robin: yo ire a ver a la señorita tashigi…..(nota: esta seguia en el barco aun estaba devil debido a la gran explosion que hubo . se va)

Shanks: pero yo soy tu capitan no tienes derecho a golpearme….

Yasopp: ya lo dijiste eres mi capitan no mi padre….

Shanks: maldito

Yasopp: imbecil…. (se empiezan a golpear)

Ace: (se pone una mano en la cara) estos tipos….

Usopp: eso me recuerda algo….(pensando en el y en luffy)

Zoro: claro que si parecen tu y luffy….

Nami: (los detiene de un golpe como siempre lo hace con luffy y usopp) pero si parece que son unos niños ustedes nos doblan edad y nosotros ya estamos grandecitos….porque no se comportan como….

Yasopp: maldito shanks imbecil…

Shanks: repite eso lanza balinas….

Nami: que no me oyen (los vuelve a golpear y por fin se calman)

Ben: jefe hay otro problema…

Shanks: asi…lo se el barco….

Ace/luffy: el barco?

Shanks: ese barco que tenemos nos fue dado por dragon…no queremos mas de el asi , sacaremos nuestras cosas al fin y al cabo son pocas….creo que va siendo hora de que nos vayamos tenemos que sacar nuestras cosas y buscar otro barco…

Nami: que dicen ustedes pueden venir….sera mejor a que anden vagando sin un lugar seguro donde dormir…

Shanks: seguro? No estorbaremos….

Nami: claro hemos agrandado tanto este barco aunque haya habitaciones para cada uno de nosotros todavía tenemos unas camas en la bodega….creo que sera un buen lugar….

Shanks: no importa gracias por invitarnos…

Luffy: nami…creo que es hora de irse de esta isla….

Nami: tienes razon...

Shanks: nosotros iremos por nuestras cosas enseguida regresamos….(se van los 4 de la tripulacion de shanks)

Sanji: la comida esta lista pero sera mejor esperarlos a ellos he hecho para todos….

DE PRONTO SENTO TRAIDA POR ZORO ESTABA ENTRANDO TASHIGI AL COMEDOR…

Zoro: miren quien pudo levantarse….

Luffy: oh tashigi que gusto que estes despierta…

Tashigi: disculpen las molestias….

Nami: al parecer por fin dejaras de perseguirnos….

Tashigi: si…..no tengo razones , porque ya no soy de la marina….

Todos: eh?

Zoro: como es eso…

Tashigi: es una historia muy larga luegos os cuento….

Robin: bueno creo que deberias alimentar por ahora….o no chopper?

Chopper: si tienes razon….

Sanji: (paralizado sudando mucho)

Chopper: sanji le puedes traer la comida a tashigi?

Sanji: (se mete a la cocina y trae un plato y se lo coloca a tashigi)

Tashigi: gracias (sonrie)

Sanji: (empieza a temblar…) bue-bue-bueno….voy afuera un momento….(se sale)

Tashigi:que le pasa al cocinero….

Zoro: su nombre es sanji…y el se pone asi porque eres identica a su esposa…..

Tashigi: enserio! Y donde esta su esposa?

Todos: (bajaron la mirada)

Zoro: veras ella murio….era como mi hermana , mi mejor amiga…..de ella es la que te decia yo…..

Tashigi: ah entiendo (comienza a comer)

MIENTRAS CON SANJI….AFUERA….

Sanji: "no puedo ni mirarla sin que me empiezen a temblar las piernas…."

PASO MUCHO RATO….Y YA SHANKS Y SU TRIPULACION SE HABIAN INSTALADO TODO ERA MUY TRANQUILO HASTA QUE….

Nami: bueno muchachos a trabajar….!!! (decia mientras se hiba al barandal que nunca cambiaron de lugar…) chicos esa vela chopper usopp el timon sanji-kun , zoro la vela principal….

Tashigi: en que puedo ayudar….

Shanks: nosotros tambien (el barco se empezaba a mover y ya estaba en mar…..)

Nami: pues…..tu tashigi en nada todavia estas devil….y ustedes….

Luffy: ojo que buena vista hay desde este lado (decia mientras estaba parado en el barandal) jejejje (se cae al agua)

Todos: imbecil…!!!!!

Nami: en eso saquen a luffy del agua….!!!!

PASO TODO YA ESTABAN EN MAR PASARON VARIOS DIAS….Y….

Luffy: nami cuanto falta para la siguiente isla

Nami: dos dias..por?

Luffy: estoy aburrido….

Nami: (leyendo un libro) y porque no juegas con los niños….

Luffy: no puedo robin les esta dando terminando de dar las clases…..

Nami: "este olor" (se para de rapido)

Luffy: ah? Que pasa nami?

Nami: todos salgan se acerca una gran tormenta…..!!!!!!! (grita)

TODOS SALIERON Y EMPEZARON A VER COMO CAMBIABA EL CLIMA DE REPENTE Y EMPEZARON A MOVERSE….SIN EMBARGO LOS NIÑOS ESTABAN AFUERA….

Nami: cuidado viene una ola!!!! Niños…!!!!! (decia a nakuru, a kasuga, y a ryo los demas estaban adentro nota: niños)

ENTONCES UNA OLA GIGANTE SE LOS LLEVO….A ESTO TODOS SE PARALIZARON….

Nami: na-na-nakuru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (grita desesperada)

Zoro/sanji: (se abientan y luffy estaba cerca ellos para volverlos a subir pasaron un buen rato en el agua buscandolos pero no los hayaron….cuando luffy los subio….)

Robin: (estaba incredula callada totalmente paralizada)

Luffy: demonios no estan como pudo pasar esto….buscaron bien…

Zoro: claro que si…!!! Y no estan (se agarra la cabeza)

Shanks: esto esta mal…..

Sanji: (petrificado) ka-su-ga……(con la mirada en blanco)

Luffy: que haremos ahora…..nami…hay que ir a la siguiente isla…

Nami: (voltea a ver a luffy con la mirada baja) en que estas pensando….

Robin: (con los ojos llenos de furia se acerca a luffy lentamente)

Luffy: es que lo mas probable es que lleguen ahí…no se preocupen (intentando disimular su preocupacion, y su dolor)

Robin: luffy

Luffy: si que pasa robin??

Robin: (lo abofetea muy fuerte tanto que lo tira al piso) que demonios te pasa nos vamos a ir sin saber si nuestros hijos siguen aquí , o si acaso estan vivos , que demonios te pasa tu supuestamente los estabas cuidando que tienes en la cabeza, aire o que!!!!!!!!!!! Porque no puedes ser un poco responsable por primera vez en tu vida….!!!!!!!!! (grita)

Todos: (asombrados)

Luffy: (se para y se acerca a robin) robin , yo pienso que…ellos….(acercandose mas a ella)

Robin: (furiosa lo vuelve a abofetear y se aleja de el) no, te me acerques….estoy tan….desepcionada de ti…….(comienza a llorar) eso fue un descuido tuyo si nuestros hijos mueren no sentiras culpa, ah? Luffy?

Luffy: pero robin….

Robin: porque no tienes un poco de sentido comun…..te quiero tu lo sabes pero esto no puede seguir asi…a tus 26 años sigues actuando como un niño de 8 no me parece….deberias….tratar de actuar como alguien de tu edad no lo crees tan siquiera para cuidar de los tuyos….(lo miraba con rabia) voy al camarote…..(se da la media vuelta dirigendose al piso de abajo)

Luffy: gomen….., gomenasai….(casi llorando)

Robin: (solamente voltea la cara y le dijo) madura porfavor las cosas no se resuelven con puros perdon´o lo siento´ debes crecer luffy (se va llorando)

Luffy: robin (dijo suavemente)

sanji: esto se puso mas feo de lo que esperabamos…..(con la mirada baja)

zoro: (le pone una mano en el hombro a luffy) hey estas bien….

Luffy: si (decia mientras lloraba sin voltear para que no lo vieran) gomen nasai (grita)

sanji: que hacemos…nami?

Nami: no lo se……(con la mirada baja)

Zoro: esto es un problema……(con la mirada baja)

Luffy: (se pone su chaqueta pues estaba haciend frio y estaba lloviendo…se dirigio hacia nami y….) no es hora de ponernos asi…devemos ir a la siguiente isla….hay que buscarlos ahí porque en el sera como buscar una aguja en pajar….sera imposible asi…que….vamos…..levantate nami necesitamos dirigirnos a la siguiente isla…..sanji necesito que prepares algo de comida tenemos que tener fuerzas para hacer todos los movimientos….zoro, usopp necesitamos reparar…unos daños al barco encarguenze….chopper….tienes que vigilar que los demas esten en optimas condiciones no sabremos que habra en la siguiente isla…y sobre todo a tashigi que aun esta debil…..(acabando de decir esto todos se pararon y se le quedaron mirando) que no estuvo claro…lo que dije a trabajar….

Nami: lo que te dijo robin te hizo reaccionar como un verdadero capitan? Vaya vaya…(se fue al cuarto del timon…)

Luffy: yo ire a vigilar (se sube al puesto vigia)

Zoro: usopp vamos….(se van al piso de abajo)

Sanji: que mas da….(se mete a la cocina)

Chopper: ire a ver a tashigi…..(se va)


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

PASO TODO EL DIA Y CUANDO YA ERA DE MAÑANA….LA CORRIENTE NO PARO EN TODA LA NOCHE FUE MUY INTENSA…..PERO QUE CREEN NUESTROS PEQUEÑINES AMIGOS ESTABAN EN LA ORILLA DE UNA ISLA LA ISLA A LA QUE SE DIRIGAN LOS GRANDES….

Nakuru: (abriendo los ojos se levanta) donde estoy…(de pronto ve a un lado suyo a kasuga y a ryo….) hey chicos despierten….

Kasuga: que pasa es hora de desayunar? (se levanta)

Ryo: al parecer llegamos a una isla desierta….(sacudiendose)

Nakuru: y ahora que haremos tengo mucha hambre….

Ryo: que tal si hacemos un pequeño refugio….se ve que va a hacer frio…

Kasuga: y luego pescamos algunos peces para asarlos y comer…..

Nakuru: me parece bien , vayamos entonces…..(empiezan a trabajar)

ASI PASO TODA LA TARDE TERMINARON SU REFUGIO Y PESCARON Y YA ESTABA ANOCHECIENDO….Y ESTABAN ASANDO LOS PESCADOS….

Nakuru: bueno….ustedes creen que vengan aquí?

Kasuga: espero que si….

Ryo: deberian de venir si, supuestamente esta es la siguiente isla debera llegar exactamente aquí…..

Kasuga: hay….me pico…..(espantado) una-una ser-ser-piente!!!!!! (se desmaya)

Nakuru: kasuga!!!!

Ryo: le pico la serpiente…que haremos….

Nakuru: no lo se pero….(le toca la frente) la fiebre le esta empezando a subir….

Ryo: esto no es bueno , nada bueno…..(se arranca un pedazo de manga) ire a mojar eso para ponerselo en la cabeza….

Nakuru: tienes razon debemos hacer algo.…

PASARON DOS DIAS Y CUANDO NEUSTROS NAVEGADORES….ESTABAN CERCA DE ESA ISLA…

Luffy: (con el telescopio y baja corriendo) nami chicos la isla la veo…..

Todos: genial….

Luffy: pronto los buscaremos niños no se preocupen….

MIENTRAS CON ELLOS….

Nakuru: (llorando) que hacemos cada vez esta peor se morira?

Ryo: (poniendole el trapo en la frente) no podemos hacer nada mas estamos haciendo lo que sabemos….pero…si esto sigue asi , el seguramente morira……, mierda que hacemos…..(golpea el piso)

PASARON VARIAS HORAS Y CUANDO NUESTROS NAVEGANTES LLEGARON…..ANCLARON Y BAJARON TODOS A EXCEPCIÓN DE TASHIGI…..

Luffy: miren ahí estan…

Robin: menos mal….(llorando)

Luffy: niños

Nakuru: mira son nuestros papas…(arranca a correr y abraza a nami y a zoro….llorando…)

Ryo: (igual solo que abraza a robin y a luffy)

Luffy: que les pasa…..

Sanji: donde….(paralizado) donde esta kasuga no esta con ustedes….

Nakuru: papa , mama kasuga se va a morir!!!!!

Nami: que donde esta!!!!

Ryo: (llevando a todos al pequeño refugio que hicieron y donde estaba kasuga recostado)

Chopper: que!!!! (le toca la frente) esta hirviendo….(lo carga) sera mejor llevarlo al barco….

YA CUANDO TODOS ESTABAN EN EL BARCO TODOS ESTABAN EN LA ENFERMERIA QUE HABIAN HECHO…..Y…

Chopper: su fiebre es de 42 grados eso es inhumano….

Sanji: que! Que le paso niños….!!!!

Ryo: lo mordio una serpiente pero no sabiamos que hacer…asi que lo unico que hicimos fue intentar bajarle la fiebre pero fue inutil….

Chopper: entonces el veneno…., donde le pico….

Nakuru: en la pierna….derecha….

Chopper: (le levanta el pantalon de ese lado y en efecto tenia una inchazon y de color morado….) tenemos que absorver el veneno….(comienza a subcionarlo con un dial de subcion….nota: que ingenioso no?) le pondre esta inyeccion y espero con eso la fiebre le baje….

Sanji: kasuga….(totalmente angustiado)

Luffy: tranquilo ya veras que el se pondra bien tiene la sangre fuerte de su padre y esa fuerza infinita de kuina

Nami: ademas ella los esta cuidando….recuerdalo ella no permitira que les pase algo….ni a ti ni a kasuga….

Luffy: voy a fuera….tengo cosas que hacer

Nami: igual yo sanji te quedas verdad?

Sanji: si….(se sienta a un lado de kasuga)

MIENTRAS PASARON TRES DIAS Y….KASUGA SOLO EMPEORABA….

Sanji: ya esta mejor eh? Chopper? (ilusionado)

Chopper: sanji….(todos estaban ahí pero el no sabia como decirle las cosas) sanji en los ultimos dias solo ah empeorado debemos llegar pronto a la siguiente isla….debemos comprar un antidoto especifico y darselo , pero solo hay una posibilidad de que funciones el cada vez esta peor …tiene una fiebre incalculable …en el termometro aparecen 45 grados esta ardiendo como fuego…no quiero decirlo pero hay posibilidades de perder a kasuga…..(baja la mirada)

Sanji: (le empezaron atemblar las rodillas….) que eso no puede ser….(intenta caminar pero al dar el paso cae al piso)

Zoro: sanji….(lo sujeta)

Sanji: esto no puede ser acaso…..es que voy a estar solo todo el resto de mi vida, la vida no puede ser tan injusta y quitarmelo todo…(comienza a llorar) primero kuina…y si no actuamos rapido…..kasuga….

Nami: claro que no el no morira llegaremos a esa isla y tu y zoro iran corriendo a comprar la medicina….para mas pronto mejor no importa cuanto cueste te dare una buena cantidad de dinero….

Sanji: gracias nami-san….(se desmaya)

Zoro: pobre esto es demasiado para el….lo recostare en una de las tres camas…..(recuesta a sanji y luego todos se van)

PASANDO UNA RATO AFUERA ESTABAN TODOS TRANQUILOS….PERO…HABIA UNA PAREJA QUE AUN SEGUIA SIN HABLARSE….SI LUFFY Y ROBIN….

Nami: zoro desde que robin le dijo esas cosas a luffy el no ah vuelto a ser el mismo….

Zoro: si ah estado actuando como…

Usopp: como un adulto…..es extraño verlo asi….me desconcentra….

Zoro: y no se han hablado….

Nami: no…..espero no termine mal….

PASARON DOS DIAS Y POR FIN LLEGARON A LA ISLA Y SANJI Y ZORO FUERON POR EL ANTIDOTO PARA KASUGA….Y CHOPPER SE LO ESTABA INYECTANDO…..

Chopper: bueno con esto espero mejore si no no se que mas le podra ayudar…..

Sanji: (dormido en la cama de aun lado)

Zoro: se quedo dormido esta muy agotado, cuidar a un enfermo no es facil…..

Chopper: vamos hay que dejarlo solo….

CUANDO SE FUERON PASO BASTANTE RATO….Y….

Sanji: (volteando a ver a kasuga abriendo los ojos y ve a una mujer de pelo azul obscuro parada acariandole la cabeza a kasuga…y se para como volido) kuina….

Tashigi: ah perdon te desperte , sanji-san….

Sanji: (estaba estupefacto no sabia que responder ni decir eso lo hacia sufrir por dentro….) no descuida….(le respondio pero sin mirarle a los ojos)

Tashigi: ya se que me paresco a kuina-san pero no es para que no me veas a los ojos sanji-san…

Sanji: es algo muy complejo…me duele mirarte a los ojos pero por otro lado quisiera mirarte y pensar que eres ella….

Tashigi: a perdon no queria….

Sanji: no , es mi culpa ya debi de haberlo superado….soy tan sentimental….

Tashigi: no , eso esta bien las personas con sentimientos puros son las mejores….se ve que eres un buen padre….

Sanji: no creo , mira como esta mi hijo a punto de morir y no puedo hacer nada….que clase de padre haria eso….

Tashigi: pero haces algo mejor….

Sanji: ah?

Tashigi: estas a su lado….(sonrie) sabes el que me parezca a kuina-san , no creo que sea un impedimento para que seamos amigos si?

Sanji: (sonrie consolado) s-si….

ENTONCES KASUGA DESPERTO…..

Kasuga: (abriendo los ojos) papa…..(mira a tashigi) mama….

Sanji: (petrificado al ver que kasuga llamo mama a tashigi) kasuga ella…

Tashigi: (se acerca) nene yo no soy tu mama….

Kasuga: pero eres la misma….

Tashigi: no, solo me paresco pero si quieres podemos ser amigos , si?

Kasuga: si (sonrie) papa que tienes…

Sanji: (lo abraza) estas bien…..(llorando) estas bien….

ENTONCES AL ESCUCHAR A SANJI LLORAR TODOS BAJAN Y VEN ESA CONMOVEDORA ESCENA…

Kasuga: si estoy bien papa no llores…

Sanji: estas sano y salvo, gracias al cielo……no se que hubiera hecho si te pasa algo , eres lo unico que tengo….ya se tienes hambre?

Kasuga: si y mucha….

Sanji: entonces cocinare algo riquisimo para todos hay que celebrar….(se dirige a la cocina con una gran sonrisa)

Nami: ven kasuga hay que cambiarte de ropa….

Kasuga: tia me puede ayudar mejor , mi amiga ….(refiriendose a tashigi)

Nami: si ella quiere…

Tashigi: sera un gusto , ven vamos dime donde esta tu habitacion…..

Kasuga: vamos es por aquí….(la jala….)

Nami: eso me trae recuerdos…

Zoro: a todos….

CUANDO ESTABA EN SU CUARTO….

Kasuga: ven , sacare mi ropa mientras si?

Tashigi: adelante….

Kasuga: (mientras buscaba la ropa) como puedo llamarte?

Tashigi: solo dime tashi te gusta?

Kasuga: hmhm si me gusta tashi-san….

Tashigi: (mirando el escritorio de kasuga habia una foto de el de sanji y de kuina) " dios mio en verdad ella y yo somos identicas….."

Kasuga: aquí esta la ropa….

Tashigi: ven te ayudare….

MIENTRAS EN EL COMEDOR YA ESTABAN TODOS SIN EXCEPCIÓN Y SANJI EN LA COCINA….

Nami: que alegria es ver feliz a sanji….(sonrie)

Usopp: si la verdad es que desmoraliza mucho que el hombre cuyos sentimientos de acero se derrumbe…..

ENTONCES ENTRARON TASHIGI Y KASUGA DE LA MANO ESTE JALANDOLA…

Kasuga: tashi-san…por aquí (se sientan los dos)

Sanji: ya esta la comida lista…..(sale con una monton de platos en una mesa con rueditas) listos (los sirve) espero les guste (se sienta a lado de kasuga y aun lado de kasuga estaba tashigi…) que tal esta buena chicos…

Tashigi: dios mio cocinas como para un rey….

Sanji: lo que pasa es que lo he hecho para alguien especial , esas comidas merecen el mayor esfuerzo (decia como queriendole enseñar….)

Tashigi: eso lo explica….

Kasuga: es verdad papa esta delicioso gracias…

Nami: zoro soy yo o parecen…

Zoro: no son ideas tuyas….pareciera que kuina esta ahí y son la familia…..

Nami: zoro sanji no….

Zoro: no creo….


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

PASO UN MES Y YA CUANDO KASUGA ESTABA TOTALMENTE REPUESTO TODOS LOS ADULTOS ESTABAN AFUERA Y EN LA HABITACION DE KASUGA ESTABAN NAKURU, RYO Y EL…HABLABAN SERIAMENTE….

Kasuga: no podemos permitir que nos vuelva a pasar eso de nuevo….

Ryo: es algo muy peligroso estar sin saber defenderse…

Kasuga: Nakuru que dijeron los otros….

Nakuru: son unos idiotas como a ellos no les toco eso no quieren aprender todavía….

Kasuga: bueno vamos hay que aprovechar que estan todos juntos afuera (se paran y comienzan a salir de la habitación)

Ryo: pero que les pediremos que…nos enseñen….

Kasuga/Nakuru: todo lo que todos saben….

Ryo: mmm una estrategia insuperable kasuga….

Kasuga: gracias…..

CUANDO YA ESTABAN AFUERA..SE PARARON MUY DECIDIDOS APROVECHANDO QUE SENTADOS JUNTOS EN UN FILA ESTABAN ZORO, TASHIGI, SANJI , LUFFY, ROBIN, NAMI, USOPP Y CHOPPER…ESTOS SE PARARON ENFRENTE DE ELLOS EN FILA CON UNA MIRADA DECIDIDIA…

Nami: eh niños que les pasa?

Nakuru: queremos que nos enseñen a defendernos….

Zoro: Nakuru…

Kasuga: no queremos pasar esa horrible experiencia que tuvimos nosotros solos….

Ryo: fue horrible , nos empezaron a atacar muchos animales salvajes y por eso…

Nakuru/kasuga/ryo: queremos que nos enseñen a pelear para defendernos…..

Nami: chicos….

ENTONCES SE PARAN LUFFY ZORO SANJI Y USOPP….

Zoro: de verdad quieren aprender…

Sanji: sera un duro entrenamiento

Usopp: muchas cosas por aprender….muy duras…

Luffy: ….

Kasuga: no importa no queremos volver a pasar por lo mismo

Nakuru: queremos dejar de ser inútiles….

Ryo: si no aprendemos a defendernos , nunca sabremos y ustedes no siempre estaran para hacerlo….

Zoro: lo haremos siempre y cuando el capitan acepte ese entrenamiento….

Sanji: y que dices capitan…

Luffy: esta bien les enseñaremos pero deberan resistir podran quejarse si quieren pero una vez que empieze el entrenamiento al que no pueda hacerlo…se le dejara de enseñar….estos seran los entrenamientos…zoro le enseñara a usar la espada y que el que pueda usara el santoryu , sanji le enseñara a pelear con los pies….., usopp les enseñara a usar armas basicas……y yo les enseñare sobre resistencia….alguna pregunta

Kasuga: no

Nakuru: ninguna

Ryo: no….

Luffy: sera difícil….el primer entrenamiento de 3 semanas basico sera con zoro…el segundo de 2 semanas sera con sanji…..el tercero de 2 semanas sera con usopp y el ultimo no tiene tiempo definido el de resistencia conmigo….bueno sera mejor que descansen el entrenamiento con zoro empezara mañana a primera hora….

Kasuga/Nakuru/ryo: si (se van)

Robin: luffy crees que estuvo bien….

Luffy: yo tambien voy a entrenar yo tambien tengo cosas que aprender , aprovecharemos que estamos en esta isla…me voy…

Robin: como que te vas….

Luffy: ire a entrenar a esas montañas de ahí…regresare cuando sea hora de darles el entrenamiento de resistencia , se los encargo muchachos…

Sanji: no te puedes ir asi, dejame prepararte algo…

Luffy: no yo conseguire mi comida….no vengan a seguirme yo estare bien por ningun motivo salvo que sea para recoger comida y el entrenamiento zoro…., por ninguna circunstancia salgan del barco…(salta del barco a la playa) nos vemos….(se va caminando con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón….y hasta que se perdio de vista….)

Nami: robin tu y el tienen problemas….

Robin: (ocultando la vista) creo que le dije cosas que no debia….pero ahora no quiere escucharme….

Zoro: si , se nota que algo le pasa …

Sanji: no oyeron lo que dijo hace rato como dividio los entrenamientos y todo eso…creo que esa pelea contigo robin lo dejo mal….

Robin: (llorando) ya lo se pero no me quiere oir….ya lleva un mes asi….y…..el no ah vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre ya no quiere jugar con los niños….y….no dormimos juntos….

Nami: eso no lo sabiamos….

Zoro: es verdad nosotros siempre hemos pensado en luffy como un niño

Sanji: por eso nunca nos acordamos que son pareja y que duermen juntos….

Robin: pareciera que no pero..esa alma suya de niño le hace falta al barco….

Nami: tienes razon el actuar tan seriamente no es para el….

Usopp: hay que aceptarlo el tener siempre que estarlo rescatando de todos los problemas en que nos mete y se mete el nos da diversión…

sanji: si como olvidar aquel momento en que estaba a punto de ser decapitado y el muy imbecil no se habia dado cuenta….(riendose)

Robin: eso paso? (dejando de llorar)

Zoro: si fue en loguetown al parecer nos perseguia alvida la pirata y su ahora esposo buggy….el payaso….fue algo muy raro…

Sanji: estuvieron a punto de cortarle la cabeza , inclusive se estaba despidiendo de nosotros…..

Zoro: pero un rayo achicharro a buggy antes de que este lo hiciera y el bajo de la palaforma como si nada sonriendo….es un imbecil….

Sanji: pasaron muchas cosas antes de que llegaras robin….

Shanks: ademas si hay algo que le moleste a luffy…es…

Nami: espera a luffy le molesta algo?

Shanks: solo hay tres cosas que a luffy le molestan…y son 1 que un mujer sea lastimada sea quien sea…. 2 que una mujer llore por su culpa….y 3 que dañen el sombrero…

Zoro: tiene razon son cosas muy importantes….

Shanks: dejame decirte robin que el no esta molesto contigo…

Robin: ah no?

Shanks: esta molesto consigo mismo….

Robin: como no entiendo…

Shanks: si (se sienta en el piso) el no soporta el hecho de que por su culpa los niños hayan estado en peligro….y le dolio que te hayas puesto mal….por su culpa…..no esta molesto contigo…es con el….por eso se fue….pronto se le pasara….

Robin: pero me hace sentir mal….cuando entra a la habitación simplemente se pasa de largo y duerme en el piso….

Nami: tranquila estoy segura que luffy pronto sera el de siempre….

Robin: espero…y sea asi…porque no podria concevir….que…el hombre tan bromista y con el alma de un niño el que yo amo….se fuera para siempre por unas simples palabras….(llorando) tengo miedo…de que desaparezca ese lado tan dulce de luffy….por mi culpa….a veces las palabras duelen mas que las acciones….y…temo por el…..la verdad me enamore de el porque nunca antes nadie me habia hecho reir…..me cautivo realmente….y si no regresa a ser el mismo me lamentare toda mi vida….

Nami: es verdad luffy hace sonreir a la gente con sus bromas e idioteces…

Zoro/usopp/sanji: cuanto cariño le tienes….--UUUUU

Shanks: asi lo eduque y si cuando estan en una situación critica como paso con los niños el no se exalto como ustedes porque yo asi lo enseñe…

Nami/robin: ah?

Shanks: yo siempre le enseñe a mantener la calma , siempre le eh dicho no te alteres ni luches por cualquier cosas todo tiene solucion menos la muerte….

Nami: ahora entiendo porque cuando pasa algo aunque sea muy grave el sigue tan tranquilo….

Shanks: el nunca perdera la calma sea lo que sea que venga….

Robin: entiendo….(secandose las lagrimas)

ASI PASARON 2 SEMANAS….Y LUFFY SEGUIA ENTRENANDO…LOS NIÑOS EMPEZARON SU ENTRENAMIENTO CON ZORO Y LO HACIAN MUY BIEN…..PERO CON LUFFY….

Luffy: menos mal….estaba a punto de caer a ese lago…(se para y comienza a caminar por debajo del pie de la montaña cuando escucho unos pasos y una voz….)

Voz: al fin te encontre sombrero de paja…

Luffy: mi nombre es luffy...(esquivando el ataque este le hiba a proporcionar) que quieres quien eres…

Voz: mi señor don flamingo me ah ordenado que acabe contigo y tu tripulacion

Luffy: eso es si no mueres antes…

LUFFY EMPEZO A PELEAR CON ESE TIPO AL PARECER HACIA BOMBA O ALGO ASI TENIA EL PODER DE UNA FRUTA DEL DIABLO….

Luffy: eres muy molesto (intentando atacarlo)

Hombre: toma esto hombre de goma….(abienta una bomba gigantesca….y explota)

Luffy: no…!

TODO FUE RODEADO POR LUZ….Y MIENTRAS EN LA ORILLA DEL MAR NUESTROS TRIPULANTES OBSERVABAN AQUEL ACTO DE LUCES….

Nami: que fue eso…!

Zoro: no tengo idea…

Sanji: algo esta pasando ahí….

Robin: luffy!!!! Ese es el lugar donde esta entrenando luffy!!! (a punto de saltar del barco)

Shanks/sanji: (la detienen)

Robin: dejenme ir que no ven que puede estar en peligro….(queriendo soltarse)

Shanks: que no confias en el…

Robin: pero….

Sanji: el dijo que no salieramos del barco a excepción de zoro de shanks y de mi…

Robin: (la sueltan y se recarga en el barandal) luffy!!!!!!!! (grita) regresa!!!!!!!!!!!!

PASO BASTANTE RATO… Y UNA GRAN SOMBRA SE VEIA VENIR…

Robin: luffy??!! (llamandole)

ENTONCES APARECIO EL SUBORDINADO DE DON FLAMINGO….SE LLAMA CIGUN…

Cigun: mi nombre es cigun , soy un subordinado de don flamingo…vengo a destruir ese barco…ya que eh terminado con la vida de su capitan….

TODOS SE PARALIZARON AL OIR ESE COMENTARIO…

Robin: eso no es cierto….no puedes decir eso….

Cigun: si puedo lo deje muerto hace unos minutos….no respiraba ni tenia pulso me encargue de verificarlo….

Robin: (comienza a llorar y se le doblan las rodillas y cae a el suelo) no es cierto (se pone una mano en la boca)

Nami: eso no puede ser verdad

Zoro: (el sanji y shanks se pegan de espaldas para hablar rapido) que hacemos shanks….

Sanji: es verdad no podemos ir a luchar con el pues dejariamos el barco desprotegido….

Shanks: debemos quedarnos aquí tal cual dijo luffy no creo que este muerto pero….

Sanji: tal vez si este herido….pero muerto no creo…..

Cigun: es hora de terminar con esto (a punto de lanzar una gran bomba)

Zoro/sanji/shanks: ( con esta cara O.O) oh no…

ENTONCES DEL FUEGO SE VIA OTRA SOMBRA Y ESTE ….

Luffy: primero debes pelear conmigo….bastardo….inutil…!!! (aparece luffy enfrente de cigun….)

Zoro: luffy

Robin: luffy!!!

Sanji: pero su brazo…..

Luffy: (tenia un brazo bañado en sangre) quien te crees

Cigun: eh?

Luffy: quien te crees para venir a atacar a mi tripulacion…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (griitando mientras corria para atacarlo)

Cigun: (estira sus brazos al igual que lo hace luffy colgandose de un arbol….) jajaja!

Luffy: que esto….

Cigun: eh (bajando del arbol poniendose enfrente de luffy) comido dos frutas del diablo una bombu-bombu y la gomu-gomu…..te sorprende ver a alguien con tu mismo poder…

Luffy: demonios….

Sanji: tiene el mismo poder de luffy….

Zoro: eso no puede ser….

Cigun: veamos como hare esto…(estira uno de sus enormes brazos y lo estira tanto al punto donde estaban nami y robin las sujeta en su gran mano….y las pone cerca de el…) kuroso….ven

Luffy: kuroso?

Kuroso: si , mi señor..

Cigun: sujetalas…. Y ponles una espada en el cuello…..mantenlas ahí no las mates todavía….(este hizo lo que le dijo cigun)

Zoro/shanks: nami…

Sanji: robin-chan, nami-chan…..

Luffy: demonios sueltalas….!!!

Cigun: de ninguna manera hasta que estes muerto…

Luffy: (sonrie diabolicamente)

Zoro: luffy …

Luffy: hey cigun…te propongo algo….me sentare aquí (se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas) no hare ningun ataque….

Zoro: que pretendes luffy!  
luffy: si me puedes derrotar con 100 golpes…..haras lo que te propongas con la tripulacion….y si yo aun sigo vivo despues de esos 100 golpes….las dejaras y aceptaras tu derrota como un verdadero pirata….

Cigun: me parece , un muy buen trato….(se acerca a luffy) empezemos….

Sanji: luffy porque haces eso…

Luffy: ….(cigun lo golpeo …..y lo golpeo y cada vez luffy sangraba mas)

Chopper: luffy, estoy preocupado…

Sanji: no te preocupes estoy seguro que resistira…

Chopper: no es eso…., su cuerpo aunque tenga mucha fuerza sigue siendo el de un humano…..si esto sigue asi….probablemente….quede invalido de por vida…..o peor puede morir…..

Shanks: que! Luffy deten esto….

Zoro: estoy seguro que todos juntos podemos rescatarlas….

Usopp: si sigues asi moriras…..entiende….

Sanji: si mueres ya no seras mas nuestro capitan y la banda de los sombrero de paja habra terminado luffy!!!!

Luffy: …. "perdon chicos pero si hacemos eso la vida de robin y nami esta en peligro no voy a permitirlo…." (entonces cigun le estaba dando el golpe 90….y este lo tiro al suelo con la cabeza de lado mirando a zoro y los demas….)

Zoro: luffy!

Luffy: "gomen nasai" (entonces cigun empezo a pisotearle la cabeza….7 veces y a la 97 vez…..lo alza y saca tres espadas)

Sanji: que hara no estara pensando en…luffy!!!!

Zoro: no!!!

Robin: (llorando) luffy ya basta…..

Luffy: (entonces cigun le entierra una espada por el estomago, luego enterro la otra….y por ultimo la tercra….y luffy empieza a escupir sangre) cof!! cof!!

Robin: luffy (llorando) detente….

Luffy: "se me nubla la vista pero no me rendire…."

Cigun: (lo suelta y luffy se mantiene en pie) con esto no dudo que mueras….

Luffy: yo…. (se tambaleaba…) no puedo morir…(se saca una de las espadas del estomago…) no esta en mis planes morir…..(se saca la otra espada) porque yo….(se saca la ultima y la tira) porque yo….(grita) sere el proximo rey de los piratas…..(mirando firmemente a cigun…pero tambaleandose al mismo tiempo a punto de caer…le temblaban las piernas..)

Cigun: ja el rey de los piratas que cosa mas tonta niño….

Luffy: eso no es…. (se le paralizan los ojos y empieza a caer al suelo lentamente y cae inconsiente…)

Zoro: luffy

Shanks: luffy!!! Despierta….!!!!

Sanji: demonios….

Robin: luffy, luffy, luffy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (grita con todas sus fuerzas)

Cigun: bueno como el no cumplio su parte del trato…empezare a deshacerme de ustedes dos…

Sanji: robin-chan, nami-chan….!!!!!!!!!!

Zoro/shanks: nami!!!!!!!!!!

Cigun: (a punto de matar a robin y a nami)

Luffy: (lentamente se empieza a parar chorreando de sangre) qui-en quien esta muerto eh? Eh cumplido mi parte del trato…

Cigun: y ahora que estas devil piensas que cumplire eso….

Luffy: claro que si….

Robin: maldito….!!!

Cigun: tu callate maldita mujer…(abofetea a robin)

Luffy: (se le llenan los ojos de ira y se lanza corriendo sobre cigun y le tuerze los brazos…..) nunca vuelvas a hacer eso nunca en tu vida…se te ocurra lastimar a nadie de mi tripulacion menos….si es mi esposa…

Robin: (se para llorando) luffy!

Cigun: que miedo...sombrero de paja….

Luffy: (lo levanta de los pies y empieza a girar y a girar sus brazos como hizo con don krieg y antes de lanzarlo….) como has comido una fruta del diablo debes tenerle el mismo miedo al agua no?

Cigun: no te atreverias?

Luffy: mira y aprende no creo que salgas de esta maldito…..pero sera mejor que recuerdes mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy…..recuerdalo…nunca morire… mi objetivo es ser el rey de los piratas y lo lograre cueste lo que cueste….no importa si muero en el intento pero al menos sabre que lo intente eh hize mi mejor esfuerzo…….asi es como vive un verdadero pirata…..ademas….no voy a volver a permitir que nadie de mi tripulacion este en peligro…..nadie mas sufrira mis descuidos……nunca…..(lo lanza al mar y voltea a ver al que sujetaba a robin) desaparece….!!! (con los ojos llenos de ira)

Kuroso: eh?

Luffy: sueltalas antes de que te mate tambien a ti….

Kuroso: (las suelta y sale corriendo)

Luffy: (en cuanto vio a robin y a nami sueltas….cae de espaldas al suelo….)

Chopper: (salta del barco… con su maletin y se dirige hacia luffy….junto con sanji y zoro) llevenlo a la borda para inspercionarlo de emergencia….

CUANDO TODOS SUBIERON A LA BORDA CHOPPER LO ESTABA REVISANDO….

Luffy: (despierta) que paso….(decia devilmente)

Zoro: luffy estaras mejor descuida…

Robin: luffy! (con una mano en la boca)

Luffy: yo….gomene robin….te lastimaron de nuevo por mi culpa…

Robin: eso no es cierto (no muy cerca de el pues chopper lo estaba revisando…)

Chopper: ire por los medicamentos y vendas (entra corriendo a la enfermeria)

Luffy: robin…(con los ojos cerrados) estas enfadada conmigo….

Robin: claro que no….no podria estarlo….

Luffy: menos mal (sonrie) pense que estabas molesta conmigo….(empieza a tocer sangre)

Sanji: luffy…!

Robin: te pondras bien aguanta…

Luffy: no lo se….(con los ojos cerrados)

Robin: como que no los sabes…te pondras bien estoy segura…

Luffy: yo no pienso lo mismo robin…., zoro….

Shanks: luffy…

Zoro: que sucede?

Luffy: si…por alguna razon….(hablando muy entrecoratadamente) si por alguna razon no salgo de esta (le faltaba el aire) tu seras el capitan….este barco no se quedara sin capitan nunca…..

Zoro: no digas estupideces… te pondras bien….

Chopper: (poniendoles una inyeccion y revisandolo) santo dios….!!!! ( cara OoOII) luffy tu brazo esta roto completamente….!!!

Sanji: que!

Luffy: enserio…(con la mirada perdida cerrando los ojos)

Zoro: oi (sacudiendolo levemente) no hagas eso…

Luffy: no puedo (hablando entrecortadamente) no puedo evitarlo….zoro….se me cierran los ojos….tengo la vista nublada….

Chopper: no te duele el brazo luffy….

Luffy: a decir verdad….(comienza a cerrar los ojos con una mirada en blanco) ya no siento nada….

Zoro: (sacudiendolo) no hagas eso….o te quedaras dormido y no podras despertar….

Robin: ( pega a el llorando) luffy te pondras bien yo lo se…..tu , tu no vas a morir..

Luffy: (voltea a mirarla pero aun con la mirada perdida) robin…perdon por…ser un irresponsable , sin preocupaciones….no queria hacerte enojar….

Robin: no lo has hecho, y me gusta que seas un desobligado sin preocupaciones…esa alma de niño que tienes es inconparable…tu forma de ser fue la que me hizo enamorarme de ti….ese el el luffy que quiero al que amo….

Luffy: menos mal….gomene….(cierra los ojos y deja de respirar)

Chopper: eh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No respira!!!!!! Zoro!!!!!!!!

Zoro: (golpea a luffy en el pecho)

Chopper:(escuchando…..en su pecho) no funciona otra vez…

Robin: luffy!!!!!!! (grita llorando) luffy!!!!

Zoro: (lo golpea otra vez casi llorando) vamos despierta….

Chopper: (escuchando) basta ya late , pero ahora debo operarle de emergencia si no….luffy no podra volver a moverse nunca….

Zoro: que!

Robin: vamos chopper hay que hacerlo rapido…(se van con luffy corriendo a la enfermeria…)


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

PASARON VARIAS HORAS Y MAS VARIAS HORAS DE HECHO YA ESTABA AMANECIENDO Y ELLOS NO SALIAN DE LA HABITACION…HASTA QUE….SALIO NAMI…

Zoro: nami que paso el esta bien….

Nami: si lo conseguimos pero no sabemos hasta cuando vaya a despertar….

Robin: (saliendo tambien de la enfermeria)

Sanji: robin-chan estas bien….

Robin: si…eso creo….(se sienta en su silla tipica de siempre….)

Sanji: robin-chan deverias irte a dormir….

Robin: no puedo , con luffy asi no puedo dormir…..

PASARON 3 TRES DIAS TODOS HABIAN VUELTO A LO NORMAL MENOS ROBIN QUE DESDE HACE TRES DIAS NO DORMIA….HASTA QUE DE PRONTO A TODOS SE LES OCURRIO ESTAR CON LUFFY A SU LADO UN RATO….(NOTA SOLO LOS ADULTOS) Y….

Luffy: (abriendo los ojos se sienta en la cama) donde estoy….

Robin: despertaste….luffy

Nami: que bueno luffy…

Zoro: estas bien?

Luffy: esto….si, pero…

Todos: pero?

Luffy: quienes son ustedes….

Todos: (les cayo como cubetada de agua fria esa pregunta)

Robin: como que quienes somos luffy eso no es de chiste….

Nami: no esta jugando…..

Zoro: luffy no nos reconoces?

luffy: mmm no….

Sanji: nada..

Luffy: nada….

Chopper: ni como te llamas?

Luffy: no….

Zoro: "esto no puede estar pasando…no pudo perder la memoria…."

Robin: " que nos pasara a sus hijos y a mi si permanece asi mucho tiempo…."

Nami: "no puede ser"

Sanji: "esto es mentira"

Usopp: "de verdad olvido todo?"

Zoro: luffy de verdad no recuerdas nada….

Luffy: no..ni siquiera se porque estoy herido….pero me duele…

Choppper: ah mira ya te puedes parar pero…primero debes ponerte eso (le coloca una de esas cosas para sostener el brazo cuando esta fracturado….) ya esta

Luffy: mmm puedo salir…

Nami: si solo no te metas al agua deacuerdo…

Luffy: oh gracias señorita….(sale de la habitacion)

EN CUANTO SE SALIO….

Nami: y ahora que hacemos…ah perdido totalmente la memoria….

Robin: (callada no decia nada aun estaba estupefacta)  
usopp: supongo que habra que decirle todo lo que ah hecho…desde que nos conocemos…pero tiene que ser alguien que lo conosca antes que nosotros….(todos miran a zoro y a shanks)  
nami: papa….tienes que ser tu…

Shanks: pero yo solo vivi con el hasta que tuvo 8 años y despues me marche….

Usopp: bien enotnces sera zoro…

Zoro: que yo porque?

Sanji: tranquilo marimo…es porque tu fuiste el primero en su tripulacion….ademos son los mejores amigos…aunque no a simple vista cierto en el fondo te preocupa….

Zoro: pues claro es mi amigo…., yo le contare todo no se preocupen….

PASO UN RATO Y TODOS ESTABAN HACIENDO LO DE SIEMPRE Y LUFFY ESTABA MIRANDO EL MAR CONFUNDIDO…..

Zoro: (le toca el hombro) luffy

Luffy: ah? Que pasa…

Zoro: te importaria que hablaramos….

Luffy: mmm si de que quieres hablar?

Zoro: no recuerdas nada cierto?

Luffy: no…

Zoro: yo te lo dire todo y como llegaste aquí..

Luffy: oh enserio eso seria de gran ayuda…

Zoro: ven vamos al puesto de vigia ahí todo sera mas tranquilo…

CUANDO YA ESTABAN ARRIBA…

Zoro: muy bien que quieres saber…

Luffy: primero como me llamo….

Zoro: eres Monkey D. Luffy….tu padre es ese hombre de pelo rojo….hay muchos detalles acerca de tu padre y tu pero luego te los contare no son importantes….

Luffy: mi padre…entonces debo llamarlo asi…

Zoro: normalmente lo llamas por su nombre….shanks….

Luffy: shanks…

Zoro: eso no te recuerda nada?

Luffy: a decir verdad viene un recuerdo muy borroso un hombre de pelo rojo como el me pone un sombrero de paja…algo asi

Zoro: sombrero te refieres a ese…(señalando el que traia robin en las manos)

Luffy: ah si parece ser el mismo….

Zoro: bueno sigamos…tu sueño siempre ah sido ser el rey de los piratas…

Luffy: como!!! Rey de los piratas solo un idiota soñaria eso….

Zoro: si tu…

Luffy: que mas…

ASI SE PASARON UN BUEN RATO CONTANDOLE CADA UNA DE LAS AVENTURAS QUE HABIAN TENIDO….Y LLEGANDO HASTA ANTES DE QUE NACIERAN….LOS NIÑOS….

Luffy: entonces….asi ah sido todo?

Zoro: si…, bien ahora viene lo mas importante…, ves a esa mujer cierto la que trae puesto tu sombrero de paja….

Luffy: si

Zoro: ella es la mujer de la cual te enamoraste y se casaron…y tienen dos hijos….

Luffy: que!!! Hijos!!! Esposa!!!! Increible….!!!!

Zoro: si pero ella esta muy triste porque ….

LE EXPLICA LO QUE SUCEDIÓ LA PELEA QUE HUBO ENTRE ELLOS Y LA PELEA QUE TUVO UNOS DIAS ATRÁS….

Luffy: entiendo seguramente tanto dolor me hizo perder la memoria…..

Zoro: tal vez pero entonces ya has entendido todo?

Luffy: la mayoria…entonces ella esta triste porque no la recuerdo….(frunce el seño) pero que puedo hacer….no la quiero ver asi..

Zoro: a pesar de no recordar mucho…sigues siendo el mismo….

PASO UNA SEMANA….PERO LUFFY A PESAR DE LOS ESFUERZOS DE ZORO….NO RECORDABA MAS AYA DE LO QUE ESTE LE HABIA DICHO….Y UNA NOCHE MIENTRAS TODOS DORMIA ZORO HACIA GUARDIA….SEGUN …SOLO QUE NOSOTROS SABEMOS QUE LA GUARDIA DOMRIDO NO CUENTA…Y LUFFY AUN CON SU BRAZO MALO SE PARO ENFRENTE DE LA CABEZA DEL GOING MERRY….(EL MEJORADO CLARO) Y …

Luffy: (un recuerdo le venia a la cabeza)

FLASH BACK…

Luffy: yo sere el hombre que se convertira en el proximo rey de los piratas….cueste lo que cueste….

FIN DEL FLASH BACK….

Luffy: mi cabeza….(se agarra la cabeza pues le dolia pero…no se pudo controlar y se cayo al agua)

ENTONCES PASO UNA RATO Y ZORO BAJO…

Zoro: crei haber oido algo….

ENTONCES YA HABIA AMANECIDO Y TODOS YA ESTABAN AFUERA….

Nami: alguien ah visto a luffy….

Sanji: que te pasa…..marimo

Zoro: repite eso uan vez mas y te doy..

Sanji: si bueno bueno pero que te pasa

Zoro: es que acabo de oir algo pero no se que es….

Nami: seguramente tu imaginación…..

ENTONCES EN EL AGUA SE VIERON UNAS BURBUJAS…

Chopper: han visto a luffy?

Zoro: hay algo ahí abajo…

Robin: no me digas que…

Zoro: (se quita las espadas….y salta al agua)

EFECTIVAMENTE ERA LUFFY QUE SE HABIA CAIDO Y SE ESTABA AHOGANDO….YA CUANDO LO RECOSTARON EN LA CUBIERTA….

Chopper: (revisandolo) esta bien solo ah tragado agua….

Zoro/sanji: (a punto de patearlo)

Chopper/nami/robin: (con esta O.O cara) que creen que hacen!!!!!!!!!

Zoro: que….

Sanji: vamos a sacarle el agua….

Nami: pero no asi grandísimos idiotas….

Tashigi: hay chicos….no tienen porque ser tan violentos….solo se hace asi…(comienza a oprimir muy ligeramente el estomago de luffy y este estaba escupiendo agua) lo ven ya esta (sonrie….)

Sanji: "kuina…." (petrificado)

FLASH BACK…

Kuina: sanji deja de ser tan violento….porque cada vez que zoro o luffy dicen algo te alteras….respira antes de actuar todo es con delicadeza…..(sonrie)

FIN DEL FLASH BACK….

Sanji: (se pone la mano en la cabeza) bueno….

Luffy: donde estoy???? Ah zoro…porque me estas oprimiendo….

Zoro: ehh?

Luffy: no quiero que me abrazes…. (copn esta cara OO)

Zoro: (con una vena en la frente lo golpea en la cabeza) imbecil porque querria yo abrazarte eh?

Luffy: ah…gomen….a tashigi ya estas mejor…. Menos mal (sonrie como siempre)

Todos: eh?

Tashigi: luffy-san has recuperado la memoria….

Luffy: recuperado???...ah es cierto supuestamente no recordaba nada…..pero me eh pegado con esa cosa de ahí en el agua….

Zoro: no me digas que…(se asoma) te pegaste con la roca coral en la cabeza….

Sanji: (se le cae el cigarro) y la ah roto…

Shanks: como demonios has podido romper la roca mas fuerte del mundo…

Luffy: oh enserio….(mira a robin) robin….(se pone serio…)

Robin: eres un…(con los ojos llenos de rabia)

Luffy: gomen….sinceramente…gomen…no eh querido hacerte enojar….

Robin: (se acerca a el y le da un coscorrón en la cabeza) baka….no importa (lo abraza y comienza a llorar)

Luffy: como que no importa…si estas llorando…

Robin: que no recuerdas nada de lo que paso hace 4 dias….

Luffy: mmmm (haciendo memoria) oh es cierto estaba muriendo….

Todos: pero lo no digas tan despreocupado….( n )

Luffy: como quiera (se pone muy serio) si hubiera muerto o no…ustedes seguirian viviendo no porque alguien se vaya el mundo dejara de girar…verdad mi estimada arqueologa….

Robin: luffy…..porque dices esas cosas…

Luffy: bueno la verdad es que….(nota: este estaba de pie junto a los demas) yo…(se cae de espaldas al piso) no me siento bien….

Todos: oi no te duermas….!!! ( n )

Luffy: no me estoy durmiendo ….es que siento que me voy a otro lado….(cierra los ojos)

Robin: luffy?

Luffy: zoro….tardare un largo tiempo en reponerme a esa pelea tu sabes que esa fue la pelea mas fuerte que eh tenido en mi vida….(con los ojos cerrados) mientras este inconciente o reposando….tu dirigiras el barco….

Todos: OoOUUUUU

Sanji: como eres idiota como le pides eso al cabeza de marimo….

Zoro: repite eso una vez mas y….

Luffy: descuiden puede que zoro no sepa orientarse pero…confio en el….(se duerme)

ENTONCES SHANKS Y CHOPPER LLEVARON A LUFFY A SU HABITACION….PERO..

Luffy: (debil) chopper no me lleves a mi habitación..llevame a la enfermeria….no quiero ser una molestia para robin….(con los ojos cerrados)

Chopper: pero luffy

Luffy: porfavor…

Shanks: vamos aya….

MIENTRAS CON LOS DEMAS….

Zoro: como que no se orientarme!!! maldito chicle….(a punto de patearlo)

Sanji/usopp: (lo detienen)

Usopp: oi oi no es de hombres atacar a alguien dormido…

Sanji: y…que haremos capitan de repuesto de pacotilla….

Zoro: bueno como soy el capitan suplente y ya oyeron a luffy lo que yo diga se hara….

Sanji: patetico..

Zoro: sigue dandome y dare la orden a chopper que te vigile y no te acerques a ninguna de las mujeres de este barco….¬¬

Sanji: capitan…maravilloso a donde vamos…..(con ojos de estela)

Zoro: (se voltea) -- eso dio aun mas miedo….

Sanji: que has dicho…(colerico)

Zoro: bueno…lo primero sera salir de esta horrible isla…..hay que hecharnos a la mar mientras nami….verifica el mapa y cual es la siguiente isla….

Nami: hm vamos…(abre el mapa que traia en las manos…) veamos la siguiente isla…es la isla minoa….

Zoro: encuanto tiempo llegaremos?

Nami: una semana esta algo lejos pero es el lugar a donde a punta el log….

Zoro: bueno habra que ir…

Nami: bueno mientras me voy a mi habitación empezare a marcar la ruta que seguiremos en mi mapa….(se mete a su recamara y se sienta) hay tengo tanto cansancio….(se estira) mmmm empezemos..(pero entonces suena el den den mushi….) eh? Quien podra ser….(contesta) bueno….

ENTONCES…

Voz: hola nami-chan soy fanky

Nami: franky que alegria oirte ha pasado algun tiempo….verdad….

Franky: creo que demasiado oh no, como esta el barco y los demas…

Nami: mmm el barco algo destrozadito pero nada mas….los demas estamos pasando por unos momentos muy movidos….

Franky: mmmm biendolo asi ,ya termine mi proyecto…

Nami: ah ese por el cual le dijiste a luffy que no podias venir con nosotros?

Franky: ese mismo…asi que cumplire la promesa que le hize a luffy…yo estoy saliendo en un pequeño bote de isla yanumi….

Nami: yanumi (viendo el mapa) ah que bueno mira estamos cerca de ti solo sigues derecho saliendo de esa isla y nos encuentras anclaremos , asi que te esperamos

Franky: tenlo por seguro…sayonara…

Nami: (cuelga) bravo al fin arreglaran un poco el barco y tener el carisma de franky a bordo sera de gran ayuda….(sale de su habitación ) chicos ya han movido las velas?

Usopp: estabamos a punto de hacerlo no te preocupes…

Nami: no esperen, pero donde esta zoro..

Todos: (señalando en el piso aun lado de nami)

Nami: (¬¬) que se supone que haces ahí (lo patea)

Zoro: que te pasa nami, quiero dormir….

Nami: debemos anclar….

Zoro: (se para rascandose la cabeza) porque?

Nami: porque, bueno chicos adivinen quien viene por fin para cumplir su promesa de unirsenos….

Sanji: vivi-chan….!!!!!!!!

Nami: no!

Usopp: kaya!

Nami: no! ¬¬

Zoro: ese tio raro que te coqueteaba en isla den den…

Nami: no!!! Olvenlo no adivinen mas…., es franky….

Todos: franky!!!!!!

Zoro: quien es franky?

Usopp/nami: oi no puede ser que te hayas olvidado de franky….(dandole en la cabeza)

Zoro: dejen de darme…

Sanji: es posible recuerden que es un marimo…

Zoro: tu sigue hechandole fuego a la hoguera que te ira mal….

Usopp: es el tipo que hace esto , transformación de usopp…(da un monton de vueltas y sale disfrazado com franky y comienza a bailar como este) oh si oh si so y el mas guapo de todos…

TODOS SE ESTABAN RIENDO HASTA QUE NAMI LOS GOLPEO A TODOS…

Usopp: (vuelve a ser usopp de siempre sin disfraz) porque nami

Nami: porque no es chistoso que se burlen de ti….y a mi no me gustaria que se burlasen de mi……bueno dejen de holgazanear tiren el ancla….que no tardara en llegar….

PASO TODA LA TARDE Y DE PRONTO ALGO CHOCO CON EL BARCO…

ENTONCES SUBE A BORDO FRANKY CON UNA MALETA….

Franky: hola muchachos (haciendo un pasito de elvis)

EN EL TIEMPO QUE TODAVIA ESTUVIERON EN WATER 7 NAMI Y FRANKY Y ROBIN SE HICIERON MUY PERO MUY BUENOS AMIGOS….

Nami: franky….(se lanza y lo abraza) cuanto tiempo amigo (sonrie)

Robin: ah franky

Franky: (abraza a robin y luego hace su pasito de elvis) cuanto tiempo sin verlas chicas estan hermosas….(llorando de felicidad) oh chicos ustedes tambien estan (agarra a zoro a sanji y a usopp y los abraza al mismo tiempo a todos…)

Zoro/sanji/usopp: oi subnormal bajanos….

Franky: (los baja) bueno ahora que me quedare…espero poder arreglar el barco esta un poco gastado….

Nami: franky pasa…

ENTONCES EN TODO LO QUE RESTO DEL DIA….LE CONTARON A FRANY LO QUE HABIA PASADO TODO ESE TIEMPO….

Franky: vaya se la han pasado dura….

Robin: si…

ENTONCES ENTRA A LA COCINA LUFFY CON UNA MULETA Y UNA BRAZO…ENYEZADO…

Nami: luffy que haces levantado….

Luffy: (con la mirada baja) mm nada solo que tengo hambre….ah franky has vuelto…

Franky: si hermano! Eh regresado para quedarme….

Luffy: (se sienta muy lejos de robin pasando de largo de ella) ah sanji dame de comer..porfavor…..

TODOS TENIAN UNA TENCION POR EL COMPORTAMIENTO DE LUFFY….

Sanji: aquí tienes vas a querer mas cierto..

Luffy: no con esto basta….(comienza a comer)

Nami: luffy vas a seguir descansando?

Luffy: si…no eh recuperado mis fuerzas todavía….pero sigue estando a cargo zoro…

ENTONCES FRANKY SE DIO CUENTA…

Franky: "que pasa…luffy tiene una mirada de tristeza profunda….sera"

Luffy: (cuando termino de comer) gracias por la comida….(se para con un poco de esfuerzo)

Zoro: esto quieres que te ayude…

Luffy: mm si no te molesta porfavor….(cierra los ojos)

Zoro: (coloca la mano de luffy sobre sus hombros y lo ayuda a caminar)

ELLOS SE FUERON A LA ENFERMERIA….Y MIENTRAS EN EL COMEDOR…

Nami: dios que le pasa…..

Robin: ese no es nuestro luffy…

Franky: el esta muy deprimido por algo….

Nami: ah? Como sabes eso…

Franky: se le nota en la cara…

Robin: es por mi culpa…(comenzando a llorar)

Nami: robin ya te dijimos que no…

Franky: robin que te paso en la cara (pues esta traia una venda en la cara)

Nami: ya te habiamos dicho franky la lastimaron….

Franky: ah es cierto…

Robin: se que es por mi culpa…es que yo….(robin le empezo a contar a franky lo que habia pasado)

MIENTRAS CUANDO ZORO Y LUFFY ENTRARON A LA ENFERMERIA ZORO SENTO A LUFFY EN LA CAMA Y LE ESTABA QUITANDO….LAS MULETAS Y EL DEL BRAZO…

Luffy: "todo es por mi culpa…." (de repente sin querer suelta una lagrima y zoro se da cuenta)

Zoro: que sucede…

Luffy: nada por?

Zoro: estas llorando….

Luffy: ah? (se seca la lagrima) no es nada olvidalo..

Zoro: acaso no acabas de decir hace un rato que confias en mi…?

Luffy: es que…

Zoro: dime sabes que puedes hacerlo…

Luffy: es que si te lo digo ….

Zoro: que me digas maldición….

Luffy: son dos cosas……(comienza a llorar levemente) se…que no me podre volver a poner en pie normal…..

Zoro: eso no es cierto solo debes descanzar….

Luffy: pero….no siento ni mi brazo ni mi pierna….siento como si no las tuviera….(viendo firmemente a zoro)

Zoro: y porque no le dijiste a chopper?

Luffy: la segúnda es….que….creo que todos estarian mejor (llorando con mas intensidad) estarian mejor sin mi…..

Zoro: de que hablas….(asombrado de escucharlo decir eso)

Luffy: todos…siempre estan en peligro de vida….o muerte por mi culpa….estoy casi seguro que si kuina y naoromi no hubiera estado en este barco no hubieran muerto….(llorando msa fuerte) todo es por mi culpa….

Zoro: (lo alza de la camisa) estas loco…claro que eso no es cierto….

Luffy: pero todo encaja (llorando sin parar) me di cuenta con lo que me dijo robin….tiene razon como puedo permanecer tranquilo sabiendo que alguien de mi tripulacion puede morir….

Zoro: (lo suelta y baja la mirada)

Luffy: si ustedes no me hubieran conocido…., tal vez…., tu ya serias el espadachín mas grande del mundo…., nami ya hubiera terminado su mapa…, usopp ya seria un guerrero del mar…., chopper veria esos cerezos que quiere ver….,sanji ya hubiera encontrado el all blue…, y robin….seria mas feliz con alguien que fuera inteligente y responsable de la vidas de sus tripulantes alguien que no hiciera estupidez tras estupidez…., soy un completo idiota….nunca devi haber salido de mi pueblo….hubiera sido mejor para todos….(llorando sin parar) creo deberia morirme ahora si no….sus vidas podria empeorar zoro….

Zoro: (lleno de ira le da un puñetazo en la cara) eres un imbecil….(se va de ahí y regresa al comedor disimulando su enojo….y se sienta donde estaba…)

MIENTRAS CON LUFFY….

Luffy: (se recuesta en la cama con los ojos abiertos) todo seria mejor si no existiera…o si no nos hubieramos hecho amigos…..tal vez ellos vivirian mejor….

MIENTRAS EN EL COMEDOR….

Nami: que te pasa zoro….

Zoro: nada (con un tono molesto)

Nami: tu no te enojas por nada….que sucede….

Franky: se trata de luffy cierto….

Zoro: (asombrado) como lo….

Franky: se le noto en sus ojos esta algo mal…

Zoro: ese imbecil no quiero que me manden otra vez a ayudarle…

Nami: zoro porque te comportas asi…

Zoro: porque acaba de decir una sarta de estupideces….que me da coraje de solo recordarlas…..

Robin: que es lo que dijo….

Zoro: esta bien les contare…., cuando lo ayude a sentarse en la cama…se puso a llorar..

Todos: llorar?

Zoro: si…, le pregunte porque hasta que me lo dijo , que eran dos razones….

Nami: ah?

Zoro: la primera era que el sabia que no hiba a poder volver a caminar ni usar ese brazo normal…

Chopper: que! Esta equivocado..

Zoro: equivocado o no deberias revisarlo….le pregunte que porque decia eso y empezo a llorar mas…diciendo es que no siento ni mi brazo ni pierna…..

Chopper: que eso puede significar que….

ENTONCES ZORO LES DIJO LO QUE LE HABIA DICHO LUFFY….

Zoro: y eso es todo termine dandole un puño en la cara….

Sanji: se lo merecia, imbecil….(fumandose un cigarro)

Nami: (con la mirada trabada) ese idiota

Robin: (llorando)

Franky: robin…

Robin: lo ven sabia que era mi culpa….desde que le dijes esas cosas no ah actuado igual que siempre…


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

ASI PASARON DOS SEMANAS EN LAS QUE LUFFY SE LA PASO ENCERRADO EN LA ENFERMERIA Y NO PERMITIA QUE CHOPPER LO REVISARA….

PERO SHANKS YA HABIA COMPRADO UN BARCO…..Y ESTABAN POR MARCHARSE ENTONCES LUFFY TUVO QUE SALIR A DESPEDIRSE SE DESPIDIERON DE BARCO A BARCO…PERO ANTES DE QUE SHANKS BAJARA DEL BARCO….

Shanks: luffy

Luffy: (con la mirada perdida)

Shanks: (le acaricia la cabeza) todo estara bien….nos vemos….recuerdalo seras el proximo rey de los piratas….(se baja del barco)

Luffy: "el proximo rey de los piratas , entonces que rey mas patetico sere shanks…." (despidiendose con una seña de mano)

Chopper: luffy dejame revisarte….

Luffy: no…(seguia con sus mulestas y su brazo hasta la enfermeria)

Zoro/sanji: (lo detienen)

Luffy: dejenme ir porfavor…

Nami: luffy zoro nos lo conto todo…que es eso de que piensas que es mejor que no nos hubieramos conocido….

Luffy: es la verdad….

Robin: no es la verdad….nosotros…

Luffy: ustedes (alzando la voz) ustedes merecen a otro tipo de capitan que vea mas por los suyos…, eh tomado una decisión….

Sanji: de que hablas?

Luffy: no…puedo seguir asi….no merezco el titulo de capitan….asi que por eso..

Nami: pero luffy…!

Luffy: dejame terminar….,por eso…eh decidido dejar de ser el capitan de este barco…..

Todos: que!!!!!!!!!!

Usopp: no puedes….

Nami: luffy!

Robin: luffy que dices..

Zoro: que pretendes luffy si no eres tu quien sera el capitan, usopp?

Todos: ni lo sueñes….

Luffy: no lo se… hagan lo que quieran…(se dirige a la enfermeria)

Zoro:y que pasara con tu sueño….?

Sanji: como podras ser el rey pirata si no eres capitan…

Nami: luffy entra en razon nadie mas puede ser el capitan….

Luffy: callaos… ya eh decidido que no sere el capitan de este barco…y ese estupido sueño …queda en el pasado….

Chopper: (llorando) luffy!

Usopp: asi que no cumpliras la promesa que le hiciste a shanks…

Luffy: me tendra que perdonar….pero no soy la persona indicada para ocupar ese puesto….(se mete a la enfermeria y se recuesta en la cama)

MIENTRAS TODOS AFUERA…

Nami: no puedo creer lo que dijo…no estoy soñando….

Zoro: no esto no es un sueño…

Robin: mas bien una pesadilla….(llorando)

Usopp: no puedo creerlo…seguros que ese es luffy…

Robin: no… no es el luffy de siempre…(llorando)  
zoro: ahora esta mas necio que una cabra…

Sanji: pero que haremos…si el ya renuncio a ser el capitan quien l sera ahora…

Zoro: yo estoy a cargo sin embargo no quiero ser capitan….me seguire quedando al mando…pero creo que sera buena idea no designar un capitan…estoy seguro que luffy…recapacitara….

Nami: si yo tambien pienso lo mismo…

Zoro: bueno hay que revisar el itinerario …nami

Nami: bueno la direccion depende de lo que diga franky… esta ahora revisando el barco…

ENTONCS SUBE FRANKY Y SE MEZCLA CON ELLOS….

Nami: franky como ves el barco

Franky: bueno…tendre que hacerle unas reparaciones…

Nami: entonces iremos a nanaga…es una isla tropical y no esta habitada…anclaremos ahí mientras franky y usopp reparan el barco , zoro tu iras a cortar madera hace falta por cualquier cosa ya no hay…, sanji crees poder encontrar algunos ingredientes….?

Sanji: claro nami-chan…

Nami: chopper… de veras ir a buscar medicamentos….estan todos deacuerdo…

Todos: si!

Nami: bueno si seguimos asi como vamos llegaremos esta noche o mañana temprano…

Chopper: chicos…necesito revisar a luffy sea como sea…comprare un fuerte sofnifero para dormirlo y asi poder revisarlo…(con cara de preocupación)

Zoro: que pasa chopper? Te ves raro..

Chopper: hay algo de lo que dijo luffy acerca de que no sentia su brazo y su pierna me tiene preocupado…si es lo que pienso tendre que ponerle unas inyecciones mensuales hasta que el pueda mover de nuevo su brazo y su pierna pero en el peor de los casos el no podra volver a caminar sin muletas el resto de su vida…..

Todos: que!

Zoro: eso es imposible….

Usopp: saben lo que es para un pirata saber que no podra volver a caminar normal y usar su brazo com siempre…es un golpe muy doloroso…

Sanji: ya veo por eso ah estado actuando asi….

Franky: el solo esta deprimido por como me han contado…han pasado muchas cosas tragicas e inesperadas a los argo de este viaje….y eso se le acumulo a luffy hasta que robin le dijo esas palabras el las tomo para mal eh hizo que se sintiera culpable de todo y todas las cosas…por como veo es tanta su depresion que le hizo abandonar sus sueños y dejar de cumplir una promesa…al grado de dejar de ser el capitan de este barco…deben comprender que una depresion no es sencilla de curar verdad chopper..

Chopper: hmm… no es como las demas enfermedades esta enfermedad es psicologica y no se puede tratar mas que hablando con el enfermo pero luffy no se quiere dejar ayudar y ese es un problema …

Sanji: no te preocupes chopper encontraremos una manera….

Usopp: no podemos abandonar asi a nuestro capitan cierto…

PASARON DOS MESES Y LUFFY SEGUIA EMPEORANDO CON SU DEPRESION…AHORA ESTABA MAS DELGADO QUE DE COSTUMBRE…CASI NO COMIA Y TENIA POCA FUERZA ADEMÁS DE QUE CASI NO SALIA DE LA ENFERMERIA TENIA OJERAS POR CONSECUENCIA DE ELLO…

UN DIA MIENTRAS EN EL COMEDOR….

Sanji: vamos luffy que no esta rica la comida..

Luffy: (fingiendo una sonrisa) no es eso sanji lo que pasa es que…estoy lleno eh comido alg hace rato y con lo que comi ahorita me eh llenado…(fingiendo sonreir)

Sanji: "eso es imposible puesto que eh estado aquí todo el dia" hay luffy (suspira) te enfermaras de gravedad si no comes bien…

Luffy: descuida….(se para… nota: ya se podia parar ya que chopper lo durmió y le puso varias veces la medicina) bueno voy a reposar un rato….(se a)

Sanji: este tipo de verdad quiere morir….

ENTONCES ENTRAN LOS DEMAS AL COMEDOR…

Nami: sanji luffy comio algo..

Sanji: esto es preocupante…

Robin: que pasa?  
sanji: no sean dado cuenta…todo el tiempo metido ahí…tiene ojeras no come esta muy debil las cosas se le caen de las manos….es mas torpe que de costumbre….hace rato le dije que si me podia abrir un frasco y no pudo tuve que hacerlo yo…

Nami: entonces….

Sanji: se esta dejando morir…..

Robin: que!!!!

Nami: porque quiere eso..

Franky: ya les eh dicho la depresion es infinita a menos que se pase por otro momento critico que le haga reaccionar…

Zoro: ese idiota, el muchas veces ah dicho lo valiosa que es la vida y mirenlo se esta dejando morir ahí recostado en esa cama durmiendo mas de la cuenta….

Chopper: chicos no es por preocuparlos pero si luffy sigue asi… mas tiempo...le dara anemia o leucemia….cualquiera de las dos…

Zoro: pero no podemos hacer nada….si el no copera…aunque le ayudemos no servira de nada….

Sanji: el marimo tiene razon….

Zoro: sigue con lo de marimo y ya veras…

Nami: bueno por ahora debes seguir los entrenamientos ahora estan contigo sanji?

Sanji: si…bueno voy a llamarlos (se quita el mandil y sale del comedor)

PARA ESTO LOS NIÑOS YA ERAN UNOS EXPERTOS EN LA ESPADA NADA LOS DETENIA Y LE PONIAN MUCHO ENPEÑO A LO QUE HACIAN…..PASARON DOS….MESES….Y UN DIA TODOS ESTABAN A FUERA….Y TODOS LOS GRANDES DECIDIERON IR A HABLAR CON LUFFY Y ENTRARON A LA ENFERMERIA…..

Nami: luffy debes pararte y venir con nosotros….

Luffy: (con los ojos cerrados) no puedo….

Robin: porque?

Luffy: no puedo abrir mis ojos…

Chopper: que!!!! (se acerca y comienza a revisarlo) claro que puedes….

Luffy: no tengo energias…..

Chopper: ven con nostros (jalando a luffy haciendo que se pare)

Luffy: deacuerdo (parandose pero se va de lado y se cae al suelo…y ahí se queda…)

Robin: luffy….

Luffy: no puedo levantarme….(abriendo los ojos)

ENTONCES ABREN LA PUERTA Y ERA NADA MENOS QUE ACE….

Ace: hola…

Todos: ace…

Ace: que sucede aquí? Luffy que haces ahí…

Nami: veras luffy esta pasando por una etapa poco alegre….te lo explicare muchachos levantenlo y traiganlo…..(se van nami y robin con ace al comedor)

CUANDO NAMI Y ACE SE SENTARON…ELLA LE CONTO TODO LO QUE HABIA PASADO DESDE QUE SHANKS SE FUE….

Ace: ahorita que venga me va a oir….el nunca ah sido asi porque ahora viene con eso….

Luffy: hola ace (siendo traido por los demas)

Ace: luffy (lo golpea en la cara)

TODOS SE QUEDARON ESTUPEFACTOS….

Nami: ace porque hiciste eso….

Luffy: ace que te pasa?

Ace: ya me dijeron todo lo que ah pasado, eres idiota o que como se te ocurre decir sarta de locuras….

Luffy: no son locuras es la verdad….

Ace: (lo alza del cuello de la camisa) estas loco , no puedo creer que hayas renunciado a ser el capitan de este barco

Luffy: es mi decision deberias dejarme en paz….

Ace: soy tu hermano mayor…mi deber es aconsejarte y guiarte pero ahora si te has salido del carril…..

Luffy: no importa….

Ace: que diria shanks si te viera asi….

Luffy: (petrificado)

Ace: donde quedo lo que el te enseño….la forma en la que te crio donde esta….eh?

Luffy: sueltame (se suelta pero….se para y se cae de lado y se queda tirado en el piso)

Ace: me quedare a vigilarte unos dias…., me das pena….(saliendo del comedor) das pena….nuestra madre estaria avergonzada de ti…

Luffy: (en esas palabras acumulo la mayora fuerza que tiene….y se le fue encima a ace) callate

Ace: porque si solo digo la verdad (golpeandose)

Zoro: rayos esto es….increible….

Usopp: niños vayan adentro…

Kasuga: pero queremos ver la pelea….

Usopp: (metiendolos ya cuando los metio salio y….) oigan eso es un mal ejemplo…..para los niños….

Ace: (le da un puño en la cara a luffy y se para) no logro entenderte porque te deprimes si tu siempre lo has tenido todo…

Luffy: (se para , nota ya estaban afuera y los demas tambien…) no es verdad y nunca podras entender porque tu te fuiste con dragon…y shanks tambien se fue y me quede solo con minako-san….estuve solo en esa isla solo con ella durante 9 años….tu nunca volviste a poner un pie en la isla….shanks tampoco….estaba solo….y a pesar de ello todo el pueblo me queria…..no sabes como ansiaba ver llegar una carta tuya o del abuelo….o de shanks…me quede esperando ya que nunca llegaron…(decia con rabia) y ahora toda mi tripulacion pasa problemas demas siempre por mi culpa como crees que me siento…..cuando hieren a uno de los mios por mi culpa…., mis hijos estuvieron naufrgando unos dias porque no los pude vigilar por mi estupidez….ahora lo veo shanks me crio para ser un idiota….!

Ace: eso no es cierto , el te crio como debe ser un hombre…..y si tus nakamas no estab dispuestos a arriesgarse por su capitan o por otro mienbro de la tripulacion entonces no son nakamas….

Nami: luffy….entiende…nostros siempre hemos confiado en ti…

Usopp: aunque a veces hagas cosas estupidas…

Sanji: sigues siendo nuestro capitan y te respetamos….y si tenemos que peligrar para salvar a cualquiera de nuestros nakamas… lo haremos…

Zoro: esa es la regla de oro de los piratas….

Robin: luffy…no puedes quere morirte…hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos….y…no creo que quieras que no te hayamos conocido nunca…..

Nami: piensa en todo lo que ha pasado , si no te hubieramos conocido…., por ejemplo… zoro y yo no nos conoceriamos….y no hubieran nacido henzo y nakuru….

Usopp: lo mismo si no te hubiera conocido nunca hubiera conocido a naoromi y ariza no hubiera nacido….

Sanji: lo mismo por mi….

Robin: piensalo si tu y yo no nos hubieramos conocido….no hubieran nacido nuestros hijos eso es lo que quieres luffy…?

Luffy: (petrificado) "no habia pensado en eso…" (comienza a llorar y cae de rodillas al piso) perdon….no habia pensado en eso….

Zoro: hey no llores….solo tenemos algo que decirte….

Sanji: quieres volver a ser nuestro capitan…

Luffy: en serio eso quieren chicos….

Nami: por supuesto nosotros somos un equipo y tu eres lo que lo une…

Sanji: nos has enseñado a trabajar en equipo….

Zoro: a vernos como una gran familia….

Nami: nosotros sabemos que si trabajamos juntos podemos con todo…pero …

Robin: necesitamos la pieza que lo une…..tu….

Ace: luffy debes aprendera que si te sientes solo….deberas decirlo no te lo calles….por muy rodeado de gente que estes a veces sentiras que nadie te comprende….

Luffy: lo se perdon….pero ahora todo sera mejor lo prometo….(se estaba parando pero se cae)

Ace: que haces ya deja de jugar….

Luffy: no estoy jugando tengo hambre (--)

Sanji: el mismo de siempre sientate enseguida preparare la cena….

Nami: bien capitan…que haremos…

Luffy: bueno…

Chopper: luffy por ahora no puedes hacer nada durante unos 3 meses…

Todos: porque…!!!!

Chopper: que porque? No has comido , ni ejecitado durante casi 4 meses….estas my debilitado asi, que debes descansar….

Luffy: deacuerdo…..(decia mientras comia…)

Robin: luffy me perdonas….

Luffy: perdonarte? Porque? Deberia ser yo quien pida disculpas

Robin: es que te dije cosas horribles….y me siento culpale de que te sintieras mal…

Luffy: (le acaricia la cabeza con la mano) descuida solo me dijiste la verdad debi ser yo quien no debio tomarselo tan apecho….

Zoro: oye como podemos localizarte cada vez que este se ponga asi…

Ace: ah? Porque?

Sanji: (sirviendole mas comida a luffy) porque tu fuiste el unico que le pudo hacer reaccionar…..

Ace: ah, no tan solo diganle lo mucho que decepcionaría a sus padres, y ya….

Nami: entendido…


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

ASI LA VIDA SEGUIA NORMAL LOS NIÑOS HIBAN CRECIENDO Y SE HACIAN ADOLCESCENTES Y YA HABIAN PASADO 4 AÑOS REPASEMOS LOS CAMBIOS IMPORTANTES….LOS ADULTOS SEGUIAN IGUAL…SE VEIAN MAS MADUROS…Y BUENO LOS NIÑOS YA NO ERAN TAN NIÑOS….EMPEZAREMOS POR….RYO ESTE ES IGUALITO A LUFFY Y TIENE TANTO PERSONALIDAD DE ROBIN COMO DE LUFFY….LUEGO SAKURA…ELLA ES MAS CALLADA COMO ROBIN PERO CUANDO SE TRATA DE JUGAR ES LA MEJOR….HENZO ES UN MANIATICO DE LOS MAPAS Y LOS LIBROS Y LAS PISTOLAS….NAKURU ADORA LAS ESPADAS…..ES MUY BUENA YA PUEDE USAR CASI A LA PERFECION EL SANTORYU…KASUGA…..ERA IDENTICO A SU PADRE ERA MUY BUEN COCINERO PELEA CON LOS PIES Y TAMBIEN SABE USAR MUY BIEN LA ESPADA EL TAMBIEN PUEDE USAR A LA PERFECCION EL SANTORYU….LUEGO VIENE ARIZA ELLA ES MY INQUIETA LE ENCANTA JUGARLES BROMAS A TODOS CON SU RESORTERA…..BUENO LA CUESTION ES QUE ESTOS NIÑOS YA TENIAN 12 AÑOS…..Y SUPER BUENOS PELEANDO….SABIAN USAR TODO TIPO DE ATAQUES….HASTA QUE UN DIA TODOS ANCLARON EN UNA ISLA DESIERTA Y…..

Nami: bueno nosotros los grandes vamos por aca ustedes niños vayanse por aya nos veremos aquí antes de que sea el atardecer…(se van)

LA CUESTION ES QUE…ELLOS SE FUERON ADENTRANDO EN LA JUNGLA Y PASADO BASTANTE RATO SE SENTARON A DESCANSAR TODOS MENOS KASUGA…Y…

Nakuru: kasuga ven aca que haces…

Kasuga: encontre este cofre….(se sienta y todos los demas se acercan a ver qe es) miren son frutas?

Ryo: son muy raras…son 5…

Nakuru: tengo hambre……

Henzo: esperen no se las coman…(saca un libro de no se donde)

Nakuru: de donde has sacado ese libro --UUU

Henzo: esas son las llamadas frutas del diablo el que coma cualquiera de estas frutas obtendra poderes fantasticos….

Nakuru: enserio!!

Kasuga: entonces yo agarrare esta (fruta de fuego)

Nakuru: yo esta (super velocidad)

Ryo: yo tambien (relámpago)

Sakura: escogere esta….(obscuridad)

Ariza: yo la ultima….(luz)

ENTONCES TODOS SE LAS COMIERON PERO…

Henzo: esperen eso efectos son vitalicios….

DIJO CUANDO YA TODOS SE HABIAN TRAGADO LA FRUTA…

Nakuru: y eso que quiere decir…?

Henzo: que son de por vida y nunca podran volver a nada….

Todos: que!!!!!!!

ASI PASARON VARIAS SEMANAS…Y ELLOS NO LE DIJERON NADA A SUS PADRES HASTA QUE UN DIA ESTABAN TODOS LOS ADULTOS ….AFUERA Y LOS NIÑOS ADENTRO….CUANDO DE PRONTO….SE OYE UN ESTRUENDO….

Kasuga: que fue eso….

Nakuru: vamos a ver (entonces todos ellos salieron a ver que ocurria)

Y AFUERA ESTABA NADA MENOS QUE AOKIJI ESTE TIPO NO SE CANSA DE PERSEGUIRLOS? BUENO LA CUESTION ES QUE HABIA CONGELADO ALGUNA QUE OTRA PARTE DE TODOS LOS ADULTOS MENOS CHOPPER QUIEN LOS ESTABA INTENTANDO AYUDAR….

Chopper: niños entren….

Kasuga: que paso que tienen tio chopper?  
chopper: ese hombre tiene poderes de hielo…no se acerquen o los congelara….

Kasuga: (sonrie) hielo….muchachos es hora de que todos lo vean…

Nami: (quien tenia el brazo congelado) ver? Ver que?

Sanji: kasuga no peles contra el te congelara , y te matara….

Kasuga: descuida no lo hara…

Sanji: esto no es parte de un entrenamiento….

ENTONCES ENFRENTE DE LOS MALHERIDOS SE PUSIERON EN ILERA…TODOS LOS QUE COMIERON UNA FRUTA DEL DIABLO Y EMPEZARON A SACAR SUS PODERES…..

Henzo: muchachos yo ayudare a curarlos…

Kasuga: si , hazlo henzo….(se empieza a encender….de fuego)

Nakuru: (empezo a acumular velocidad y sacaba sus espadas)

Ryo: (empezaba a sacar relámpagos)

Sakura: (empezaba a salir de ella obscuridad)

Ariza: (empezaba a brillar)

Luffy: que pasa aquí?  
sanji: kasuga…?

Kasuga: teniamos miedo de decirselos….pero comimos unas frutas del diablo…..yo soy fuego……

Nakuru: rapidez…

Ryo: relámpago

Sakura: obscuridad

Ariza: luz….

Kasuga: (refieriedose a aokiji) eres hielo no? No tendras oportunidad contra mi…., bien muchachos estrategia de ataque……sakura, ariza esten a la defensiva….ryo , nakuru cubranme, yo contratacare….(se acerca corriendo….a aokiji y comienza a lanzarle patadas de fuego….)

Aokiji: ararara….un pequeño muy fuerte….

Kasuga: ya no soy un niño…soy un hombre….puedo pelear mis propias peleas…..

LA PELEA PROSIGIO BIEN HASTA QUE AOKIJI CONGELO LOS BRAZOS DE SAKURA,ARIZA Y RYO

Kasuga: muchachos resistan ustedes pueden…(voltea y estaba a punto de congelar a Nakuru…) Nakuru!!! (corre tan rapido y se pone encima de Nakuru y aokiji le congela el brazo…..) Nakuru corre….

Nakuru: pero kasuga….

Kasuga: vete rapido…(entonces empezo a derretir el hielo con su poder….) eso no sera suficiente para mi hielito…(le lanza un puñetazo a aokiji pero lo esquiva y le sujeta el brazo…)

Aokiji: bueno como el hielo no funciona contigo….usare la fuerza….(le empieza a torcer el brazo y hasta como que se lo truena…) contento

Kasuga: hay hay hay ¡!!!!!!!!!! (gritaba de dolor y se cayo al suelo revolcandose…)

Sanji: (con el brazo semi descongelado) kasuga dejalo no puedes con el…

Zoro: kasuga debes saber cuando no puedes pelear! (gritandole)

Kasuga: se equivocan… (se para agarrandose el brazo) esto ya es personal….

Sanji: esto no es un juego….kasuga!!! (grita)

Aokiji: eres muy resistente quieres tener una pelea frente a frente conmigo eres muy valiente….

Sanji: kasuga no!

Kasuga: (comienza a encender sus piernas) aunque no ocupes tus poderes tu cuerpo se acostumbrado al clima frio….no podras conmigo….(empezo a patearlo cn fuego hasta que lo tiro….) ja! (se le para en la cara con los pies encendidos)

Aokiji: maldito mocoso quitate (lo abienta y kasuga sale volando pero cae en pie) tienes muchas agallas para enfrentarte a mi….

Kasuga: claro que si, mi madre fue una gran guerrera mi padre tambien lo es que esperabas…..nunca derrotaras al hijo de dos personas tan fuertes….(comienza a atacarlo y lo tira y atrapas los pies de el con los suyos y empieza a dar vueltas en el piso con las piernas….y vueltas y vueltas hasta que…..tomo impulso….) preparado ojala no te ahogues….

Aokiji: (se suelta) mocoso….(le lanza un rayo de hielo y lo congela) ja demasiado fanfarron…(se da la media vuelta) no me atreveria a matar a un niño….pero si a ustedes(refiriendose a los adultos y empezaba a caminar hacia ellos)

Sanji: (petrificado) kasuga!!!!

Kasuga: "maldito imbecil" (se descongela) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (gritando de fuerza) llamarada (y lanza una gran llama de fuego a aokiji haciendo que se cayera al piso y este quedo con su mano puesta en la cara de aokiji) nunca te des la vuelta sin antes matar a tu enemigo…..

Aokiji: intentare recordarlo…., vamos atacame de una vez….aunque no creo que despues de que me ataques me mates….mocoso quisiera saber tu nombre….

Kasuga: no te importa…

Aokiji: bueno da igual lo averiguare…..

Kasuga: puño de fuego (golpea a aokiji en la cara dejandolo inconsiente y luego lo toma de los pies con sus pies….y empieza a dar vueltas en el piso….y por fin lo lanza muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyy lejos…..) por fin (cae al suelo retorciendose)

Nakuru: kasuga….(preocupada) que te pasa….?

Kasuga: no es nada , es solo mi brazo (se sienta y mira a su alrededor) estan todos bien…

Sanji: ( con la cara baja)

PASO TODA LA TARDE Y YA TODOS ESTABAN BIEN Y ESTABAN EN LA COCINA…KASUGA SOLO LE TUVO QUE ENLLECAR EL BRAZO…Y ENTONCES SANJI ENTRO A LA COCINA….

Kasuga: ah papa te sientes mejor , que bueno….no te preocupes todos estamos bien….

Sanji: eres un…..(le da un puño en la cara y de este se le voltea la cara)

Kasuga: (con la mejilla roja voltea a ver a sanji) pa-pa?

Tashigi: sanji-kun porque has hecho eso?

Sanji: se lo merecere…

Nami: sanji….

Kasuga: que pasa que no estas orgulloso de mi luche con mucha valentia….

Sanji: callate!! Que hubiera pasado si te hubiera matado eh? Dimelo…el es un almirante de la marina tu sabes que alto es ese rango y que las personas de ese rango son muy fuertes….

Kasuga: pero papa!

Sanji: eres un inconsiente sabes que me pasaria si te pasa algo a ti….!!!! Esto no es un juego kasuga , no es como cuando tenias 8 años….ya estas grande debes medir los riesgos….

Kasuga: (furioso) que te pasa si lo unico que hize fue proteger a mi tripulacion y a mis amigos….pense que estarias orgulloso de eso…

Sanji: claro que si pero a rriesgo de tu propia…

Kasuga: me voy a mi cuarto (estaba saliendo del comedor)

Sanji: parate ahí mismo….te estoy hablando (lo toma por el hombro)

Kasuga: sueltame (le abienta su mano de su hombro) que no eres tu el que me enseño a proteger a mis nakamas a costa de todo, toda mi vida ustedes los adultos nos han enseñado que si no estas dispuesto a todo pese a tu vida por tus nakamas nunca seras parte de ninguna tripulacion y nunca tendras nakamas…., pense que por haber seguido tus enseñanzas estarias orgulloso de mi…pero no te comprendo…

Sanji: kasuga entiende….

Kasuga: ya no soy un niño papa , ya tengo 15 años y cada vez me doy mas cuenta de las cosas…., a mi no me importa dar la vida con tal de salvar a la gente que quiero o por cualquier persona de buen corazon….nunca me veras dejar solo a un nakama….porque yo creo que lo mas importante son tus amigos….y las personas que quieres……hace rato pelee con mucha valentia….(comienza a llorar) crees que no sabia quien era el? Que no sabia que era uno de los almirantes mas fuertes…., crees que no sabia que me podia matar…., lo sabia, y conocia los riesgos de pelear con el…pero era o detenerme por el miedo o ver morir congelados a mis nakamas…..me voy me has decepcionado….yo luche con tanta confianza porque se que tengo fuerza ademas…tu eres un gran luchador y mi madre fue una excelente guerrera….crees que no….sabia que podia morir….lo sabia perfectamente….sin embargo luche pero mientras luchaba rezaba a mi madre para que nos protegiera a todos….no se me hace justo que despues de lo que hize hoy me trates asi….(se va corriendo al piso de abajo)

Sanji: (perplejo…) kasuga….

Tashigi: sanji-kun estas bien?

Sanji: (se sienta y pone una mano en la cara) no…, no estoy… bien…

Nami: en verdad sanji fuiste muy injusto…

Zoro: nunca habia visto a nadie pelear…asi….

Luffy: el realmente peleo con tal de salvarnos….no debiste ser tan duro con el…

Sanji: lo se , se que fui injusto pero…

Tashigi: me dejas decirte algo sanji-kun

Sanji: ah? Claro…

Tashigi: como pudiste decirle eso a tu hijo si tu siempre le has enseñado a que a dar su vida por la de sus nakamas si es preciso….el esta muy molesto por eso…no entiende porque de un dia para otro cambiaste….no debiste haberlo golpeado…el se sentia tan orgulloso de ti y de el mismo pero con esto lo decepcionaste…y ya no piensa en ti como antes….creeme se que el se siente asi pues yo hablo mucho con el y se que es asi como piensa , el te ve a ti como un hombre fuerte , hecho y derecho….honorable y sobretodo bondadoso que daria la vida por sus seres queridos…..

Sanji: enserio…., deberia pedirle una disculpa….pero ahora esta muy molesto conmigo….

MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACION…DE KASUGA….(NOTA: ELLOS ESTABAN ACLADOS EN UN ISLA….)….

Kasuga: "que equivocado estaba con mi papa, ya se…creo que sera mejor irme y asi comprendera….." (se sale muy silenciosamente….y salta del barco hacia la arena…pero…nakuru lo ve y lo sigue…)

MAS TARDE ANTES DE QUE KASUGA ENTRARA AL BOSQUE….

Nakuru: kasuga que haces aquí?

Kasuga: eso te pregunto a ti….

Nakuru: te eh seguido porque pense que te sentias mal?

Kasuga: me voy a escapar asi mi padre no tendra que preocuparse otra vez de mi….

Nakuru: no puedes hacer eso…..

Kasuga: claro que si , ahora vuelve al barco yo estoy muy desilucionado , no creo que regrese….no me sigas y no digas nada…..

Nakuru: pero

Kasuga: prometemelo no digas nada….por nuestra amistad….

Nakuru: si….(entonces da la vuelta y regresa al barco)

PASO TODA LA NOCHE Y LA MAÑANA DEL DIA SIGUIENTE DECIDIERON SARPAR….Y EMPEZAR DE NUEVO EL CAMINO…. Y YA A MEDIO DIA….

Sanji: oigan muchachos han visto a kasuga no esta en su habitacion…

Nami: eh? No no lo eh visto ustedes niños….

Ellos: no no lo hemos visto…

Sanji: que raro debe seguir molesto…., kasuga!!! (empezo a buscarlo por todo el barco)

PASADA LA TARDE YA ANOCHECIENDO….

Sanji: muchachos kasuga no esta, ya le busque bien en todo el barco y no esta….(exaltado)

Nami: que eso es imposible

Zoro: niños ustedes saben a donde fue?

Ellos: no ,no sabemos….

Robin: donde puede estar….

Tashigi: seguro que se escapo…

Sanji: que? Te dijo eso…

Tashigi: no eso es lo que esta pasando , se ah escapado

Sanji: pero porque?

Nami: nakuru tampoco esta!!

Zoro: que!

Tashigi: se habran huido juntos?

Nami/zoro/sanji: juntos, juntos?!!!!

Nami: pero , pero si solo tienen 15 años….

Robin: piensalo a que edad tuviste tu primer novio?

Nami: a esa edad…., dios mio seguro que estan en esa isla usopp!!!! Franky!!!! Hay que dar la vuelta rapido (sale corriendo)

Zoro: si tu hijo le hace algo a nakuru…..

Sanji: lo mismo digo….

Robin: sanji que le podria hacer nakuru a kasuga?

Sanji: ah? No lo se….quien sabe…..

Tashigi: tal vez se fugaron juntos ellos se quieren….

Sanji: y tu como sabes todo eso?

Zoro: si explicate….

Tashigi: que creen que hago todo el tiempo yo soy la que mas tiempo paso con sus hijos…..y me cuentan todo lo que les pasa….., por ejemplo….nakuru quiere de otra forma a kasuga…, kasuga tambien la quiere pero no se lo demuestra…..

Nami: ya dimos la vuelta…llegaremos amaneciendo….., estoy preocupada , nakuru aun es muy joven….para eso…(casi llorando)

Zoro/sanji: para eso….? Ah!!!!!!!!!!!! Eso!!!!!!

Zoro: (toma a sanji por el cuello de la camisa) si tu hijo le hace algo a nakuru…..no te lo perdonare maldito cocinero….

Sanji: dejame , porque me golpearas a mi….

Zoro: porque crecio viendo tu pervertida forma de ser….

Sakura: ellos estan juntos….

Todos: como lo sabes…

Ariza: si estan juntos….

Usopp: ariza como sabes tu eso?

Ariza: ah, bueno tanto sakura y yo podemos persivir el aura de las personas saber cuantas personas estan en un lugar y asi…..

Sakura: ahora mismo estan juntos…..

Todos: que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PASO LA NOCHE NAMI,ZORO,SANJI Y TASHIGI NO DURMIERON…PENSANDO EN LOS NIÑOS…..Y CUANDO AMANECIENDO LLEGARON SE ADENTRARON EN EL BOSQUE Y LO PRIMERO QUE ENCONTRARON FUE….

Nami: nakuru!!! Que haces asi con kasuga….!!!!

Zoro: te lo dije maldito cocinero….

Nakuru: (abrazando a kasuga frente a frente se para y se pone a llorar) kasuga esta mal…., salvenlo…no eh podido ahcer nada (llore y llore) porfavor no nos regañen ahora curenlo rapido….(jalando a kasuga quien tenia casi desangrado el abdomen…)

Sanji: que…que paso!!!

MAS TARDE A KASUGA LO CURO CHOPPER….Y NAKURU LA REVISO Y LE SIRVIERON UN TE…Y TODOS MENOS CHOPPER QUE ESTABA ATENDIENDO A KASUGA ESTABAN EN EL COMEDOR….

Nami: ahora si dinos porque se furgaron que hicieron, porque ustedes dos solos

usopp: oi nami dejala respirar tuvo una noche muy agitada….

Nami: por eso mismo pregunto!

Nakuru: lo que pasa es que…(con la mirada en blanco) kasuga se queria fugar…el solo del barco y me hizo prometer que no les diria nada…..,pero unas horas antes de que partieran…fue a buscarlo para traerlo de vuelta….sin embargo….un monstruo me ataco, estaba a punto de atacarme cuando de la nada aparecio kasuga y lo pateo sin embargo el monstruo era mucho mas grande y fuerte que kasuga asi que lo empujo lejos y me hiva a atacar cuando el ….(llorando) se puso en medio y el recivio el ataque….entonces destruyo al monstruo y cayo al suelo….intente curarle las heridas pero no tenia nada con que hacerlo asi que decidi venir usando mi poder…de velocidad…pero cuando vine ya habian zarpado y no estaban a mi vista…., regrese con el…no sabia que hacer, pero de pronto kasuga , le hablaba a su mama y me quede dormida abrazandolo….., tuve mucho miedo y lo peor es que no pude hacer nada por el…..el solo me protegio…., tio sanji no lo vayas a regañar (llorando) el , el recibio el ataque por mi….y el esta muy malo lo se….dejo de respirar mas de 5 minutos y me espante….pero volvio a respirar…., porfavor….no lo regañes el lo hizo por mi….(llorando)

Sanji: nakuru…..

Nami: nakuru (la abraza) tranquila…..

Nakuru: tuve mucho miedo….y kasuga no paraba de sangrar….me senti tan mal de no haber llevado mis espadas…..(llore y llore)

PASO UN RATO Y TODOS FUERON A VER A KASUGA….

Sanji: como esta chopper?

Chopper: bueno ah perdido mucha sangre…..y tomando en cuenta que un niño…..eso es peligroso…sin embargo esta estable….solo que esta debil y debe reponer la sangre perdida…..asi que debera descansar….

ENTONCES KASUGA ABRIO LOS OJOS….

Kasuga: nakuru (exaltado)

Nakuru: no te exaltes aquí estoy….

Kasuga: donde estamos…

Nakuru: como que donde en nuestro barco…

Kasuga: ah, y estas bien (debil)

Nakuru: si lo estoy pero ya no hables estas muy debil…..

Kasuga: menos mal….pense que no pude protegerte…..(cierra los ojos) perdona si te asuste…..

ESTABAN ELLOS DOS SOLOS COMO SI FUERNA UNA PAREJA Y DESDE LA RENDIJA DE LA PUERTA LOS ADULTOS ESPIANDO…

Sanji: no entiendo porque no podemos entrar….

Zoro: yo tampoco…

Sanji: eso no es sorpresa…

Zoro: sigue dandome y ya veras…

Nami: callense los dos no me dejan oir….

CON KASUGA Y NAKURU….

Kasuga: nakuru….estas segura que estas bien , no te duele nada….

Nakuru: que estoy bien ademas deberia ser yo quien te preguntara eso…..mirate estas destrozado….

Kasuga: pero al final lo destrui…

Nakuru: sabes que lo pude haber esquivado no? Porque te pusiste en medio…

Kasuga: (se volte y se pone de costado mirando a nakuru) porque nunca podria ver como te dañasen….ni siquiera un poco….

Nakuru: (ruborizada) kasuga….

Kasuga: (se puso serio) sabes que nos conocemos desde que nacimos…y mas aun que un lazo de amistad…algo mas nos une sabes…., eres, tan importante….para mi que aunque siempre nos estemos peleando….eres alguien fundamental en mi vida….., ademas sigues siendo mi nakama no podia dejarte morir o si? (sonrie)

Nakuru: eres un tonto y su hubieras muerto?

Kasuga: pues…., ya estaria muerto y? la vida seguiria….las cosas no se dentendrian por mi o si? (se rie) jejeje

Nakuru: no es gracioso, estuve muy angustiada y asustada ayer….incusive dejaste de respirar 5 minutos o mas….pense que moririas….me puse a llorar toda la noche hasta que me dormi no ves mi ojos…..

Kasuga: no tenias porque hacerlo, aunque hubiera muerto tu seguirias con tuv ida….no soy tan importante….soy solo alguien mas en este inmenso mundo…o no?

Nakuru: claro que no , porque yo no conosco a todo el mundo….solo conosco a todos los de la tripulacion y entre las personas importantes para mi estan mis padres mi hermano y tu…., no sabes lo que angustie..y ati no te importa….!! (llorando)

Kasuga: oye…no llores….

Nakuru: eres un no quieres que llore si estabas muriendo por mi culpa!

Kasuga: como sea pero gracias a ti pude ver a mi madre de nuevo….(sonrie como nunca)

Nakuru: eh?

Kasuga: dices que deje de respirar un tiempo no? Pues en ese tiempo….estuve con mi madre….ella es tan hermosa….(llora despacio) lastima que no la podra volver a ver…, ahora se porque quiero tanto a tashi-san…es muy parecida a ella, pero tashi-san, es diferente….

Nakuru: como?

Kasuga: si, son muy diferentes cuando has visto un arbol igual a otro, aunque se parezcan y sean arboles son muy diferentes….aunque no se note por fuera se nota por dentro….(sonrie)

Nakuru: eres un tonto…., deberias pensar en mis sentimientos….

Kasuga: nakuru eh estado conciente toda la noche se que estuviste llorando…

Nakuru: eh? Estabas conciente….?

Kasuga: si…y se que te pusiste muy mal….

Nakuru: (con ojos de rabia lo golpea en la cabeza)

Kasuga: hayhayahayahayay (se agarra la cabeza) que demonios te pasa! Quieres matarme….estas loca o que! Estoy semi-muerto y tu me golpeas….

Nakuru: idiota pase toda la noche angustiada porque te hablaba y no me respondias y tenias los ojos abiertos….pudiste al menos decir estoy vivo imbecil….

Kasuga: bueno pero pense que asi estabamos mejor en silencio…..

Nakuru: callate idiota! Maldito seas nunca mas me volvere a preocupar por ti….! (se va)

Kasuga: rayos eres una exagerada….nunca te entendere….!!!

ENTONCES ENTRO SANJI…..Y LOS DEMAS….

Kasuga: ah (sonreia como si le fueran a dar un regalo)

Sanji: hijo….

Kasuga: tashi-san….

Sanji: (caida de caricatura)

Tashigi: kasuga (lo abraza) estas bien? Te duele mucho?

Kasuga: no , no me duele mucho solo tengo mucho sueño…

Chopper: es normal ya que perdiste mucha sangre…

Sanji: kasuga

Kasuga: eh? Que quieres….

Sanji: "dios mio que seco" yo ….lo siento no debi haberte tratado asi…

Kasuga: disculpa aceptada….(sonrie)


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

PASO UNA SEMANA Y ACE HABIA VENIDO DE VISITA A ESTO ACE SE LA PASABA ENSEÑANDOLE A KASUGA COMO USAR BIEN LA FRUTA DEL DIABLO…Y…

Ace: sanji te molestaria que le hiciera un pequeño regalo a tu hijo…

Sanji: (estaban todos en el comedor y sanji se da la vuelta mientras secaba unos platos) vamos ace…tu siempre tan formal ya tenemos muchos años de conocernos… cielos nunca cambiaras , sin embargo luffy parece que….tampoco lo hara….

Luffy: (con los palitos de la comida en los agujeros de la nariz enseñandoles a los niños) miren háganlo asi…

Sakura/ryo/ariza/henzo/kasuga: claro que no…

Luffy: porque?

Ace: bien entonces ven kasuga…quiero darte algo…

ENTONCES TODOS SALIERON A VER QUE LE HIBA A DAR ACE A KASUGA….

Ace: (le quita una manta de encima) toma este yo lo usaba al principio de mi viaje es un gran bote y con el poder del fuego avanza muy rapido….(le estaba dando el pequeño bote que el usaba) que te gusta

Kasuga: es genial….

Ace: pense que te gustaria…

Sanji: gracias ….

Kasuga: si gracias….tio ace….(sonrie)

Ace: hombre mira que eres identico a tu madre….(le acaricia la cabeza)

Todos: su madre?!!

Ace: ah? Si que no su madre es kuina….?

Sanji: tu conociste a kuina….?

Ace: hmj , nos conocimos 5 años antes de que viniera a buscarlos , fui yo quien le dijo donde encontrarlos….a decir verdad viviamos juntos , viajamos juntos….esa vez que vino por primera vez yo la traje y le dije que me iria…que se quedara aquí con zoro…….nunca pense que se quedaria aquí contigo sanji….

Sanji: eran pareja tu y ella

Ace: bueno no creo que esto devan oirlo los chicos..porque no vamos al comedor…

ENTONCES TODOS MENOS LOS MAS CHICOS FUERON AL COMEDOR…Y…

Sanji: ahora si explicanos…

Ace: bueno como decirlo…

Sanji: eran pareja, kuina y tu?

Ace: si , lo fuimos…durante tres años , no nos casamos pero si viviamos juntos…como pareja

Zoro: pero porque te pidio que te fueras y la dejaras en este barco?

Ace: bueno…es una historia muy triste….

Sanji: a que te refieres….

Ace: kuina y yo…hibamos a tener un hijo pero….en el lapzo de su embarazo su enfermedad se le complico y ese bebe no nacio….tuvo muchos problemas….pero..ella se la pasaba pidiendome perdon asi que recorde que te andaba buscando zoro y un año después de ese incidente la traje aquí y la deje libre…que hiciera lo que quisiera…no podia verla destruirse…por algo asi….no fue su culpa….

Sanji: entonces tu y ella….(desvalcado)

Ace: ah pero no tienes que ponerte asi…lo de ella y yo solo fue pasajero aunque después ella me platicaba todo lo que pasa en este barco…por medio de un den den mushi….

Sanji: asi que eras tu con quien ella hablaba siempre….

Ace: si , pero…es difícil superar el pasado no amigo?

Sanji: cuanta razon tienes….

Ace: y aunque kasuga se parezca a ti…tiene parecido con kuina….(sonrie) de vez en cuando hablo con ella….

Kasuga: (entrando al comedor) tu tambien? (se sienta)

Sanji: como que tu tambien , tu vez a tu madre…

Kasuga: si , siempre antes de dormir aparece en mi dormitorio o donde yo este….y me empieza a hablar…

Sanji: (se le cae el plato al piso) lo-lo siento…(lo recoge y lo tira) y que te dice..

Kasuga: que como estoy , que como estas….

Ace: a mi me pregunta si ya los eh venido a ver…., inclusive ahora esta parada a lado tuyo…

Sanji: basta! No es bueno jugar con esas cosas…

Kasuga: no es un juego…esta ahí y esta diciendo no te enojes sanji…tomatelo con calma…

Sanji: (petrificado voltea y no ve nada) yo no veo nada…

Ace: no la ves….? Tal ves no tienes esa percepción….

Kasuga: esta diciendo que el tio zoro tambien puede verla…

Sanji: zoro? Zoro despierta mira que hay de lado mio

Zoro: (abriendo los ojos y ve) que demonios…(voltea y ve a tashigi) no es tashigi entonces es….

Ace: kuina…

Zoro: kuina porque no descansas en paz…, asi que eras tu quien me estaba golpeando la cabeza ayer cierto?

Kuina: no te enojes zoro…es que estaba aburrida…

Zoro: pues aburrete en otro lado eso me dolio que tal si me matas….!

Sanji: no es justo porque ustedes pueden verla y yo no…

Kasuga: quien sabe pero…ella siempre esta ahí contigo en la cocina…

Ace: dice que ella siempre estara donde nosotros estemos….

ASI SE PASO MEDIA SEMANA Y…EN EL COMEDOR…

Sanji: kasuga…eh tomado una decisión….

Kasuga: eh?

Sanji: creo que debera ir a al baratie…por reverse mountain llegaras rapido…ademas ese bote que te dio ace tiene kairouseki en la parte de abajo podras ir por el calm belt tranquilo….

Kasuga: porque? No me quieres aquí contigo o que?

Sanji: no creo que es hora de que tomes un entrenamiento con tu abuelo….

Kasuga: que!!! Con el abuelo…

Sanji: si ya hable con el te iras mañana amaneciendo , te puedes cuidar solo no?

Kasuga: claro que si (emocionado)

Sanji: confio en que llegaras en unos 2 meses….

Kasuga: si , lo hare!

Sanji: recuerda te iras un año…asi que tomatelo con calma de acuerdo

Nakuru: que te vas?

Kasuga: si no es emocionante…?

Nakuru: hm

Kasuga: que porque te enojas?

Nakuru: haz lo que quieras…(se da la vuelta y camina hacia otro lado)

Kasuga: porque te molestas…eh? Deverias estar feliz por mi….

PASO LA NOCHE Y KASUGA SE FUE AMANECIENDO….ASI…..PASO UN……..LARGO AÑO Y UN MES….

Sanji: ah pasado mucho tiempo…(hablando con zeff por un den den mushi) como esta todo por aya…

Zeff: muy bien te informo que kasuga ya va de vuelta debera estar por ahí contigo dentro de un mes

Sanji, y como se ah portado ese pequeño demonio

Zeff: es un exelcente alumno tanto en pelea como en cocina….igual que su padre

Sanji: gracias viejo…., espero no te haya causado molestias…

Zeff: de ninguna manera….es alguien ejemplar…

Sanji: bueno esperare noticias suyas gracias adios viejo….

Zeff: tu tampoco estas tan joven como antes….

Sanji: pero tu aun sigues siendo mas viejo….

CUELGA Y ESTABA DISPUESTO A DIRIGIRSE A LA COCINA….CUANDO…

DESDE AFUERA SE OIA LA VOZ DE NAMI GRITANDOLE…

Nami: sanji!!! Ven rapido sanji!!!

A ESTO SANJI SALIO RAPIDO….A LA BORDA…

Sanji: que sucede nami-san

Zoro: tienes que ver esto….(sosteniendo un papel)

Sanji: que es (se acerca y se queda perplejo) esto es un cartel de recompensa….

Nami: si ni mas ni menos que de kasuga….

Usopp: lo llaman kasuga pies de fuego….y tiene una recompenza de….(se quedo en blanco)

Zoro: tiene la misma recompensa de luffy…..

Nami: como puede un niño valer 300 millones de berries

Sanji: que!!!!!!!!

Zoro: (leyendo las especificaciones de abajo) este joven se gano la recompensa por los siguientes acontecimientos…., dejar en coma durante un año al almirante aokiji…., derrotar a un flota entera de barba blanca, y destruir a un shichibukai….

Todos: que!!!!!!!

Sanji: (a sanji le temblaban las piernas) no es posible cuando hizo todo eso…

PASARON DOS MESES Y SANJI LLEVABA TRES MESES ESPERANDO A KASUGA….ASI QUE DECIDIO HABLARLE A ZEFF….

Sanji: hey viejo como estas…., oye no tienes noticias de kasuga….?

Zeff: no ah llegado….? Que raro devio haber llegado hace tiempo….

Sanji: si exactamente tres meses…bueno adios , debo buscarlo…(colgo y esucho un gran ruido afuera….asi que salio) que sucede….

Nami: nada es que hay una isla ahí y hemos decidio anclar pero no se apuran….

PASO BASTANTE RATO Y ANCLARON Y BAJARON AL PUEBLO…Y ENCONTRARON UN ESPECTACULO UN HOMBRE Y UNA MUJER ESTABAN CANTANDO Y BAILANDO….PERO ESTE ESTABA SENTADO TOCANDO LA GUITARRA Y LLEVABA UNOS LENTES OBSCUROS , MUCHOS DE NUESTROS TRIPULANTES RECONOCIAN UN POCO DEL TIPO….

Tipo: (este hombre era rubio y llevaba una camisa negra arremangada y desbrochada de un boton….y tocaba la guitarra y cantaba esta cancion mientras la mujer que lo acompañaba bailaba)

Morena mía  
Voy a contarte hasta diez  
Uno es el sol que te alumbra  
Dos tus piernas que mandan  
Somos tres en tu cama, tres  
Morena mía  
El cuarto viene después  
Cinco tus continentes  
Seis mis medias farreas de mis medios calientes  
Sigo contando ahorita  
Bien, bien, bien, bien  
Morena mía  
Siete son los pecados cometidos  
Suman ocho conmigo  
Nueve los que te cobro  
Mas de diez es sentido

Y por mi parte sobra darte lo que me das  
Dámelo bien  
Un poco aquí, un poco a quién  
Cuando tu boca me toca  
Me pone y me provoca  
Me muerde y me destroza  
Toda siempre es poca  
Y muévete bien, que nadie como tu sabe hacer café  
Morena agarra, ay me mata  
Me mata y me remata  
Y vamos al infierno  
Porque no sea eterno, suavemente  
Que nadie como tu me sabe hacer café  
Pero cuando tu boca, me toca  
Me pone y me provoca  
Me muerde y me destroza toda siempre es poca  
Y muévete bien, bien, bien  
Que nadie como tu me sabe hacer, uh, café  
Bien, bien, bien, bien  
Bien, bien, bien, bien

Morena mía  
Si esto no es felicidad  
Que baje dios y lo vea  
Y aunque no se lo crea  
Esto es gloria

Y por mi parte pongo el arte  
lo que me das  
damelo  
cuidalo bien  
un poco asi, un poco a quien. (y luego se para dejando la guitarra a mando de otro hombre y este se pone a bailar muy sensualmente con la mujer…) suave bien bien….(terminan el acto) gracias a todos…porfavor les pedimos sus coperaciones….(entonces todos…los del pueblo que estaban ahí aventaron mucho dinero a una caja…y este hombre agradeciendoles….y la mujer)

Mujer: mira..kasuga-kun reunimos mucho….(lo abraza y luego se suelta)

Kasuga: si, que bueno ahora hay que pagarlo al shoujo-ossan por la comida….

Mujer: si vamos…(empezando a alejarse )

Kasuga: debemos apresurarnos o se hara de noche….

ANTES DE ESO NOSOTROS Y LA TRIPULACION YA SABIAN QUIEN ERA ESTE HOMBR.E.

Sanji: alto ahí ,kasuga?

Kasuga: eh? Papa! Que hacen aquí…?

Mujer: les conoces….kasuga-kun…

Kasuga: si ellos son la tripulacion de la que te hable….

Sanji: que haces aquí y cantando y bailando?

Kasuga: ah?, bueno eso….(entonces kasuga empieza a tambalearse…y se desmaya)

Mujer: kasuga-kun….

Sanji: (lo sujeta) oye que te sucede….

Mujer: es lo mismo siempre, vengan acompañenme sera mejor que descansen esta noche en mi casa…..

ENTONCES TODOS FUERON A LA CASA DE ELLA….

Sanji: (mientras chopper revisaba a kasuga) como es que kasuga tiene su propia habitación aquí?

Mujer: bueno…el vive conmigo desde hace tres meses….y algo mas….

Nami: quien eres tu?

Mujer: ah, mi nombre es karin…es un gusto conocer a la familia de kasuga….(sonrie)

Sanji: tu y kasuga….

Karin: ah? El ah sido mi salvacion desde que, quede huerfana…aunque bailara por mas que lo hiciera el dinero no me alcanzaba….y este pueblo es muy grande como ya han visto asi siempre hay mucha gente asi que desde que llego kasuga…eh podido vivir mejor…

Sanji: porque se quedo aquí no sabes?

Karin: bueno…yo lo encontre muy mal herido en la orilla de la costa este estaba junto a un bote muy extraño….asi que con mis fuerzas lo traje y le cure cuando desperto….nos hicimos muy amigos y se dio cuenta de que le robaron todo…el dinero y todo lo que traia consigo menos el bote….asi que se puso a trabajar conmigo el y otro amigo tocando la guitarra y a veces bailando….el es un angel caido del cielo para mi….

Sanji: ah, chopper que tiene kasuga….

Chopper: es desnutricion….

Karin: pero si hemos estado comiendo bien..

Chopper: la denutricion no siempre es po no comer…ah de faltarle alguna vitamina…eso es todo…

Karin: que alivio….

ENTONCES KASUGA BAJA A DONDE ESTABAN TODOS…

Kasuga: hola chicos…(se sienta) karin…estas bien…no te sientes cansada…

Karin: claro que no….estoy bien bueno hare la cena…

Kasuga: ah? Claro que no hoy me toca prepararla a mi…(se para y se va a la cocina y comienza a prepararla…)

Nami: sanji yo no sabia que kasuga cantara y bailara tan bien….(sorprendida)

Sanji: yo tampoco….

PASO LA CENA Y KASUGA HIZO DE CENAR PARA TODOS….Y CUANDO YA HABIA LEVANTADO….

Sanji: kasuga…dentro de una semana nos iremos….

Kasuga: ah (decia con desilusión)

Sanji: como que ah? Que significa eso?

Kasuga: nada , claro que me ire con ustedes….

MAS TARDE YA CUANDO NUESTROS AMIGOS….ESTABAN RELAJANDOSE KASUGA Y KARIN ESTABAN AFUERA…HABLANDO….Y ESTOS NO SE PUDIERON QUEDAR SIN ESCUCHAR…

Karin: kasuga-kun

Kasuga: karin…anda deja que te revise mi tio chopper….el es un gran doctor…el siempre dice que para toda enfermedad hay una cura…

Karin: kasuga-kun no, mi enfermedad no tiene cura..

Kasuga: debe tenerla a lo mejor el sabe cual es….anda…y asi te podria tratar y luego…

Karin: no!, yo se que no vivire mucho tiempo…pero el tiempo que viva no quiero vivirlo siendo tratada con medicamentos y todo eso…quiero vivir normal…

Kasuga: pero…entonces me quedare contigo….

CON LOS DEMAS…

Todos: que! (bajito)

Sanji: que esta pasando ahí afuera…

Nami: no tengo idea pero parece que ellos estan juntos…y kasuga no la quiere dejar sola…

CON KASUGA Y KARIN…

Karin: no puedes debes irte con tu familia….

Kasuga: ya soy un adulto puedo decidir donde quiero estar…., y me quedare contigo…

Karin: no, tu debes ir con los tuyos tu , tienes personas que te quieren y cuidan no las dejes solas por una extraña como yo…

Kasuga: (la empuja y la acorrala en la pared) no eres una extraña eres la mujer a la que amo te lo eh dicho…

Karin: pero kasuga tu y yo no podemos….

Kasuga: porque no, dime una razon por la cual no…

Karin: yo estoy enferma y seguramente morire y no quisiera que tu….

Kasuga: no me importa…te amo….y estare contigo quieras o no….

Karin: pero yo no quiero verte vivir atado a mi solo porque estoy enferma….

Kasuga: que no me siento asi, no entiendes como te lo digo….te amo…eres la persona con el corazon mas grande del mundo…y eso me facina de ti….eres, la mujer que quiero…no dejare de quererte solo porque estes enferma…ademas insisto que toda enfermedad tiene cura….tu viviras y….

Karin: no! (llorando) yo ya me resigne….eh visto a miles de doctores y ya estoy resignada….no quiero volver a ilusionarme con algo que no pasara….entiendelo porfavor….

Kasuga: y si funciona? No estarias feliz…

Karin: y si no, seria otra decepcion para mi….que no quiero…

Kasuga: karin..

Karin: perdon pero no…(se va corriendo)

Kasuga: arggg….maldicion (golpea el suelo)


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

PASO LA NOCHE….Y EN LA MAÑANA TODOS FUERON A DAR UNA VUELTA POR EL PUEBLO…

Kasuga: ya lo veran este pueblo es muy bonito y pintoresco la gente de aquí es muy amistosa….(entonces pasaron por enfrente de una madereria y habia un viejo afuera con un monton de tablas chicas , medianas y grandes aun lado…)

Viejo: hey kasuga….!

Kasuga: ah! esta (salundando con la mano desde lejos)

Viejo: a ver si puedes con esto (le lanza un monton de tablas)

Kasuga: (las rompe todas) ya se lo dije no me golpeara por mas que…(entonces le abienta uno y le cae en la cara) oi eso no se vale…ossan….

Viejo: ja!ja!ja! no subestimes a tu enemigo muchacho no lo subestimes…., que tengas buen dia….

Kasuga: hasta luego….(depidiendose)

Nami: parece que has hecho amigos aquí….

Kasuga: si todos son muy buenos….

ENTONCES UNAS MUCHACHAS COMO DE 20 AÑOS ESTABAN SENTADAS EN EL PASTO Y LO VEN ….

Mcuchachas: ka-su-ga-kun!!! Ven….

Kasuga: ah, esperen…..(va con ellas) buenos dias que se les ofrece damas….

Muchachas: ah!!! Eres tan mono…. (lo jalan y lo comienzan a abrazar y a a estrujar tanto que kasuga ya estaba mareado…) kasuga-kun….

Kasuga: queridas tengo que ir con mi familia nos vemos luego si? (se sacude y se regresa con los demas todo mareado agarrandose la cabeza)

Usopp: al parecer eres muy popular con las chicas….

Kasuga: ellas me mataran en algun momento….

PASARON UN LARGO RECORRIDO HASTA QUE LEGARON AL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD….Y ESTE ESTABA ADORNADO CON MUCHAS COSAS…

Zoro: parece que habra un carnaval?

Kasuga: si es el carnaval de primavera…

ENTONCES UNA SEÑORA SE ACERCA A EL….

Sra: kasuga-kun confio en que tu y karin estaran listos para mañana verdad , nada seria igual si ustedes dos no cantan y bailan juntos..

Kasuga: ah, bueno..no…..

ENTONCES APARECE KARIN….

Karin: no se preocupe aquí estaremos mañana….(sonrie)

Sra: que bueno , nos vemos mañana….

Kasuga: (se lleva a karin un poquito lejos de donde estaban los demas pero todos los veian….) oye no estabas molesta conmigo?

Karin: no podria estarlo….

CON LOS DEMAS…

Nami: que pasara ahí…

Nakuru: no se , no importa…

Nami: y tu porque has estado tan molesta….

Sanji: parece que se estan reconciliando…

CON KASUGA Y KARIN…

Kasuga: bueno , cantaremos mañana….(se hiba a dar la vuelta para ir con los demas , claro tambien con ella pero karin le detiene) ah?

Karin: eh decidido algo….

Kasuga: de que se trata….

Karin: yo no puedo vivir sin ti….y se que tu adoras tu vida de pirata asi que….

Kasugua: karin….

Karin: me ire contigo…a donde vayas yo ire….mañana cantaremos y bailaremos en este pueblo por ultima vez…que te parece? Hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros mañana….

Kasuga: (se le iluminaron los ojos la abraza y la carga y le da una vuelta) sabia que entenderias….

Karin, el tiempo que me reste de vida quiero vivirlo contigo….y no sola…..

Kasuga: bueno ven vamos a terminar de enseñarles el pueblo….(le extiende la mano)

Karin: vamos (le toma la mano y caminan asi hasta los demas)

Sanji: ustedes son…

Kasuga: bueno luego hablamos de eso… mañana vendran al festival cierto?

Todos: claro por?

Kasuga: ah porque sera la ultima vez que karin y yo cantemos en este pueblo….karin se viene con nosotros…

PASO EL DIA Y POR FIN LLEGO EL DIA DEL FESTIVAL Y ….

Kasuga: queridos amigos este sera lamentablemente nuestro ultimo recital…

Todos: ah?!

Karin: kasuga y yo nos vamos juntos….

Todos: ehhhh enhorabuena!!!!

Kasuga: empezemos les cantaremos todo nuestro repertorio….ahi va….(canta la de morena mia) bien bien bien….(entonces casi al final de la cancion le dejo la guitarra a otro tipo y se puso a bailar con karin) cuando tu boca me toca me pone me provoca , muerde y me destroza todo eso poco…..vamos al infierno pero que no sea enterno…..bien bien bien….(después se puso a cantar y bailar la de rikcy martin pegate y empezo a bailar muy sensualmente con karin, después bailaron y cantaron hasta que fue media noche….ya todos estaban en una mesa tomando algo…)

Nami: kasuga donde escuchaste todas esas canciones?

Kasuga: escucharlas…no , las eh escrito yo….

Sanji: no sabia que hicieras todo eso….y donde aprendiste a bailar?

Kasuga: ah …

Tashigi: ah conmigo yo le enseñe….pero no me habia dado cuenta de que era tan bueno….

Zoro: sabes bailar?!0

Tashigi: claro que si zoro…puede que sea una espadachína pero no dejo de ser mujer…

Robin: pues te dire que tienen mucho don los dos….

PASO LO QUE RESTABA DE SEMANA Y KASUGA SUBIO SU LANCHA AL BARCO Y TODAS SUS COSAS Y LOS DEL PUEBLO FUERON A DESPEDIRSE DE EL Y DE KARIN A LA COSTA….

Viejo: kasuga…

Kasuga: ossan , ya nos vamos…cuidese mucho….(se sube al barco)

Viejo: nunca te olvidaremos fuiste gran ayuda y de gran alegria para el pueblo cuida de karin…

Kasuga: (ya arriba del barco) claro….

PASARON VARIOS DIAS Y UN DIA CHOPPER ESTABA REVISANDO A KARIN Y ESTABA EN LA ENFERMERIA HABLANDO CON ELLA…

Chopper: karin-chan….

Karin: lo se, mi enfermedad es incurable…, mi madre decia que cualquier enfermedad se curaba con amor….

Chopper: como se lo dire a kasuga el confia en mi….

Karin: mmm….no le digas nada solo dile que estoy normal….porfavor..chopper-san….

PASARON VARIOS DIAS Y UN DIA EN LA TARDE ESTABAN TODOS EN LA BORDA…HACIENDO SUS ACTIVIDADES COTIDIANAS , SANJI Y LOS ADULTOS REPOSANDO MIRANDO EL MAR….Y LOS JOVENES HACIENDO OTRAS COSAS…..HASTA QUE…

Karin: "me siento mareada" (entonces estaba caminando y se va de lado)

Kasuga: (corrio y la sujeto) karin? Que te pasa? Tio chopper!

ENTONCES LA LLEVO A LA ENFERMERIA TODOS SE QUEDARON AFUERA MENOS KASUGA….

Kasuga: que le pasa…

Chopper: kasuga te sere sincero…su enfermedad de verdad esta fuera de mis manos….

Kasuga: no puedes hacer nada tio?

DESDE AFUERA SANJI Y LOS DEMAS ESCUCHABAN….

Zoro: no se porque esto me recuerda algo a ti no sanji…

Sanji: creo que sera hora de intervenir….

CON KASUGA….

Chopper: lo siento solo puedo administrarle unas píldoras para evitar estos desmayos repentinos….

Kasuga: y en cuanto tiempo mas…

Chopper: eso no lo puedo definir…no creo que pase pronto….pero tampoco se cuanto tiempo mas soportara su cuerpo….

Kasuga: entiendo…

Chopper: vamos con los demas….(entonces salieron de la enfermeria un doctor calmado y un kasuga desconsolado y decidido)

Sanji: kasuga….creo que deberiamos llevar de vuelta a karin…

Kasuga: que…? Porque?

Sanji: hijo no quiero que sufras lo mismo que yo asi que antes de que te unas mas a ella…

Kasuga: por supuesto que no, acaso piensas que estoy jugando?

Sanji: aun eres joven debes aprender muchas cosas mas…y…

Kasuga: no , de ninguna manera me haras alejarme de karin…no estoy jugando yo de verdad la amo…., y me eh decidido…

Sanji: que de que hablas…

Kasuga: estare a su lado hasta el dia en que muera…no la dejare sola….

Sanji: no, sufriras lo mismo que yo por eso te digo no quiero verte destruido….

Kasuga: papa ya soy un adulto…

Sanji: sigues siendo un niño apenas….

Kasuga: tu me ves asi pero tengo 17 años…ya estoy grande y estoy enamorado de karin no la dejare sola…solo porque tu lo dices….ella no dejara este barco sin un buena razon , a menos que el capitan tenga una razon buena no pienso dejar que se vaya….(mirando a luffy)

Luffy: gomen sanji pero tiene razon…no hay motivo para hacerla irse….

Sanji: pero luffy que no recuerdas como sufri cuando murio kuina…

Kasuga: padre esta es mi vida dejame vivirla como yo vea mejor….y me decidi a no dejar sola a karin y no lo hare….asi que..me voy a con ella….( se dirige a su habitación)

Sanji: esto me preocupa…

Zoro: tranquilo es mejor que el viva su vida…dejalo experimentar si no nunca podra crecer y ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista….

Sanji: pero sufrira….no quiero verlo asi….

Nami: el ah tomado una decisión deberias dejarlo seguirla….

ASI PASARON VARIOS DIAS Y KARIN YA ESTA DE PIE Y EN UNA NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA TODOS ESTABAN EN LA BORDA….TODOS ESTABAN OBSERVANDO LA LUNA Y LAS ESTRELLAS….Y KASUGA TENIA SU GUITARRA Y A UN LADO SUYO EN EL SUELO ESTABA SENTADA KARIN….

Kasuga: karin…(comienza a tocar la guitarra y a cantar la cancion de nada es para siempre de luis fonsi) Nada es para siempre amor,hoy nos toca compartir la misma luna.  
Y mañana quién sabrá ,si hay una separación o habrá fortuna.  
Nadie sabe amor, nadie sabe qué podrá pasar mañana.  
Quiero amarte hoy, quiero abrir todas las puertas de mi alma.  
Te quiero hoy. Quiero abrirle al corazón una ventana.  
Esto es amor, y es tan grande que no caben mis palabras.  
Quiero amarte hoy, quiero amarte hoy, por si no hay mañana.  
Quiero amarte hoy, quiero amarte hoy, por si no hay mañana.  
Somos como arena y mar  
somos más que una ilución por que no hay duda.  
Y esta historia de los dos, es tan linda como nunca hubo ninguna.  
Nadie sabe amor, nadie sabe qué podrá pasar mañana.  
Quiero amarte hoy, quiero abrir todas las puertas de mi alma. (entonces karin comenzo a llorar levemente)

Kasuga: (termino de cantar) karin perdon te hize llorar….

Karin: (lo abraza) eres tan….bueno….(lo abraza mas fuerte)

Sanji: "kasuga"

Nami: "pobrecitos"

Zoro: "no puedo ver cosa mas triste"

ASI PASO MUCHO RATO Y KARIN SE QUEDO DORMIDA EN LOS BRAZOS DE KASUGA…

Kasuga: (deja la guitarra a un lado y carga a karin y la lleva a la habitación y la recuesta)

MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACION…

Kasuga: karin…(le acaria la cabeza)

Karin: (abre un poco lo ojos) kasuga…

Kasuga: te desperte perdon…

Karin: prometeme algo…

Kasuga: eh? Claro lo que quieras….

Karin: (llorando) prometeme que cuando yo ya no este…no te undiras por ello….me han contado como lo paso tu padre cuando murio tu madre y yo no quiero que te destruyas, me lo prometes?

Kasuga: karin….(la abraza) por supuesto te lo prometo….

PASO UN RATO Y VOLVIO A SALIR A CUBIERTA….Y TODOS ESTABAN EN EL COMEDOR…TOMANDO CAFÉ EL SE RECARGO…EN EL MASTIL PRINCIPAL Y SE TIRO AL PISO…

MIENTRAS CON LOS DEMAS…

Sanji: no quiero verlo asi….

Nami: sanji sera mejor que entiendas que no le haras cambiar de opinión

Sanji: debo intentarlo…ese dolor lo llevara al borde de la muerte….no es tan sencillo soportarlo….(con la mirada baja) intentare hablar con el….(sale)

Nami: sanji….

Tashigi: sanji! (todos se acercan a la puerta a ver lo que hiba a pasar….

MIENTRAS A FUERA….

Sanji: hijo….deberias considerar lo que te dije …no podras soportar ese dolor..

Kasuga: no te metas…yo hare lo que sea por ella….(con la mirada baja)

Sanji: pero acaso no entiendes el significado de la muerte! Eh!

Kasuga: claro que lo conosco que me ves tonto o que? Se muy bien que es la muerte lo se desde que murio mama, tu crees que no te veia como pasabas lo dias con aspecto de muerto mirando el mar….llorando bebiendo y fumando…., crees que no me daba cuenta….

Sanji: entonces por eso mismo debes….

Kasuga: (se para frente a el y lo mira a la cara son furia) no entiendes….yo de verdad la amo…nunca encontrare a nadie como ella…por eso mismo….quiero estar con ella hasta el ultimo momento de su vida….

Sanji: y que pasara cuando ella ya no este….tu vida se destruira por completo….entiende

Kasuga: claro que no…., yo le eh prometido que no me destruiria por eso…., que no me deprimiría por su falta…, le eh prometido que seguiria mi vida tal como deba seguir , como muchas veces yo lo eh dicho….(comenzando a llorar) yo siempre eh dicho que el mundo no se detendra porque muera una persona….pero….me cuesta tanto asimilar que pasara cuando ella ya no este , no me hagas mas difícil cumplir mi promesa….la quiero de verdad….y no la dejare sola….entiendes! no me ire de su lado aunque ella no quiera tenerme atada a ella ahí estare aunque se enfade conmigo y me corra de la habitación , ahí estare , no me separare de ella nunca…., dime acaso tu hiciste eso por mi madre?

Sanji: (se petrifico)

Zoro: oh cielos esto se pondra feo…

Nami: tienes razon, sobre todo recordando los ultimos meses de kuina, su relacion se estaba rompiendo…..

Sanji: como te atreves a decirme eso!!! (furioso)

Kasuga: puede que yo haya estado muy chico pero lo recuerdo muy bien…ella estaba enferma….y te habia dicho que no te queria aun lado suyo atado….., y tu te fuiste, si la hubieras amado de verdad, no te hubieras ido de su lado por mucho que ella te lo hubiera pedido…., que no estabas enamorado de ella no la amabas….

Sanji: eres un….(a punto de irsele encima pero zoro y usopp lo retuvieron) como puedes decirme eso…!!! Eh!!

Kasuga: no como puedes tu decirme que abandone a la mujer que amo solo porque esta enferma….yo no cometere el mismo error que tu…yo si amo a karin…la amo de verdad tanto que cada vez que pienso en su muerte siento como si me mataran por dentro pero…no la dejare solo por que tu me lo dices…., no quiero tener en mi vida remordimientos del pasado…, claro deseguro tu si los tienes…..

Sanji: que estas diciendo!!!( se suelta y la un puño en la cara a kasuga y lo tira) repite eso!!

Kasuga: lo repito claro, tu tienes muchos remordimientos por haber dejado sola a mi madre y haberte sumido en tu depresion en lugar de pasar los ultimos momentos con ella….tu realmente fuiste quien la abandono…..(le grita)

Sanji: como te atreves a decirme eso (lo golpea en la cara con el puño de nuevo pero esta vez fue tan fuerte que lo tiro por la borda al agua y no se movia para ir por el….)

Usopp: kasuga! ( se abienta a por el)

Nami: sanji…

Usopp: (lo sube a la borda y lo deja ahí sentado) estas bien

Kasuga: si estoy bien…(con la mirada baja)

Nami: sanji como pudiste golpear a kasuga!

Kasuga: no se preocupen…., esta no es la primera vez que este hombre me golpea….( se para y pasa a un lado de el) yo…hare lo que me diga el corazon y luego pensare en el presente…esa es la mejor manera de amara a alguien….espero no tener que actuar como tu…

Sanji: (se voltea y le hiba a dar una patada pero kasuga le sujeta el pie con la mano)

Kasuga: (sujetando el pie) quieres pelear te reto….(lo suelta)

Sanji: (prende un cigarro) nunca pelearia con mi hijo….

Kasuga: que bueno porque yo nunca pelearia con alguien como tu….(se dirigia a la habitación)

Sanji: tienes razon…, me aleje de tu madre sus ultimos momentos , tal vez me deje llevar por mi dolor tienes razon no pense en su dolor…., tal vez fui egoista….pero solo se que no quisiera que tu pasaras por eso….

Kasuga: no pasara , lo eh prometido y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo…..(se va)

Tashigi: sanji….

Sanji: descuida…no estamos peleados…solo fue una charla de hombre a hombre….

Tashigi: menos mal…(sonrie)

Sanji: (la mira y se sonroja) bu-bueno preparare mas café….(se mete a la cocina)

Tashigi: ah? Que le sucede?

Nami: que no te has dado cuenta?

Tashigi: eh?

Usopp: lo conseguiste…le has devuelto su vida a nuestro amigo….

Tashigi: no entiendo…

Zoro: el paso deprimido sin tomar en cuenta a ninguna mujer desde que kasuga tenia 3 años…

Nami: y tu has hecho reaccionar su corazon…el te quiere…

Tashigi: si , pero solo es porque me parezco a kuina-san….

Zoro: te equivocas…., el te quiere por como eres tu…no porque te parescaz a kuina….

Usopp: solo que tenle paciencia esta en la etapa del descongelamiento….

Tashigi: entiendo…

Franky: au au au (bailando) que hermoso….lo es lo es..

Todos: --UUU a ti quien te llamo…

Nami: chicos….(molesta) no sean groseros…

Franky: tranquila nami lo que pasa es que me tienen envidia…au au (peinandose)

Zoro/usopp: das pena…

TODOS ENTRARON A LA COCINA Y DISFRUTARON DE UN BUEN RATO….ASI PASARON VARIAS SEMANAS….Y UNA MAÑANA EN LA HABITACION DE KASUGA Y DE KARIN….

YA PASABA MAS DE MEDIO DIA…

Kasuga: (abre los ojos y ve que karin no esta….y se para) karin! (sale a la borda y no habia nadie.. y empezo a buscar a karin por todos lados pero no la encontro….entro al comedor) alguien sabe donde esta karin..

Todos: no

Kasuga: es que no la encuentro..(preocupado)

ENTONCES SE OYE UN GRITO DE KARIN….Y KASUGA Y LOS DEMAS SALEN DESPAVORIDOS….

Kasuga: karin!!! (entonces enfrente suyo……estab aokiji con unos subordinados….) aokiji…, sueltala!

Aokiji: arara que esta es tu novia? Me lo imaginaba la eh tomado como rehen…., si la quieres solo tienes dos opciones o te dejas capturar o peleas….

Kasuga: peleare , quieres que te patee el culo cierto….

Akoji: esas son palabras mayores para un mocoso como tu…

Kasuga: asi pues este mocoso como me llamas casi te mata almirante ….

Aokiji: comenzemos y ustedes no bajen la guardia mantenganla ahí….

Marinos: si señor!

Kasuga: (se empieza a encender) eres patetico….

Aokiji: te hare suplicar….

Kasuga: (se comienzan a atacar) porque me han puesto esa recompensa….

Aokiji: ah fue un regalo espero te haya gustado (atacandose)

Kasuga: creo que has exagerado con la recompenza (lo tumba)

PASO UN RATO Y KASUGA YA ESTABA MAL HERIDO PERO NO MAS QUE AOKIJI QUE ESTABA MACHACADO….EN EL SUELO….

Kasuga: (se acerca….a un marino como este no tenia intenciones de soltar a karin lo ataco y mato y miro a los que tenia sujeta a karin) fuera de mi vista y llevense a su almirante….

Marinos: s-si! (sueltan a karin y recogen el cadáver de uno y se llevan a aokiji)

Aokiji: esta vez ganaste pero…ya veras la proxima…

Kasuga: la proxima no uses de rehen a una mujer eso fue muy bajo….

Aokiji: no mas que tu pirata…..(se va)

Kasuga: karin estas bien…(con voz muy diferente a la voz de desafio que tenia) no te hirieron…

Karin: (horrorizada) no… me toques….(horrorizada temblando se hacia para atrás alejandose de kasuga…)

Kasuga: karin? (sorprendido)

Nami: tashigi…

Tashigi: si…(van con karin) ven con nosotras….

KARIN SOLO ASINTIO CON LA CABEZA SIN QUITAR ESA MIRADA DE HORROR….

Usopp: ella no sabia que tienes una recompenza?

Kasuga: si ella lo sabe pero no entiendo…, bueno , es de lo mas normal yo elegi esta vida de pirata no puedo hacer nada….esperare a que se le pase….(se recarga en el mastil principal….)

MIENTRAS CON TASHIGI Y NAMI Y KARIN EN EL COMEDOR…LE DIERON UN TE Y…

Nami: ya entiendo nunca lo habias visto pelear no?

Kairn: si , lo vi derrotar a un monstruo de las montañas de mi isla…pero…

Tashigi: no es lo mismo un monstruo que un humano verdad….

Nami: sabes a veces los marinos son buenos y otras son malos , nosotros no hemos definido que es lo que es aokiji pero….kasuga solo pelea por proteger a sus seres queridos…entiendelo…

Kairn: proteger…

Tashigi: si, si el no le gana se llevaran a todos los demas y los ejecutaran….por eso el deber de todos nosotros es protegernos mutuamente….

Karin: lo siento lo que pasa es que yo me asusto muy fácilmente….y verlo matar a alguien pues me descontrolo….

PASO LA TARDE Y TODOS ESTABAN RELAJANDOSE EN EL COMEDOR….

Karin: kasuga

Kasuga: (la mira) dime

Karin: perdon ( lo abraza)

Kasuga: perdon? Porque?

Karin: por haberme puesto asi hace rato, ya deberia estar acostumbrada….

Kasuga: si lo se , pero deberias entender que lo hize para protegerte estamos?

Karin: mi padre decia lo mismo…el tambien es un pirata sabes?

Kasuga: es un pirata?

Karin: si vivio con mi madre y conmigo hasta que se fue con ese akagami….mi madre me conto que ya estaba en la banda de akagami pero que el vino de descanso…unos meses….hasta que yo naci….

Kasuga: akagami?...

Karin: si porque saben algo de esa banda….

Luffy/nami: su capitan es nuestro padre….(¬¬)

Karin: entonces sabras algo de mi padre?

Luffy: depende como se llama…(se empieza a tomar un vaso de agua)

Karin: ah , bueno el se llama ben…

Luffy: fuhhh (escupen el agua que se tomo a quien estaba frente suyo osea nami)

Nami: (lo golpea y lo tira al piso) no hagas eso idiota!

Zoro: tu padre se llama ben?

Karin: ah , es que no os eh dicho mi nombre completo…., mi nombre es karin beckman…

Todos: que!!!

Kasuga: no puedo creerlo….

Karin: que pasa?

Luffy: jojojo que gran sorpresa….no imagino lo que dira cuando lo sepa…

Karin: cuando lo sepa? Saben donde encontrarlo…

Nami: pues la verdad no…pero tenemos su numero de den den mushi, podemos llamar a nuestro padre…y preguntarle cual es su rumbo…(se dirigia ah la habitación del timonel…)

Karin: enserio! (emocionada)

Tashigi: descuida ellos son muy buenos y deseguro veras pronto a tu padre…

Karin: que alegria….

Kasuga: (sonrie dulcemente al verla reir)

Karin: escuchaste kasuga, vere a mi padre de nuevo….(emocionada)

Kasuga: (le acaricia la cabeza dulcemente) si, ojala puedan hablar de muchas cosas…

MIENTRAS CON NAMI….

Nami: bueno…shanks?

Shanks: hola nami a que viene tu llamada…?

Nami: bueno , quisiera preguntarte donde estas?

Shanks: pues cerca de el claro clacier….por?

Nami: que bien….pueden anclar ahí? Necesitamos encontrarnos….

Shanks: ah entiendo , entonces esperaremos aquí…

Nami: adios (cuelga y se dirige de nuevo al comedor) estas de suerte karin-chan estamos cerca de ellos….

Karin: enserio! Que bueno! (contenta)

ASI PASO….UNA TARDE Y TODOS ESTABAN HACIENDO NADA EN EL COMEDOR….PERO KARIN ESTABA PREPARANDO UNA TARTA Y KASUGA DESDE UNA SILLA CERCA DE LA COCINA….ESTABA CANTANDOLE SU TAN AFAMADA CANCION…(NOTA LE ENSEÑO A TOCARLA A RYO….) Y DE PRONTO SE PONE DETRÁS DE ELLA ABRAZANDOLA….CANTANDOLE AL OIDO…

Kasuga: (todos los miraban con una dulcura) cuando tu boca me toca me pone me provoca me muerde y me destroza toda siempre es poca y muevete bien que nadie como tu me sabe hacer el café , morena agarra me mata y me remata suave bien bien que nadie como tu me sabe hacer el café , porque cuando boca me toca……(bailando con ella abrazandola)

Karin: kasuga, debo sacar la tarta….

Kasuga: vale , vale pero al rato seguimos (se va junto con ryo a fuera no sin antes darle un beso en la boca a karin dejando a esta sonriendo)

Nami: (suspirando)

Zoro: y tu porque suspiras?

Nami: me hubiera gustado que tu fueras asi cuando empezamos….(suspirando)

Zoro: oi….

Tashigi: de verdad te quiere verdad karin-chan….

Karin: (sonrojada) el es….algo que no se puede describir con palabras….

Luffy: estoy impresionado que ben tenga una hija lo conosco desde que yo tenia 8 años... o menos…..y nunca menciono tal cosa….

Nami: (golpea a luffy) eso es porque cuando tu y todos los demas estabamos pequeños ella nisiquiera estaba en el pensamiento de sus padres…..

Luffy: ah cierto tiene que ser por eso…..

Nami: dios mio como puedo tener un hermano tan imbecil…..(con una mano en la cara)


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

ENTONCES COMO QUE CHOCAN CON ALGO….Y ENTONCES SE OYE COMO DESENFUNDABAN UNA ESPADA Y TODOS SALIERON CORRIENDO…

Karin/sanji: kasuga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ENTONCES TODOS PRESENCIABAN COMO UNOS PIRATAS ENEMIGOS ESTABAN A BORDO DEL BARCO Y COMO UNO PARECIA EL CAPITAN….ATRAVESABA A KASUGA…..CON LA ESPADA….Y ESTE CAIA AL PISO….SANGRANDO…SE INTENTABA PARAR….

Sanji: kasuga!

Kasuga: (en la boca le escurria sangre….) estoy bien…, rayos me descuide….

Karin: ka-kasu-kasuga! (gritaba llorando se acerca corriendo a el intentando jalarlo pero entonces…uno de los de ahí le entierra una espada a karin…nota los demas estaban peleando con los demas….)

Kasuga: (los ojos se le petrificaron al verla caer al suelo llena de sangre…y se para al instante aun con medio abdomen sangrando…) llevensela curenla pronto….

Tashigi: tu tambien vente…

Kasuga: no a este me lo cargo yo….(entonces su mirada tranquila y pasiva cambio a la de un demonio….entonces su aura empezo a cambiar…y se oscurecio….)

Sanji: que le pasa!

Zoro: esto no puede ser bueno…

Nami: (entonces unos piratas se acercaban al cuarto donde estaban los tesoros) no! Si quieren matenlo a el pero no toquen mis tesoros….!

Zoro: oi! nami…

Sakura: esto no es bueno el poder de su akuma no mi….se esta volviendo obscuro…..

Robin: eh leido sobre eso…, hay que detenerlo cuando eso pase….

Arisa: el no podra volver a la normalidad….

Sanji: que! (corre a kasuga y estaba a punto de propiciarle una patada pero…)

Kasuga: (se le quita el color negro del aura y cae al suelo convulvionandose)

Sanji: (se agacha horrorizado de verlo asi) ka-kasuga!

Chopper: vamos usopp ayudame a llevarlo…(diciendo mientras estos lo colocaban en una de las camillas que tenian…)

Kasuga: (antes de que se lo llevasen…) n-no , d-debo , a-acabar con el (con los ojos llenos de ira……a punto de pararse)

Sanji: deja de actuar como si estuvieras solo de una puñetera vez!

Kasuga: (sorprendido)

Sanji: a este hombre…. Lo acabamos luffy y yo o no capitan?

Luffy: (estirandose) claro no le permitiremos que ataque a nuestros nakamas….

ENTONCES SE LOS LLEVARON A LA ENFERMERIA A KASUGA Y A KARIN…PASO TODO LO SUCEDIDO Y TODOS ESTABAN YA MAS TRANQUILOS EN EL COMEDOR PERO HABIA VARIAS PERSONAS MOLESTAS….ZORO SE LE NOTABA EL ENFADO DE AQUÍ AL EAST BLUE….SANJI ESTABA MOLESTO IGUAL….Y NAMI NORMAL DE AHÍ ENFUERA TODOS NORMALES ENTONCES SE ABRIO LA PUERTA DE LA COCINA…

Kasuga: (entra un kasuga con todo el abdomen vendado y solo una camisa encima…completamente desabrochada…y entro y se sirvio una taza de café y se sento con la cara baja)

Nami: como esta karin-chan kasuga?

Kasuga: esta bien…la herida no fue muy profunda…(apretando fuertemente la oreja de la taza)

Nami: pero podemos ir a verla?

Kasuga: si ,el tio chopper dice que si….

Nami: de acuerdo, zoro ven vamos a ver a karin-chan….(extendiendole la mano al espadachín cual este estaba en su tipica posision con los ojos cerrados con el ceño fruncido….) zo-ro?(con un tonito medio empalagoso) vamos zoro vente conmigo….(hasta esto el espadachín abrio los ojos y la miro con unos ojos de rencor….) eh? Que sucede….

Zoro: dejame en paz de una puñetera vez….(le grito a la navegante)

Nami: porque me gritas?

Zoro: es que no te diste cuenta! Pense que habias cambiado tan siquiera un poco con el paso de los años pero…veo que sigues siendo esa misma nami que engaña a todos…

Nami: espera un segundo porque me hablas asi!, que demonios te pasa!

Zoro: no se como tienes el descaro de verme a la cara después de lo que hiciste…! (furioso)

Sanji: porque le gritas que sucede zoro?

Zoro: esta mujer no ah cambiado nada prefiere dar la vida de sus compañeros y asegurarse ella y su oro, esta mañana me ofrecio a mi en lugar de el oro….

Nami: eh? Pero solo era una broma y tu lo sabes…(tratando de defenderse)

Zoro: crees que si hubiera sabido que era una broma estaria tan cabreado! Llevo mucho tiempo a tu lado para saber cuando bromeas o no…y no estabas bromeando…nunca has dejado de ser esa insesible mujer que conoci al principio a parecer nunca dejaste de ser egoista , insesible, avariciosa , e interesada desde el principio…., a veces pienso que todo lo que hemos vivido es un juego para ti…, pues claro eres la ama del disfraz y del engaño…!

Nami: (queriendo soltar una lasgrimas pero se las trago y abfeteo a zoro)

Zoro: porque no desapareces de una vez me hubiera gustado nunca haber conocido a alguien como tu, todos estariamos mejor sin tu puñetero humor y tus aires de capitana….que no te quedan por cierto….aun yo pensaba que te interesaba pero eh descubierto que solo fui otra faceta de tu plan , que tristeza o no?, nunca dejaste de ser una interesada y egoista solo piensas en ti misma….y en nadie mas!(decia zoro que ya casi estallaba)

Nami: vete al diablo , a ver como se las arreglan yo me voy esta claro que mi presencia en este barco…no es muy conveniente….(sale de la habitación)

ENTONCES TODO ESTUVO EN UN TOTAL SILENCIO….Y LAS MIRADAS ACUSADORAS MIRABAN A ZORO…

Sanji: no crees que te has pasado?

Zoro: ella fue la que se paso (con la mirada baja)

Kasuga: voy a fuera (coge su guitarra y se dirige al mastin principal se senta en el piso y comienza a tocar la guitarra y a cantar) Tu coleccionista de canciones, dame razones para vivir, tu la dueña de mis sueños, quedate en ellos y hasme sentir, y asi en tu misterio poder descubrir el sentimiento eterno. Tu con la luna en la cabeza en lugar en donde empieza el motivo y la ilusion de mi existir tan solo tu solamente, quiero que seas tu, mi lucura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compas y mi camino

solo tu solamente quiero que seas tu y pongo en tus manos mi destino por que

vivo para estar siempre, siempre, siempre contigo amor...

Tu coleccionista de canciones, mil emociones son para ti, tu lo que soñe en mi vida entera quedate en ellay hasme sentir, y asi ir transformando la magia de ti

en un respiro del alma, Tu con la luna en la cabeza en lugar en donde empieza

el motivo y la ilusion de mi existir, tan solo tu solamente, quiero que seas tu

mi lucura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compas y mi camino

solo tu solamente quiero que seas tu y pongo en tus manos mi destino por que

vivo para estar siempre, contigo...Ya no queda mas espacio en mi interior

has llenado de ti cada rincón es que por ti que con el tiempo mi alma

siente diferente...Solo tu, solamente, quiero que seas tu

mi lucura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compas y mi camino solo tu solamente quiero que seas tu y pongo en tus manos mi destino por que

vivo para estar siempre, siempre, siempre contigo amor...(entonces las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y en la ventana de la cocina viendolo sanji)

sanji: kasuga….(mirandolo y de pronto ve a tashigi que fue y se sento a lado de el en cunclillas….y empezo a oir lo que le decia)

tashigi: kasuga…..

kasuga: tashi-san….(secandose las lagrimas)

tashigi: que hermosa cancion….se la compusiste a karin-chan…?

Kasuga: si (sonrie) no le digas que me viste llorando si? (aun secandose las lagrimas)

Tashigi: por?

Kasuga: es que se lo prometi pero…(seguia llorando lentamente) me siento ridiculo no puedo parar de llorar….pero ella esta bien…., no se que me pasa (se pone una mano tapandose la cara)

Tashigi: es sencillo estas enamorado….ese sentimiento te hace querer poder sufrir por ella no?

Kasuga: como lo sabes? (asombrado pero aun sin parar de llorar lentamente)

Tashigi: pues digamos que estoy un poquito en tu lugar (sonrie ampliamente) pero sabes tu tienes un corazon muy grande, estoy segura que karin-chan se curara con la ayuda de tu gran amor….(le acaricia el cabello maternalmente) eres unico estoy segura de que ella sabe todo el amor que le tienes….tu la quieres mucho verdad?

Kasuga: ella (dejo de llorar y se le iluminaron los ojos) ella es como un angel…es unica en su forma de ser tan pasiva y tranquila nada que no sea realmente importante le inmuta….ella sabe como reconfortar a la gente cuando la necesita….es una gran mujer….

Tashigi: mujer? Acaso ustedes dos ya han….

Kasuga: (se pone todo rojo) bueno este…(intentando safarse de eso)

Tashigi: ( le vuelve a acariciar el cabello) descuida , según me han contado tu padre tan solo dos años mas que tu junto con tu madre te tuvieron….tu madre debio ser una mujer muy afortunada….

Kasuga: (sorprendido) porque lo dices?

Tashigi: (sonrie) porque tuvo a su lado a un hombre tan maravilloso como tu padre….

Kasuga: jejjee seguro que tienes razon….

MIENTRAS EN LA COCINA…..

Sanji: (sonrojado)

Robin: no lo sabias cierto?

Sanji: eh (como haciendose el loco) de que hablas?

Robin: vamos no hagas el tonto que se bien que te diste cuenta, tashigi esta enamorada de ti…

Sanji: si es lo que veo pero no puedo corresponderle…..(baja la mirada)  
robin: por?

Sanji: es que es algo raro lo que te dire pero…., siento como si estuviera traicionando a kuina con kuina….me entiendes?

Robin: si, pero ella dice que tu debes ser feliz y que sabe que tu quieres a tashigi….y que porfavor recuerdes que ella es tasihigi….(señalando detrás suyo)

Sanji: ella dice?

Robin: si kuina…no puedes verla?  
sanji: maldita sea no , yo no la puedo ver….porque ustedes si?

Robin: percepción…

Sanji: maldita percepción…., pero tiene razon…quiero a tashigi….pero el dolor de su muerte aun sigue latente en mi a pesar de que han pasado 14 años….

ASI PASO TODA LA TARDE….Y….CUANDO TODOS ESTABAN EN EL COMEDOR…

Robin: (entra muy exaltada)

Luffy: que sucede robin?

Robin: es nami….se fue se llevo todas sus cosas y se marcho al pueblo….(nota ellos habian anclado cerca de la isla que estaba ahí….)

Luffy: que!

Zoro: que! (sorprendido nunca penso que ella fuera a hacer eso)

Sanji: bueno hay que ir a buscarla….

Usopp: debemos ir ya….

Luffy: robin tu quedate junto con los chicos por si regresa y traten de convencerla….

Zoro: dejenla , es mejor asi….

Usopp: zoro!

Luffy: (le cambio el seño a enojo y se acerco a zoro y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa) no crees que ya te has pasado bastante eh zoro?! (totalmente furioso) no entiendes sin uno de nuestros camaradas no estaremos completos….nos faltara una parte del la banda la mas importante la navegante…

Zoro: no es para tanto (con su tipica cara) henzo sabe navegar sabra hacerlo bien….

Luffy: (le da un puño en la cara) no crees que ya has hecho demasiado daño por hoy? (se van todos)

Zoro: (agarrandose la mejilla estupefacto , eso se lo pensaria de sanji pero , luffy tratarlo asi , luffy? Que es como su hermano pequeño?, el no dejaba de reprocharle a nami con la mente todo lo que causaba….)

MIENTRAS EN UN RICONCITO DEL BOSQUE ABRAZANDO SUS PIERNAS CON SUS COSAS A UN LADO….LLORANDO A MAS NO PODER….

Nami: eso fue mi culpa , si lo se porque estoy aquí , que patetica soy…pero no puedo ir a humillarme pidiendo perdon….no lo hare (decia para si misma)

MIENTRAS PASO TODO EL RESTO DEL DIA….Y NO HABIA NI RASTROS Y AL LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN EL BARCO EN EL COMEDOR ESTABAN TODOS SOLAMENTE EXCLUYENDO A KARIN….

Nakuru: papa! Como pudiste dejar mi mama se fuera!

Henzo: Nakuru….(deteniendola)

Nakuru: es que no tenias porque decirle esas cosas! Estoy segura que es un malenten….(pero fue interrumpida por zoro)

Zoro: quieres callarte de una buenas vez , no intentes sermonear a tu propio padre…solo eso me faltaba a demas tu no conoces a tu madre ( y diciendo esto abandono el comedor)

Nakuru: eres un….(se sienta molesta)

Sanji: (sirviendoles el desayuno) de nada sirve que te molestes con el Nakuru-chan…

Usopp: conocemos a zoro ya hace mas de 18 años y el siempre ah sido asi…y al igual que nami….sabemos lo que es capas de hacer y lo que no y por desgracia sabemos que ama el oro por sobre todo….suena feo pero es la verdad….

Luffy: si , pero esa es la forma de ser de nami y nunca nos hemos quejado de ella pues asi la queremos o no?

Sanji/usopp: si…

Nakuru: entonces es cierto? Que mama estaba ofreciendo a mi padre por oro?

Robin: probablemente , pero asi es nami , y ninguno nunca le habia reprochado nada…hasta ahora creo que eso era inevitable….zoro es el que mas tiene cutre la forma de ser de nami…

Luffy: (con la mirada baja) pero si de verdad quiere a nami , no tendria que quererla aun con su forma de ser….

Usopp: oi luffy como te sentirias si robin de cambiara por oro? O bueno , que te entregara a cambio de la recompensa…

Luffy: (levantando la cara) es cierto…pero aun asi zoro se paso….

Sanji: tienes razon esta vez su discusión fue demasiado lejos de parte de los dos….

ENTONCES ENTRA CHOPPER…

Chopper: chicos….karin-chan ah despertado…

Todos: que! (el primero en salir corriendo a pesar de sus heridas….fue kasuga)

Y EN LA ENFERMERIA…

Kasuga: (arrodillado a un lado de su cama) karin ,estas bien te duele , te sientes mejor?

Karin: (sonrie) por supuesto..no te exaltes….

Robin: que bueno que te encuentras mejor karin-chan

Tashigi: kasuga por poco y se nos desmaya….(sonrie)

Karin: ejejje (sonrie)

Kasuga: (le toma la mano y se pone a llorar)

Karin: que sucede , ya te dije que estoy bien, lindo (le alza la cara sonriendo)

Kasuga: (llorando) es que…., es que yo te prometi que te protejeria , pero….no lo hize y te hierieron…., no te pude proteger en esa batalla….me siento tan debil….(llorando)

Karin: oye , no me prometiste que no hibas a llorar….(lo alza)

Kasuga: (se para y la abraza) eres unica….(la abraza mas fuerte)


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

PASARON VARIOS DIAS NUESTROS TRIPULANTES SEGUIAN BUSCANDO A NAMI LA CUAL SE ESCONDIA LO MEJOR POSIBLE….Y CUANDO TODOS ESTABAN EN EL COMEDOR….

Usopp: esto es inútil deseguro ya abandono la isla….(apagado)

Sanji: es lo mas probable….sabiendo como es nuestra nami…

Luffy: pero si ella se fue nuestra tripulacion estara partida….(con la mirada baja)

Zoro: puedo hablar? (pidiendo permiso ya que en los ultimos dias cada palabra que zoro mencionaba no les gustaba nada)

Luffy: dinos….

Zoro: no se ah ido de la isla (con la mirada baja) aun esta aquí ayer la vi por la ventana mirando desde detrás de un arbol hacia aquí…

Luffy: y hasta ahorita lo dices, zoro que pasa no quieres encontrar a nami?

Zoro: no!

Sanji: zoro!

Zoro: no, no quiero que vuelva hasta saber…por siempre me ha tratado como a un objeto y no como persona, ustedes saben perfectamente que no es la primera vez que lo hace….acuerdense cuando me enborracho…para , bueno ya saben, cuando me pateaba para despertarme…, o cuando se la pasaba dando ordenes….

Usopp: en eso tiene razon luffy…

Luffy: pero..a nadie mas que a ti le molesta eso zoro…

Zoro: porque tu no la amas!! Es por eso que no notas la diferencia….!!(molesto pero se da cuenta de que le estaba hablando asi a luffy , el capitan) perdon….(se hiba a dar la vuelta para irse pero un brazo lo detuvo)

Luffy: zoro sabemos que te duele pero para que ella se disculpe…tenemos que traerla primero….

Zoro: no se disculpara , llevo junto con ella como pareja mas de 16 años y nunca me ah pedido perdon por algo que haya hecho y vaya que ah hecho cosas y ustedes lo saben….

Usopp: nunca se ah disculpado?

Zoro: no(corto secamente)

Chopper: chicos (quien hiba entrando a la habitación) shanks esta aquí…..

ENTONCES DETRÁS DE EL ENTRABA LA TRIPULACION DEL PELIRROJO….

Shanks: vaya hasta que nos volvemos a ver…

Luffy: shanks….(le choca la mano)

Shanks: hola chicos….(saludando a los demas)

Todos: hola….

Shanks: y nami? Y los chicos?

Luffy: los chicos estan por ahí…pero nami…

Shanks: (pensando lo peor por la forma en que estaba hablando luffy) le paso algo!! Donde esta!!!

Luffy: tranquilo no le paso nada…., "creo -- yo" solo se ah ido…(con la mirada baja)

Shanks: como que se ah ido? Porque no entiendo….

Luffy: es una larga historia sientense…

PASO UN RATO Y LUFFY LE EXPLICO LA HISTORIA….A SHANKS….Y LO QUE NAMI LE HABIA HECHO A ZORO Y LO QUE ZORO LE HABIA DICHO A NAMI….

Shanks: ya veo , es normal una discusión en pareja…pero que le pasa a nami?, como pudo decir eso….

Luffy: ah , eso a nosotros no nos asombra…

Shanks: eh? Como?

Usopp: ella siempre ah sido asi , a nosotros nunca nos ha molestado pero….pensando en que entre zoro y nami hay una relacion amorosa….

Sanji: (encendiendo un cigarro) es una situación complicada , pues sabemos que nami se equivoco pero zoro le dijo cosas que no la dejaron muy bien…

Zoro: (desde una esquina se dejaba ver en su tipica posición y con una mirada perdida) yo me disculpare si ella lo hace primero después de todo yo nunca le hubiera dicho esas cosas si ella no hubiera valorado mas el oro y su vida que la mia…

Shanks: pues zoro tiene razon….nami tiene que disculparse…

Zoro: aquí el unico problema es que en estos 16 años de estar juntos nunca se ah disculpado por nada…

Shanks: (asombrado) enserio….por nada de nada?

Todos: no..

Shanks: no me imagino como ah de estar su conciencia….--UUUU

Yasopp: a todo esto chicos….para que nos han llamado?

Shanks: ah es cierto porque nos llamaron?

Robin: ah pues tenemos que hacer un reencuentro familiar…

Tripulacion shanks: reencuentro familiar?

Luffy: kasuga traela….

Kasuga: si claro….

PASO UN RATO….Y ENTONCES DE LA MANO ENTRAN KASUGA Y KARIN..

Kasuga: ella se llama karin beckman….ah alguien se le recuerda….

Ben: no es posible , eres tu , karin , mi karin…

Karin: (llora) padre (lo abraza)

Ben: vaya te ah convertido en una hermosa jovencita….te deje apenas tenias un año…..

Kasuga: karin , que tal si van a la habitación ahí podran hablar mas a gusto o no?

Karin: si tienes razon , ven padre…(jalando a ben)

Kasuga: enseguida les llevo café…(decia mientras karin y ben ya se habian ido)

Sanji: que haras?

Kasuga: karin no le dira nada de su enfermedad , a mi me costo mi trabajo sacarselo…., pero….yo hablaren con ben-san…para atinciparlo de las cosas….

ENTONCES CHOPPER ENTRA AL COMEDOR Y…

Chopper: kasuga ah pasado algo muy critico…respecto a karin

Kasuga: que! De que hablas tio chopper?  
chopper: solo responde a mi pregunta y tu solo adivinaras de que trata….

Kasuga: eh?

Sanji: que sucede chopper?

Chopper: escucha kasuga tu y karin han…estado juntos….ya sabes?

Kasuga: (siendo observados por todos y este se puso de color tomate) este yo..

Sanji: kasuga! Di la verdad!

Kasuga: si…(muy avergonzado)

Sanji: como se te ocurre ella esta enferma no ves que puede quedar (lo golpea en la cabeza)

Chopper: embarazada…eso es lo que esta….

Kasuga: que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (se desmaya)

NO MAS DE CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES….KASUGA ESTABA SENTADO RECARGADO EN LA MESA Y CHOPPER LE ESTABA PONIENDO UN ALGODÓN CON ALCOHOL…

Kasuga: es verdad eso?

Chopper: si, pero….por la salud de karin ese bebe corre peligro kasuga, asi que como te quiero te lo voy a decir no te entusiasmes mucho y tu tambien debes explicarselo a karin…

Kasuga: (entonces kasuga sintio que toda la gente hiba desapareciendo y solo quedaba el en medio de una obscuridad y esas palabras retumbaban en su mente….)

Sanji: kasuga! (le da en la cabeza)

Kasuga: (sale de su asimismamiento)

Chopper: tu debias saber las consecuencias kasuga….y karin tambien…asi que es mejor que se lo digas pronto….pero creo que de tu boca sera menos doloroso para ella…

Kasuga: (con la mirada baja) entiendo , bueno….

MAS TARDE CUANDO KARIN ESTABA SIENDO ENTRETENIDA POR TASHIGI Y ROBIN….KASUGA ESTABA DISPUESTO A HABLAR CON TODOS LOS HOMBRES DE LA TRIPULACION , SEGÚN PENSABA QUE ERA MEJOR QUE TODOS LO SUPIESEN….

Shanks: y bien que es lo que nos quieres informar….

Ben: mmm

Kasuga: ben-san , no se si karin se lo dijo pero…

Ben: lo se ella y tu estan juntos….

Shanks: o eso no lo sabia que bien….(con una sonrisa estilo luffy) pero que les pasa a ustedes….? (preguntando a los demas de la tripulacion sombrero de paja quienes estaban muy deprimidos por todo lo que ah pasado)

Luffy: terminen de escucharlo…

Kasuga: no creo que te haya dicho nada ben-san pero…ella (apretando los puños) ella esta enferma….

Ben: enferma? Como de que no entiendo?

Kasuga: tiene una enfermedad muy grave según ella me conto ya hacia varios años y habia visto miles de doctores pero….no tiene cura….(queriendo llorar) sin embargo la convenci de que viniera conmigo…no queria dejarla sola….

Ben: eso es imposible….

Shanks: esto no lo esperabamos (poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo)

Kasuga: y….(todo rojo) ahora todo podria empeorar….porque ella esta….(todo rojo) esta embarazada!

Ben: que…

Shanks: eso no es bueno….

Luffy: eso no lo sabiamos kasuga…

Kasuga: me lo acaba de decir el tio chopper….y tambien me dijo que no nos entusiasmaramos mucho con ese bebe que pues por la enfermedad el embarazo podria ser complicado….(aprieta los puños) lo siento mucho ben-san se perfectamente que eso es culpa mia….(se inclina)  
ben: (con los ojos cerrados) no esperaba nada de eso…

Kasuga: no quiso decirtelo para no preocuparte ben-san pero….es mi culpa lo se…

Sanji: kasuga…

Ben: (se para y se acerca a kasuga)

Kasuga: (temblando pues aunque kasuga fuera muy fuerte nunca podria ganarle a la banda tan famosa de akagami….seria suicidio….y ante todo ben es un hombre muy imponente…)

Ben: (le pone la mano en el hombro) eres un gran chico….sanji criaste muy bien a tu hijo tiene un puro corazon (mirando a sanji y luego ve a kasuga) digno de confianza y respeto…., te la encargo mucho….aunque su muerte sea imparable el tiempo que ella viva…me gustaria que fuese muy feliz….

Kasuga: gracias….

NOTA: KASUGA YA HABIA HABLADO CON KARIN SOBRE EL BEBE A LO CUAL ELLA DIJO TENGAMOSLO VEAMOS QUE PASA….AHORA TODOS SE ESTABAN CONCENTRANDO EN PENSAR DONDE ESTARIA NAMI….

Shanks: ya me canse de esperar…., ire por ella…., creo saber donde pudiera estar….

Luffy: vamos contigo..

Shanks: que tal si voy solo, tal ves la pueda convencer mejor….

Luffy: de acuerdo….

Shanks: (se va)

PASO UN RATO SHANKS BUSCANDO UN LUGAR HASTA QUE LO ENCONTRO Y EFECTIVAMENTE AHÍ ESTABA NAMI SOLA….

Shanks: vaya vaya quien lo diria la pequeña gatita escondida…

Nami: que haces aquí?  
shanks: supuse que estarias aquí , eres tan parecida a ella que….me fue facil encontrarte…., me lo han contado..todo , y pienso que deberias disculparte….

Nami: pero el me dijo cosas horribles..

Shanks: pero eso fue porque tu heriste a zoro….

Nami: no volvere ademas no se como pedir perdon nunca me lo enseñaron…

Shanks: simplemente se pide perdon con una amplia y sincera sonrisa….

Nami: seguro que el no se enfadara mas?  
shanks: el mismo dijo que en cuanto tu te disculparas con el el se disculparia contigo….no te cuesta nada intentarlo….

Nami: supongo…..

MAS TARDE ENTRA SHANKS CON NAMI….

Luffy: la encontraste, nami!  
usopp: estabamos muy precupados nami!

Sanji: nami-san que alegria que hayas regresado…

Nami: hi chicos…(entonces mira a zoro y se acerca a el toda roja y…) perdón….

Zoro: que has dicho….?

Nami: perdoname…! Por ser tan egoista y haberte hecho eso….

Zoro: tu perdoname por haberte gritado todas esas cosas….

Nami: nah , descuida se que me los merecia….

Zoro: claro…

Nami: podias haber sido un poco mas ligero no?

Zoro: pero tu dijiste que te las merecias…

Nami: (con una mano en la cara) olvidalo….uh? (mira a karin) karin-chan (la abraza) que bueno que estas mejor…..

Karin: (entrando karin) gracias nami-san….(sonrie)

Nami: mmm, mira compre unos vestidos para ti quieres probartelos?

Karin: ah? Enserio para mi? Gracias nami-san….

Nami: ven , vamos estoy segura que te veras hermosa….(se van)

Zoro: era mi impresión o estoy seguro de haber visto a dos adolescentes….(con la ceja levantada)

luffy: dejala ser ,recuerda que ella no tuvo una infancia facil…al menos que pueda divertirse ahora..o no?

Shanks: es increíble como con ustedes hemos encontrado nuestras cosas perdidas….o no ben?

Ben: luffy pareciera que tu tripulacion esta pillada de suerte…..

Luffy: no, eso es porque siempre hacemos cosas buenas (con una sonrisa)

ENTONCES ENTRA SAKURA…

Sakura: papa! Mama miren quien ah llegado….

ENTONCES ENTRA ACE POR LA PUERTA DEL COMEDOR….

Luffy: ace…!

Ace: hi….a todos….que tal shanks…

Shanks: nada aquí envejeciendo como todos..pero pareciera que tu no…cambias…

Ace: no tampoco luffy ni robin han cambiado….eso es por las frutas del diablo…

Robin: es cierto , a decir verdad te dan mas juventud aunque no eterna…..

Zoro: a que se debe tu visita?

Ace: mmmm han peleado últimamente?

Luffy: nosotros no…., solamente kasuga casi vuelve a matar a aokiji….y de ahí enfuera nada….

Ace: pues parece que a ese aokiji le gusta subirles las recompenzas a todos…..(suelta las hojas en la mesa)

Todos: que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shanks: todas han subido y mucho….

Ace: si…, luffy sombrero de paja con 500,000 millones, zoro el cazador de piratas 300,000, nami la gata ladrona 100,000, usopp sogeking 100,000, sanji el pies negros 200,000, chopper el amante del algodón de azucar 50,000, franky el ciborg escupe fuego 200,000, robin la niña demonio 200,000, kasuga pies de fuego 500,000 y nakuru mujer filo de viento…200,000 mil….

Sanji: kasuga tiene la misma recompenza de luffy?

Tashigi: a tan corta edad?

ENTONCES VA ENTRANDO KASUGA…..CON NAKURU Y HENZO….

Kasuga: hey que sucede?

Todos: (voltean a verlo)

Kasuga: que hize? (se acerca a la mesa) que!!!!! Valgo 500,000

Nakuru: y yo 200,000? Como es posible…

Usopp: parece que aokiji se divierte subiendo nuestras recompensas….

Zoro: parece que te has ganado un enemigo….

Kasuga: ese bastardo no sabe cuando perder…

Nami: muchachos, vean a karin lo hermosa que se ve….

Karin: jejeje nami-san no digas esas cosas…(sonrojada)

Kasuga: estas hermosa….!!! (corre y la abraza por atrás) estas preciosa…., gracias por ese vestido tia nami….

Karin: si muchas gracias…

Kasuga: mucha (la besa en la mejilla)

PASARON VARIOS DIAS…Y…

Kasuga: bueno karin y yo vamos al pueblo a ver algunas cosas…(a punto de bajar del barco)

Sanji: solo tengan cuidado deacuerdo….?

Karin: no se preocupe sanji-san….tratare de que kasuga no se meta en problemas….

Kasuga: que mala eres yo nunca me meto en problemas…..(decia mientras bajaban del barco)

Sanji: (veia como se alejaban y luego se sienta en una de las bancas del comedor con las manos en la cara)

Tashigi: que te sucede….?

Sanji: (llora) le esta pasando lo mismo karin morira y lo dejara solo con su hijo y….sufrira lo mismo que yo…., tashigi…(la abraza)

Tashigi: tranquilo (dandole animo) no es importante que el sea feliz?

Sanji. No es eso (entonces la empuja y la acorrala contra la pared) es que sufrira y mucho la perdida de un ser querido duele bastante….y….(pero se dieron cuenta que sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros...y se hiban acercando mas….y entonces se besaron….) yo….(se aleja de ella y se tapa la cara avergonzado) lo siento no queria….

Tashigi: si (roja) no hay cuidado….(sorprendida)

PASADO UN RATO EN EL PUEBLO KASUGA Y KARIN NO HABIAN COMPRADO NADA SOLO ESTABAN CAMINANDO POR LOS ALREDEDORES….HASTA QUE….

Karin: te quiero mucho kasuga…..

Kasuga: y yo mas….

ENTONCES APARECE UNA GRAN ARMADA MARINA…..

Marino: kasuga pies de fuego tienes que venir con nosotros….

Kasuga: y si me niego?

Marino2: (toma a karin por detrás) nos llevaremos tambien a tu compañera….

Kasuga: karin!, no se equivocan me acabo de presentar con ella…(decia….para salvar a karin de los marinos) me estaba enseñando el pueblo (le guiña muy disimuladamente el ojo a karin) no tiene nada que ver conmigo….

Marino: bueno pero como quiera si no te entregas nos la llevaremos….

Kasuga: esta bien..me entrego pero dejenla ir….

ENTONCES TODA LOS MIL MARINOS QUE HABIAN AHÍ…..

Marinos: ahora nos pagaras toda las que nos has hecho maldito….(y todos empezaron a patearlo y pisotearlo enfrente de karin….este ya estaba esposado de pies y manos….)

Kasuga: porfavor!

Marino: eh?

Kasuga: (debil) porfavor….no me maten enfrente de ella….si lo que quieren es matarme no lo hagan aquí…..no pondre resistencia solo no lo hagan aquí….

Marino: esta bien , todos carguenlo nos vamos….(voltea a ver a karin) perdon por las molestias…..

Karin: (cuando estos ya se habian ido se le doblaron las rodillas….y cayo de rodillas al piso….) kasuga! (llora)

PASO UN RATO Y TODOS FUERON A BUSCARLOS YA ERA TARDE….

Luffy: donde podran estar , tengo hambre….

Sanji: no deben haber ido muy lejos…..

Nami: miren esa es karin! (corren hacia ella) karin que te pasa? Donde esta kasuga? (la sacude un poco sacandola de su ensimismamiento)

Karin: (la agarra de la blusa) nami-san (llorando) los marinos….vinieron….y nos hiban a llevar a los dos….pero kasuga como condicion de entregarse pidio que no me llevaran a mi….y que no lo matasen enfrente mio…., nami-san lo van a matar…(la abraza)

Sanji: (se le cae el cigarro) que!

Ace: entonces si es cierto…

Luffy: de que hablas?

Ace: decian que hay una base marina y lo profundo del bosque no pense que fuera cierto….

Zoro: ahí lo han de tener es seguro….

Luffy: pues que esperamos vamos por el todos….asi, entre mas seamos mas rapido acabaremos con ellos….

ENTONCES TODOS SE DIRIGIAN A LA BASE MARINA MIENTRAS EN ELLA….

Kasuga: (abriendo los ojos) donde estoy….(se da cuenta de que estaba en un campo de ejecución atado….de pies y piernas…..) mierda….(con la mirada baja) bueno al menos karin esta bien….

ENTONCES UN GRAN MARINO SE ACERCABA A EL, PARECIA SER ALGUIEN DE RANGO MAYOR….

Kasuga: a que viene a burlarse de mi? No estoy de humor….

Marino: ja!ja!ja!ja! eres alguien con muchas agallas niño , pero no eh venido a eso, por ordenes de el almirante aokiji te tenemos que ejecutar hoy mismo, el ah dicho que eres difícil de exterminar….

Kasuga: (con una risa burlona) ja! Esta bien yo acepte que me trajeran sin oponer resistencia por alguien….no me importa morir….pero digale a aokiji que si le faltaron pelotas para venir a matarme el…., por cierto quien es usted? Quisiera saber el nombre de la persona que me matara….

Marino: ja! No sabes quien soy, bueno….soy el vice-almirante Garp….un gusto conocer a la persona que casi mata a aokiji , te dire algo si no fueras un pirata buscado te dejaria libre ja! Ja! Ja! Odio a aokiji es un patan…se cre mucho…

Kasuga: verdad que si…., pero…dudo mucho morir aquí, y si muero aquí pues que asi sea, sin embargo tengo un deseo que cumplir en la vida…y una promesa…pero si muero….no quedara de otra y no la podre cumpir…

Garp: promesa? deseo, hablame de eso, sabes yo no soy como los demas…marinos….jejeje casi siempre dejo ir a los piratas que no son buscados….

Kasuga: jeje , me recuerda a alguien ossan….., pero mi promesa no la cumplire, siento que mi destino es morir aquí hoy….

Garp: y que has prometido…

Kasuga: eh prometido que viviria! (gritandole) se lo eh prometido a la persona que mas amo….sin embargo esa tal vez sera la unica promesa que no haya cumplido en mi vida….aunque aun soy muy joven….(con una sonrisa en la cara) si muero estoy feliz porque le eh conocido a ella…., y el otro deseo , tampoco le eh podido cumplir….

Garp: deseo?

Kasuga: desde la primera vez que me enfrente con aokiji jure que lo mataria….! Pero bueno no importa ya casi le eh matado un par de veces…esperaba que con una mas podria acabar con el…pero ya lo hara alguien mas….

Garp: que lastima que seas tan buscado cuiquillo…si no , te dejaria libre en este momento….jejejejejejejejejeje

Kasuga: espere, acaba de decir que es el vice-almirante garp? Ese heroe de la marina?

Garp: ese mismo….soy Monkey D. Garp ….

Kasuga: monkey d. ah dicho?

Garp: por que? Conoces a alguien que se llame asi…

Kasuga: bueno eh oido del revolucionario dragon, ademas sus hijos… "nunca pense que el tio luffy fuera nieto de este tipo"

Garp: es una lastima que tenga que ejecurtarte pero bueno…asi son las cosas….adios mocoso hasta al rato….

Kasuga: adios , ossan….(con la mirada baja) demonios….enserio morire aquí? (mirando alrededor como se empezaba a llenar de marinos…) hey acaso ya van a matarme?

Marino: no solo te estamos vigilando….

Kasuga: ah…

Marino: dicen que eres muy fuerte, es verdad que casi matas al almirante aokiji….

Kasuga: ah? Si ese tipo es un patan….no se porque le respetan tanto….

Marino: bueno…eso es porque…

Marino2: no le hables al pirata es en contra de las reglas….(un marino de mas rango)

Marino: s-si! Señor! (se voltea)

Kasuga: "cielos de verdad morire aquí no soporto la idea de dejar sola a karin….pero bueno esto lo eh hecho por ella…."

ENTONCES DE LEJOS NUESTRA TRIPULACION VEIA A KASUGA QUE ESTABA RODEADO DE MARINOS VIGILANDO…

Zoro: eso me recuerda algo no se porque..

Luffy: oh es cierto asi te conoci o no zoro?

Zoro: si -- que malos recuerdos…

Nami: que , zoro y tu se conocieron asi? Nunca nos dijeron nada…

Luffy: bueno nunca preguntaron….

Sanji: que acaso ya lo van a ejecutar?

Tashigi: no, como exmarine que soy , se perfectamente que las ejecuciones siempre son en la tarde…., y tambien se que las ejecuciones siempre las hace un almirante…me pregunto si vendra aokiji….

Zoro: es lo mas seguro….ese idiota la trae contra kasuga…..

Sanji: entonces hay que ir rapido

Luffy: si!

Ace: (los detiene) esperen vean….

ENTONCES….EN EL CAMPO ESTABA ENTRANDO AOKIJI TAN ALTO COMO SIEMPRE…

Kasuga: (levanta la vista) vaya pense que no tendrias las pelotas para hacer este trabajo tu….

Aokiji: no eh venido a matarte , todavía…., sin embargo me eh venido a divertir un poco ya que estas esposado y esas esposas tiene kairouseki no puedes hacer nada….

Kasuga: maldito , te doy miedo cierto….(burlandose de el)

Aokiji: un mocoso como tu nunca me dara miedo…, desantenlo y tirenlo al piso….(ordeno a los demas)

Kasuga: (en el piso) entonces porque me atacas cuando estoy bulnerable eh? No se supone que eres un almirante de la marina, vaya cosa mas….(pero no termino de decirlo)

Aokiji: callate d euna puta vez pirata (lo golpeo en el estomago con una patada) a ver si asi ya te callas

Kasuga: cof! Cof (toce) para callarme tendrias que matarme idiota!

MIENTRAS CON LOS DEMAS…

Sanji: ese maldito , como no puede con el se aprovecha que esta esposado…..

CON KASUGA..

Kasuga: maldito bastardo…! Pelea como un hombre frente a frente….

Aokiji: si supiera que no me matarias lo haria, vamos es logico fuego contra hielo…

Kasuga: es la ley de la vida….el mas fuerte sobrevive y el mas debil…

Aokiji: muerete de una puñetera vez….(lo vuelve a patear y lo hacia una y otra vez hasta que kasuga quedo completamente herido y mallugado , casi destrozado tociendo sangre…)

Kasuga: cof! Cof! (tociendo sangre) maldito..

Aokiji: vuelvanlo a atar…., mas tarde sera tu fin, pies de fuego…kasuga…..

Kasuga: porque me odias tanto? Es porque te gane? Ya madura (decia débilmente) yo sere quien te mate (mientras sus piernas se estaban doblando devido a los golpes que recibio de aokiji) te…. (grita) te matare , lo juro!!!!!(se cae pero como estaba a atado a ese palo como en el que estaba zoro al principio…no se cayo al suelo pero estaba destrozado)

Aokiji: ja! Mirate ahora dudo mucho que pongas resistencia en tu ejecución….nos vemos regresare mas tarde a matarte….., no dejen de vigilarlo quien sabe cuando puedan venir por el los otros piratas…y entonces no estaras en condiciones de pelear conmigo…asi que me sera facil congelarlos a todos y romperlos…o no? Adios kasuga…

Kasuga: maldito (decia débilmente hasta que se desmayo)

Marino: señor se ah desmayado…que hacemos….

Aokiji: dejenlo sera mas facil matarlo asi , mas tarde….(se va)

MIENTRAS CON LOS DEMAS….

Sanji: maldito, ese bastardo…

Zoro: luffy que haremos….

Luffy: por ahora observar…si entramos ahí lo ams problable es que nos amenazen con dispararle todos a kasuga….y eso supondría un problemas ya que el no lo soportaria a un es muy joven ademas de que el no es de goma….asi que seamos precavidos y veamos la situación…..(voltea a verlos)

Todos: (mirandolo con gran asombro)

Luffy: que pasa…?

Sanji: (con una mano en la cara) eso no es propio de ti que te pasa?

Luffy: eh? Que hize?

Shanks: nos descontrolas a todos cuando hablas asi….(igual que sanji)  
zoro: luffy porfavor deja de hacer al avispado….(igual que shanks)

Nami: por fin (llorando)

Robin: y tu porque lloras?

Nami: al fin luffy dijo algo sensato, creo que el que ace este aquí….lo hace reaccionar…., uh?

Luffy: alea? (mueve la cabeza aun lado) es extraño donde esta ace…? (voltea y lo ven mirando a nami a robin)

Nami: que se supone que haces….

Ace: ah? Nada solo admirando unas buenas delanteras, usted tambien señorita tashigi…tiene muy buenas defensas…..(mirandoles el busto)

Tashigi/nami/robin: deja de hacer eso…

Luffy: (toma a ace por el cuello de la camisa nota: ace ahora trae una camisa como las que usaba sanji antes…, y lo comienza a sarandear) te eh dicho que te alejes de las mujeres de mi barco….

Shanks: otra vez los mismo….(con la mano en la cara)

Nami: otra?

Robin: vez?

Zoro: (golpeando a ace) deja de mirar asi a nuestras chicas….

Sanji: eres mas pervertido que yo (golpeandolo)

Shanks: si desde pequeños cuando luffy tenia una amiguita ….y luego ace venia y se la pasaba acosando a la amiga de luffy hasta que esta terminaba por alejarse de luffy para no ver a ace….(con la mano en la cara)

Nami: asi que es desde niño…

Robin: ahora entiendo porque luffy siempre le decia a ace que se alejara de nosotras…..(voltea y ve todo el ajetreo que habia) 5 flerurus….(usa sus brazos para separarlos) ya basta hacen demasiado escandalo y nos descubriran….

Luffy: gomen (con su tipica voz de niño)

Nami: es que acaso no maduraras…

Robin: dejalo la ultima vez que le dije eso…no fue muy bonita su reaccion, lo quiero asi tal como es….(sonrie)

MAS TARDE….

Chopper: chicos esto es malo….

Sanji: que sucede chopper…

Chopper: kasuga no deja de tocer sangre.., probablemente.. aokiji le haya lastimado algun organo vital….(preocupado) si no nos apuramos….kasuga estara en peligro….

Luffy: entonces… hay que darnos prisa…(voltea a ver el campo de ejecución) eh?

MIENTRAS EN EL CAMPO AOKIJI ESTABA ENTRANDO CON UN ARMA EN LA MANO….Y LOS MARINOS SE ESTABAN HACIENDO A UN LADO…CUANDO AOKIJI LLEGO HASTA KASUGA….ESTE LE MIRO CON DESPRECIO….

Kasuga: asi que este es mi fin eh?, pues dire que mi vida ah sido muy placentera….

Aokiji: al fin terminare contigo….(le pone una escopeta en la cabeza) por fin me deshare de ti…(a punto de dispararle)

CON LOS DEMAS…

Kairn: kasuga!...(llorando)

Nami: (abrazando a karin) luffy…

Luffy: si vamos…

MIENTRAS EN EL CAMPO….

Kasuga: no creo que me mates… (entonces le empieza a salir un aura obscura de el)

Aokiji: (quita la escopeta de la cabeza de kasuga) que haces…

Kasuga: solo acumulo poder te importa…..(entonces kasuga rompio las esposa de kairouseki….y se libero…)

Aokiji: no! (caminaba para tras con el fin de alejarse de kasuga) el poder oculto de las frutas del diablo….

Kasuga: (caminando hacia aokiji como un muerto) eres hombre muerto….(entonces empezaba a acumular poder en una mano en forma de esfera este poder estaba mezclado obscuridad con fuego) con esto por fin desapareceras del mapa….ken…..!!!!!!!!!!!!!(le da un puno en el pecho haciendo que aokiji quedara totalmente muerto) por fin…..( a lo lejos venia garp y cuando llego hasta el) ossan….. le gane…

Garp: ya lo vi , vi que eres alguien que cumple sus metas…., no te entregare, me has hecho un favor , acabaste con el imbecil de aokiji, aunque suene raro…en esta base marina nadie delata a nadie….aqui dirigo yo …por ahora creo que estas muy cansado quedate hasta que repongas fuerzas…(entonces kasuga se desmaya y cae en sus brazos) bueno tomare eso como un si…., muchachos traiganlo a la enfermeria rapido, que necesita un operación de urgencia….

Marinos: si señor….! (entonces se llevan a kasuga y lo meten a la base)

MIENTRAS CON LUFFY Y LOS DEMAS…

Luffy: es el abuelo (espantado) no quiero ver al abuelo…me matara…!

Ace: a ti , a mi me hara añicos….(espantado)

Shanks: bueno después de todo no son su orgullo….jejeje..pero ahora kasuga estan dentro de la base….

Luffy: vamonos…al barco luego vendremos por el…

Tashigi: luffy-san esta seguro y si lo entregan..

Sanji: luffy se trata de mi hijo recuerdas….(sacudiendo a luffy)

Luffy: tranquilo sanji.., conociendo al abuelo probablemente hara que lo curen y le dara de comer…lo cuidara y luego le dejara ir…

Sanji: eh?

Ace: nuestro abuelo aunque sea un marino..es muy buena persona….y mas cuando alguien le cae bien y parece que kasuga le cae bien….no podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche…

Karin: pero…

Luffy: tranquila pronto le veras…ahora vamos…

Karin: esta bien luffy-san….


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22

ASI PASO UNA SEMANA Y KASUGA SEGUIA DORMIDO NUESTROS AMIGOS SEGUIDO LE HIBAN A VER DESDE LEJOS…Y….UNA MAÑANA….ESTABA GARP SENTADO EN UNA MINISALA QUE TENIA LA HABITACION DONDE HABIAN PUESTO A KASUGA…..

Kasuga: (abre los ojos y se sienta de golpe) hay ay ay ay….(se agarra el abdomen) me duele…(mira al frente suyo y ahí estaba garp sentado muy comodamente) ossan….tu me trajiste aquí? Me vas a entregar?

Garp: yo te traje…., hize que te curaran, y la respuesta es no, no te voy a entregar , ja! Te debo una….te deshiciste de la peor persona del mundo, por fin cumpliste una de tus promesas…chiquillo…mataste a aokiji…y ahora todo el mundo lo sabe sin embargo como esta base es secreta muy pocos de la marina saben de este lugar….asi que estas seguro aquí…si quieres descansar un poco mas…peleaste bien….despues de los golpes del bastardo de aokiji, eres fuerte muchacho….

Kasuga: jejeje (se sienta bien ,pero en la cama) soy hijo de una excelente espadachina…, la hermana de zoro…..el cazador de piratas y soy hijo de un gran guerrero, sanji el pies negros…., no puedo dejarme vencer tan facil….o si?

Garp: eres fuerte muchacho…, me caes bien por eso te estoy protegiendo…, sabes algo cuando tengas un problema no dudes en buscarme…te debere el que matases a aokiji todo lo que me reste de vida….

Kasuga: (se para y se dirige hacia uno de los sillones donde estaba el y se sienta) ah…, el se lo merecia….era un patan….(entonces una muchacha les sirvio te y se fue) gente como el no merece vivir…

Garp: dime muchacho pareces tener grandes sueños…

Kasuga: sueños….(entonces se le ilumino la mirada) yo sere el pirata que sera el mejor de todos….

Garp: entonces piensas encontrar el one piece?  
kasuga: no, ese no es mi objetivo…, sere el mejor pirata de todos…, quiero que aun cuando muera la gente me recuerde por las cosas buenas que hize por la gente que ayude, y lograr que las barreras entre piratas y marinos se destruyan…

Garp: ja! Ja! Ja! Ja!, tienes razon acaso no pueden hablar tranquilamente como nosotros un pirata y un marino….

Kasuga: yo pienso que si…por eso…yo sere el mejor…y hare que la gente le deje de temer a los piratas….y todo pirata aquel que mate sin una razon se eliminado por mis manos…..

Garp: seras grande niño , creelo….dije que mi hijo tenia grandes aspiraciones aunque para la sociedad fueran malas….y miralo monkey d. dragon….el mas grande de los revolucionarios….

Kasuga: gracias por protegerme ossan….

ENTONCES SE ABRE LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL…DE LA HABITACION Y ERAN NADA MENOS QUE TODOS NUESTROS TRIPULANTES….

Luffy: abuelo…..!

Kasuga: tio luffy….(asombrado)

Karin: kasuga….! (corre hacia el y lo abraza)

Kasuga: karin (la besa) estas bien….no estas herida ni nada….

Karin: no, yo estoy bien (le sonrie)

Garp: vaya, pasen pasen….esta es mi base secreta casi nadie sabe de ella….y por lo mismo estan seguros aquí….

Luffy: ah? Abuelo…te sientes….

Garp: toma esto por ser un nieto desobediente….(golpea en la cara a luffy y de paso tambien se lleva a ace y los deja inconcientes…a los dos) que agradable es verlos….cuando se levanten hablaremos…

PASO UN RATO Y YA CUANDO ACE Y LUFFY HABIAN RECUPERADO EL CONOCIMIENTO…TODOS ESTABAN SENTADOS EN LA SALA….DE ESTAR…

Luffy: abuelo porque protegiste a kasuga no te entiendo

Garp: es un muchacho con agallas…y determinación…merece vivir todo el tiempo que el quiera….tiene sueños muy grandes…aun mas grandes que encontrar el one piece luffy….tienes a alguien estupendo en tu tripulacion….

Kasuga: gracias ossan….

Garp: deja de llamarme viejo que aun tengo la fuerza de mi juventud (le da un gra puño en la cara y lo deja semi inconciente….)

Kasuga: gomen nasai…(con un chipote muy grande)

Karin: kasuga….! (curandolo) estas bien….

Kasuga: si, no te preocupes….

Luffy: bueno otro problema arreglado…., hay estoy muy cansado….y tengo hambre…

Chopper: bueno pero antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa , kasuga tengo que examinarte…, no es por ofender señor garp pero no se que tan buenos sean los doctores de las bases marinas….y como soy el medico de todos los chicos desde su nacimiento….

Garp: no hay cuidado examinelo porfavor….(sentado en uno de los sillones fumandose un puro) por cierto ace…porque estas con luffy en estos momentos, según me informaron te dirigias al east blue….

Ace: hiba….pero me detuve a ver a luffy y a los otros , al ver que sus recompensas subieron al tope me decidi a ir a verlos…..

Garp: entiendo….y tu luffy porque paraste en esta isla aquí no hay nada turistico ni nada…

Luffy: bueno la verdad es que primero tuvimos unos pequeños contratiempos…..y ademas estabamos esperando a….

Shanks: a mi , que tal garp….

Garp: akagami…que sorpresa verte….no te veia desde hace mas de 22 años….desde la ejecución….de….roger…

Luffy: eh?

Shanks: si aun era muy joven no?, pero después de su muerte me econtre con dragon….que tenia ideales muy raros….sin embargo le debia muchas vidas….

Garp: que rapida fue la muerte de roger no?, no puedo negar en decirlo fue un gran hombre a pesar de ser pirata….ese si era un capitan o no shanks? Tu , mihawk y ese chistoso nariz roja estaban con el no?

Shanks: si….a buggy tiene no mucho que lo eh visto al igual que a mihawk….

Luffy: esperen me perdi….

Zoro: que tienes que ver tu…con buggy y con mihawk….?

Garp: que no lo saben? Shanks, mihawk y ese tal buggy…estuvieron en la tripulacion de roger….

Todos: que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luffy: tienes que estar bromeando….

Zoro: eso es imposible…!!!

Usopp: en la misma tripulacion que gol d. roger? Pero como?

Shanks: bueno, veran nuestros padres eran de la tripulacion de gol d. roger y por lo mismo nosotros crecimos en ese barco….y en una de las batallas nuestros padres murieron….aun eramos muy pequeños por lo cual roger nos acogio y nos crio….y cuando lo ejecutaron nosotros teniamos 15 años…y tomamos caminos diferentes…

Luffy: entonces tu estuviste en la tripulacion de gold d. roger….eso es increible!!!!!!!!!!

Ace: ya me habian contado algo de eso….

Garp: no es sorprendente que seas tan fuerte fuiste criado con el mejor….ja! ja! ja! Como se le extraña no?

Luffy: abuelo tu tambien le conociste?

Garp: claro que si , era mi mejor amigo…, aunque siempre discutiamos por su maldita forma de ser….el era mucho como tu muy despreocupado , tranquilo con ese aire de grandesa…

Shanks: no es por nada que haya criado asi a luffy lo crie como el era…

Luffy: y porque nunca me dijeron nada?

Shanks: para que, si el ya no esta…si el hubiera seguido vivo…te lo hubieramos dicho desde pequeño….

Ben: luffy todos los que estas en la tripulacion de shanks…eramos de la banda de señor roger….pero como la banda se deshizo al morir nuestro antiguo capitan…. Nos marchamos con shanks….

Yasopp: su muerte fue muy inesperada….nos tomo por sorpresa la ejecución….

Usopp: tu tambien padre?

Yasopp: claro todos a ecepcion de los nuevos….

Chopper: muchachos…..tenemos un problema…

Luffy: ah? Que pasa chopper….

Chopper: al parecer aokiji…fracturo considerablemente el igado de kasuga….y eso le esta haciendo tocer sangre….

Kasuga: (venia detrás de chopper) nah…estoy bien no se preocupen (se sienta en uno de los sillones…no traia camisa solo tenia todo el abdomen vendado) con un poco de descanso estare bien…

Sanji: kasuga tu no eres como luffy que con descansar se repone…tu no eres de goma….

Kasuga: pero si tengo el poder de la akuma no mi, crees que antes de comerla…no estudie que consecuencias traia y cuales ventajas tenia, claro que las investigue primero…por lo mismo se que me curo mas rapido que las personas normales….

Garp: te pondras mejor eres un gran hombre…

Kasuga: j aja ja ossan eres el unico que me llama hombre..en todos lados soy el chico o el joven….jejeje(toce y sale un poquito de sangre pero la lame) no hay problema solo necesito dormir….

Garp: quedate aquí…te mandare el mejor servicio….(con cara de picaro)

Kasuga: (s epone rojo mientras ve a la asistenta que habia ahí….) este yo estoy comprometido….

Garp: pero si sigues siendo un mocoso…ve a descansar…tu tripulacion sera bien tratada…

Kasuga: ah, esto…ossan…no mate al tio luffy ni al tio ace….si no nuestro viaje no podra continuar….U

Garp: Bueno hombre…vete a dormir no les matare….

Kasuga: -- espero…(se va a la cama y se recuesta)

Garp: que tal si vamos a otro lado de la base para que el chico pueda dormir…., vengan mandare a preparar comida…

Luffy: me parece bien , chicos que tal si ustedes se quedan con kasuga asi lo cuidan eh? Luego les hablamos para que coman….

Chicos: esta bien….

Karin: yo tambien me quedo..

Chopper: karin necesito hacerte una revision….me han prestado la enfermeria y necesito checarte….

Karin: ah, bueno (se van todos y dejan a los muchachos con kasuga)

Ryo: este tipo es sorprendente….estoy seguro de que si llegase a tene su propia tripulacion seria un capitan estupendo….

Sakura: si…, tiene un corazon muy puro que no es corrompido por la obscuridad…..

Arisa: seria alguien muy grande en el mundo de la piratería….

ASI PASO MUCHO RATO Y TODOS SE FUERON A COMER A EXCEPCIÓN DE NAKURU QUE SE QUEDO CUIDANDO A KASUGA….

Kasuga: (abre los ojos) Nakuru…donde estan los demas?

Nakuru: ah, fueron a comer…ire por ellos para que nos acompañen…(se hiba a parar pero una mano la detuvo) que quieres? (muy indiferente)

Kasuga: porque estas molesta conmigo? De un tiempo aca eh notado que me evitas en el barco y ni me diriges la palabra….te hize algo? Si te hize algo entonces perdoname pero…

Nakuru: callate…! No puedo aceptar tus disculpas…(sin mirarlo)

Kasuga: porque? Tan malo es?

Nakuru: no es eso , es que seria como pedirte que no amaras a karin….

Kasuga: no entiendo….?

Nakuru: eres idiota? Tu sabes que te quiero…por eso no me gusta ver a karin cerca de ti…

Kasuga: Nakuru eso yo no…

Nakuru: claro que lo sabias te lo habia dicho años atrás….

Kasuga. Pero aun eramos muy pequeños yo me lo tome a juego…

Nakuru: tu , pero yo no….yo siempre te eh querido sin importar ninguna circunstancia….pero…para que ah servido? Para nada! Absolutamente nada! (se para) voy a por los demas….(se va)

Kasuga: y mas problemas me surgen…(se tapa la cara con las manos…) sera mejor seguir durmiendo…(se duerme)

ASI SE PASARON NO SE QUE….UNA SEMANA PARA ESTO KASUGA YA ESTABA TOTALMENTE REPUESTO…

Luffy: bueno abuelo es hora de que nos vayamos…nos vemos…

Garp: que falta de calidez hacia tu abuelo….(golpea a luffy lanzandolo y cayendo este encima de ace) doble golpe , perfecto como siempre (alagandose el mismo)

Ace: oi , porque me golpeas a mi tambien yo no te eh dicho nada…

Garp: por eso exactamente….

Luffy: gomen nasai…

Kasuga: gracias por todo ossan….algun dia peleare con usted y le ganare….

Garp: ja! Tendran que pasar muchos años mocoso…

Kasuga:lo juro!, asi como venci a aokiji le vencere a usted….o almenos tendre una batalla con usted que merezca la pena….si? (extendiendole la mano)

Garp: claro que si muchacho (le toma la mano y hace un movimiento en el cual lo voltea y lo tira al suelo) te dire algo cuando dejes de caer en mis juegos seras digno de pelear conmigo…

Kasuga: inetentare recordarlo (se para y se sacude) adios…(todos se dirigieron al barco)

ASI PASARON 4 DIAS…Y ENTONCES AVISTARON UNA ISLA Y SE APRESURARON A LLEGAR CUANDO LLEGARON Y ANCLARON , CUANDO YA ESTABAN ABAJO…

Sanji: que bonito lugar muy tranquilo…

Nami: si tiene mucha paz….

Luffy: me pregunto si habra algo de comer…

Robin: yo quisiera encontrar una librería….

Sanji: yo una tienda de comida….

Zoro: mmmm que extraño este lugar me suena…..

Kasuga: ah? Es verdad, oigan ya habiamos venido aquí?

Nami: no..nunca es la primera vez que venimos….

Kasuga: que extraño siento como si ya hubiera venido….(mirando alrededor)

Zoro: "Sera que esto es…" (entonces arranca a correr para subirse a un arbol…) es verdad aquí es…

Nami: zoro..que se supone que haces…

Zoro: nada descuida pero creo que este lugar es….(entonces un monton de mujeres no feas al contrario muy hermosas…ven a zoro y corren hacia el y lo comienzan a abrazar…)

Mujeres: zoro!!! Volviste!!! Te extrañamos mucho!

Todos: eh?

Luffy: zoro te conocen aquí? Ya habias venido…?

Nami: que sucede aquí (quitandole a las mujeres de encima) que les pasa….

Mujer1: zoro…cuando llegaste?

Zoro: ah? Quien….eres?

Mujer1: que tipo parece que tu sentido de la orientación y tu memoria siguen fallando como siempre zoro-kun….

Zoro. Ah , no es posible…marin?

Marin: hi, zoro-kun…

Zoro: entonces estoy en lo cierto este es mi pueblo…

Luffy: que, tu ciudad natal?

Zoro: asi parece (mirando alrededor) aunque no me gustaban muchas cosas….

Marin: hey!! Chicas…..miren quien volvio!!!!

Mujeres: zoro!!!!!!!!! (comienzan a perseguirlo y zoro comienza a correr a mas no poder…)

Zoro: ya recuerdo porque! (se detiene ) alto….

Marin: vengan los invitamos a comer ala posada son tus amigos verdad zoro….

Zoro: ah, si…

Usopp: como que ah, si deverias llamarnos con un poco mas de cariño….

PASADO UN RATO CUANDO TERMINABAN DE COMER….

Marin: zoro….dinos porque no habias vuelto….en..que sera….18 años….casi…..

Zoro: la verdad es que me perdi….y nunca supe como regresar…

Marin/nami: dime que no hablas en serio…..

Zoro: es la verdad….

Marin: esto…tu….te pareces a kuina-chan….(sonrie) me recordaste a mi mejor amiga…

Zoro: es verdad….! (se para de golpe sale corriendo)

Nami: zoro! Esperanos…(todos lo siguen)

Sanji/tashigi: gracias por la comida (decian mientras se hiban…)

EN EL CAMINO SE DIRIGIAN A UNA COLINA DONDE PARECIA HABER UNA MANSION DE ESE TIPO DE CASAS ANTIGUAS Y…

Nami: zoro….a donde vamos?

Zoro: "espero no sea demasiado tarde…." (se para frente a la mansión…)

ENTONCES TODOS AGOTADOS SE PARAN IGUAL QUE EL…

Luffy: hey zoro…a que venimos aquí?

Zoro: yo….(entonces e abre la puerta grande y sale lo que parece ser una ama de llaves) oi…tu eres….

Mina: soy mina…., ah pero si es usted , zoro-san….

Zoro: pasen si quieren….(entonces entra corriendo y al igual que todos detrás de el….cuando estaban en recepcion todos se quitaron los zapatos e igual siguieron a zoro….) kasuki…

Kasuki: zoro-san…que bueno tenerle de vuelta que desea que le prepare el baño , o su cama?

Zoro: donde esta…?

Kasuki: a bueno…pues donde siempre señor….

Zoro: (entonces empieza a correr y abre una puerta y se detiene)

Nami: zoro que ah sido todo eso….? Zoro!

ENTONCES UNA PERSONA QUE ESTABA RECOSTADA ABRIO LOS OJOS Y MIRO A LOS DEMAS INCLUYENDO A ZORO Y….

Persona: zoro? En verdad eres tu…(se sienta ahí mismo y se pone lo que parecen unos lentes) si eres….

Zoro: (se arrodilla)

Todos: ah?

Sanji: (le susurra a luffy) debe ser alguien muy importante para que zoro se inque ante el….

Usopp: (le susurra a luffy y a sanji) debe ser alguien a quien le tenga gran respeto….

Zoro: sensei…..(lo mira) eh vuelto….

Todos: sensei!!!!!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23

PASO TODO MAS TRANQUILOS EN UNA GRAN HABITACION CON UNA MESA Y ….TODOS ESTABAN SENTADOS AHÍ INCLUYENDO EL SENSEI DE ZORO….

Sensei: zoro que alegria me da verte de nuevo hijo…..

Zoro: a mi tambien…

Sensei: estoy seguro que ese sentido de la ubicación tuyo sigue siendo el mismo…..

Zoro: oi!..esta bien que se aun poco despistado….pero….

Kasuki: pero zoro-san ha estado desubicado desde hace 18 años….

ENTONCES EN UNA ESQUINA ESTABA SENTADA UNA MUJER COMO DE LA EDAD DE NAMI UN POCO MENOS….

Nami: disculpe pero porque ella esta en esa esquina….

Sensei: ah, zoro…no la recuerdas?

Zoro: recordar?...(la mira) ah…eres…Naohimi…. me pude olvidar de ti….has crecido mucho….(sonrie)

Naohimi: zoro!...como puedes venir de un dia para otro cuando nos dejaste esperandote y preocupadas todas las demas y yo te estuvimos esperando si embargo las demas se cansaron de esperar….a que volvieras…..pero yo me quede aquí esperandote y cuando volviste! Nunca!...como puedes estar tan tranquilo!

Zoro: es que no recordaba el camino..no es para tanto….

Naohimi: claro que si importa zoro! Me dejaste sola …dijiste regreso en poco tiempo han pasado 18 años….zoro….18……no te das cuenta? Me prometiste que regresarias….a mi y a …mi hermana…si ella no hubiera muerto….estoy segura que tu hubieras vuelto por ella porque tu le querias a ella…

Zoro: oi….(se para) necesito hablar contigo en privado….(la jala de la muñeca)

Naohimi: no quiero….

Zoro: sensei…

Sensei: mmmm

Naohimi: padre…!

Sensei: lo siento pero el solo quiere hablar….

Zoro: (se la lleva a la otra habitación pero aun asi se escuchaba todo lo quedecian puesto que…no estaban hablando bajito….) shhhh….silencio no hables de esas cosas aquí en esa habitación hay personas que no deben saber eso….entiendes…., yo ahora estoy con alguien desde hace mas de 17 años tengo dos hijos….no viene al caso hecharme en cara que no haya vuelto para cumplir nuestro compromiso o no? Ya es muy tarde….y tienes razon si ella hubiera estado viva en aquel entonces hubiera vuelto enseguida….pero aun asi esta muerta y punto no se hable mas del asunto….(la toma de la muñeca y regresan a la habitación inicial) contenta!?

Naohimi: eres un salvaje no tienes sentimientos o que!? (llora y se va corriendo)

Zoro: mmmm (se rasca la cabeza y se sienta) gomen sensei….pero es que tenia que hacerla entender…

Sensei: no, esta bien….descuida…., pero no sabes el gusto que les da a todos volverte a ver…ya que eres el dueño de este dojo y eres el orgullo de esta isla…., todos los dias….decimos ojala le este hiendo bien a zoro…todos nos preocupamos al ver que no volvias….pero veo que aunque ella no estaba formaste una linda familia…

Zoro: si…., sensei…necesito hablar contigo….me puedes acompañar….

Sensei: con gusto hijo ( se para y se va con zoro)

Zoro: ah, esperen muchachos…., kasuki! (grita)

Kasuki: si señor….

Zoro: atiende a mis amigos quieres….y luego te tomas un descanso….

Kasuki: si señor con mucho gusto….(entonces zoro y el sensei se fueron y ella se volteo a nuestros tripulantes….) bueno que les puedo ofrecer…pidan lo que quieran….cuando el señor zoro da una orden en este lugar se lleva al pie de la letra….

Nami: tan importante es zoro?!

Kasuki: que no lo saben?

Sanji: saber que?

Kasuki: bueno cuando la hija mayor de nuestro sensei vivia…el sensei comprometio a su hija con el señor zoro….pero aun fuera de eso el dojo siempre estuvo a nombre de zoro-san….el siempre ah sido un ejemplo de lealtad para todos los estudiantes y todos los que le conocemos….el es el amo de esta casa…

MIENTRAS CON ZORO Y EL SENSEI..

Zoro: sensei….tu lo sabias verdad? Que kuina estaba viva….

Sensei: si, lo sabia sin embargo nunca le volvi a ver…

Zoro: y porque no me lo dijo sensei..yo la hubiera traido antes….

Sensei: era imposible que la encontraras para que hacerte ilusiones falsas….

Zoro: sensei…kuina yo la vi y estube cerca de ella….durante….tres años….o mas…

Sensei: enserio? Esta viva? Viene contigo….

Zoro: no sensei…ella murio…de su enfermedad….pero necesito que..conoscas a unas personas….

Sensei: personas?

MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACION DONDE ESTABAN LOS DEMAS….

Nami: y quien era la prometida de zoro….

Kasuki: bueno…la señorita kuina la hija mayor del sensei…

Todos: kuina!!!!!!!!

Nami: es imposible….

Sanji: eso no puede ser…zoro nos lo hubiera dicho….

ENTONCES DE GOLPE ENTRAN ZORO Y EL SENSEI….

Zoro: bueno, sanji kasuga ahora los presentare , sensei el es el hombre con el que se caso kuina…(señalando a sanji) y este joven que ves aquí (señalando a kasuga) es su nieto….

Sanji: usted es el padre de kuina….?

Sensei: mmm pareces un buen hombre….y quien lo diria ahora tengo 3 nietos….

Todos: tres?

Sensei: claro zoro tus hijos tambien cuentan, yo no te considero mi hijo solo porque hubieras sido el prometido de kuina….es porque tu eres como el hijo varon que no tuve….., por cierto zoro hace un mes te vino a buscar…..

Zoro: ya le dije sensei que le diga que estoy muerto…., bah, cosa mas idiota! (se sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta)

Nami: zoro!

Sensei: y tu eres….la esposa de zoro…?(le decia a nami)

Nami: si…un gusto señor….

Sanji: pero que le pasa a zoro?

Usopp: y quien le vino a buscar para que quisiese que le dijeran que esta muerto…..

Sensei: veran….zoro no tuvo una infancia muy alegre saben….sus padres eran intimos amigos mios….bueno su padre lo es…., el vino a buscarle…hace poco pero zoro odia a su padre….

Sanji: ah, una vez me conto que su padre trato de asesinarlos a el y a su madre….eso es cierto?

Sensei: si, mi amigo es un hombre que se cega por los celos….y estaba celando a su mujer...y en un ataque de ira….la hirio pues el queria matar a zoro….pero ella le defendio….a causa de esa herida ella murio…zoro por supuesto vio todo eso….no quedo muy bien….al principio vivia el solo en su casa su padre se habia marchado….

Nami: vivia el solo…

Sensei: el solo a la edad de 6 años….y como todos conocian a su padre como un demonio…la gente le miraba con desprecio y decian…cosas…como ¨no te le acerques es el hijo del demonio roronoa….¨ por lo mismo yo le convenci de que se viniese a vivir aquí con nostros….entonces el crecio…aquí en esta casa con todos….y el siempre ah sido el unico hombre aparte de mi…y todos siempre le han respetado mucho….sin embargo nos costo mucho hacer que zoro fuera mas o menos normal….

Luffy: porque dice eso?

Sensei: al principio cuando vino a vivir aquí no hablaba…yo hasta llegue a pensar que habia quedado mudo de la impresión…..nos tomo tiempo pero la verdad es que la unica que le pudo hacer hablar fue kuina…..ella siempre hizo a zoro salir de sus habitos normales….

Usopp: normales….? Ah ya entiendo….

Sanji: como no hablar con nadie ….y pensar solo en si mismo….

Sensei: se ve que le conocen bien….

Luffy: el es nuestro nakama…para mi….es muy importante ya que zoro fue mi primer nakama…y le conosco muy bien…..

Sensei: el es muy especial….todos le queremos aquí….todos los alumnos nuevos le respetan mucho…han asiado tanto tiempo poder conocerle….

PASO UN RATO… BASTANTE DIRIA YO….PERO ZORO NO REGRESABA SIN EMBARGO LOS MUCHACHOS ESTABAN RELAJANDOSE….

Luffy: han visto a zoro?

Sanji: no lo se…

Sensei: ah, deseguro que fue a visitar la primera y creo que unica tumba que hicimos para kuina…..

Sanji: hay una tumba aquí?...

Sensei: si esta detrás…de la casa en la colina…..bueno me retiro….(se va)

Kasuki: aquí tienen el te…(lo sirve)

Nami: oi, tu sabes….que tipo de relacion tenian antes kuina y zoro….

Kasuki: bueno….zoro-san siempre ah sido muy serio….nosotros nunca conseguiamos hacerle reir….sinceramente….., pero kuina-san si, lo hacia reir hasat llorar….ellos se querian mucho….a la edad en la que kuina-san tenia 15 y zoro-san 12…el sensei los comprometio….y ellos se amaban de verdad era algo tan hermoso verlos juntos….pero luego ella bueno ustedes saben…murio….

Nami: ah si, "es cierto kuina se hizo la muerta durante mas de 10 años…."

Sanji: y que mas paso….

Kasuki: pues después de eso zoro-san se puso muy mal estaba se deprimio estuvo apunto de morir desolado…..pero…..recordo el sueño de kuina-san y decidio hacerlos suyo eso fue lo que dijo antes de irse…., que algun dia su nombre resonaria en cualquier parte de la tierra….todo mundo conoceria al mejor espadachín del mundo Roronoa Zoro….., la verdad es que nosotras le queremos mucho….nos entristecio recordar de cómo kuina-san dejo a zoro-san….fue muy trajico para el después de eso volvio a ser como cuando llego casi no hablaba ni reia…a veces ni comia….pero….ahora que nosotras vemos que el esta bien estamos mas aliviadas….porque el es como nuestro hermano….

Sanji: kasuki-san me puedes guiar a la tumba de kuina….

Kasuki: si señor sigame…(se va con sanji)

PASADO UN RATITO ESTABA ZORO EN LA TUMBA DE KUINA SENTADO EN UNA BAQUITA QUE HABIA AHÍ….AUN LADO….ZORO LE HABIA PUESTO FLORES….

Zoro: Kuina….esas son tus flores favoritas….lo recuerdo bien….(le salen unas pocas lagrimas) porque tuvo que pasar todo asi eh? Tu te quedaste con sanji….no te entendi…se supone que me querias a mi…..

ENTONCES LLEGA SANJI….

Sanji: zoro..que tienes….(mirando la tumba)

Zoro: (se seca las lagrimas) nada, no es nada….

Sanji: te puedo hacer una pregunta pero quiero que me digas toda la verdad zoro…

Zoro: dime….(mirando la tumba)

Sanji: aun cuando tu estabas con nami y yo con kuina….tu la querias…..?

Zoro: eh? (sorprendido por la pregunta)

Sanji: se que tu y ella…eran prometidos….porque cuando ella llego al barco no hiciste nada al respecto…?

Zoro: oye para que crees que fue a buscarme? Para platicar ella queria que reanudaramos nuestro compromiso…pero en ese momento…nami…

Sanji: entonces no quieres a nami?

PERO LO QUE NO SABIAN ES QUE NAMI ESTABA ESCONDIDA ESCUCHANDO TODO…

Zoro: la quiero…es la madre de mis hijos pero eso es todo….la quiero sinceramente…., pero…nunca la eh podido llegar a amar como ame… a….

Sanji: kuina….

Zoro: exacto….pero deje pasar el tiempo y no se como la convenciste y te quedaste con ella….claro que ya no hiba a hacer nada…., eso hubiera sido ponerme en contra de un amigo…..asi que mejor deje las cosas asi….., aunque siempre me dolio…ella me podia hacer reir a carcajadas hasta llorar ella era unica (sonrie sinceramente)

Sanji: zoro…."esta es la primera vez que veo a zoro ser sincero…"porque no dijiste nada ni siquiera cuando murio…

Zoro: cuando murio….no te diste cuenta nadie se dio cuenta…pero yo me encerre en el almacen…y estaba tan histerico que estaba dispuesto a enterrarme la espada en el pecho…no aguantaba sufrir mas….no otra vez por la misma razon y por la misma persona…..

Sanji: zoro…(asombrado)

Zoro: dime hubieras sido capaz tu de quitarte la vida en su lugar?, hubieras dejado tu vida de lado para darsela a ella si hubieras podido?

Sanji: yo…., claro que si…

Zoro: no es verdad…

Sanji: es cierto…!

Zoro: si es cierto entonces porque titubeas…..

Sanji: zoro no trates….de enredarme yo se lo que siento por kuina y no me haras cambiar de parecer….

Zoro: que bueno, yo nunca dije nada…eres mi amigo a pesar de que siempre nos estemos peleando…me alegre de que hubieras encontrado felicidad a lado de kuina….aunque me doliera….

Nami: entonces….a mi no me quieres….(aparece nami de repente)

Zoro: nami! (espantado)

Sanji: nami….(estaba desconcertado el no sabia que ella vendria con el….)

Zoro: eso no es….

Nami: lo escuche perfectamente…(levanta la vista y lo mira con uan cara de odio) no necesito que nadie este conmigo por…obligación….entendiste….de verdad es que no piensas en los sentimientos de las personas…..eh? zoro…de verdad eres un demonio….(se da la vuelta y se va)

Zoro: (golpea el piso) mierda…,exactamente por eso no queria hablar con nadie de esto….

Sanji: zoro nami tiene razon no deberias estar con ella solo por obligación….

Zoro: no estoy por eso…de verdad la quiero sin embargo…lo que siento hacia kuina es mucho mas fuerte….

ENTONCES UNA VOZ…SE ESCUCHA….

Voz: zoro….tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante que eh descubierto…

Zoro: kuina? (voltea) eres tu..

Sanji: ku-kuina! Yo tambien puedo verla….(queriendo llorar)

Kuina: sanji…, tengo que decirle algo a zoro…es algo intimo….no se que deseas hacer escuchar ….si no te haria daño…

Sanji: ya nada puede dañarme….no importa….

Zoro: que sucede?

Kuina: zoro…cuando yo me fui….haciendome la muerta…fue porque….a parte de todos mis motivos…, te acuerdas que tu y yo estuvimos juntos poco tiempo antes…

Sanji: que! A esa edad! Zoro!

Zoro: (todo rojo) oye ella era mas grande que yo..fue su culpa…(desviando la mirada)

Kuina: como sea!, zoro….me fui porque ademas estaba embarazada….(baja la mirada)

Sanji/zoro: que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuina: es verdad!...

Zoro: y porque nunca me lo dijiste….que fue donde esta ,porque no estaba contigo….

Kuina: veras….en ese tiempo….me fui…y después de que naciera me encontre a ace….pero…..el se marcho unos dias…y hubo un ataque pirata….y (llora) se lo llevaron….segun me dijeron unos de los que estaban peleando….mataron a todos los niños de la aldea…..(llorando)

Zoro: que! (petrificado) entonces esta….

Kuina: no! ahora soy un espiritu puedo saber lo que quiera….de quien quiera…y….eh descubierto que esta vivo…..y no hay duda de que es el…

Sanji: como lo sabes kuina?

Kuina: lo se…, su nombre es….Yuske…lo eh hecho llamarse como tu…su nombre es roronoa Yuske…

Zoro: esta vivo…y sabes donde puedo encontrarlo….

Kuina: la verdad es que el te esta buscando…pero ten cuidado el viene hacia esta isla….y no se si sea mera coincidencia pero el tambien es un buen espadachín usa una tecnica nunca antes usada….ten cuidado y no le lastimes si intenta atacarte….

Zoro: porque no me lo dijiste antes!

Kuina: para que…yo sabia que el habia muerto….no tenia caso….

Zoro: kuina….tu siempre piensas que proteges a los tuyos pero solo les haces sufrir….(se da cuenta de lo que dijo) gomen…

Kuina: eso es lo que me saco por venir a advertirte y avisarte ojala tu hijo te machaque….(desaparece)

Sanji: zoro estas bien….

Zoro: no! No lo estoy…hoy ah sido un dia terrible….pero sera mejor ir al frente de la casa….estoy seguro que vendra hoy tengo ese presentimiento…..(se para y toma sus katanas…)

Sanji: zoro estaras bien? (siguiendo pues estos ya hiban de regreso….)

Zoro: por supuesto que si….

Sanji: zoro calculando tiempo cuantos años crees que tenga tu hijo

Zoro: ah de tener 19 o 20 años...estoy seguro que 19…

Sanji: esto es muy inesperado….., si lo decimos bien, entonces seria medio hermano de kasuga al igual que de Nakuru y henzo…..

Zoro: (paso y se paso de largo en la habitación donde estaban los demas…. todos le miraron….)

Luffy: zoro que sucede?

Zoro: sanji….te puedo pedir algo como amigos que somos….

Sanji: que pasa

Zoro: podrias explicarles a todos….estare aquí afuera….por si viene….(se sale al pasillo que daba al exterior y sienta y cierra los ojos)

Sanji: entiendo…..

Luffy: explicar? De que hablas?

Sanji: escuchen todos sin ecepcion nami….(y empezo a contar todo lo que kuina le dijo a zoro) y eso fue lo que paso….ahora el hijo de zoro…..y….(se detiene un momento) kuina….viene aquí…buscando a zoro…..y….esto sera una conmocion muy grande…ya que ese niño crecio sin kuina…ni zoro….y el ya tiene como 19 años ….

Kasuga: entonces tengo un medio hermano?

Henzo/Nakuru: nosotros tambien?

Sanji: asi parece ser…..

Nami: me voy al barco…..( se para y se va)

PASO UN RATO Y TODOS ESTABAN ATENTOS A VER SI APARECIA….

Y DE PRONTO…SE VEIA A UN JOVEN CABELLO AZUL MARINO….Y OJOS NEGROS….LLEVABA DOS ESPADAS…. EN LA ESPALDA….Y SE PARECIA MUCHO A ZORO…

Sanji: zoro el no sera….

Zoro: creo que si (se para)

ENTONCES DESDE AFUERA ESTE JOVEN VIO A NUESTROS TRIPULANTES….Y….

Joven: esta aquí….roronoa zoro!!!!!!!!!!!! (grita)

Zoro: si, soy yo….(se para y baja hasta el pasto….)

Joven: perdon por entrar…..(se salta la pequeña barda que habia…y se para frente a zoro….) eres la persona que mas desprecio…..

Zoro: que! Porque?

Joven: mi nombre es….Roronoa Yuske…..eh venido a matarte!…..

Zoro: a mi? Si sabes quien soy cierto…..

Yuske: eres zoro….el cazador de piratas….usas la tecnica del santoryu….eres muy habil has llegado a igualar a mihawk ojos de halcon…., pero….yo tambien soy un espadachín….

Zoro: y crees que me derrotaras con una tecnica inferior? (viendo que este traia dos espadas muy largas)

Yuske: claro que no…yo no uso dos espadas….uso cuatro….

Todos: que!

Sanji: eso es imposible….

Nakuru: es totalmente fuera de logica….

Yuske: claro que no….(le quita la funda a una y este traia las dos espadas dobles por eso usa cuatro….la primera se la puso en la mano derecha y las otra la sujeto con la mano izquierda..….)

Zoro: eso es sorprendente….pero…aunque uses mil espadas…no me derrotaras…..

Yuske: ya veremos….(comienza a atacar a zoro)

PASADO UN RATO…ZORO ENFUNDO LAS ESPADAS Y SOLO LE DIO UN GOLPE A YUSKE QUE LE DEJO INMOVIL Y POR LO MISMO SOLTO SUS ESPADAS Y PERDIO….

Yuske: (agarrandose la cabeza) maldición….!!! No te hize ni un rasguño….!!!

ENTONCES UNA VOZ UN POCO FAMILIAR…RESUENA…..

Voz: yuske-kun….(se salta la barda y se dirige a yuske y lo alza) rayos no pude detenerte…vez te dije que era inútil….zoro-san es muy fuerte….

Yuske: maldición, no lo pude ni tocar….

ESTA ERA UNA MUJER DE CABELLO RUBIO Y MUY HERMOSA….

Usopp: no es posible…kaya….?

Kaya: usopp-san….eres tu….(corre y lo abraza…)

Usopp: no lo creo….kaya estas hermosa….no habia sabido de ti desde la ultima vez que te envie una carta….

Kaya: aunque haya pasado el tiempo….usopp-san yo te sigo esperando….(le sonrie)

Usopp: kaya…..

Sanji: una pregunta kaya-san…porque viene contigo….el hijo de zoro….

Kaya: pues veran es una larga historia…..

Sanji: pues pasa asi nos la cuentas….no hay problema zoro verdad?

Zoro: no claro que no….

Kaya: de acuerdo entremos….

Zoro: porque mejor no entras (refiriendose a yuske)….mientras kaya

Yuske: dejame en paz…! No quiero nada de ti!

Kaya: yuske! (con el seño frucido) no seas cabezota y entra….

Yuske: pero kaya-san….

Kaya: yuske…te eh dicho que es de muy mal gusto rechazar una invitacion….

Yuske: bah! Esta bien….(entra y se sienta con los brazos cruzados…)

Sanji: porque no nos cuentas…

Kaya: bueno….veran….hace unos 3 años me vine a grand line….pues como soy doctora…me interesaba venir para aca….y en una isla…con un gran pueblo….y un enorme bosque en el cual me andentre para buscar hierbas medicinales….y entonces ahí encontre a yuske…..estaba muriendo….tenia unas heridas terribles….el habia….

Yuske: kaya-san…

Kaya: el habia intentado luchar contra ojos de halcon….a sus 17 años…..claro que no le gano inclusive ya estaba medio muerto….asi que me puse a curarle las heridas….y le di varios remedios después lo lleve al pueblo….donde (baja la mirada) no me dijeron cosas muy agradables de el….

Yuske: (con la mirada desviada)

Zoro: (mirandolo) "pero si debe estar loco para hacer eso a tan corta edad…."

Kaya: sin embargo pregunte donde vivia…y me dijeron que el no era de ahí….solo estaba hospedado en una de las posadas en cuanto me dijeron lo lleve….y ahí le estuve tratando…al principio yuske, no me trato muy bien…le tuve que enseñar un monton de modales y formas….

Yuske: oi! me estas llamando maleducado….

Kaya: por supuesto que si….(en modo de reproche) me querias matar con tu espada…acaso eso no es ser maleducado…..

Yuske: ya te pedi perdon muchas veces porque aun lo recuerdas….

Kaya: bueno, después se pasaron unas semanas y cuando me dijo su nombre….intente contactar con ustedes….pero me fue totalmente imposible asi que decidi buscarlos….y yuske tambien…solo que el solo.. busca otra cosa….

Zoro: otra cosa? De que se trata niño….

Yuske: no soy un niño (se para) tengo 19 años….de los cuales por cierto ninguno estuviste conmigo….eh venido para retarte y vencerte….

Zoro: ah intentas vencerme? Cuanto duraste contra mihawk….3 minutos? 5 ya es demasiado…..

Kaya: uno….(decia tranquilamente tomando un te….)

Yuske: kaya-san….!

Kaya: porque le das tanta importancia! Eh? Tienes que aprender a perder de vez en cuando….

Zoro: si no pudiste con mihawk menos conmigo entiende….(sin prestarle mucha atención)

Yuske: eres un maldito me tomo costo mucho entrenar….aprendi yo solo las tecnicas de las espadas…..viendo luchar a otros….pero….de verdad te odio….porque eres un maldito pirata! Eh!

Zoro: que tiene de malo eso? Dime?

Yuske: que! Siempre desde que tengo memoria….la gente me hechaba de los pueblos….y luagares publicos….porque….porque era el endemoniado hijo de roronoa zoro….el hombre cazador de piratas el hombre sin corazon…asi te conocen todos….

Nakuru: callate! No le hables asi a mi padre….

Zoro: Nakuru….

Yuske. Y tu quien eres…

Nakuru: para tu información esos dos….y yo (señalando a kasuga y henzo)….somos tus medios hermanos….el y yo (señalando a henzo) por parte de nuestro padre…y el (kasuga) por parte de tu madre…..

Yuske: porque le defiendes…….

Nakuru: sencillo porque es mi padre…..yo le tengo mucho respeto y admiración a el…..

Yuske: eres una idiota como puedes respetar a alguien como el…..

Nakuru: grrrr……( entonces desenvaina la espada y se dirigia a atacar a yuske…)

Yuske: intentalo….(sacando una espada)

Zoro: alto! (se para)

Nakuru: (corre rapido y no deja ni que yuske….desenvaine bien y lo tira y le pone la punto de la espada al cuello) aunque seas mayor que todos nosotros….sigues siendo un debilucho….no soportarias una semana en nuestras aventuras….tu eres el mocoso aquí amigo…..no me importa quien seas o que hayas hecho para llegar a aquí….

Kasuga: pero aquí todos somos nakamas…..

Ryo: y el que lastima u ofende a uno de los nuestros…..

Sakura: queda hecho polvo

Arisa: quieres intentar…..? (poniendose en guardia)

Yuske: que demonios son ustedes….

Nakuru: nosotros somos los hijos de los piratas que ves aquí….nosotros nos estamos preparando para tener nuestro propio barco pirata…..algun proble ma con los pirtas…

Kasuga: si eres tan niño….porque mejor no regresas por donde veniste …que contigo ni siquiera valio la pena que el tio zoro se esforzara….no lograste dañarlo ni un centímetro….

Yuske: ustedes que se creen….(se levanta) porque tienen tanta valentia…acaso quieren morir….(entonces le empezo a salir…..una aura obscura)

Sakura: una akuma no mi….

Kaya: yuske no lo hagas….!!! (se para)

Sanji: que sucede kaya-san?

Kaya: yuske no ah comido ninguna akuma no mi

Zoro: entonces….

Kasuga: ya entiendo si de eso se trata…..pelea conmigo…si te queda un hueso sano claro esta (emepezando a sacar la misma aura negra)

Robin: ese es el poder espiritual que tienen….

Tashigi: pero que espiritu….!!!

Yuske: empezemos….(decia muy valientemente)

Kasuga: como quieras! (entonces de un momento a otro kasuga no estaba….)

Yuske: que! Donde esta! (mirando a su alrededor)

Kasuga: aquí! (entonces…alza a yuske del cuello) termino…(lo abienta fuertemente al piso) pero demonios que debil eres…..

Nakuru: no puedo creerlo…ni siquiera mereces llevar el nombre roronoa…..

Zoro: Nakuru ya basta!

Nakuru: pero papa!

Yuske: ( se para y se sacude) bueno al parecer tienen razon…., ni siquiera se porque me pusieron roronoa…si nunca me viste en tu vida….

Zoro: yo no pero tu madre si….ella te puso ese nombre…..

Kaya: es cierto y nami-san?

Usopp: mmm es que zoro ah peleado con ella otra vez….

Zoro: yuske….., porque me odias tanto si yo no tengo la culpa?

Yuske: por tu culpa eh tenido una vida despreciable…al tener este estupido nombre….nadie se me acerca….ni siquiera….eh podido comprarme las katanas que traigo….

Zoro: entonces?

Yuske: las tuve que sacar de un campo de batalla cuando tenia….12 años….

Zoro: pero….si yo hubiera sabido que naciste te hubiera buscado…

Yuske: por supuesto que no lo hubieras hasta ahora….ya que tienes a tus hijitos….yo no tengo lugar aquí….

Nami: (se para enfrente de yuske y le da un bofetada)

Yuske: ( asombrado con la cara volteada)

Nami: (furiosa) si tanto le odias porque demonios estas aquí parado idiota! Porque quieres culpar a zoro…si toda la culpa ah sido tuya….si no tenias forma de sobrevivir….porque según tu con ese nombre te negaban la ayuda…debiste haberte dedicado a cazar piratas eso es lo que tu padre hacia antes de ser un pirata y no lo hacia porque fuera un justiciero ni nada lo hizo para sobrevivir el tampoco ah tenido una vida facil entiendes….

Yuske: pero quien demonios eres tu idiota….yo digo lo que quiera de este hombre no me importa…..y lo vencere…. si muero en intento no importa! Me vengare de el….

Nami: (furiosa mas que antes) asi quieres morir? (saca un navaja y se la pone al cuello….) si quieres morir tan solo hazlo y ya!

Yuske: sueltame bruja, no me importa que quieras defenderle….yo creci solo…sin nadie que me apoyara…y siendo atacado por los demas piratas….pues ellos pensaban que mi padre! vendria a rescatarme y asi cobrarian una recompenza por mi…..crees que ah sido facil eh? Respondeme vieja bruja!

Nami: (mucho mucho mas furiosa que antes le entierra la navaja en el brazo) a ver si con esto te callas….! Entiendete algo mocoso…., 1 no te metas conmigo deacuerdo…2 la mayoria de esta tripulacion….ah tenido una historia muy horrible entre ellas la mia….no me vas a venir a decir lo difícil que es crecer sin nadie que te apoye y sin poder confiar en nadie….idiota! (se mete a la casa)

Kaya: yuske….! (curandole el brazo)

Yuske: quien es ella!

Kaya: ella es tu madrastra….

Luffy: nami….(la detiene del hombro ya adentro de la casa) no te habias ido?

Nami: no , decidi quedarme….

Luffy: no crees que te pasate un poco con el chico?

Nami: es un idiota….el piensa que solo el ah sufrido en esta vida….

Luffy: lo se es un idiota pero no deja de ser un niño….porque le atacaste?  
nami: si tanto quiere morir porque negarle las razones? (se va)

Usopp: una recomendación chico…., no es bueno hacer enojar a nami….

Yuske: es una bruja….

Zoro: sabes algo…aquí en este dojo se encuentra tu abuelo….padre de tu madre….

Yuske: yo no la conoci….

Zoro: lo se….

Yuske: entonces porque quieres que conosca a ese hombre….

Zoro: mira…..yo no tuve la culpa….si captas….tu madre me lo dijo un poco tarde ademas ella te perdio en un ataque pirata fuiste robado….por unos y según le dijeron asesinado….despues de eso ella te busco y al no encontrarte huyo…desesperada eso nos conto o no sanji?

Sanji: si , pero no tienes porque odiar a zoro….ya que el no sabia de tu existencia…han pasado muchas cosas sobre tu madre que no sabes…y…esas complicaron las cosas…..

Yuske: y tu que relacion tenias con mi madre….

Sanji: bueno yo era su esposo….

Yuske: entiendo….pero ese hombre me enseño siempre a odiar a mi padre…

Sanji: ese hombre….

Zoro: ese hombre?

Yuske: el dijo ser…mi abuelo….su nombre…es ….

ENTONCES UN HOMBRE APARECE FRENTE A ELLOS…

Hombre: mi nombre es Roronoa….Ryoga mi seudonimo el hombre demonio…..

Zoro: (palido)

Sanji: zoro…porque te has puesto palido? Quien es este hombre…..

Zoro: (se le doblan las piernas y cae en cunclillas al piso)  
luffy: zoro que tienes…..(se va corriendo con zoro) zoro!

Zoro: t-t-tu…..(temblando de miedo) tu! (horrorizado)

Ryoga: ja! Ja! Ja! Ja! Me alegra ver que aun sigo teniendo ese efecto en ti…hijo

Nami: le dijo hijo? Entonces es su padre….

Usopp: el padre de zoro?

Zoro: q-que h-haces a-aquí!!! (horrorizado)

Ryoga: tranquilo…solo es que me entere de que yuske por fin vendria a vengarse…..y queria verlo pero veo que no te hizo nada….

Yuske: me engañaste cierto….

Ryoga: no lo se….la verdad es solo lo que tu crees….

Zoro: (temblando) t-te… (se para y desenvaina sus espadas) t-te m-matare!!!!!!!!!! (se arranca a correr para atacarle pero aun temblando)

Ryoga: en esas condiciones no lo creo….(y con solo la funda de la espada lo golpea en la cabeza parando asi a zoro) vendre luego y tendremos un verdadero duelo….ahora no es conveniente…..(desaparece)

Zoro: (se desmaya)

Luffy: zoro!!!!


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24

NUESTROS AMIGOS LE LLEVARON ADENTRO…A ZORO Y LE DEJARON DESCANSANDO PERO EN CUANTO LE DEJARON SE LEVANTO LENTAMENTE Y SE SENTO COMO DE COSTUMBRE….

Kasuki: zoro-san quiere su te…..

Zoro: si, kasuki gracias….(se incorpora mirando a otro lado)

Luffy: zoro que te paso hace rato…..

Zoro: nada….(temblando)

Usopp: como que nada….si estas temblando….

Zoro: (los mira con ira pero aun temblando) q-que n-no t-tengo n-nada!

Luffy: a mi no me engañas por favor que te pasa!

Zoro: e-ese h-hombre…..e-es m-mi p-padre…..

Usopp: acaso es tan fuerte que te causa ese temor?

Sanji: ya lo recuerdo…..el fue el mato a tu madre cierto…..

Zoro: s-si…..(con los ojos perdidos como recordando aquel dia) y-yo l-lo v-vi t-todo….y-y a-aun s-suelo o-oir l-los g-gritos d-de m-mi m-madre e-en m-mis s-sueños……(horrorizado y temblando mucho) e-es h-horrible…..r-recordarlo…..(temblando aun mas)

Sanji: zoro despierta! (sacudiendolo)

Zoro: el la mato…..(con los ojos en blanco) el la mato…..

Luffy: (le da un puño en la cara) zoro despierta!

Zoro: ( reacciona) g-gracias l-luffy….gomen…(se para) ire a estar solo un rato….(se va hacia su antigua habitación y se recuesta en la cama) debo derrotarte esta vez….

MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACION DE ESTAR….

Luffy: nunca habia visto a zoro asi….

ENTONCES ENTRA EL SENSEI DE ZORO….

Sensei: lo que pasa es que cuando zoro esta en este lugar se puede convertir en el hombre mas delicado del mundo….cuando el esta aquí es muy vulnerable….y ahora que vio de nuevo a ese hombre mucho mas…recuerdo cuantas veces venia a verme en medio de la noche llorando pues habia tenido una pesadilla…por eso me sorprendi mucho….cuando le pusieron de seudonimo el demonio cazador de piratas….el siempre dijo……:

FLASH BACK….DE CUANDO ZORO ESTABA CHIQUITO….

Zoro: sense!!!! (zoro corria por los pasillos del dojo hasta que abrio la habitación del sensei) sensei! (llorando)

Sensei: que sucede zoro?

Zoro: sensei….(llorando corre y lo abraza) tuve una pesadilla…..(aferrado a el)

Sensei: y que soñaste zoro?

Zoro: soñe (aferrandose mas a el) que el regresaba y me mataba…..

Sensei: zoro….(dandole unas palmadas en la espalda) tranquilo zoro….

Zoro: sensei…no quiero que me mate….(se quita de encima de el y lo mira fijamente) sensei….me hare mas fuerte! Y me deshare de ese hombre….nunca mas volvere aser victima de el….(abraza a su sensei) nunca mas me volvera a derrotar…..

ENTONCES SE PARA EN LA PUERTA KUINA…

Kuina: quieres ser ams fuerte? Entonces debes derrotarme primero si no puedes derrotarme ni una vez no tendras oportunidad con tu padre zoro….

Zoro: (entusiasmado se para enfrente de kuina) lo juro te vencere y después ire por el….y lo matare con mis propias manos….el no volvera a vencerme….

Kuina: entonces es una promesa zoro? (lo abraza) jajaja el dia que me derrotes tu deberas poder usar tan siquiera tres espadas…..

Zoro: lo hare! Usare la mayor cantidad de espadas posibles….

Kuina: te creo espero lo cumplas eh? (le extiende la mano) ven hay que volver a nuestras habitaciones….

Zoro: espera! (corre con su sensei y le da un abrazo rapido y luego corre y toma la mano de kuina) gracias sensei! Hasta mañana….

EN OTRAS OCASIONES CUANDO ERA VENCIDO POR KUINA MAS D ETRES VECES POR DIA….EN LA COLINA ….

Zoro: sense!!!!! (llorando abrazandolo) porque no puedo sensei!

Sensei: tranquilo zoro todo es a su tiempo estoy seguro que llegara el dia en que….venceras a kuina de seguro todavía no es tiempo…

Zoro: pero necesito vencerla….si no nunca podre derrotar a ese hombre…..

Kuina: zoro porque cada vez que te derroto….vienes a lloriquear con mi padre? si de verdad quieres hacerte mas fuerte debes dejar de llorar y esforzarte al maximo…sin parar…quieres vencerme no? Tienes que hacerlo asi! Si no ni siquiera tendras posibilidad contra ese hombre….!

Zoro: kui-na…..(se separa del sensei) no te burles de mi…! Lo hare entrenare como nunca nadie antes lo ah hecho….y los vencere a los dos nunca mas me veran derrotado lo juro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (grita)

FIN DE FLASH BACK ….

Sensei: desde ese momento….zoro se propuso nunca se derrotado por nadie….y después de la falsa muerte de kuina se dijo asi mismo que si alguien lo derrotaba preferiria morir a soportar la humillación de haber perdido…..

Sanji: es por eso que cuando mihwak lo derroto el dijo que preferia la muerte….

Sensei: exacto…., pero siempre después de la falsa muerte de kuina….le dije a zoro….que de vez en cuando era bueno desahogarse….y el solo…se puso a llorar…., siempre le eh dicho si quieres tener un lugar donde reposar y desahogarte de tus penas….ven aquí esta es tu casa realmente lo es….y rara vez que venia de sus pequeñas incursiones por las islas cercanas….venia y tenia dos lugares donde se podia desahogar….su antigua habitación y en la tumba de kuina…..el….de verdad se vuvle muy frágil cuando esta aquí….creo que es por eso….que no le gusta mucho venir…pues en este lugar muestra su lado mas debil….y el con esa faceta de hombre duro que nada le inmuta….no puede dejarse derrotar por nada….

Luffy: si yo lo se….todo eso me lo ah contado zoro…

Sanji: enserio….

Luffy: claro que si…es mi mejor amigo casi mi hermano siempre nos contamos cosas personales…asi como tu lo haces con robin o con nami….

Usopp: sinceramente nunca pense que zoro fuera asi de sensible….

Sensei: yo estoy muy contento….porque el se haya encontrado con ustedes….nunca en su vida lo vi tan feliz como con ustedes….el desde la muerte de kuina fue alguien antisocial…y ahora que regreso con ustedes….lo veo tan familiarizado que me pongo muy alegre de verle feliz….sin embargo esa pelea que el pretende tener con ese hombre…el crucial en cuanto empieza a pelear con el no habra vuelta atrás si pierde morira y si gana ese hombre morir no tiene otro camino si no ryoga seguir haciendo de las suyas….

Usopp: si lo entendemos , tambien sabemos que no deveremos intervenir….pero hay algo que no me cuadra….(viendo a nami que esta mirando hacia fuera muy indiferente) porque tu y zoro estan peleados?

Nami: eso no te importa usopp (sonrojada)

Sanji: (jala a usopp y le susurra al oido) shhh no te metas luegos os explico yo…..

Nami: zoro es un idiota…..(con la mirada baja)

Luffy: porque lo dices nami?

Nami: que porque? (alza la vista llorando) porque me mintio durante mas de 15 años….diciendo que me queria cuando de verdad el queria a kuina…..(baja la vista de nuevo)

Luffy: ah es cierto…

Nami: tu, tu lo sabias y mno me dijiste nada? (mirando a luffy con rencor)

Luffy: zoro nunca te mintio el dijo que te queria mas no que te amara…si no mal recuerdo….

Robin: no es por ponerme de lado suyo nami, pero es cierto el nunca te dijo que te amaba solo dijo que sinceramente te queria….

Nami: pero….

Luffy: no le heches la culpa a zoro pues el no te mintio fuiste tu la que se engaño….perdon por decirtelo asi en seco pero eres mi amiga y mi navegante….no te puedo mentir….

Nami: tienes razon pero…no es justo….yo siempre le eh amado y el solo….me quiere….sabias que mientras sanji estaba con kuina el se la pasaba suspirando yo no entendia porque pero ahora lo se….pues claro yo nunca eh sido dueña de su cariño….(llorando)

Sanji: nami-san debes comprenderle…..el realmente te quiere te tiene un gran cariño….pero sin embargo no ah sido suficiente para el…

Robin: nami….zoro a millas se le nota que esta necesitado de cariño tal vez si le dieras mas afecto….

Nami: pero si siempre soy afectuosa con el….

Todos: si como no….

Nami: porque dicen que no….

Usopp: cariño le llamas a patearlo para despertarlo….

Sanji: a golperarlo cada vez que te grita….

Robin: a cada vez que se siente mal dejarlo solo porque según tu el se cura mejor asi….

Nami: bueno ya capte la indirecta…

Todos: esa no era un indirecta…

Nami: vale lo entiendo…es solo que ustedes se daban cuenta cada vez que yo intentaba ser cariñosa y comprensiba con zoro…el no se lo tomaba muy bien…(con una sonrisa)

Sanji: tienen razon….

Luffy: presiento que zoro se lo esta pasando muy mal….deberiamos darle unas palabras de apoyo para que sepa que estamos con el mas que nunca….

ENTONCES TODOS VOLTEAN A VER A LUFFY DESCONCERTADOS…..

Luffy: eh? Que pasa?

Nami: eso no es propio de ti….(mirando a otro lado)

Sanji: si te sigues comportando asi nos daras un buen susto….

Nami: ire a ver a zoro…creo que si necesita cariño este momento es el ideal….(se para y se dirige a con zoro)

ENTONCES ZORO ESTABA EN LA QUE ANTES ERA SU HABITACION Y LA PUERTA ESTABA CERRADA…Y ENTONCES TOCAN LA PUERTA….

Zoro: quien? (con la voz temblorosa)

Nami: (muy insegura) s-soy nami puedo entrar….

Zoro: por supuesto entra….(decia muy delicadamente)

Nami: (entra y lo ve acostado en la cama mirando bocarriba…..y se sienta en la orilla de la cama)

Zoro: (de reojo la mira) estas molesta todavía?

Nami: no…perdoname….

Zoro: (asombrado se sienta para quedar igual que nami) que dijiste? Esta es la segunda vez que te disculpas por algo…..

Nami: perdon…..me comporte como una cria….y solo porque dijiste que realmente amabas a kuina….yo debia estar conciente de ello….

Zoro: eh? (mirandola extañado)

Nami: por supuesto si tu solo me decias te quiero mas nunca dijiste que me amaras….fue mi culpa comportarme….asi….(con unas gotas de lagrimas en las orillas de los ojos) me siento tan tonta….

Zoro: no….(la abraza tan tiernamente) fue mi culpa….yo deberia saber que los sentimientos hacia kuina y hacia ti son muy parecidos pero a la vez diferentes….a kuina la ame….pero a ti….te amo….

Nami: zoro…..(mirandolo directamente a los ojos para saber si estaba diciendole la verdad…..) me estas diciendo la verdad (interrogandolo con los ojos)

Zoro: después de meditarlo….mucho y aclarar mis pensamientos….(la besa) se que te amo….

Nami: zo-ro….

Zoro. Dame esta noche quieres? No quiero separarme de ti….nunca mas….(la comienza a besar bueno ya sabemos en que acaba siempre o no?)

AL LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE BUENO MAS QUE NADA ERAN LAS DOCE DEL DIA TODOS ESTABAN EN LA SALA DE ESTAR LUFFY RECOSTADO EN EL PISO MIRANDO HACIA FUERA A MEDIA PUERTA CORREDIZA….SANJI SENTADO EN EL MISMO LUGAR QUE LUFFY Y FUMANDOSE UN CIGARRILLO…LOS MUCHACHOS ESTABAN RECOSTADOS EN EL PASTO…..NAMI ESTABA SIRVIENDO UNAS TAZAS DE TE…..Y ROBIN LEYENDO UN LIBRO COMO DE COSTUMBRE…..

Nami: (dandole una taza de te a cada uno) hoy es un lindo dia no? (sonriendo)

Robin: (tomando el te) por lo visto ayer hubo reconciliación (decia picadamente)

Nami: ah? (sonrojada) si tienes razon…(sirviendole una taza a sanji)

Sanji: que bueno nami-san….debes estar muy feliz…..

Luffy: donde esta zoro ah dormido mucho….ya es medio dia y no ha salido de su habitación….

Nami: dejale reposar luffy esta pasando por algo muy duro….

Sensei: buenos dias….

Todos: buenos dias….

Sensei: vaya vaya nunca habia visto dormir tanto a zoro…

Nami: si , a dormido placidamente durante….toda la noche…..

Sensei: parece que esta tranquilo…..

ENTONCES SE ABRE LA PUERTA CORREDIZA Y ERA ZORO….EN UNA ROPA BASTANTE DIFERENTE A LA QUE SIEMPRE TRAE…TRAIA UN TRAJE MAS O MENOS COMO EL DE SU SENSEI SE ACUERDAN…..

Zoro: buenos dias….(se sienta en el piso)

Todos: buenos dias…

Nami: (sirviendole una taza de te) toma….buenos dias dormiste mucho…..

Zoro: si , asi parece…(estirandose) ah….nunca habia dormido tan bien….

Luffy: zoro que has pensado…

Zoro: (poniendose serio mientras toma la taza de te) de que….

Luffy: de lo de tu padre….(serio)

Zoro: en primer lugar no digas que es mi padre….no es nada mio….(cerrando los ojos) y es sencillo (se toma de un trago el te) solo debo matarlo que mas da de que forma pero el debe morir…..no permitire que el siga haciendo de las suyas….no hace mucho vi uno de sus asesinatos en la isla de karin…..de verdad es un demonio…..estoy seguro que lo hizo a sangre lo hizo con mi madre…..lo recuerdo bien aquel dia….fue el unico y ultimo dia que tuve miedo de algo….

FLASH BACK RECUERDOS DE ZORO DE NIÑO…COMO DE 5 AÑOS….

Zoro: (corriendo a una pequeña casa en la colina….entra y ve una terrible escena…) mama!

UN HOMBRE ADULTO ESTABA GOLPEANDO A LA MADRE DE ZORO EL HOMBRE ES RYOGA SU PADRE….

Ryoga: eres una mentirosa me estas engañando cierto eh? Dimelo sin vergüenza…..

Nakuru: (evitando los golpes pero uno si le dio y comenzo a llorar) ya te dije que no cuantas veces quieres que te lo diga?

Zoro: (furioso corre y patea a ryoga) cobarde porque golpeas a mi madre…. Eh porque lo haces padre…..

Ryoga: mocoso insolente (a punto de sacar la espada)

Zoro: ah!!!!! (se cubre los ojos esperando el corte de la espada pero este nunca llego entonces abrio los ojos y vio a su madre abrazandolo)

Nakuru: estas bien zoro….(llorando)

Zoro: (la mira y comienza a llorar)

Ryoga: maldita , sera mejor que me vaya…..(guarda su espada llena de sangre y sale por la puerta alejandose rapidamente y dejandose de ver…)

Zoro: madre!!!!! (llorando)

Nakuru: zoro busca ayuda!!!

Zoro: (la carga en su espalda y sale de la casa la cual afuera estaba lloviendo…..) porfavor……(grita) porfavor alguien ayudeme!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FIN DE FLASH BACK DE ZORO….

Zoro: después de eso mi madre solo vivio una semana y me quede solo en esa casa maldita…..despues el sensei me trajo a vivir aquí….nunca mas volvi a saber de ese hombre hasta ahora….

Nami: eso es horrible….

Sanji: que despiadado….

Zoro: yo estaba ahí….lo vi todo….no le importo haberla herido….el es un demonio humano……si es que se le puede llamar humano…..(tomando el te) por eso….no descansare en paz hasta que…lo mate…

Yuske: no te sera tan facil….

Kaya: yuske!

Yuske: que? Es la verdad….

Zoro: no me vencera….yo jure que nunca mas seria vencido por nadie…..y asi lo hare en tal caso de que me derrote simplemente morire….ese es el destino de un espadachín….lo cual tu no eres….

Yuske. Que dices! (se para)

Kaya: yuske (jalandolo)

Zoro: para ser un espadachín se necesita tener el orgullo y la esencia para hacerlo….si no tienes un corazon limpio nunca seras un espadachín y tu tienes muchos rencores hacia mi en tu corazon…de los cuales ya te dije que tu madre nunca me dijo de tu existencia….

Yuske: mentiroso….estoy seguro de que tu sabias de mi…y tu no quisiste saber de mi….

Sanji: yuske…tranquilizate…tu madre nunca le dijo nada de eso tienes que estar completamente convencido….

Nami: eres un mocoso muy molesto…me estas orillando a golpearte….(mirandolo con cara de bruja)

Yuske: "esta si que da miedo" entonces…si tu nunca supiste de mi ese hombre….

Zoro: (se recuesta en el piso de lado) ese hombre te engaño como siempre lo ha hecho con todos….nunca ah dejado de ser el mismo psicopata que juega con las mentes humanas…si caes en su trampa tu solo no puedes salir…., tu caiste en ella y gracias a kaya saliste si te hubieras opuesto a el no hubieras durado ni un minuto….

Yuske: debil no soy…..!

Zoro: debiste demostrarlo….tu tiempo ya se fue….por que en cuanto aparezca….me deshare de el…..

Yuske: maldito simplón …..(se sale)

Kaya: yuske!

Yuske: tranquila voy a hacer unos entrenamientos…..(se va hacia el patio de atrás)

Kaya: este niño…

Usopp: es cierto kaya porque….te preocupas tanto por el….

Kaya: bueno como yo no eh tenido hijos me encariñe con el….y no puedo dejar de tratarlo como si fuera algo mio…(sonrie)

Sanji: (le susurra a usopp) eso es una indirecta….

Usopp: oi!

MIENTRAS CON YUSKE QUIEN SE DIRGIA AL PATIO TRASERO….SE DETUVO DE HACER NINGUN RUIDO AL VER EL ESCENARIO FAMILIAR QUE HABIA AHÍ….KASUGA ABRAZANDO A KARIN Y BESANDOLA….NAKURU AFILANDO SUS ESPADAS….HENZO LEYENDO UN LIBRO DE MEDICINA….RYO ESTABA DORMIDO EN EL PASTO…SAKURA ESTABA INTENTANDO AHCER ALGO EN SUS MANOS CON SUS PODERES…..JUNTOS CON ARIZA….TODO PARECIA UNA ESCENA FAMILIA EN LA CUAL EL NO ENCAJABA NADA….

Yuske: (mirandolos) "que hago aquí yo no pertenesco aquí…..sera mejor que me vaya…." (se da la vuelta regresa a un arbol que vio ahí , y luego se recosto en el borde del arbol….)

ASI PASO TODO EL DIA Y NI RASTROS DE RYOGA PERO PARA EVITAR PELIGROS….ZORO DECIDIO HACER GUARDIA….Y ESTE SE SENTO EN LA PUERTA CORREDIZA…

Yuske: (cargando su morral en la espalda dispuesto a marcharse…..) "adios" (dispuesto a irse cuando)

Zoro: (mirando que tomo su morral y se hiba) a donde vas?

Yuske: (espantado voltea y lo mira con desprecio) a donde me plazca….soy un adulto puedo valerme por mi mismo como siempre lo eh hecho…..espero no molestarte mas….(se da la vuelta)

Zoro: porque te vas….?

Yuske: que no es obvio….yo no encajo aquí…(sonrie fingidamente) como en todos los lugares en los que eh estado….nunca eh encajado en ninguno….(baja la mirada) porque tendria que ser este diferente….

Zoro: tu madre esta muerta sabes…

Yuske: mmmm si algo habia oido de eso….

Zoro: pero su espiritu es tan fuerte que nosotros podemos hablar con ella….

Yuske: eh? (incredulo) me estas tomando el pelo esta muerta como pueden hablar con ella….

Zoro: quieres ver….

Yuske: (afirma con la cabeza)

ENTONCES ZORO LO LLEVO HASTA LA TUMBA DE KUINA…

Yuske: para que me trajiste aquí…(mirando el lugar)

Zoro: esta es la tumba de tu madre….(inclinandose prendiendo un inscienso…)

Yuske: mi madre….(se inclina un poco)

Zoro: ella era una espadachina nata….(entonces le empezaron a brillar los ojos) era la unica que pudo derrotarme….cuando eramos pequeños….ella me derroto 2000 veces….en un año….y era sorprendente hay muchos detalles de ella ….pero era muy hermosa….tu eres muy parecido a ella…..era una de las mejores espadachines que habia….sus estrategias y sus peleas siempre eran perfectas …pero al final le gane….y….quieres hablar con ella?

Yuske: supongo…

Zoro: kuina….mira alguien ah venido a verte….

DE PRONTO ENFRENTE DE ELLOS SE APARECE EL ESPIRITU DE KUINA…..

Yuske: ah!! Un fantasma es cierto….

Kuina: eres tu…..(llorando) pense que habias muerto en ese ataque pirata te busque y te busque , y no tte encontre….eres…el hijo de mi primer amor…..

Zoro: kuina….(sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado)

Kuina: que alegria que estes vivo….

Yuske: tu eres mi madre no puedo creerlo…..(con los ojos completamente abiertos…) nunca imagine porder verte…..

Kuina: veo que tienes ese espiritu tan fuerte de tu padre..

Zoro: que dices si es identico a ti….igual de terco…

Kuina/yuske: oi!

Zoro: lo ves…., pero este joven se quiere ir….

Kuina: eh? Que! Porque….me costo muhco saber que estabas vivo para que te alejes de tu padre….

Yuske: espera un yo no encajo en ese cuadro tan familiar que hay en esa tripulacion…..ahi no hay lugar para mi…ademas no le caigo bien a nadie….

Kuina: como dices eso….

Zoro: como quieres que no si llegas insultando a medio mundo los chicos no son personas con paciencia y menos nami…

Yuske: esa mujer según mi madrastra es un total bruja…..me hirio en el brazo vieja bruja que le pasa….

Kuina: ah? Algo le has de haber dicho nami no es asi con todos….

Yuske: yo solo….

Zoro: tu solo me dijiste que era una basura humana que esperabas….nami no se hiba a quedar callada sin decir nada…

Kuina: no te puedes ir yuske….hazme un favor y viaja con tu padre…..si?

Yuske: pero….

Kuina: tomalo como un entrenamiento y aguantalo….

Zoro: no lo aguantara es muy debil….

Yuske: que has dicho!

Zoro: acaso no es cierto….kasuga te derroto…y el es mas chico que tu….

Kuina: entonces obedece….tomalo como un entrenamiento en el cual te haras mas fuerte si? No te pido que quieras a este marimo pero no te alejes de ellos , son una fantastica compañía…..(sonrie)

Yuske: esta bien….

Zoro: sera mejor regresar…a dormir quien sabe que podra pasar mañana….

Kuina: zoro…

Zoro: (voltea y la ve de reojo) que…

Kuina: suerte con ryoga….

Zoro: gracias….(sigue con su camino)

Yuske: (caminando aun lado de zoro pero sin mirarlo) tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte….

Zoro: adelante pregunta….

Yuske: mi madre y tu….

Zoro: mmmm creo que ya estas bastante grandecito para escuchar la historia completa…..quieres regresar a la habitación y tomarte un sake…..

Yuske: yo no tomo…..

Zoro: o un te en lo que escuchas….(abriendo la puerta de la abitacion y entrando los dos ahí….y se sentaron en el piso y zoro se sirvio un sake y a yuske un te) por donde quieres que empieze…..

Yuske: primero hablame de….ese hombre que dice ser mi abuelo….

Zoro: ryoga…..ese hombre es mi padre por asi llamarlo….pero el es el conocido Roronoa Ryoga el asesino demonio…..es conocido por sus multiples robos y asesinatos….ah matado desde curas a reyes…nunca se ah detenido por nada ni nadie….ese hombre mato a mi madre porque ella se interpuso pues el queria matarme a mi….es un asesino de sangre fria….

Yuske: eso es despiadado….(asombrado)

Zoro: mi madre murio y a cuestion de eso vivi solo desde mis 6 años a los 9 años…tres años de menospreciacion….y abandono la gente no se me acercaba por ser el hijo del asesino roronoa….tu pensabas que no sabia lo que se siente…pues yo lo eh vivido siempre….el unico que se apiado de mi fue el sensei……y por la amistad que tuvo con mis padres…me trajo a vivir aquí….al dojo….empeze a aprender a usar las espadas….y aquí conoci a tu madre es la hija del sensei….ella por lo mismo que era mayor que yo por 3 años….era ms fuerte y ella siempre fue mi meta….sin embargo el tiempo paso y cuando ella tenia 17 años yo tenia 14…un año antes…el sensei nos habia comprometido….y ùes de verdad si nos queriamos…ella fue la unica del dojo a ecepcion del sensei , la unica que estuvo cerca mio y no me abandono….siempre pegada a mi…y…terminamos enamorandonos….hicimos lo que una pareja hace….y…después de eso…ella….murio….

Yuske: no entiendo si murio como es que naci yo?

Zoro: veras la verdad es que el sensei no queria dejar a kuina ser una espadachina…ni intentar ser la mejor…asi que ella se hizo la muerta y se fue huyendo…..todos aquí pensamos que habia muerto….y…por lo mismo cuando tu naciste….yo no te conoci….

Yuske: entonces por eso fue…pero yo…tengo un recuerdo borroso de un hombre….de cabello negro…su rostro no lo recuerdo muy bien…

Zoro: no se de quien se puede tratar la cuestion es que antes de que kuina hiciera su numerito…nosotros nos hicimos la promesa de que alguno de los dos seria el mejor del mundo…por eso yo entrene y entrene como nadie…y…aprendi a usar el santoryu completandome con la espada de tu madre….(enseñandole la espada blanca) es mi tesoro siempre lo ah sido….en ella llevo los sueños de ella y los mios….asi tal cual pasaron….5 años….y…me fui de viaje en busca de mihawk….para derrotarle mientras me hacia mas fuerte me encontre con luffy el es alguien muy ecepcional….jajaj como su padre..akagami..

Yuske: que! El padre de ese tipo es akagami el famoso akagami….

Zoro: bueno si ….aunque su verdadero padre es dragon a el no le gusta hablar de el….

Yuske: con que clase de gente vives….(con los ojos muy abiertos)

Zoro: todos somos muy raros..eso era todo lo que querias saber?

Yuske: quiero que me lo cuentes todo….

Zoro: bueno veamos después de conocer a luffy pasamos por un monton de aventuras en las que conocimos a nuestros demas camaradas…primero a nami….luego a usopp , luego sanji…luego chopper después….por un tiempo estuvieron la reina de arabasta vivi y su pato carue….despues de salida de arabasta se nos unio robin de una manera un tanto extraña pero….asi fueron las cosas después en water seven conocimos a nuestro ultimo integrante franky es el carpitenro del barco….

Yuske: a ver y funcion desempeñan cada uno….

Zoro: mmmm ……a ver por orden de llegada….luffy capitan, yo espadachín…., nami navegante…., usopp francotirador…., sanji cocinero y luchador…., chopper….doctor…y casi siempre carnada junto con usopp…., robin…es bueno ella es arqueolo ademas de que tambien lucha muy bien…., franky….es el carpiteron cyborg….nada mas….

Yuske: y esos arrogantes muchachos…

Zoro: no los llames asi ellos son los hijos de la tripulacion….veamos….de luffy y robin…son ryo y sakura…., de ussop y su fallecida esposa….naoromi…es ariza , de sanji y tu madre…kasuga…., y de nami y de mi…son Nakuru y henzo….

Yuske: asi que tengo tres hermanos…..pues kasuga no me cayo nada bien….

Zoro: mmm es un poco alterado…pero es muy buena persona….

Yuske: Nakuru esta loca…..(con cara de susto)

Zoro: pero tiene razon deverias entrenar mas….aunque creo que es un golpe de orgullo para ti…

Yuske: pues si….siempre eh ganado las batallas para que esos mocosos me vengan a querer enseñar como pelear….

Zoro: bueno pero debes tomar en cuenta que ellos han comido las akuma no mi….

Yuske: todos?

Zoro: la mayoria….., veamos….kasuga….es fuego, ryo es rayos…, sakura obscuridad…, Nakuru velocidad…, henzo no comio ninguna…., ariza luz…..

Yuske: por eso cuando ella corrio ni siquiera la pude ver…

Zoro: puedes entrenarte conmigo….yo eh logrado derrotar a muchos con el poder de la akuma no mi…si se puede es cuestion de esfuerzo…

Yuske: entrenare y derrotare ese maldito kasuga….

Zoro: no deberias meterte con kasuga a su corta edad el tiene una recompensa de 500 millones de beris….

Yuske: que! (se le saltan los ojos) pues que hizo ese condenado mocoso…

Zoro: muchas cosas pero entre las mas grandes mato al almirante de la marina aokiji….

Yuske: aokiji….puño de hielo aokiji! El gigante ese….

Zoro: si…., pero no te tomes a mal a kasuga es un buen chico….es tu hermano deberias intentar ser su amigo….

Yuske: que! Eso es imposible…

Zoro: escucha…., tu madre lo tuvo a el con sanji….pero tu madre murio por una enfermedad que siempre habia tenido…solo que se olvido de ella no se la trato…., ella murio cuando kasuga tenia a penas 3 años….y sanji debido a ello se sumio en una gran depresion dejando a kasuga solo….luego sanji se repuso….al cabo de los años ya hace un año sanji mando a kasuga con su abuelo a entrenar….y se fue un año….y según regreso pero no venia con nosotros y lo estuvimos buscando durante mas de 5 meses…pero lo encontramos y resulta que se encontro a un mujer de su edad y se enamoraron….lo unico que te decepciona es que ella esta enferma y morira pronto….

Yuske: quien es su novia….(incredulo)

Zoro: sencillo la muchacha que siempre le acompaña , la que tiene el pelo rojizo...ella es karin….es hija de ben beckman

Yuske: dios mio a cuantas personas conocen…ben beckman el tirador principal de akagami…

Zoro: si el….

ASI TERMINARON DE HABLAR Y SE FUERON A DORMIR…Y AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Zoro: muchachos tengo algo que decirles

Todos: eh?

Zoro: yuske va viajar de ahora en adelante con nosotros….

Kasuga: que!

Nakuru: no es justo….ese idiota!

Yuske: cuida tus palabras pequeña….

Nakuru: (usando su poder sin dejar reaccionar a yuske lo patea ahí…y se regresa a su lugar….) basura….

Yuske: (paralizado se cae al piso) maldita….

Zoro: Nakuru!

Nakuru: que? Es muy divertido…

Nami: no seas tan dura con el Nakuru….

Nakuru: de acuerdo llorica….

Yuske: (se para exaltado) ese fue un golpe bajo mocosa

Nakuru: vuelve a llamarme mocosa y te dejare sin decendencia…(sacando la espada)

Yuske: eres…(se voltea) lo ves es imposible convivir con ellos….(diciendole a zoro)

Zoro: Nakuru..no actues asi el tambien es tu hermano…

Nakuru: no lo acepto! Un hermano tan enclenque….

Yuske: deja de llamarme enclenque…..deberias respetar a tu hermano mayor….

Nakuru: ya te lo ganaste…(sacando una espada…y yuske tambien saco una de las suyas dobles….)

Yuske: no uses tus poderes que tan buena eres sin ellos….

Nakuru: porque pides eso, ah perdon es que eres muy debil , bueno como tu quieras….

Kasuga: Nakuru , no nos levantamos temprano para eso!  
Nakuru: ah, tienes razon…(guarda su espada y se sienta) terminemos con eso para golpear al imbecil este….

Yuske: tu….a quien llamas imbecil….

Sanji: de que hablan chicos….

Kasuga: tenemos que decirles algo…..hemos decidido que dentro de 5 años tendremos nuestro propio barco….

Todos: que!

Kasuga: pensamos que seria bueno ya estamos grandes y…podriamos estar en division….

Nakuru: como algunos piratas que cuando son muchos hace dos divisiones….

Luffy: entiendo…

Kasuga: nosotros podriamos ser la segunda division de los piratas del sombrero de paja…que dicen….

Sanji: pero ustedes solos….

Nami: porque no? Lo tienen todo….

Zoro: que dices luffy?  
luffy: me parece bien..nami tiene razon…

Nami: si , tienen cocinero , navegante, carpitenra, medico, lo tienen todo son fuertes….pero quien sera su lider…

Los chicos: kasuga….

Nami: por?

Nakuru: es el mas fuerte…

Ariza: tiene espiritu de lider…

Sakura: tiene una fuerza espiritual mayor….

henzo: es de total confianza….

Ryo: es muy divertido…

Kasuga: hey no me alagen tanto…..

Nakuru: ademas sabemos que en cualquier situación de riesgo el nos sacara de cualquier peligro…

Kasuga: muchachos…

Ryo: (lo golpea en la cabeza a kasuga) vamos no seas sentimental….

Kasuga: de que demonios hablas idiota! (se empiezan a pelear)

Nakuru: (les da dos capones) tranquilos que estamos hablando en serio….

Kasuga/ryo: (con un monton de chichones…) gomen nasai….

Nakuru: no un caso perdido ustedes…..dos…

Luffy: pues me parece se dice kasuga sera….(hace la cabeza de lado)

Todos: oi!

Tashigi: luffy...es decir el sera comandante de la segunda lo es tu hermano ace….

Todos: ah?

Zoro: conoces a ace….

Sanji: de donde?

Tashigi: vamos….

Kasuga: oh….yo recuerdo esa historia tashi-san….me contaste que eran tu batallon y tu nada mas 15 hombres y ademas 10 barcos de la marina…..y el tio ace los destruyo todos…..

Sanji: esa historia?

Kasuga: si cuando estaba chico tashi-san me contaba historias para dormir que mas bien eran sus aventuras en la marina….

Tashigi: si y no te dormias hasta terminar de escucharla….

ENTONCES UNA BANDA DE LO QUE PARECIAN SER BANDIDOS….APARECIERON….Y SE VEIAN A LO LEJOS…

Zoro: que querran estos tipos…

Yuske: "oh no…."

Bandido: yuske! (grita) sabemos que estas ahí sal!

Zoro: que quieren esos tipos?

Yuske: ah….? (colocando sus dos espadas en la cintura como las trae zoro) ah…nada nada…debo hablar con ellos…vuelvo en un rato….(se salta la barda pero aun asi todos podian ver lo que ocurria….) que se les ofrece?

Bandido 1: yuske teniamos un acuerdo….

Yuske: (susurrando) no podemos hablar aquí vayamos al bosque deacuerdo….

ENTONCES SE RETIRO CON ELLOS AL INTERIOR DEL BOSQUE…

Zoro: eso se ve sospechoso

Nakuru: pues de el se puede esperar de todo….

Zoro: Nakuru!

Nakuru: que? Es cierto no le conocemos bien no sabemos que tipo de persona es…y cuan confiable es….no deberiamos convivir tanto con el….no es conveniente…

Zoro: (mira fijamente a nakuru) nunca debes desconfiar de la gente por su apariencia , ni por su nombre , ni su forma de ser….si no conoces al alguien no debes de jusgarle solo debes conocerle….(mirandola con enojo)

Nakuru: (dandose cuenta de esto)

Zoro: pase toda mi niñez solo sin nadie que se apiadara de mi y siempre me desconfiaban por mi nombre….por mi apariencia cuando ya fui mayor….no quiero que nunca mas vuelvas a desconfiar de alguien solo por esas estupidas cosas….

Nakuru: perdon papa….(baja la mirada)

Nami: zoro no te permito que por defender a tu hijo maltrates asi a Nakuru….es tu unica hija mujer no la trates asi….

Zoro/Nakuru: que diablos importa lo de mujer o lo de varon…es igual….

Nami: (les da unos capones) Nakuru te estaba defendiendo porque te metes..

Nakuru: no quiero que hagan diferencia solo porque soy mujer…tienen que tratarme igual….

Zoro: yo nunca hago diferencia entre si es mujer u hombre…ya lo sabes para que me lo dices…

MIENTRAS EN EL BOSQUE…

Bandido 1: hicimos un trato….

Yuske: si lo se pero disculpenme no podre cumplir mi parte del trato…

Bandido 2: me estas tomando el pelo te hemos pagado….

Yuske: en este momento no tengo el dinero pero busquenme en un corto tiempo les prometo pagarles con intereses….

Bandido 3: no te creemos de esta no saldrías viva….

Yuske: como quieran…(saca una de sus espadas…y mata a uno y luego la guarda toda llena de sangre….) eso fue facil….(entonces uno lo golpea en la nuca…y aparecieron mas bandidos…..y le dejaron inconsciente….entonces le empezaron a golpear…..y casi lo matan….pero al final le dejaron ahí tirado….)

PASARON TRES DIAS..Y EN EL DOJO…

Zoro: estoy algo preocupado…yuske no ah vuelto y se fue con esos bandidos….

Nakuru: de seguro eran sus nakamas…..o quien sabe…

Zoro: Nakuru que te eh dicho….

Nakuru: perdon pero es lo que yo pienso de el….que tu lo veas distinto por ser tu hijo…..

Nami: Nakuru ya callate….solo complicas las cosas….

MIENTRAS KAYA Y USSOPP FUERON A DAR UN PASEO AL PUEBLO….Y DE REGRESO PASARON POR UN LAREDA QUE PARECIA MUY HERMOSA….

Usopp: kaya….yo…

Kaya: dime usopp-san…(mirandolo de frente)

Usopp: te t-e a-amo….(decia mientras la abrazaba)

Kaya: (comienza a llorar lentamente) gracias…., eh esperado tanto tiempo esas palabras….

Usopp: yo tambien espere mucho para decirlas…pero ahora tu eres doctora…viajaras con nosotros….?

Kayaa: por supuesto…no te dejare ir nunca mas de mi lado….

PASARON UN RATO CAMINADO Y…

Kaya: que es eso de ahí?

Usopp: pareciera que es una persona vamos a ver…

Kaya: (corre y se queda pasmada)

Usopp: (alcanzandola) kaya que suce….(se pasma igual que ella al ver a yuske semi muerto en el piso) yu-yuske!

Kaya: rapido usopp-san caragalo….todavia respira….

Usopp: (lo carga) debemos darnos prisa si el muere….zoro sufrira mucho…

Kaya: vamos usopp-san….(se van corriendo)

CUANDO LLEGARON A LA PUERTA DEL DOJO…

Kasuki: usopp-san que sucede….que le pasa al joven….

Usopp: abrenos la puerta….

Kasuki: enseguida (la abre y esto entran despavoridos al pequeño patio de enfrente de la sala de estar donde todo se ve….

Nami: que paso?

Zoro: yuske! Que le sucedió….

Kaya: tony-kun ayudame a curarle….

Chopper: si! (se transforma y le carga y se lo llevan a una habitación)

Zoro: usopp que fue lo que paso….

Usopp: no lo se bueno hibamos caminando por una lareda y de repente le encontramos ahí….toma…(le da las espadas de yuske)

Zoro: (desenfunda una) esta llena de sangre…. (la vuelve a enfundar….) esto se ve mal….

Nami: estas preocupado….

Zoro: por supuesto…(se para y se sale)

Sanji: zoro! (le sigue)

YA CUANDO LLEGARON….A UNA BANCA BAJO UN ARBOL ZORO SE SENTO AHÍ….Y…SANJI TAMBIEN Y ENCENDIO UN CIGARRO…

Sanji: estas muy preocupado verdad?

Zoro: (tapandose la cara con las manos) si el muere lo unico que tuvimos kuina y yo desaparecera….y…nada de lo nuestro quedara….aqui pasa algo…

Sanji: y como fue que kuina le quito esas ideas de matarte a yuske?

Zoro: solo se lo pidio con mucha dulcura…a esa dulcura que nadie puede negarse….


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25

ASI PASARON DOS DIAS….Y UNA MAÑANA…TODOS ESTABA REPOSANDO EN LA SALA DE ESTAR Y….

Kasuki: señor zoro-san…el joven …

Yuske: (entra haciendo a un lado) estoy bien….solo callate….(se sienta en el piso) buenos dias….

Zoro: que fue lo que paso..

Yuske: nada unos malos negocios eso es todo (tomando sus espadas) mmm se ensuciaron que malo….(se para y se dirige afuera)

Zoro: a donde vas?

Yuske: solo a limpiarlas, oye mi madre te dijo que me cuidaras pero no es para tanto….(decia mientras se hiba)

Zoro: "este niño…."

ASI PASARON VARIOS…DIAS…..Y UN DIA TODOS ESTABAN EN LA SALA DE ESTAR Y DE PRONTO….SE VEIAN UNOS BANDIDOS CASI LOS MISMO DE LA OTRA VEZ….

Zoro: esta vez no se escapan (a punto de ir)

Yuske: detente este asunto es mio….(se para en la puerta recargado en ella)

ENTONCES LOS BANDIDOS MUY COMODAMENTE SE SALTA LA BARDA…..

Bandido 1: yuske no has cumplido tu parte del trato….

Yuske: ya les dije que no la cumplire lo siento son ordenes de mi madre…..

Bandido 2: entonces regresanos el dinero….mocoso…..

Yuske. Bueno el dinero no lo tengo ahora ya les habia dicho que regresaran….

Bandido 3: silencio! El trato era…te pagabamos eso y tu matabas a roronoa zoro….

Todos: que!

Nakuru: ves te lo dije es un traidor….

Yuske: callate mocosa…acaso eh intentado asesinarle en los ultimos dias….si ese fuera mi cometido ya lo habria intentado no crees?, y ustedes ya les dije que se esperen a que tenga el dinero…., vaya realmente me hacen enfadar….

Bandido: ah si?...(entonces lanzan unas tipo de flechas muy raras…pues en lugar de flechas con el arco lanzaban dagas….)

Yuske: demonios….agachence todos…

Todos: mirandolo con extrañesa…

Yuske: quieren morir!? (entonces todos se agachan menos Nakuru que como siempre en contra de yuske….)

Nami: Nakuru cuidado hacia ti…

UNA DE LAS DAGAS HIBA DIRECTO HACIA LA CARA DE NAKURU..

Zoro: Nakuru (a punto de alzarse….)

Yuske: bastardos….(sujeta la daga exactamente enfrente de la cara de Nakuru pero la sujeto del filo y esta le corto y empezo a chorrearle un poco de sangre….) no se cansan….

Bandido: devuelvenos el dinero o mata aquí y ahora a roronoa zoro….

Yuske: (saca sus espadas….)

Sanji: yuske que piensas hacer!!! (pensando que atacaria a zoro)

Yuske: nada…solo me deshare de estos payasos…la ultima vez usaron un golpe bajo y me descuide…no mas….

Kaya: yuske tus heridas…

Yukse: descuida kaya-san….ya eh reposado estoy…bien…..

Kaya: pero tu expresión…

Yuske: no pasa nada….me dejare de juegos esta vez eh estado entrenando ….esta ves no habra nada que me detenga para matarlos….(entonces como una bala desaparecio y se emezaron a oir los gritos de dolor de los bandidos…hasta que no quedo ninguno en pie…)

Bandido: (agonizando) eres un bastardo trairdor…pensamos que eras de los nuestros….nos prometiste….

Yuske: yo se lo que les prometi….y lo siento pero yo solo queria llegar a aquí en ningun momento dije que seria un nakama suyo…no podria ser el nakama de unos bastardos ustedes….fue una linda estancia en su banda pero….esto tiene que terminar aquí…..(lo mata y se da la vuelta entra a la casa y..todos se le quedan viendo a el y a su espada llena de sangre…) otra vez se ensuciaron ire a limpiar…..(pero este no pudo terminar la oracion….pues cayo de rodillas al piso mientras se agarraba la cara…)

Kaya: yuske! (se acerca) ves te dije que no estabas bien si te conosco….

Yuske: silencio….! (se para) estoy bien ire a reposar un rato ahí afuera…..(se sale)

nakuru: "ese idiota" (entonces antes de que yuske saliera de la rapidamente y lo golpea en la nuca) imbecil!

Todos: ah?

Nami: nakuru porque hiciste eso?

Yuske: que demonios te pasa me quieres matar ves como estoy y tu….

Nakuru: (furiosa) si crees que el haberme salvado te hara un lugar en mi mundo y mi espacio….ni lo sueñes para mi solo eres un estupido desconocido….que no merece mi confianza ni mi respeto….eres un traidor….y estafador….no necesito que me salves….ni necesito tu lastima ni que me cuides por que soy mujer…..bastardo….

Yuske: (se levanta rapidamente y se le va encima y se empiezan a golpear) tu eres la idiota….

ENTONCES ZORO Y SANJI LEVANTARON A YUSKE Y NAMI Y KAYA A NAKURU….QUIEN SE ESTABA AGARRANDO LA MEJILLA…

Yuske: tu eres la imbecil….quien te dijo que me hace falta el cariño de nadie…yo tampoco quiero tu lastima de haber sabido que te pondrias asi no la hubiera detenido pero lo hize por el….(señalando a zoro) porque aunque no le tenga mucho cariño ni mucha confianza es mi padre y se que le hubiera dolido que murieras entiendes? Un golpe de cuchillo en la cara o frente es mortal…..imbecil…pero descuida que nunca mas hare algo por alguien de esta tripulacion viajare con ustedes porque mi madre me lo pidio ella dice que ustedes en especial los chicos son muy buenos….pero yo no le veo nada de bueno menospreciando a la gente pero que me puede extrañar si toda mi vida la eh vivido asi…esperar un poco de cariño a este tiempo seria idiota….y sabes que el que seas mujer me vale un comino….es lo mismo….puedes hacer las mismas cosas que un hombre cual es la diferencia…..pero descuida que esta es la ultima ves que me preocupo alguien que no sea yo ….ya deberia haber aprendido la leccion cuando uno es amable y buena persona siempre le hieren y traicionan….no deberia extrañarme…..

Nakuru: no te hagas la victima que no es de hombres….

Yuske: (furioso le da un puñetazo en la cara y la tira de senton al piso) toda mi vida….eh vivido solo crees que me va a importar….lo que diga la gente….y sabes que tienes razon lo mismo que tu piensas de mi yo pienso de todos ustedes….no los conosco no deberian merecer ni el mas minimo de mi respeto….sin embargo kaya-san me enseño muchos modales y no podria desperdiciar esas enseñanzas….haciendo quedar mal a mi maestra…..y tienes razon….soy un traidor…..y? cual es tu problema no eres nada mio o no?...ja! y mi madre que pensaba que estaria bien si venia con ustedes….que ridicules….(se da la vuelta y se sale)

Todos: (mirando a nakuru)

Nakuru: (furiosa) que! Que me ven….ustedes tambien me van a gritar?

Nami: te has pasado no?

Nakuru: no me importa….(se para y se sale)

Zoro: rayos esto se complica cada vez mas….

Sanji: tienes razon….nakuru no le facilita las cosas a yuske para relacionarce con nosotros…..terminara odiandonos realmente….

Nami: pero que podemos hacer….si ella es identica a alguien que conosco….(mirando a zoro)

Zoro: por eso mismo yuske y nakuru no se llevan….

Kasuga: esto no esta bien…ire a hablar con nakuru…(se para y se sale siguiendo a nakuru….)

ASI PASARON….VARIOS DIAS….Y AUN NO APARECIA RYOGA Y YUSKE ESTABA MUY DISTANCIADO DEL GRUPO PARECIA ESTAR MUY INDIFERENTE MAS QUE DE COSTUMBRE….

UN RATO YUSKE ESTABA AFUERA SENTADO EN EL PISO RECARGADO EN UN ARBOL MIRANDO A LOS MUCHACHOS JUGAR….

Kaya: (se sienta en cunclillas aun lado suyo) te gustaria hacer eso no? (sin mirarlo)

Yuske: (lo mira extrañado pues es exactamente lo que el estaba pensando) como lo sabes….

Kaya: te conosco bien….(sin mirarlo) porque no intentas llevarte con ellos….

Yuske: no…(seriamente)

Kaya: es por lo que dijo nakuru-chan?

Yuske: aparte…es que no me siento en ambiente….

Kaya: (lo mira muy tiernamente) pero si no hablas con ellos nunca te sentiras en ambiente recuerda que viajaras con ellos….

Yuske: es cierto y tu kaya-san?

Kaya: yo tambien voy ese hombre que esta ahí es al que siempre eh amado y no lo volvere a dejar ir….(sonrie)

Yuske: debe ser alguien magnifico para que kaya-san este interesada en el….

Kaya: si lo es….(sonrie)

Yuske: (mira a lo lejos y se le petrifican los ojos) vamos kaya-san ven conmigo (la toma de la mano y la lleva a la sala de estar donde estaban todos y se le quedaron viendo a yuske , mientras este suelta a kaya y se acerca a zoro quien estaab dormido…..y le comienza a sacudir…) hey despierta…vamos el esta aquí…ah venido…

Zoro: ah venido? (meido dormido lo mira) quien (incorporandose se tallaba los ojos)

Yuske: ryoga esta aquí y ahora debes pararte…

Zoro: que! (se para como bolido coge sus espadas y se para en la puerta) es verdad….el ah regresado…

Luffy: zoro estas preparado….?

Zoro: por supuesto eh entrenado tanto tiempo para que este momento llegase no perdere….(se encamina hacia a ryoga)

Nami: zoro!

Zoro: (voltea ligeramente)

Nami: cuidate te amo!!! (queria llorar pero se aguanto)

Zoro: igual yo (decia mientras se volteaba) "este momento es crucial en mi vida no puedo dejar que me vensa…."

Ryoga: hijo ahora si estas preparado…..(sacando un espada muy gruesa)

Zoro: siempre eh estado listo para ti….(coloca sus tres espadas en sus lugares correspondientes…) deberia ser yo quien te lo preguntara….estas listo para mi? (atacandolo y ryoga defendiendose)

Ryoga: estas muy fuerte…estoy empezando a pensar que me puedes vencer pero solo es un suposición….no te creas tanto

Zoro: no lo hare….(le rasga un brazo)

Ryoga: tan solo eso? (decia mientras se atacaban)

CON LOS DEMAS….

Nami: lo esta consiguiendo….(decia mirando la pelea)

Luffy: es impresionante….

Yuske: eso no esta bien…el quiere jugar con su mente pero…espero no lo logre….por lo que eh visto el tiene un convicion muy fuerte….

Nami: de que hablas….

Yuske: este hombre tiene un poder de manipulación…..sorprendente…..

Nami: entonces dices que puede controlar a zoro?

Yuske: si su mente se debilita tan solo un momento estara perdido…..kasuga…

Kasuga: que pasa?

Yuske: estarias dispuesto a ayudarme?

Kasuga: depende a que?

Yuske: ese tipo por lo que se le gusta jugar sucio….atacando los puntos mas debiles….

Kasuga: te refieres a….(mirando a los demas) eso es sucio…!

Yuske: si y por eso….(se voltea y queda frente a luffy) señor capitan me permite dar unas ordenes?

Luffy: ah, si….

Nakuru: como que ah, si!

Yuske: capitan-san…., cocinero-san…vayan mas adentro de la casa junto con los empleados y alumnos de este dojo….todos

Sanji: porque?

Kasuga: ese hombre se le conoce por jugar con los puntos debiles de las personas en el caso del tio zoro….

Nami: nosotros….y el dojo…..

Yuske: y el abuelo….por nada del mundo dejen solo al abuelo de acuerdo….vayan porfavor!

Luffy: si pero ustedes dos podran si quiere hacer algo….

Yuske: yo si y tu? (diciendole a kasuga)

Kasuga: por supuesto…

Ryo: entonces yo tambien me quedo…les hara falta una mano…..

Sakura: ariza y yo ayudaremos a proteger a los demas estaran bien ustedes solos….

Los chicos: si!

Yuske: recuerden sobretodo protejan al abuelo…

Kasuga: que estrategia tan buena….mi querido compañero…

Yuske: eh?

Kasuga: a diferencia de nakuru….yo si te considero parte de mi familia….aunque no nos hablemos mucho….creo que podriamos llegar a ser buenos amigos….si nos damos la oportunidad…..

Yuske: eso crees….

Kasuga: claro que si….nakuru a veces se pasa y dice cosas sin pensar de seguro dentro algun tiempo te estara pidiendo disculpas….y querra ser tu amiga….asi es ella….

Yuske: no lo creo….ella es insoportable….y dice cosas hirientes…no creo que las diga sin saber lo que ocurriria si las decia….(con la mirada fija a la pelea entre zoro y ryoga que por cierto estaba muy intensa muy pareja se podria decir….)

ENTONCES LA PELEA SE INTENSIFICO MAS….Y RYOGA SE LAS ARREGLO PARA MANDAR A UNO DE SUS SECUASES A ATACAR EL DOJO….

Zoro: no! (se hiba a voltear pero ryoga le entierra una espada en la boca de estomago…y este cae incado….) mal-maldito…

Yuske: (defendiendose junto con kasuga y ryo…) oye levantate no es tu meta matarle demuestralo……(pero a yuske le entierra una espada en el estomago no muy profundo pero si le atraveso un poco….) diablos….

Zoro: yuske!

Yuske: no te metas matalo de una vez….

Zoro: maldito…..

MIENTRAS EN CON LOS DEMAS….

Luffy: nami robin pueden protegerse les distraeremos..por aca…(mientras se alejaban pues ryoga tenia mas aliados y estaban atacandolos….)

Robin/nami: si!...

MIENTRAS ELLAS LUCHABAN……PERO HIBAN A SER ATACADAS….

MIENTRAS CON ZORO Y LOS OTROS…

ENTONCES SE OYE UN GRITO ERAN NAMI Y ROBIN….

Zoro: (se aleja de ryoga) nami!!!!! (con los ojos petrificados…)eres un bastardo te matare….(entonces los ojos de zoro como que se transformaron…)

Ryoga: no es posible ese poder…..(petrificado)

Zoro: moriras aquí….

PASO TODO TAN RAPIDO Y REPENTINO…..TODOS SALIERON UN POCO HERIDOS EN LA PELEA…..LA CUESTION ESTA ASI….YUSKE Y LOS OTROS SE FUERON AL BARCO CADA QUIEN SE ACOMODO EN SU RESPETIVOS CUARTOS…..YUSKE DORMIRIA EN UNA DE LAS CAMAS QUE HABIA EN LA BODEGA….TODOS ESTABAN DESCANSANDO , ZORO QUIEN FUE EL MAS HERIDO ESTABA EN LA ENFERMERIA ESTE ESTABA SIENDO ATENDIDO POR KAYA Y CHOPPER….NAMI Y ROBIN FUERON SOLO UN POCO LASTIMADAS PERO ESTABAN AGOTADAS….Y ESTABAN DESCANSANDO….LOS CHICOS NO SALIERON HERIDOS SOLO ESTABAN CANSADOS LUFFY Y SANJI TAMPOCO FUERON HERIDOS TANTO PERO ESTABA TAMBIEN MUY CANSADOS LA CUESTION ES QUE TODOS ESTABAN AGOTADOS….Y UNA MAÑANA POR LO MISMO NADIE….SE HABIA LEVANTADO A LA MISMA HORA DE SIEMPRE A DESAYUNAR….ASI QUE YUSKE SE LEVANTO PRIMERO Y SE DISPUSO A COCINAR ESTABA COCINANDO UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE COMIDA PARA TODOS EN CUESTION…..ENTONCES DE POCO A POCOS FUERON ENTRANDO TODOS AL COMEDOR….Y YUSKE PUES ESTABA EN LA COCINA….Y NO LE VEIAN…

CUANDO YA TODOS ESTABA AHÍ BUENO TODOS A EXCEPCION DE ZORO….

Luffy: sanji tengo hambre….

Nami: vamos sanji-kun termina de una vez todos tenemos….(entonces de la cocina en una mesita donde estaba una gran olla y una torre de platos que estaba siendo traidas por yuske….) haambre….

Kaya: yuske…..tu has hecho la comida?

Yuske: (mientras la servia) si puesto que ninguno…se levantaba….

Sanji: (entrando al comedor) que esto? La comida ya hecha? Quien me hizo el favor….

Nami: yuske-kun…..la hizo….(guiñandole el ojo)

Sanji: ( se sienta) vaya gracias yuske…..

Yuske: (terminando de servir a todos tomando un plato y sentandose…en medio de ryo y kasuga con los quienes se llevaba mejor….)

Sanji. Que es?

Yuske: es un guiso de hongos y nueces que hace recuperar las energias ademas si se tienen heridas las sana mas rapido…..

Nami: oh…que gran platillo (probandolo)

Sanji: es verdad….donde aprendiste a hacerlo….

Yuske: (se petrifico por un momento recordaba a un hombre pero no recordaba el rostro de ese hombre….) pues te reirias si te digo que no le recuerdo….(decia mientras comia….)

Sanji: ah? Bueno no importa lo que si se es que esta delicioso….le llevare a zoro un poco de esto asi se recuperara mas rapido….

Nakuru: yo no comere esto…(se para) comanselo si quieren…

Nami: nakuru!

Yuske: dejale si cree que esta envenenado seria un placer pero no soy ese tipo de personas…..(mientras comia)

Nakuru: bastardo….(se sale del comedor)

Kasuga: (suspira) hay esta niña nunca cambiara….

Ryo: me pregunto cuando sera el dia que no se comporte asi….(comiendo)


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26

PASARON UNOS DIAS Y GRACIAS A LA SOPA DE YUSKE YA TODOS ESTABAN REPUESTOS….Y TODOS ESTABA HACIENDO SUS ACTIVIDADES DIARIAS….EN EL BARCO…MIENTRAS QUE YUSKE ESTABA RECARGADO EN EL MASTIL PRINCIPAL SENTADO EN EL LOS OJOS CERRADOS…..

Yuske: "como se llamaba…como era su rostro…porque no lo recuerdo….no recuerdo nada después de eso….."

Zoro: yuske….

Yuske: vaya parece que a te recuperaste diste una gran pelea y al fin le mataste…

Zoro: me alegra saber que te estas llevando mejor con los chicos….(se sienta a su lado)

Yuske: solo con sanji-san….y kasuga y ryo….nakuru sigue igual de fastidiosa si es que mas….

Zoro: dale tiempo ella…

Yuske: por supuesto que no , no tengo por que estar disponible cuando a ella se le plazca venir a pedir una disculpa…y querer hacer migas…..conmigo….

Zoro: bueno pero espero se arreglen…, pero sanji me dijo que tu nos hiciste la sopa recuperante….quien te la ah enseñado a hacer….

Yuske: no lo recuerdo tengo un problema….

Zoro: ah? Cual es?

Yuske: no recuerdo nada después de que tenia 6 años….pero yo se que antes de eso vivi con un hombre…que me enseño un monton de cosas….sin embargo no recuerdo su cara ni su nombre….

Zoro: eso es raro….

Yuske: siento que es algo que debo recordar pero no puedo….

Zoro: y que es lo que recuerdas….

Yuske: pues….

FLASH BACK….DE CUANDO YUSKE TENIA 4 AÑOS….EL LO RECUERDA MUY BIEN….ESTABA SOLO RECARGADO EN UN ARBOL Y UNOS JOVENES LE HABIAN GOLPEADO Y ROBADO SUS COSAS Y DINERO….QUE HABIA GANADO Y POR LO MISMO ESTABA LLORANDO ENTONCES…EL OYO UNA VOZ QUE PARECIA DE UN ADULTO….

Voz: porque lloras?

Yuske: ah? (con los ojos llenos de lagrimas alza la vista y ve a un hombre pero aquí en el recuerdo este solo aparece como una sombra obscura….) quien eres tu….

Voz: yo….soy…..(ese recuerdo esta desvanecido de la mente de yuske…) porque lloras?  
yuske: unos chicos me golpearon….y se llevaron mi dinero…y ahora no tengo nada….(comenzando a llorar otra vez)

Hombre: deja ya de llorar eres un hombrecito no?

Yuske: si….(secandose las lagrimas)

Hombre: mira ven conmigo te invito a comer quieres?

Yuske: enserio! (se le ilumino la mirada) gracias….(se para y comienza a caminar aun lado junto con ese hombre….)

Hombre: cual es tu nombre pequeño…?

Yuske: soy yuske….roronoa yuske….

Hombre: roronoa? Mmm no es tu abuelo ese famoso asesino?

Yuske: no le conosco….

Hombre: y con quien vives….tu mama? Tu papa?

Yuske: con nadie no tengo padres….

Hombre: y como has sobrevivido este tiempo? Cuantos años tienes?  
yuske: 4 y eh sobrevivido cargando canastas para las señoras del mercado….y ellas me daban de comer a cambio….

Hombre: y cual es tu plato favorito?

Yuske: ramen!

Hombre: bueno entonces comeremos eso….mira ahí hay una tienda….(entran los dos a la tienda se sientan en una mesa y comienzan a comer…los dos…yuske comia casi la misma cantidad que el hombre y vaya que comia bastante….cuando terminaron…)vaya que hambre tenia….

Yuske: yo tambien gracias….

Hombre: señorita la cuenta, (mirando a yuske) oye y donde vives?

Yuske: en ningun lado…..la gente de aquí me ignora por ser de la familia de una familia de asesinos..segun ellos aunque yo no conosco a nadie de mi familia si es que tengo…..

Hombre: que hacen que! Eso es injusto entonces donde vives….

Yuske: ahí donde me encontraste ahí duermo…

Hombre: mmmm eso no puede seguir asi…me parece injusto….(se para y deja el dinero en la mesa y comienza a caminar hacia a fuera del establecimiento….)

Yuske: que es lo que haras (siguiendolo)

Hombre: que te parece si me quedo junto a ti un tiempo creo que como eres un niño pequeño no debes saber muchas cosas de supervivencia….y podrias morir fácilmente….quieres?

Yuske: espera porque me ayudas?

Hombre: porque cuando te veo a ti es como si viera mi pasado…(le sonrie) ven vamos….(le extiende una mano)

Yuske: (comienza a llorar) gracias….(corre y lo abraza en fin niño)  
hombre: (acariciandole la cabeza) porque lloras?

Yuske: porque nunca nadie se habia preocupado por mi…..(llorando) gracias….!

Hombre: ven vamos a esa colina ahí ser un gran lugar para hacerte una pequeña casa , vamos (comienzan a correr)

FIN DE FLASH BACK….

Yuske: después de eso me siguen viniendo recuerdos sin embargo no le recuerdo a el….

Zoro: eso es extraño….

Nami: chicos miren nos acercamos a una isla…

Todos: (voltean a verla)

Yuske: no es posible…..(con una mano en la cara)

Zoro: que?

Yuske: esta es la isla donde creci….(pasmado)

Todos: que!

PASO TODA LA MAÑANA CUANDO HUBIERON LLEGADO….ELLOS ESTABAN CAMINANDO POR EL CENTRO Y YUSKE HIBA A LA DELANTERA….PERO POR CADA BOCA DE LOS ALDEANOS SE ESCUCHABA…

Mujer: miren ah regresado ese endemoniado….

Mujer 2: ojala no venga a hacernos nada….

Yuske: (aunque estaba no tan cerca de ahí….las escucho de hecho todos lo escucharon….este volteo y las miro con una mirada de esas amenazantes y matadoras….) señoras si van a hablar de mi almenos tengan la desencia de hacerlo a mi espaldas…..(siguió caminando)

Mujer 3: estoy segura que viene a vengarse….

PASO UN CORTO RATO….Y ESTOS YA ESTABAN SALIENDO DEL PUEBLO….

Yuske: (deja de caminar) si lo que buscan son alimentos…en el pueblo hay una pesima calidad seria mejor que lo sacasemos del bosque aunque en el lago hay muchos peces gigantes….

Sanji: tienes razon no hay mucha calidad de alimentos ahí me eh dado cuenta….

Yuske: lo unico bueno aquí es el ramen…..y hay algunos restaurantes pero son muy caros….

ENTONCES TRES CHICOS COMO DE 15 AÑOS VENIAN CORRIENDO Y SE PARARON ENFRENTE DE YUSKE HACIENDO HACIA ATRÁS A LOS DEMAS ERAN DOS CHICOS Y UNA CHICA….

Chicos: yuske-san….has vuelto jefe….

Todos: jefe?!

Yuske: ya os he dicho que no soy su jefe que les haya salvado la vida una vez no quiere decir que me la deban….

Chica: pero yuske-san….nosotros te admiramos….

Yuske: (con una mirada matadora) no tienen nada que admirar tontos….(les da unos capones) vayanse a su casa….sus padres deben estarlos esperando ademas ya saben que ellos no confian en mi , vayanse o tendran problemas….

Chicos: pero….

Yuske: vayanse….!

Chica: pero antes tenemos que decirte dos cosas muy importantes….

Yuske: ah? (con cara de fastidio esa mirada tipica de zoro) rapido ….

Chicos: 1,2,3 Feliz Cumpleaños! Yuske-san….toma (le dan una cajita de mediano tamanño….)

Yuske: ustedes….(la toma…) ya vayanse sus padres se molestaran….

Chica: pero yuske-san se volvera a ir….?

Yuske: si, pero volvere tenlo por seguro….nunca dejaria solos a ti a esos dos idiotas….

Chicos: adios jefe!! (gritaban mientras se hiban)

Nami: yuske…porque no nos dijiste que era tu cumpleaños….

Yuske: ah? Para que? El que sea mi cumpleaños no le hace un dia especial….nunca lo ah sido…., ademas si lo decia ciertas personas dirian que lo dije por dar lastima…(mirando discretamente a nakuru…)

Zoro: pero te hubieramos preparado una tarta o algo o no muchachos….

Sanji: por supuesto hoy llegando al barco preparare una con mucho entusiasmo….

Yuske: si quieren pero no tienen por que…..

PERO ENTONCES LA CHICA REGRESO…

Yuske: y ahora que?

Chica: es que se me olvido decirle lo otro…..(muy agitada) hay un hombre en su casa yuske-san y le dijimos que era su casa y el dijo ya lo se….y no ah querido salir de ahí….

Yuske: que! Hasta ahora me lo dices! Vete ya! (comienza a correr….y los demas lo siguen….)

ENTONCES UNAS PALABRAS VINIERON A LA MENTE DE YUSKE….

FLASH BACK….

Yuske: entonces esta sera mi nueva casa….(con los ojos como platos…) no es muy bonita….

Hombre: oi! esta sera nuestra casa yo vivire contigo te parece? No te preocupes por lo pronto estara asi luego la mejoraremos…..si?

FIN DE FLASH BACK….

Yuske: "sera posible al fin podre recordarle…" (llegan a la cima de la colina….a una cabañita de mediano tamaño…y yuske entro despavorido seguido por los demas….y se quedaron pasamdos….) tu eres…..

Luffy: ace…! Que haces aquí?

Yuske: ace? (lo mira y entonces todos esos recuerdos que el tenia comenzaron a tener forma…..) eres tu….mi nombre es yuske roronoa yuske…tu eres portgas d. ace….eres tu…

Ace: por fin después de tantos años….pense que nunca nos volveríamos a ver pequeño…

Zoro: que pasa aquí?

Nami: no entiendo nada….

Sanji: yo menos….

MAS TARDE AHÍ MISMO TODOS SE SENTARON DONDE PUDIERON….Y SANJI HIZO TE….PARA TODOS….

Yuske: tu ….ya lo recuerdo…me lo dijiste antes de eso…., que tenias que huir pero para que no me sintiera solo y no me doliera tu partida borrarias de mi memoria tu imagen mas no mis recuerdos…..

Ace: exacto….parece que funciono….

Sanji: ace explicanos como fue que conociste a yuske…

Ace: nunca pense que resultaria ser hijo de zoro…., pero un dia estaba de paso y lo encontre solo y siendo maltratado por los aldeanos y me quede a su lado 2 años….y vivi con el le enseñe muchas cosas como usar una espada que aunque en aquel entonces era muy pequeño lo aprendio muy bien…..

Yuske: tu fuiste la unica persona que se apiado de mi…..jaja aun recuerdo cuando hicimos esta casa….

Ace: hicimos me suena a manada…yo la hice solo….(reprochandole)

Yuske: oye! Yo tambien ayude te acarreaba las maderas…..

Ace: pero todo el trabajo lo hice yo!

Yuske: que quieres pelea….(peleandose con ace)

Nami: vamos dejen de actuar…..como dos crios ….(les da dos capones…)

Ace/yuske: gomen nasai…

Zoro: no me la creo….ahora si pareces hermano de luffy…..

Yuske: fueron tiempos muy felices….recuerdo cuando golpee a una señora porque se estaba burlando de nuestra casa….y tu me estabas diciendo que eso no se hacia pero al final terminaste persiguiendo a la señora por que dijo que el que la hizo merecia un cero en arquitectura….jejjejejjejejje

Ace: aun recuerdo su cara….jajajajjaja

Yuske: (riendose como nunca antes los demas lo habian visto….)

Zoro: "no le habia visto tan feliz desde que le conosco…."

Ace: vamos yuske…..dime que hiciste después que me fui….

Yuske: mmmm eres como mi padre lo que hice fue buscarte aunque no recordara tu cara…..

Ace: yuske…(mirando a zoro)

Yuske: que? No es mi culpa…el nunca estuvo conmigo….solo eh venido porque mi madre casi me obliga…

Ace: quien lo diria que fueras hijo de kuina….(mirada baja) y pensar que ella….

Yuske: ah?

Ace: nada, olvidalo….bueno pero esto hay que celebrarlo…..me alegra mucho haberte encontrado de hecho solo vine a recordar buenos tiempos….oye y no has ido a verla….?

Yuske: como sabes que aun somos amigos…

Ace: oye me fui pero nunca deje de estar al pendiente de ti…

Zoro: ella?  
ace: asi la mejor y unica amiga de yuske…

Yuske: es cierto sera bueno verla tiene mucho que no regresaba…..(se para)

Sanji: mmm necesitamos conseguir alimentos para el barco….

Kasuga: mmmm entonces iremos al pueblo a ver si lo que hay ahí

Luffy: entonces esta decidido iremos …..chicas se quieren quedar? A cuidar la casa….

Yuske: pueden venir no tienen nada que cuidar de todos modos nadie se acerca a esta casa a menos que vengan a matarme…..(decia saliendo de la casa)

ENTONCES TODOS FUERON Y CUANDO KASUGA….LLEGO AL CENTRO DEL PUEBLO….

Yuske: veamos…..

ENTONCES UN JOVEN COMO DE SU EDAD….SE LE ACERCA….

Joven: ah, miren quien ah regresado….el asesino de la isla….a que regresaste?

Yuske: no te concierne idiota…..dejame pasar….

Joven: a donde vas? Vas a ver a kuriko….? No sera necesario…..

Yukse: eh? Explicate….

Joven: ella no te recuerda…..

Yuske: de que demonios hablas?!!!

Joven: veras ella tuvo un accidente hace un tiempo y perdio la memoria gracias al cielo se se olvido de cosas pequeñas e insignificantes….osea de ti…

Yuske: (saca la espada y le pone la punta en el cuello) si estas mintiendo dejare mi orgullo de espadachín y vendre a matarte….entendido….

Joven: por supuesto que mas se puede esperar de alguien como tu….

Yuske: para que gastas tu vida diciendome eso si sabes tu y todos los estupidos aldeanos que nunca les escucho…..(sigue con su camino)

TODOS LE SEGUIAN PERO A CIERTA DISTANCIA CUANDO YUSKE LLEGO A UN PEQUEÑO PRADO…..Y SE SALTO LA BARDA LOS DEMAS NO SOLO OBSERBAVAN DESDE AFUERA….Y CUANDO YUSKE SEGUIA CAMINANDO HACIA UNA JOVEN QUE ESTABA SENTADA EN EL PISO RECARGADA EN UN ARBOL…..UNA JOVEN MUY BELLA A DECIR VERDAD SE PARECIA MUCHO A KAYA…..

Yuske: kuriko….eh vuelto…..

Kuriko: ah? Disculpe pero quien es usted…..

Yuske: "no es posible" (se agacha hasta quedar a su altura) no me recuerdas…? Entonces es cierto no me recuerdas? Eh! Kuriko! (exaltado)

Kuriko: disculpeme pero…

ENTONCES UN HOMBRE Y UNA MUJER ADULTA LLEGARON…JUNTO CON MUCHOS ALDEANOS….

Hombre: kuriko….vete a casa

Kuriko: si padre…(se va)

Yuske: que ah pasado….(furioso)

Hombre: mi hija tuvo un accidente y gracias a eso te ah olvidado….vete ya no tienes nada que hacer cerca de ella….no quiero que te involucres mas con ella…..

Yuske: como pueden ser asi….

Hombre 2: tu eres la escoria de esta isla...no mereces ni siquiera estar aquí….por ser una asesino….

Yuske: disculpen! Yo! Eh salvado este asqueroso pueblo de miles de bandidos…..y no tolerare esto….

Joven: (lo golpea en la cara y lo tumba del golpe este se aleja de yuske y se va con los aldeanos) comprende que si te acercas a kuriko moriras en nuestras manos no queremos volver a verte cerca de ella entiendes….si lo haces traeremos a la marina…..(se van)

Yuske: (se para)

Ace: yuske estas bien….?

Yuske: no se preocupen que no volvere….si ella no me recuerda no tengo nada a que volver a esta asquerosa isla…esta tal vez sea la ultima vez que nos veamos….(se da la vuelta y sigue caminado)

PASADO UN RATO CASI LLEGARON DE NUEVO A LA CABAÑA….

Ace: yuske? Estas bien? (preocupado)

Yuske: (fingiendo) si….solo ire a caminar por ahí….(se va)

Ace: me preocupa…..bueno pasemos….

Zoro: (ya cuando estaban adentro) ace….quien era esa chica que paso? No entiendo nada….

Ace: mmmm veran cuando el tenia….5 años….la conocio la ayudo a no caerse de un barranco….y desde ese momento ellos se hicieron amigos…aunque los padres de ella nunca lo aceptaron….cuando me fui….aunque no haya estado aquí siempre sabia lo que ocurria…..y por lo que se…al irme todo mundo le discriminaba….y le dejaba solo por eso le enseñe a yuske a sobrevivir….y con el paso del tiempo ella y el se fueron haciendo cada vez mas unidos….me entere de que ella se le declaro a yuske….pero….el en su obsecion…por encontrarte zoro….le dijo que no le podia corresponder….pero el realmente la quiere….y estoy seguro que ahorita……ira a destruir media coliina…..en el momento que nos vimos los recuerdos mas importantes de mi que le desvaneci….regresaron…y yo le desvaneci su fuerza…..verdadera…la cual es monstruosamente igualable con la tuya luffy….

Luffy: ah? Conmigo? Oh entonces es muy fuerte (sonriendo)

Sanji/usopp: deverias ser mas modesto…..

Luffy: porque si, soy fuerte!

Usopp/sanji: oi!

Ace: y….sera mejor irle a parar…(entonces todos van a buscarle cuando lo encontraron….golpeando lentamente un arbol….) yuske…

Luffy: oye eso a mi no me parece que sea fuerte…..

Yuske: malditos sean estupidos aldeanos….(con un poder inmenso golpea el arbol……)

Zoro: no le hizo nada….

Ace: esperen….(y todos miraron)

Yuske: (entonces toda una ilera de mil arboles…..del bosque…..se derrumbaron….) maldición…..

Nami/robin: pero que poder…..

Zoro: im-imposible!

Luffy: increíble….!!!!

Kasuga: hey! Yuske (se acerca a el y le toca el hombro) tranquilo….

Yuske: (lo voltea a ver con los ojos de color rojo) que!

Kasuga: eh! Yuske despierta!

Ryo: (lo golpea en la cara y lo tumba al suelo)

Yuske: (reacciona) gracias…., perdon….(se para) siento haberme descontrolado…

Kasuga: descuida….hermano….hay veces….que las cosas asi pasan…pero…..

Yuske: eh?

Ryo: tus manos estan sangrando…..

Yuske: ah , no lo habia notado….(mirandolas)

Henzo: dejame ver….(vendandoselas…) ya esta….ja! baya astillas…..(limpiandose las manos)

Yuske/ryo/kasuga: como es que siempre traes ese maldito maletin…..

Henzo: oigan yo hago de todo….soy el mejor!

Yuske: dime una cosa que no te de miedo….

Kasuga: creo que nada….

Henzo: no es cierto….soy un bueno doctor se navegar….y se artes marciales…

Ryo: desde cuando?

Henzo: (le da una gran patada en la cara el la cara y le rompe la nariz)

Ryo: ah!!!!! Mi nariz…(agarrandosela)

Henzo: ah!!! Gomen nasai!!!! (saca algo del maletin y comienza a curarle la nariz)

Kasuga: de que sirve que le pates si luego le vas a estar curando….

Yuske: ni idea…..pero….ustedes si que son raros…..

Kasuga: tu no te quedas atrás…mira que tirar todos esos arboles…..eres un monstruo….!!! (burlandose)

Ryo/henzo: monstruo!!! (comienzan a correr de un lado a otro siendo perseguidos por yuske)

Yuske: oi! pero si ustedes son los monstruos….!!!!

MIENTRAS CON LOS ADULTOS QUE LOS ESTABAN VIENDO….

Nami: es bueno ver que ellos se relacionen tan bien o no?

Sanji: si cuando al principio se odiaban….

Nakuru: creo que ese tipo deberia quedarse aquí es su isla para que quiere seguir viajando…..

Karin: (mientras los chicos venian entrando) nakuru-san no deberias hablar asi…..!

Nakuru: sabes algo? Yo digo lo que me plazca de ese tipo y ademas porque voy a callarme porque alguien como tu lo diga…eres alguien muy insignificante…..

Kasuga: (abofetea a los ojos llenos de furia)

Karin: kasuga!

Nakuru: que te pasa! (se para)

Kasuga: cuida tus palabras y piensa en lo que dices…que a karin no le vas a hablar asi…esta bien que todos te aguanten porque eres de la familia….pero…..karin no es nada tuyo….y no tienes derecho a hablarle….asi! entendiste! Esta embarazada….! Cualquier situación mala la puede hacer ponerse mal , acaso no quieres que nazca mi hijo? Tanto me odias…..a veces no te entiendo..dices que me quieres….y….pareciera todo lo contrario….(se sale furioso)

Karin: kasuga…

Chopper: (la detiene) no le sigas debes reposar…..

Nakuru: me da igual…..hagan lo que quieran….(se va)

Nami: dios que hare con esta niña….disculpala karin-chan….

Karin: no hay problema nami-san……lo que pasa es que nunca le eh caido bien a nakuru-san…..

Yuske: esa chica….no quiere a nadie….o que?

Nami: lo que pasa yuske es que ella es igual que su padre…..(mirando a zoro)

Zoro: perdona pero yo no hago esas cosas…, es tu culpa que ella sea asi….

Nami: mentiroso….

Ace: como sea….eso no debe ser asi…..nakuru es muy insociable….y eso le puede crear problemas…..

Nami: no te preocupes eso siempre ah sido asi…..

Sakura: papa….

Luffy: ah?que pasa….

Sakura: mmmm puedo volver al barco….?

Luffy: preguntale a tu madre….

Robin: siempre lo mismo , para que quieres ir al barco sakura?

Sakura: es que….tengo quiero ir a leer algo y dormirme un rato…..y aquí no me siento muy comoda…..

Nami: mmmmm entonces que henzo vaya contigo para que no estes sola….

Sakura: que buena idea tia….henzo vamos?

Henzo: mmmm bueno….

Luffy: te la encargo….

Henzo: si descuida tio luffy…., nos vemos….(se alejaban)

Tashigi: ahí hay algo saben?

Nami: tu siempre lo sabes todo como es posible…?

Tashigi: ya se los habia dicho yo soy la persona que mas hablan con sus hijos…..

Luffy: mmmm no quiero! Porque sakura tendria algo con henzo?

Nami: que insinuas luffy que mi henzo no es lo suficiente bueno para sakura?

Luffy: pues claro….

Nami: que! (a punto de irsele encima a luffy)

Robin: (le da un capon a luffy) que grosero eres…., no es cierto nami…yo pienso que henzo y sakura hacen muy bonita pareja…..

PASADO MUCHO RATO YA ERA DE NOCHE Y TODOS EXEPTO NAKURU ESTABAN EN LA CABAÑA ELLA SE ENCONTRABA EN LA ORILLA DE UN LAGO CERCANO

Nakuru: porque siempre lo hecho todo a perder….( se reprochaba a asi misma)

ENTONCES ELLA SINTIO UNA PRESENCIA PARECIA SER UN JOVEN ADULTO….Y ESTABA PARADA DETRÁS DE ELLA….

Nakuru: (saca la espada y se le queda de frente) que quieres….quien eres…

Joven: no se supone que cuando conoces a alguien primero te presentas y luego preguntas su nombre….

Nakuru: ah, es cierto….soy roronoa nakuru….y tu? (desafiante)

Joven: Ikko……Ikko….yubata…., roronoa dices? Eres algo de zoro…el gran pirata….cazador….

Nakuru: si, tienes algun problema con mi padre?

Ikko: ninguno linda….ninguno….pero noto algo de tristeza en tus ojos….podria preguntar porque?

Nakuru: ah? Triste yo? Ja! Debes de estar bromeando….

Ikko: mmmm sabes cuando necesitas desahogarte….y estas con alguien que no conoces es la mejor opcion…..(sonrie dulcemente)

Nakuru: eres alguien muy comprensivo….no te importara?

Ikko: de ninguna manera…..sentemonos…..

ASI ESTOS SE SENTARON A LA ORILLA DEL LAGO…Y NAKURU SE ESTABA EL….Y CUANDO YA ESTABA AMANECIENDO….

Ikko: señorita….

Nakuru: gracias por escucharme, que pasa?

Ikko: disculpeme…..(la besa y luego se aleja de ella y pone un sonrisa rara pero satisfactoria)

Nakuru: (sonrojada) que fue eso!

Ikko: ( se para y se aleja mucho retirandose) fue mi cobro por la noche de atención…..(se va)

Nakuru: (sonrojada pues este tipo no era nada feo realmente era muy apuesto….)

MIENTRAS EN LA CABAÑA…..

Nami: estoy muy preocupada por nakuru….no volvio….

Robin: tranquila seguro que esta bien o no muchachos?

Kasuga: me da igual….

Karin: kasuga!

Kasuga: no me puedo creer que la defiendas después de cómo te trato….

ENTONCES NAKURU HIBA UNA CARA TEMPLADA….

Nakuru: karin perdona por lo que te dije ayer….estaba molesta eso es todo….

Todos: (perplejos)

Karin: claro nakuru-san…..

Nakuru: me voy a dormir un rato al arbol que esta aquí afuera si quieren algo…..(se sale)

Ryo: eso fue espantoso….nakuru pidiendo disculpas y mucho mas a karin…..

Nami: aquí pasa algo

Zoro: no puede ser algo bueno…..(preocupado)

Ace: (despertando junto con luffy) oigan alguien ah visto….a yuske…..

Yuske: aquí estoy…..

Ace: que bueno pense que habrias ido a robarte a kuriko y hacerla recordar….

Yuske: baka! No tengo que hacer eso si ella no me recuerda estan mejor asi las cosas ya no tengo nada que me ate a esta estupida isla…..(con la mirada baja)

Ace: estas seguro? Tu siempre la has querido

Yuske: eso no es cierto…es una niña tonta que nunca dejo de seguirme a todos lados…..yo nunca le pedi nada a nadie….ni siquiera a ti tu me dabas todo por que tu querias….!

Ace: lo se….yo te di comida una casa….y un buen entrenamiento porque yo queria que tuvieses todo eso….sin embargo no es lo mismo….kuriko te quiere…pero…al no recordarte no te sientes un poco solo? Ella te acompaño durante toda tu vida…..puede que de ella hayan desaparecido los recuerdos pero de ti no…..

Yuske: que quieres que haga que la rapte y la obligue a recordar? Eso seria horrible….no me importa lo que piensen los estupidos aldeanos…pero si yo hago eso ella pensara mal de mi y me odiara…..y eso seria lo ultimo que yo soportaria….sera mejor dejar las cosas asi…..

ENTONCES….LOS TRES JOVENCITOS QUE LO SEGUIAN ANTES ENTRARON….

Chica: no puedes hacer eso jefe!

Chicos: no es justo!

Yuske: de que demonios hablan?

Chica: yuske-san…lo vas a dejar todo asi? Y todo lo que ella lucho por ti? Se va a quedar olvidado? Dejaras que todos sus esfuerzos queden en un recuerdo recuerda como ella se enfrento a todo por ti yuske-san….

Chicos: de verdad vas a dejarlo asi?

Yuske: lárguense…! No puedo hacer otra cosa no quiero hacerla sufrir y es mi ultima palabra vayanse!

Chicos: yuske-san baka! (se van corriendo)

Yuske: (se tira al piso) idiotas…..

Luffy: deberias ir por ella

Yuske: creen que es tan facil….? Ademas no tengo porque , yo nunca tuve nada con ella…..

Ace: pero ella si lo tuvo contigo….

Yuske: pero….si yo hago lo que quiero hacer sere egoista….y solo estaria pensando en mi….puedo ser todo lo que ustedes quieran pero nunca hare sufrir a alguien a quien quiero….

Ace: esta bien te dejaremos con eso…pero luego no te arrepientas

Yuske: no lo hare yo nunca me arrepiento de lo que hago….


	27. Chapter 27

CAPITULO 27

ASI PASARON VARIOS DIAS….Y TODO ESTABA TRANQUILO TODOS NOTABAN MUY EXTRAÑA A NAKURU…..Y UNA NOCHE….

Nakuru: (afuera de la cabaña) "que es esto que siento….." (entonces esta pierde el conocimiento…..)

Y APARECE IKKO EL JOVEN AL QUE ELLA CONOCIO DIAS ATRÁS….

Ikko: (levantandola y tomandola por la barbilla delicadamente) mi querida señorita…..ahora haras lo que yo te pida….y no recordaras nada de lo que hiciste mientras estabas dormida…..ahora ve y rapta a esa mujer llamada karin y llevala a un escondite que esta detrás de la montaña…con tu poder todo sera muy rapido…..pero….yo te guiare en tu mente ahora vete…(le da un pequeño empujoncito…..)

Nakuru: si….(se va como una bala)

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE TODOS ESTABAN DESAYUNANDO Y….

Kasuga: karin no esta! (venia caminando rapidamente) la raptaron….!!!

Luffy: que! Como lo sabes?

Kasuga: dejaron una nota….la tienen pero no se donde ni siquiera se de quien se trata…..

Ryo: tranquilo calmate la en….(pero es interrumpido por kasuga quien lo comienza a sacudir tomado del cuello de la camisa)

Kasuga: como quieres que me calme?! Eh!? Dimelo! La tienen quien sabe donde y yo no la pude proteger….probablemente este sufriendo por mis descuidos y su vida y la de mi hijo esta en peligro…..y tu quieres que me calme?!!!

Henzo: tranquilo kasuga golpeando a ryo no conseguiras nada…..(deteniendolo)

Nakuru: en lugar de pelearse deberiamos pensar en algo o no?

Todos: (sorprendidos por haber escuchado a nakuru decir eso)

Nakuru: primero….hay que tratar de saber de quien se trata….o me equivoco, mira tienes tantos enemigos y no solo tu…mi mama, mi papa, el tio luffy , el tio sanji todos los grandes tienen muchos enemigos…pero este debe tratarse de uno tuyo….y te debe conocer bien….

Kasuga: como lo sabes?

Nakuru: sencillo….tiene que ser enemigo tuyo y debe saber bien tus puntos debiles, si lo que hizo fue raptar directamente a karin….

Kasuga: tienes razon….(pensando) pero que podemos hacer si les pasa algo…..yo….

Nakuru: tranquilo….alguien tiene un plan…..

Yuske: primero…que nada esta isla es un redil de bandidos….y criminales….

Todos: (mirandolo)

Yuske: oi! no me miren a mi! Idiotas!

Nakuru: pues que quieres que pensemos….?

Yuske: na-ku-ru….

Nakuru: que?! Quieres pelea? Adelante….

Yuske: anda salgamos…..(en posición de combate, nota: estos estaban afuera desayunando)

Nakuru: ya estamos afuera idiota!

Henzo: basta! Hay pensar en un plan, yuske que estabas diciendo?

Yuske: como decia este lugar es un nido de criminales….y en estos lares solo hay pocos escondites muy buenos y ocultos…..sobretodo yo los conosco todos podemos empezar por ahí….buscando en cada uno de ellos….

Nakuru: es una gran idea para alguien de tu coeficiente…..

Yuske: te lo estas buscando nakuru…..

Nakuru: bueno lo mejor sera separarnos para encontrarla…..(parandose)

Kasuga: bien no hay tiempo que perder…..(dispuestos a irse)

Sanji: esperen….antes de ir tienen que pensarlo bien….estan seguros….de lo que van a buscar…..

Kasuga: como dijo yuske hace un momento….hay muchos escondites sera la tarea buscar en cada uno de ellos…..

Nami: sin embargo chicos….necesitan esto y necesitan separarse para investigar….

Ryo: ah?

Nami: veamos….(un mapa lo extiende en un mesa que habia afuera….)

Henzo: un mapa?

Yuske: de esta isla? Cuando lo conseguiste…..?

Nami: ah, se lo robe a un viajero hace tiempo…..

Luffy/usopp/chopper: como hay mañas que nunca se olvidan….

Nami: (los patea) silencio!, veamos…..yuske señala los escondites….(le da una pluma)

Yuske: veamos…..(comienza a marcarlos) ya ….

Nami: mmm son 7….entonces...

Ace: que les parece si (viendo el mapa) nakuru, kasuga y yuske van al escondite 5….(decia pues yuske los habia enumerado….)

Yuske: ah , entiendo….

Nami: que pasa?

Yuske: es que el escondite 5 es uno de los mas peligrosos…..me parece bien….

Ace: al 2 iremos….zoro, luffy y yo….les parece? Ese es otro de los mas peligrosos….

Luffy: bueno en marcha….

Nami: espera luffy….no hemos terminado de exparsirnos…..ayudanos ace….

Ace: bueno….henzo,sakura y ariza vayan al escondite….3 nami robin vayan al 1 es uno no muy peligroso….al 4 vayan…..sanji y usted srita. Tashigi…al 6 vayan usopp y la srita. Kaya y al 7 vayan chopper y franky….algun problema?

Todos: ninguno….

Luffy: entonces vamonos! (entonces todos tomaron los caminos correspondientes)

MAS YUSKE KASUGA Y NAKURU….ESTOS ESTABAN CAMINANDO EN LA ORILLA DE UN PEÑASCO….HIBAN HACIA UNA CUEVA EN LA CIMA DE UN MONTE…..

Kasuga: tengan cuidado…..

Nakuru: "me siento mal….todo me da vueltas" (entonces se le resbala el pie y estaba a punto de caer pero yuske y kasuga la sujetaron….)

Kasuga: nakuru que te pasa?

Nakuru: (se incorpora a como estaba antes….) perdon es que creo que la altura me afecto…(pero se le notaba como se sentia mal)

Kasuga: segura estaras bien? (sujetandola)

Nakuru: si no te preocupes sigamos….(entonces kasuga siguió caminando)

MAS TARDE TODOS REGRESARON….A LA CABAÑA Y….

Ace: que encontraron…

Ryo: nada…..y ustedes?

Luffy: lo mismo…

Nami: no puede ser donde estara karin-chan?

Robin: oigan yuske, kasuga y nakuru no han regresado creen que hayan encontrado algo? (entonces venia kasuga con alguien en brazos y detrás de el yuske….parecia ser nakuru)

Nami: nakuru!!!! Que le paso?

Kasuga: no lo sabemos de repente hibamos caminando por la orilla del barranco y se cayo al abismo….asi que tuve que abentarme para agarrarla

Yuske: y yo tuve que sujetarte a ti….(estos venian todos aporreados)

Kaya: llevenla a dentro…(entonces esta entra con chopper)

CUANDO KAYA Y CHOPPER ESTABAN REVISANDO A NAKURU….Y LUEGO TODOS ENTRARON….

Nami: que tiene?

Kaya: al parecer nada….solo agotamiento pero….

Chopper: no tendria porque si no hemos tenido batallas últimamente…..

PASADO MUCHO RATO TODOS SE HABIAN DORMIDO…..Y KASUGA Y YUSKE ESTABAN HACIENDO GUARDIA…AFUERA Y….

Kasuga: tienes alguna idea de donde pudieran tener a karin?

Yuske: dejame pensar porque….esos fueron todos los mejores escondites de la isla….solo que estuvieran en uno menos seguro….o la ultima idea que fuera uno submarino…..

Kasuga: si fuera subamarino me seria difícil ir….

PERO ENTONCES VIERON CAMINAR ENTRE ELLOS A NAKURU….

Kasuga: hey! Nakuru ya te sientes mejor?

Nakuru: (no contesto solo siguió su camino)

Yuske: hey descerebrada te hablan!

Nakuru: (tampoco contesto)

Kasuga: ah? Nakuru…..(la toma del hombro…..) nakuru…..

Nakuru: (tenia una mirada como muerta…..)

Yuske: oi que te pasa?!

Nakuru: (se suelta de kasuga y sigue su camino)

Kasuga: sigamosla algo pasa…..lo eh notado hoy ella no esta bien….

Yuske: bien vamos….(la siguen)

NAKURU LLEGO A UNA CUEVA PARECIA ESTAR CUBIERTA POR MATORRALES NO PARECIA UNA CUEVA SIN EMBARGO LO ERA Y ESTOS LA SIGUIERON Y…

Nakuru: señor eh llegado…

Ikko: oh mi querida nakuru…..

Nakuru: digame señor….

Kasuga: (susurrandole a yuske) quien sera ese tipo…..

Yuske: ni idea….(entonces con nakuru)

Ikko: ahora ve por la joven….siguiente

Nakuru: si, mi señor….(entonces usa su poder de la akuma no mi y se va como una bala)

Kasuga: espera a donde fue?

Yuske: ni idea….

PASARON COMO 5 MINUTOS Y ENTONCES NAKURU VENIA CON UNA GRAN BULTO EN LA ESPALDA Y SE MOVIA…

Kasuga: que es eso?

Yuske: porque me preguntas tanto a mi si yo no lo se….

Ikko: entregamela nakuru….

Nakuru: si…. (abienta el bulto hacia ikko)

Ikko: (le quita al bulto lo que lo cubria ycual va siendo la sorpresa de kasuga y yuske….)

Yuske: kuriko!

Kasuga: (le tapa la boca a yuske) shhh nos descubriran, pero que significa esto….

Ikko: nakuru traeme a la otra…..

Nakuru: si ….(entonces se vuelve a ir y regreso muy rapido , cual va siendo la segunda sorpresa de kasuga y yuske)

Kasuga: es…. Es karin….!

Yuske: shhhh (le tapa la boca) ahora tu callate hay que ver que sucede aquí….

Kasuga: no me importa!...(se salen de donde estaban y kasuga grita) nakuru que pasa aquí!!!

Ikko: mmm tenemos visitas…..deseguro te han seguido querida…..

Kasuga: nakuru contestame…

Ikko: es inutil….niño cuando esta en el trance no recuerda nada de nadie que no sea yo…..

Kasuga: que!, nakuru! Porque secuestraste a karin y kuriko-san…..eh….respondeme…..!!! (totalmente furioso)

Ikko: no entiendes…

Nakuru: quien eres….(con la mirada perdida)

Kasuga: e-eh? Me estas preguntando eso….eso quiere decir que tu no…..(desconcertado)

Ikko: niño, niño no entiendes ella esta bajo mi control y al estar en ese estado se le borran todos sus recuerdos hasta que yo la deje en paz….

Kasuga: de que hablas…..

Ikko: eres tonto o te haces….? Bach no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo….nakuru linda….exterminalos….

Nakuru: si….ikko-sama (entonces saca sus espadas y comienza a usar sus poderes de la furta del diablo era tan rapida que ni se veia….)

Kasuga: yuske ten cuidado si no la vemos nos puede…..(entonces sus palabras literalmente fueron cortadas por la espada de nakuru la cual le dio un pequeño corte….) nakuru…..

Ikko: nakuru la proxima vez no falles….

Nakuru: si…. (entonces estaba a punto de cortar a kasuga….yuske le proporciona un golpe fuertisimo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza…..tanto que nakuru solto la espada….)

Yuske: vamos hay que salir de aquí….(jalando a kasuga)

Kasuga: pero nakuru….

Yuske: hay que decirles a los demas y luego vendremos por ella…..(se van)

Ikko: bueno con lo que ah pasado hoy no te podre dejar ir nunca….

Nakuru: si señor….

PASADO UN RATO YA ERA DE DIA….Y EN LA CABAÑA TODOS ESTABAN PREOCUPADOS…

Nami: ahora nakuru tampoco esta es que tambien la han secuestrado?

Sanji: pero kasuga ni yuske tampoco estan deben haberse ido juntos no?

Zoro: si pero a donde?

ENTONCES A LO LEJOS SE VEIA A KASUGA Y A YUSKE Y CUANDO LLEGARON A ELLOS…

Kasuga: muchachos….

Sanji: kasuga que te paso en el brazo….

Kaya: vamos hay que curarle mientras nos cuentan….

PASADO UN RATO ESTOS YA ESTABAN CURADOS….Y LES EMPEZARON A CONTAR LO SUCEDIDO…

Nami: entonces quieres decir….

Kasuga: nakuru esta siendo manipulada por ese tipo….y ustedes saben el mpoder destructivo que tiene….

Yuske: pero para que querra a las chicas?

Kasuga: ni idea….pero hay que….darnos prisa y rescatar a karin a kuriko-san y a nakuru….

Robin: por lo que nos contaste nakuru se encuentra en una situacion muy peligrosa…

Zoro: de que hablas….

Robin: dicen que cuando alguien es capas de manipular a las personas este les puede ir quitando poco a poco su alma si esta es valiosa….y tiene un espiritu fuerte…..

Nami: eso quiere decir….

Kasuga: vamos no hay tiempo que perder…..(se van)

PASADO MUCHO RATO YA….KASUGA, YUSKE, RYO, HENZO, LUFFY, ACE ZORO Y SANJI SE ENCONTRABAN ESPIANDO LA SITUACION DE NAKURU…..

Zoro: cual es el plan?

Sanji: alguien tiene un idea…?

Luffy: patearle el culo….(con una mirada muy decidida)

Ace: (lo golpea en la cabeza) hay que ser cautelosos e inteligentes…..

Luffy: gomen….

Kasuga: bien primero hay que liberar a las rehenes o no?

Henzo: buena idea…..solo tengan cuidado en especial con karin le puede hacer mal al bebe….

Kasuga: entendido…..vamos yuske….ryo…

Yuske//ryo: si…. (entonces comenzaro a atacar….kasuga tomo a karin yuske a kuriko….y ryo vigilaba…)

Kasuga: (entonces enfrente de ellos cuando estaban a punto de rescatar a las muchachas….se para ikko) ryo, yuske llevenselas….yo me encargo….

Ikko: pero que muchacho tan presumido y arrogante eres…pero para tu buena suerte yo no sere tu oponente….(entonces detrás de el sale nakuru)

Kasuga: nakuru tu….

Nakuru: (no contesto nada y se dispuso a atacarlo….kasuga se dedico a defenderse….entonces yuske regreso….)

Yuske: cuidado kasuga! (le estaba avisando que detrás de el ikko le hiba a enterrar una espada….a la cual esquivo por cierto…) menos mal…

Kasuga: (entonces se queda inmóvil….y le proporciona una patada a ikko haciendo que este cayera un poco lejos y del otro lado de la cueva….entraron ace zoro , sanji y luffy…nada mas como espectadores pues luffy habia dicho que dejaran alos chicos hacerlo….)

Ace: no es posible….(mirando a nakuru)

Zoro/sanji: que! Pasa! Subnormal porque gritas!

Ace: nakuru esta a punto de perder por completo su alma….

Zoro: que! Como lo sabes?

Ace: tengo una muy buena percepción….y si este tipo le quita aunque sea un poco mas de alma perderemos a la nakuru que conocemos…y nunca mas la volveremos a ver…..

Ikko: nakuru….matalo….(mirando fijamente a nakuru mientras esta se proponia cumplir la orden)

Ace: lo voy a matar….(a punto de golpear a ikko)

Luffy: detente dejalos a ellos…..

Ace: luffy si entiendes? Si nakuru cumple esa ultima orden de ese tipo…..su alma sera completamente absorvida por el..y nunca regresara a ser la misma de antes….ni siquiera tendria voluntan propia seria manipulada por alguien que pudiera usar la hipnosis…..entiendes?

Luffy: mmmm entonces vamos…(entonces estos dispuesto a atacarlo pero este se movia muy rapido)

Sanji: joder! Quedate quieto….(intentando patearlo)

Kasuga: (esquivando los golpes de nakuru….)

Yuske: cuidado!

Kasuga: (hasta que dejo de esquivarlos y se quedo inmóvil….)

Nakuru: (le enterro una espada en el estomago a kasuga y se quedo mirando a lo lejos sin un punto vacia)

Kasuga: (la abraza aun con la espada enterrada entre gestos de dolor por la espada incrustada) basta….(le acaricia la cabeza)

Todos: kasuga….

Ace: nakuru oh no…..su ultima alma…..

Zoro: nakuru!!!!! (perplejo)

Yuske: idiota porque no lo esquivaste…

Kasuga: (le vuelve a acariciar la cabeza) tu tienes un gran poder…..regresa….

Ikko: es imposible…ella ya es mia….

Nakuru: (le susurra) kasuga…

Kasuga: (pone una sonrisa de maniaco….eso crees?

Ikko: que?

Kasuga: que si crees que ella ya es tuya…? En verdad lo crees….?

Ikko: por supuesto mi hipnosis nunca ah fallado….o….sera que…

Nakuru: (se voltea y mira a ikko con una cara de odio….) este sera tu ultimo dia sobre la tierra (entonces lo ataco de tal forma que era imposible que sobreviviera…) imbecil…(entonces se voltea….frente a frente de kasuga….pero sin mirarlo a los ojos) perdon….

ENTONCES HENZO ENTRA MUY AGITADO….

Yuske: henzo que pasa?

Henzo: es karin….esta muy mal debemos darnos prisa y regresar…

Kasuga: que! (salen corriendo)

Yuske: ey no vas a venir? (diciendole a nakuru)

Nakuru: no por el momento , en un rato voy…no me tardo…

Yuske: no vendra otro hipnotista a raptarte?

Nakuru: (sonrie sarcásticamente) no….

Yuske: bien….(se va)

ENTONCES CUANDO LLEGARON AL LA CABAÑA….CHOPPER Y KAYA SE PUSIERON A REVISAR A KARIN…MUY CUIDADOSAMENTE…CUANDO SALIO KAYA….

Kaya: chicos…

Chopper: tenemos algo que decir….(muy cabisbajos)

Kasuga: que pasa?

Kaya: (entonces nakuru estaba recargada en un arbol de ahí nadie la habia visto…pero estaba escuchando) lo siento mucho kasuga….pero el…bebe…

Kasuga: eh? (sentia que el mundo se le venia encima….) p-puedo….pasar a ver a karin?

Kaya: claro entra….

Kasuga: (entro como loco)

Sanji: kasuga….eso no nos lo esperabamos….(se sienta pues las piernas le temblaban…

Ace: si a ti te tiemblan las piernas como crees que se siente kasuga….

Tashigi: debastado de seguro…..

Nakuru: "eso fue….por mi culpa?...en verdad por mi culpa perdio al bebe? Soy un monstruo" (comienza a llorar…)

MIENTRAS ADENTR CON KARIN Y KASUGA…

Kasuga: karin….(le acaricia la cara)

Karin: descuida….sabiamos que esto podia pasar o no? Nos lo advirtieron y nosotros decidimos tomar el riesgo….e intentar tenerlo…pero por mas esfuerzo que hicimos…no dio resultado verdad….(comienza a llorar lentamente)

Kasuga: si…es un poco injusto no….(comienza a llorar igual….)

ENTONCES YA TODOS ESTABAN ACOMODADOS ADENTRO….Y…DE REPENTE ENTRA NAKURU….

Nami: nakuru….(la abraza) estas bien….

Nakuru: (no respondia nada….se veia como ida….)

Henzo: nakuru?

Nakuru: perdon…

Nami: porque pides perdon?

Nakuru: kasuga….karin…perdon…si yo hubiera sido mas fuerte…tu no hubieras pasado por todo eso y….tu bebe….(comienza a llorar) tu bebe hubiera seguido vivo…..

Kasuga: (no respondio nada pues en parte el si creia que era culpa de nakuru y no causa de la enfermedad de karin)

Karin: no, es tu culpa nakuru-san….nosotros dos sabiamos lo que nos esperaba y decidimos intentar tenerlo…pero no resulto….no es tu culpa…..son cosas que pasan….si? no te pongas asi….

Kasuga: (asombrado pues aun bajo tales situaciones karin seguia siendo esa mujer….bondadosa…y amistosa de siempre…)

Nakuru: (se da la vuelta…y abre la puerta)

Zoro: a donde vas?

Nakuru: al barco….(cierra la puerta…. Y se va corriendo con su poder llego en 3 segundos….y ya cuando estaba en el barco se dirigio a su habitación…y agarro una maleta y empaco unas cosas…..tomo una buena cantidad de dinero….y salio….y empezo a escribir una nota…y la dejo clavada y la puerta del comedor…pues sabia que ese seria el primer lugar al que irian al regresar al barco….ella confiando que tardarian en regresar al barco) no puedo permanecer mas aquí….(entonces salta del barco y corre a toda velocidad….hasta que se dejo de ver….)


	28. Chapter 28

CAPITULO 28

PASARON 3 DIAS Y TODOS ESTABAN REGRESANDO AL BARCO CUANDO TERMINARON DE EMBARCAR….Y ESTABAN A PUNTO DE ENTRAR A LA COCINA-COMEDOR CUANDO…

Nami: que es esto…? (lo agarra y comienza a leer) es de nakuru….

Zoro: que dice?

Nami: dice: ¨esta es mi forma de despedirme…aunque ustedes digan que no…yo se que todo lo malo que ah pasado es culpa mia….lo siento mucho karin kasuga….pero de ahora en adelante no les dare mas problemas…..adios…¨ se fue….(se le doblan las piernas y cae al piso)

Usopp: nami….(sujetandola) a donde abra ido?

Zoro: ni idea….(sujetando la carta y la dobla) no sabemos si la volveremos a ver…..

Sanji: nami-san….(sujentandola esta se habia desmayado)

Kaya: llevenla a la enfermeria….(se va tras ellos….)

MAS TARDE LA NOTICIA SE OIA POR TODO EL BARCO NAMI Y ZORO VOLVERIAN A SER PADRES…..UNA NOTICIA BUENA ENTRE TANTAS MALAS…..

Nami: es increíble…que se vaya una y llegue otro….(sonriendo muy triste)

Zoro: (la abraza) ya veras que nakuru regresara solo hay que dale tiempo…..

DESPUES DE ESTO PASARON 3 AÑOS….Y PARA ESTO Y HABIA NACIDO EL HIJO DE NAI Y ZORO FUE UNA NIÑA….IGUALITA A NAMI…A TODO ESTO ESTOS SE ENCONTRABAN CERCA DE UNA REGION MUY PARECIDA A LA DE ARABASTA MUY CALUROSA Y DESERTICA…..ERAN VARIAS ISLAS PERO MUY ALEJADAS SE TOMABAN AL MENOS 10 DIAS LLEGAR A CADA UNA…..ENTONCES ESTOS LLEGARON…A UNA ESPECIE DE BAR….DONDE HABIA ENTRETENIMIENTO….ESTABAN PREPARANDO AL PARECER UN NUMERO MUSICAL Y ENTONCES EMPEZO LA MUSICA….(MUSICA DE You are the one that I want DE VASELINA) ERAN DOS JOVENES….LOS DOS TRAIAN ANTIFAZ….ERA UNA JOVEN MUY HERMOSA CABELLO VERDE LARGO…..MUY LARGO….Y UN JOVEN ALA VISTA MUY GUAPO TAMBIEN TRAIA ANTIFAZ Y ENTONCES EMPEZARON A CANTAR…..

Joven: I got chills, they´re multiplyin , and I´m losing control ,cause the power ,you´re supplyin , It´s electrifyin…..(mientras se acercaba a la chica)

Chica: You better shape up ´cause I need a man and my heart is set on you , you better shape up you better understand to my heart I must be true….(estaban haciendo una muy preciosa presentacion….)

MIENTRAS EN LA MESA DE NUESTROS CAMARADAS….

Robin: que bonito duo o no nami?

Nami: si…esa chica se me figura nakuru o no chicos?

Henzo: si tienes razon eso seria si ella se vistiera femeninamente como la chica del antifaz…..

Nami: henzo.! (regañandolo)

Ryo: es verdad tia nami….nakuru no es muy femenina que digamos….

Nami: lo que pasa es que no saco mi femenineidad ya que su padre la crio como un chico…

Zoro: que tiene de malo?

Nami: por eso me estoy encargando de hacer a yukina….muy dulce y femenina tu malcriaste a nakuru…..

Kasuga: esa chica canto hermoso….

Yuske: que recuerdos o no kasuga?

Kasuga: si….(sonrie…nostálgicamente) bueno pero hay que seguir o no? Tengo que saber como se llama nunca habia escuchado cantar a nadie asi….( se para)

Chica: (caminando sin fijarse choca con el) disculpe…(lo mira y casi se le salen los ojos….) "es el como es que kasuga esta aquí eso quiere decir…."(mirando a buscar donde estaban los demas)

Kasuga: disculpa cual es tu nombre? Cantaste precioso….

Chica: debo irme….(sale corriendo) sasuke…..vamos..

Sasuke: que pasa? Nakuru….?

Nakuru: ven vamonos…(lo jala de la mano)

Kasuga: que extraño….(se va y se sienta en la mesa) eso fue muy raro…

Yuske/ryo: (riendose a carcajadas) vaya manera de cortarte!!!!

Kasuga: no mec corto vuelta subnormales…., me huyo como si me conociera?

Ryo/yuske: tu eres el subnormal vales mas de 500 millones y no quieres que casi todo el mundo te conosca….

Kasuga: tal vez…

PASARON UN DIA….EN ESA ISLA….Y DE PRONTO UNA TARDE SE OIA UN ESTRUENDO….Y NUESTROS AMIGOS ESTABAN DESCANSANDO Y EL BOSQUE ….

Nami: que es eso?

Zoro: (detuvo a un aldeano y le pregunto) que sucede?

Aldeano: son los hombres de crocodrile…..dicen que ah regresado y ahora esta por estos lares….y su tropa principal esta atacando la ciudad….

Luffy: crocodrile (se para como volido) vamos

PARA ESTO ACE SEGUIA CON ELLOS…

Ace: no deberian meterse el problema no es con ustedes….

Luffy: pero yo derrote una vez a ese tipo crei haberlo matado….pero….ya veo que no….vamos….(todos se paran y se dirigen…..a la ciudad donde se estaba ocasionando una matanza terrible….y cuando llegaron..de repente enfrete de ellos a traves del fuego se veia a 6 individuos que venian caminando y….) preparense…

Sasuke: nakuru…..ya terminamos aquí…

Nakuru: (estirandose) si tienes razon…..vamos al barco y luego nos largamos….(pero estos quedaron enfrete de los chicos….y a los cuales se quedaron pasmados….

Nami: nakuru! Que se supone que haces….!!! (furiosa)

Nakuru: rayos justo hoy que me diverti mucho me tenia que encontrar con ustedes….

Sasuke: los conoces nakuru?

Nakuru: si…pero no quiero verlos…sigamos regresemos al barco….

Chicos: si capitana….(se dan la media vuelta)

Kasuga: capitana…? (la toma del brazo)

Nakuru: que quieres? Sueltame no quiero verlos no quiero estar cerca de ustedes porque no te vas con tu mujercita me dejas en paz….

Kasuga: (con los ojos llenos de ira le proporciona una cachetada) karin esta muerta desde hace 2 años….han pasado tres desde que te fuiste….!

Chicos: capitana…..enseguida los terminamos…

Nakuru: de ninguna manera si lo que quieren es morir pelen contra ellos….

Chicos: pero capitana usted es la mas fuerte de toda la region de toshiba…..(pais de arena al igual que arabasta)

Nakuru: eh dicho que no…! Me van a desobedecer…, y tu ya sueltame….(kasuga la estaba agarrando de la chaqueta que traia…..y esta se jalo y kasuga se quedo con la chaqueta en la mano….)

Nami: na-nakuru! Que traes ahí…..

Kasuga: que significa esto…?

Nakuru: que les pasa yo deje de ser de su banda hace 3 años….hoy soy alguien mucho mejor…..(les muestra un tatuaje de crocodrile en la espalada esta traia una blusa de tirantes….)

Sasuke: acaso no conocen la identidad de nakuru….

Yuske: a que te refieres?

Sasuke: comandante de la primera division de crocodrile….la mejor en su puesto y eso que hay 6 divisiones…..

Nami: nakuru…no es cierto….eres de la banda de crocodrile….no sabes quien es…nosotros te lo contamos

Nakuru: y? cual es el problema….cuando el hizo todo eso yo todavía no nacia….y el me protegio y me salvo la vida se la devo….jure a este tatuaje mi vida a crocodrile…y….no me molesten mas…que tengo….otra mision y faltan todavía unas cosas…..

Tripulante: capitana mire ahí esta escondido el tipo que estamos buscando..

Nakuru: enserio…(mirando cuidadosamente…)

Hombre: ah…..(comienza a correr…)

Nakuru: velo….ci…luz…(entonces desaparece…y se oye un grito de dolor del hombre….entonce nakuru volvio a aparecer con una bolsa en la mano) ya esta chicos es hora de irnos de esta isla…(se da la vuelta) sayonara….(haciendo una seña con la mano…..)

Nami: (se le doblan las piernas….) nakuru…..

Usopp: nami…tranquila…

Kasuga: (pasmado y enojado)

Yuske: que piensas…

Zoro: (con la cabeza baja…)

Luffy: iremos en su busca….

Todos: eh?  
zoro: que no viste no quiere regresar con nosotros no se puede obligar a las personas a hacer lo que quieras….

Luffy: iremos a derrotar a crocodile de una vez…..

Ace: si es asi, me imagino que esta en kashibara…..

Todos: kashibara?  
ace: es la ciudad principal que esta después de dos islas nos tomara….20 dias llegar a aya…si nos damos prisa podremos ir siguiendo el barco de nakuru:

luffy: vamos…..

MIENTRAS UN BARCO QUE YA ESTABA NAVEGANDO….

Nakuru: (pensativa) "no puede ser que karin haya muerto…..bueno es otra muerta mas a mi conciencia…" (fumando un cigarro)

Sasuke: ya te eh dicho que dejes esas cosas…..(sentandose)  
nakuru: tu no me mandas….., ademas sabes bien que si dejo esto me volvere loca…..

Sasuke: esa era tu familia?

Nakuru: (se crespo ante la pregunta) mmm si por?

Sasuke: es por lo que me contaste que no quieres volver con ellos?  
nakuru: si, no quiero no puedo no soportaria estar a su lado el dolor seria mas fuerte….

Sasuke: ya te eh dicho que cuando estes conmigo ese dolor desaparecera….

Nakuru: estas loco…..

ASI CUANDO LLEGARON A LA SIGUIENTE ISLA LLEGARON CASI AL MISMO TIEMPO MIENTRAS NAKURU Y SU BANDA ESTABAN HACIENDO AVERIAS….

Nakuru: vamonos chicos a la siguiente isla….

Chicos: si!

Yuske: alto….

Nakuru: otra vez…me estan siguiendo? O que?

Kasuga: si porque tienes algun problema….

Nakuru: si muchos…..vamonos…

ENTONCES UNOS HOMBRES APARECEN….

Hombres: tendras que pelear con nosotros antes….

Nakuru: ustedes….chicos en guardia preparense….(entonces esta y su abnda comienzana a pelear total…que a esta pelea…se hizo una gran explosion…y el barco de nakuru quedo hecho polvo….y ella inconsciente…nota: estaba en tierra cerca del barco…)

Sasuke: (con nakuru en brazos) oigan….(hiba corriendo detrás de luffy y la tripulacion…)

Luffy: que quieres?

Sasuke: porfavor…llevensela…

Zoro: (toma a nakuru en brazos…) porque?

Sasuke: yo…me jure protegerla siempre si le pasa algo aquí no me lo perdonare…llevensela y diganle un adios de mi parte….

Luffy: de acuerdo….

Sasuke: (entonces a este nlo seguian atacando y seguia peleando)

PASARON DOS DIAS NAKURU SEGUIA INCONCIENTE PERO YA ESTABA EN EL THOUSAND SUNNY….TODOS…YA ESTABAN EN MARCHA A LA SIGUIENTE ISLA…CUANDO DESPERTO Y SALIO CORRIENDO Y ENTRO A LA COCINA….

Nakuru: alguien me quiere explicar que hago yo aquí….!!! (grita)

Luffy: tu amigo..te entrego con nosotros dijo que te dijeramos de su parte un adios….

Nakuru: que! (sale corriendo y todos detrás de ella esperando una locura….)

Henzo: nakuru no se te ocurra hacer alguna estupidez….

Nakuru: como pudo….(entonces comienza a gritar) com pudiste baka…!(se da la vuelta y se dirige a un rincón de la cocina y prende un cigarro algo raro…)

ASI PASARON TRES DIAS MAS Y NAKURU NO HABLABA CON NADIE NO HABIA COMIDO NI NADA SOLO ESTABA FUMANDO SUS CIGARROS RAROS….CUANDO SE SIENTE QUE ALGO CHOCA CON EL BARCO TODOS MENOS NAKURU ESTABAN AFUERA Y …

Sasuke: buenas…

Todos: eres tu,….

Luffy: que no estabas muerto?

Sasuke: no….estoy bien ahora y nakuru?

Henzo: en la cocina….encerrada no ah querido comer ni nada….

Sasuke: mmmm nakuru (pega una grito)

Nakuru: (se para como volida y abre la puerta de la cocina con lagrimas en los ojos….) s-sasuke! (corre hacia el y este la alza de la cintura y le da una vuelta…)

Yuske: alguien me puede explicar…(le susurra a ryo)

Ryo: ni idea….

Sasuke: que bueno que estas bien….

Nakuru: tu….(llorando le da una bofetada) idiota! Que hubiera pasado si mueres eh! Dime! Yo no quiero otro timonel en mi barco mas que tu….

Sasuke: oye eras una carga inconciente….

Nakuru: asi… como sea vamonos de aquí….rapido (mirando a un lado) veo que consiguieron un barco chicos….! (les grita a los de abajo)

Chicos: si capitana….!

Nakuru: bien y nos vamos?

Sasuke: no….

Nakuru: eh?  
sasuke: eh visto como te tratan aquí y como te quieren…no puedo permitir que dejes este lugar….

Nakuru: ah, y vas a decidir tu por mi…..

Sasuke: Porsu….

Nakuru: (entonces suena….un mini den den mushi…..) es el…sr. Crocodrile…

Todos: crocodrile (estaban atentos)

Nakuru: señor nakuru reportandose..

Mr.0: nakuru querida porque no habia recivido señales tuyas…?

Nakuru: lo siento señor tuvimos un percance pero ya todo esta arreglado….vamos en marcha a la siguiente isla nos veremos en kashibara dentro de un mes señor..

Mr.0: entendio adios…

Nakuru: adios…., lo ves tenemos que irnos…ya… si no no llegaremos a tiempo….y…

Sasuke: no te sulfures…..tranquila porque no te tranquilizas pasas dos dias con tu familia y luego vemos lo demas….

Nakuru: pero…..sasuke….

Sasuke: eh dicho que no….

Nakuru: ja! Como si fueras a decidir tu por mi (se avienta y cae al barco de ellos) vienes o te quedas?

Sasuke: nakuru…(reprochandole)

Nakuru: no me vas a obligar y no pongas esa cara que…..(entonces sasuke le puso una cara de puchero)

Nakuru: esta bien dos dias no mas y si me dices que otro te abiento por la borda…(de un salto sube a la borda del thousand sunny) pero como castigo al obligarme a estar aquí dos dias….(dirigiendose a toda su tripulacion) ustedes haran todos mis deberes durante nuestro camino a kashibara…

Tripulacion: que!

Sasuke: oye eso es injusto…!

Nakuru: vamonos…

Sasuke: (entonces se hacen en bolita con su tripulacion y comienzan a susurrar….) esta bien hagamoslo por nakuru…..

Chicos: si todo sea por la capitana…

Nakuru: se puede saber que susurran y ustedes a que hora subieron….

Chicos: capitana eso quiere decir que no probaremos en todo el transcurso su deliciosa comida….

Nakuru: eso si ustedes creen que comere las cosas que ustedes preparan….

Sanji: por que no pasan todos y se toman un café…

Chicos: si!

Nakuru: (suspira) bueno aprovechando que estoy aquí….(salta a su barco abre una puerta y saca un morral…)

Sasuke: que ya decidiste quedarte?

Nakuru: estas loco? Solo aprovechare para darme un baño…decente….(sube al thousand sunny...) me lo merezco después de todo….(camina y abre una puerta y asi mismo la cierra….)

ENTONCES YA TODOS ESTABAN EN LA COCINA….Y…

Sanji: y dinos conociste a nakuru?

Sasuke: ah? Yo…. Veamos….mmmm se que no les gusta hablar de nuestro jefe pero asi la conoci….yo siempre eh sido el timonel de la primera division….y cuando llego nakuru y el sr. Crocodrile la puso como comandante…me enoje y le dije que como era posible que una enana pudiera ser….la comandante….despues de eso ella me tumbo al piso de una gran patada y me dijo por eso…..

Todos: (con cara de interrogación)

Sasuke: lo es estupido pero asi nos conocimos….es muy dificl tratar con ella ya que nunca se suelta fácilmente…. Las pocas cosas que se de ella….me ah costado mucho tiempo sacarselas….

ENTONCES ENTRA NAKURU…

Nakuru: (agarra un encendedor de la barra y prende un cigarro….raro como los que se la paso prendiendo) voy a afuera...

Sasuke: otra vez con eso…ya te dije que lo dejes por la paz…

Nakuru: y yo ya te dije el porque….(se sale)

Sanji: sasuke ese cigarro no es normal cierto….hace un dia le tome uno y lo oli….no es uno normal….que es?

Sasuke: eso…..mmm como les explico mire ustedes como doctores deben saber de esto…(refieriendose a kaya y a chopper) existen varias hierbas que causan estragos en el cuerpo humano…como la Magulla y mutado….y esos cigarros que se fuma estan hechas de eso…

Kaya: pero eso es… ilegal…ademas podria morir de eso….

Nami: tan grave es?

Kaya: son drogas con ese simple nombre….

Nami: que! Y tu le dejas tomarlas? No que la quieres tanto?

Sasuke: yo no dije nada de eso señora….(sonrojado)

Nami: no pero se te nota…..

Sasuke: por eso siempre le digo que lo deje pero a veces me arrepiento por una vez sucedió….que dejo de fumarlos y estaba a punto de suicidarse….esa droga hace que su mente este tranquila….

ENTONCES ENTRA NAKURU….

Nakuru: por lo que veo ya les contaste….

Nami: nakuru como puedes…

Nakuru: antes de que me heches tu rollo…., cuando una persona ah matado tanta gente como yo….su conciencia esta muy llena de pesares si yo dejo de fumarlos..me entra la desesperación de morir si eso es lo que quieres en este momento me tiro al mar…

Nami: nakuru…..eso no esta bien….

Nakuru: (refiriendose a sasuke) ves porque no quiero estar aquí solamente se la pasan criticandome…estoy aquí porque tu me obligaste…..(se sale)

Kasuga: (la sigue) nakuru que te pasa?

Nakuru: me pasa que no tienen derecho a meterse en mi vida…

Kasuga: si lo tienen son tus padres….

Nakuru: pero ya soy una adulta…

Nami: no eres una adulta si fueras adulta harias las cosas sabiendo lo que haces…

Nakuru: yo se perfectamente lo que hago tu crees que no se lo que hago? Y soy tan madura como para saber ser agradecida…sabes una cosa crocodrile podra ser el mas malo del mundo pero me salvo la vida….y gracias a el estoy viva….yo le debo muchas cosas se nuevas tecnicas de pelea puedo hacer nuevas cosas gracias a el le debo mucho….aunque me haya convertido en una criminal peor que los piratas…crees que no se lo que hago? Lose y lo se muy bien….


	29. Chapter 29

CAPITULO 29

ASI PASO UN DIA….Y…UN RATO NAKURU ESTABA CON SU TRIPULACION EN UNA ESQUINA DEL THOUSAND SUNNY Y SE ESTABAN RIENDO A CARCAJADAS INCLUYENDO A NAKURU….

Kasuga: (mirando a nakuru) nunca la habia visto reir asi y tu? (diciendole a henzo)  
henzo: pues a pesar de todo se ve feliz….o no?

Kasuga: si creo que si….

Nakuru: bueno ahora tenemos un pequeñito problema…., ven ese barco de aya…(señalando un barco algo lejos de ellos)

Tripulacion: si..

Nakuru: nos hemos quedado sin fondos…asi que…tenemos que hacer una pequeña mision para conseguir algo de dinero…

Nami: hija yo te doy….

Nakuru: no eso seria como un prestamo y no quiero volver a tener que pagarselos y verlos dentro de un buen tiempo…..

MAS TARDE..

Kasuga: nakuru porque no quieres estar con nosotros…?

Nakuru: es que….son dos razones….una no te la pienso decir y la otra…es que caundo estoy con ustedes me siento tan libre….que si me acostumbro de nuevo no seria capas de dejarala pero tampoco seria capaz de mandar a esos idiotas solos al mar….(mirando jugar a su tripulacion)

Kasuga: tan importantes son para ti?

Nakuru: entiende…, después de que me aleje de ustedes me fui totalmente sola ellos son mis primeros amigos que no son mi familia….los quiero mucho…..(con una sonrisa llena de paz y enciende un cigarro)

Kasuga: porque las sigues tomando? No te hacen daño?  
nakuru: entiendeme…..tu nunca lo sabras espero…. Pero….cuando has hecho cosas tan terribles como yo….al menos a mi la culpa me carcome….y siento la terrible necesidad de morir…y en un acto desesperado puedo hacerlo….pero con esto esos impulsos se calman….

Kasuga: aparte de eso….que es exactamente lo que haces osea cual es tu funcion en la banda de crocodrile….

Nakuru: mi funcion….mmm bueno almenos cuando estoy con el en la base no hay cosa que no se haga sin mi permiso y buen visto….claro que cuando salgo como ahora….se queda el encargado…cuando salgo con la tripulacion es por alguna deuda pendiente del señor crocodrile…o algun robo asesinato y busqueda de algo o alguien, no siempre es lo mismo pero..ahora tengo un problema…por lo que estoy algo preocupada….

Kasuga: ah? De que se trata….

Nakuru: mas bien son dos….uno es que me eh quedado sin fondos….el barco que teniamos ahí estaba todo el capital….y….ahora no eh logrado ver un barco….al cual robar….

Kasuga: porque no le has dicho a mi tia nami…ella puede…

Nakuru: no…, no quiero volver a verlos almenos en un buen tiempo ademas yo decidi irme sin nada no puedo estarle pidiendo esas cosas a mi madre ya soy una adulta y soy responsable de mi tripulacion…..y el otro es que me eh dado cuenta de que a cada isla que voy nos estan siguiendo unos tipos enemigos del sr. Crocodrile…..y por lo mismo me persiguen….

Kasuga: porque no los enfrentas tu eres muy fuerte….

Nakuru: ese no es el problema es que cada vez que los elimino se multiplican mas osea vienen mas a contraatacar….ahora estamos buscando un valioso tesoro al parecer esta en alguna parte de este lado del mar….y…

ENTONCES…

Sasuke: nakuru…ven rapido parece que lo hemos encontrado…..

Nakuru: que! (se abienta por la borda del thousand sunny al agua)

Kasuga: estas loca vuelve aquí! (pero miro que nakuru ya no se undia si no que estaba nadando….

Nakuru: que pasa sasuke estan seguros….

Sasuke: todo lo indica….vamos….(le toma la mano y se unden)

Kasuga: todos vengan!

ENTONCES TODOS SALIERON Y VIERON COMO NAKURU Y SASUKE….ESTABAN FLOTANDO HABLANDO DE ALGO…..ENTONCES SUBIERON TODOS MOJADOS A LA BORDA DEL THOUSAND SUNNY….

Nakuru: si es…

Sasuke: ahora solo tenemos que sacarlo…..(la abraza)

Nakuru: (se suelta) estoy contenta pero ….(mira a su alrededor….)

Luffy: wow nakuru como hiciste eso!!!

Nakuru: demonios nadie debia saber de esto…(con la mano en la cara)

Nami: de que hablas? Como fuiste capaz de nadar si tu comiste una akuma no mi…

Nakuru: veran es una hierba que se encuentra en cualquier bosque o selva muy comun tan comun que nadie se habia tomado la molestia de ver sus funciones….esta sirve para los que han comido las akuma no mi para que puedan nadar y estar en el agua sin que esta les debilite….

Luffy: ah…que impresionante y puedes conseguirnos esa hierba eh! (con una mirada de ilusion)

Nakuru: mmm si solo,….(pero entonces suena….el den den mushi portátil de nakuru) disculpen un momento….(contesta) si?

Croco: nakuru…ya lo encontraste cierto?

Nakuru: si eres muy rapido para la telepatia o no? Ya lo hemos avistado (decia muy emocionada) son dos cofres….y al parecer por lo pesado tienen mucho dinero…..(muy contenta)

Croco: bien en cuanto contabilises todo el dinero llamame para decirte cual sera tu parte….

Nakuru: si señor….(cuelga)

Sasuke: era el jefe?

Nakuru: si hay que terminar pronto el trabajo y regresar a kashibara….

Kasuga: nakuru sobre esa hierba….

Nakuru: mmmm les conseguire unas cuantas si? Pero necesito terminar mi trabajo….(y se voltea hacia su tripulacion) chicos….ya saben lo que hay que hacer…vamos sasuke..hay que ir por ellos….(se quita los zapatos y se abienta al mar)

Sasuke: (hace lo mismo)

Nami: a donde van?

Kasuga: estan tratando de sacar un tesoro por lo que entendi….

MAS TARDE….EN LA BORDA DEL THOUSAND SUNNY…..DOS COFRES ENORMES CON TODO EL SENTIDO DE LA PALABRA LLENOS DE ORO….

Nami: oro, mucho oro….

Nakuru: mama, me puedes prestar un cuarto donde pueda hacer la contabilidad de todo esto….?

Nami: un cuarto? Mmmm te serviria el cuarto de navegación lo hemos remodelado y tiene una gran mesa…ahí hay todo lo que te pueda servir…..

Nakuru: gracias…., sasuke, chicos lleven los cofres a esa habitación de ahí….(señalando a una habitación) dejenme ir por mis anteojos (se proponia saltar a su barco pero sanji lo detuvo….)

Sanji: que te parece si te das un baño y en un rato vienen todos a cenar….asi te relajaras y podras hacer tu trabajo… eh?

Nakuru: gracias tio sanji….(salta a su barc y regresa con un morral y se dirigia al cuarto de baño….seguida por sus tripulantes….entonces los ve de reojo) donde yo me de cuenta de que alguno me esta espiando…..es hombre muerto entiende? En especial tu sasuke…

Sasuke: que yo nunca te espio de noche…..(entonces se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir) ups…

Nakuru: entonces si lo has hecho (lo patea y lo manda a volar y se mete al baño)

ENTONCES TODOS LOS HOMBRES A BORDO DEL BARCO….HORRORIZADOS…

Hombres: no cabe duda es de temer….

Sanji: no hay duda de que es hija de zoro y nami-san….

Zoro/nami: y porque lo dices asi eh? (colericos)

MAS TARDE TODOS YA ESTABAN CENANDO….

Nami: nakuru que se supone que vas a hacer?

Nakuru: pues tengo que contar todo lo que hay en los cofres….y informarselo al señor crocodrile y el entonces mandara a uno de sus ayudantes por el….pero antes de eso el me dira cuanto…..esta destinado a mi tripulacion y estara dispuesto supongo a asignarme otra mision…..

Sasuke: según tengo entendido tiene algo pendiente en el north blue? Verdad?

Nakuru: asi parece…..

Nami: pero…eso es una locura viajar….desde grand line al north blue…..

Nakuru: pero yo tengo algo que hace mi barco viajar mas rapido solo que para eso necesitamos otro barco mas la porcion que nos de el jefe construiremos otro barco que pueda soportar el acelerador….

Nami: acelerador?

Nakuru: es un invento mio hace que el barco pueda navegar a rapidas velocidades….

Franky: mmm como un motor de carro electricos?

Nakuru: algo parecido pero este resistente a todo tipo de agua….

ENTONCES UNA NIÑA COMO DE 3 AÑOS DE CABELLO ROJO SE ACERCA A NAMI Y LE DICE…(ESTAMOS HABALANDO DE YUKINA)

Yukina: mami…me lees un cuento….

Nakuru: ah? Mami? Que significa…..(con cara interrogativa)

ENTONCES LA HABITACION SE PUSO UN POCO TENSA….

Nami: veras…cuando tu te marchaste….nos enteramos que estaba embarazada…..y nacio ella (acercando a yukina a nakuru) ella es yukina….es tu hermana menor….

Nakuru: ah, ya veo (entonces su cara cambio de alegre a seria y falsa….le acaricia la cabeza) eres muy bonita nena……

MAS TARDE CUANDO YA TODOS ESTABAN HACIENDO DIFERENTES COSAS Y NAKURU ESTABA EN LA HABITACION D ENAVEGACION HACIENDO SUS CUENTAS….MIENTRAS EN EL COMEDOR….

Nami: no le callo muy bien la noticia verdad?

Sanji: parece que no tu que crees?

Ariza: yo creo que se siente desplazada….por yukina….

MIENTRAS CON NAKURU…

Nakuru: otra niña eh….(mientras hacia cuentas)

ASI PASO TODA LA NOCHE…Y YA DE MADRUGADA…..

Sasuke: (entra y le coloca a nakuru una frasada encima cubriendola) hay linda…."te dolio verdad?"

ASI MISMO SASUKE SE SALIO DE LA HABITACION Y CERRO LA PUERTA Y SE SENTO EN ELLA Y AHÍ SE QUEDO DORMIDO….A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTES TODOS ESTABAN DESAYUNANDO Y DESPUES DE ESO….YA TODOS ESTABAN HACIENDO SUS REFERENTES COSAS….Y TODOS EN LA BORDA MIRANDO A SASUKE….

Ryo: que hace el ahí?

Henzo: bien pudo haber venido a dormir a las hamacas de sus amigos….

Nami: lo que pasa es que le esta velando el sueño a nakuru…..

EN ESE MOMENTO SE ABRE DE UN PORTAZO LA PUERTA ERA NAKURU QUIEN CON EL PORTAZO YA HABIA GOLPEADO TERRIBLEMENTE A SASUKE….

Nakuru: buenos dias…(estirandose) ah? Que les pasa? (observando que todos la miraban con una mirada terrorifica)

Sasuke: (empuja la puerta) oi! que te pasa yo me pase la noche cuidandote y tu me golpeas que formas son esas..

Nakuru: perdon no te vi….

Sasuke: siempre es lo mismo….!

Nakuru: pues que quieres que haga si no te vi! (peleandose)

Chimo: (tripulante de nakuru) capitana ….siento interrumpir…pero…

Nakuru/sasuke: que quieres!

Chimo: me pregunto si ya termino de contar el dinero…

Nakuru: ah es cierto ya termine…(saca un papel del bolsillo) según conte anoche…cada cofre tiene 10,000,000,000

Todos: que!!!!

Nakuru: asi que …(entonces suena su den den mushi) bueno..

Croco: nakuru ya terminaste verdad…

Nakuru: ya te eh dicho que no leas mi mente, pero si ya termine calculandolo todo….en cada cofre hay 10,000,000,000

Croco: como me imaginaba…., bien por tu gran esfuerzo durante tu viaje de 6 meses…..quedate con un cofre…..

Nakuru: eh? Estas seguro? (sorprendida)

Croco: porque no lo estaria confio en ti y aunque se que estas con los sombrero de paja en estos momentos….

Nakuru: ya te eh dicho que dejes de leer mi mente…..

Croco: lo siento es una sucia mania…pero no me molesta me imaginaba que eras hija de roronoa zoro…..pero yo te tengo plena confianza….en ti nunca habia tenido a nadie a quien tenerle tanta confianza….asi que te doy unos consejos ese dinero comprate ropa hermosa para cuando vengas a verme porque cuando llegues hare una recepcion con todos pero en grande…y muy lujosa….otro consejo hazte uno de esos barcos tan bellos que haces y tomate unas vacaciones de dos mese después regresa a kashibara…..bueno nos vemos…querida cuidate por cierto ten cuidado con…..

Nakuru: si lo se ….adios….(cuelga entonces voltea a ver a sasuke y sonrie) somos muy ricos…(se le abienta y lo abraza)

Sasuke: entonces, vamos a esa isla….

Nakuru: si me parece bien asi me comprare mucha ropa recolectare la hierba para mi familia y mientras ustedes construiran el barco…

Sasuke: ya tienes los planos?

Nakuru: estan casi terminados….solo les falta algo pero en lo que llegamos a la isla los termino asi que…(le pone sus lentes) el que me moleste es hombre muerto, mama ocupare de nuevo el cuarto de navegación…

Nami: si adelante hija…..

Zoro: esta muy contenta…

Nami: asi parece….

Sasuke: aunque ustedes piensen que ser un criminal es de lo peor….para nosotros nakuru ah sido mucho mas que nuestra jefa….ah sido nuestra amiga….pues…el sr. Crocodrile me encargo cuidar mucho de nakuru siempre cubrirle las espaldas..pero yo lo hago no solo por eso… si no porque no quisiera perder a nakuru….asi como nosotros nos preocupamos por ella cuando ah estado enferma cuando ah estado en apuros nosotros hemos estado ahí para hacerla sentir mejor….y de la misma forma ella nos ha cuidado cuando alguno enfermo….cuando alguno estuvo en peligro ella tambien estuvo con nosotros….pero he planteado una situación con el sr. Crocodrile….veran para crocodrile nakuru ah sido como la hija que no tuvo…..y…el desde que nakuru llego siempre le ah dado todo ropa joyas siempre lo mejor….eh estado contandole a crocodrile desde hace tiempo…al situación de nakuru con su familia…de cómo ella no dejaba de pensar en ustedes todo el tiempo y ahora que esta aquí se ve muy feliz….y…ayer lo hable con el….hemos decidido que nakuru se quede con ustedes…..nosotros la queremos y por lo mismo la queremos ver protegida y tranquila….nuestro plan es hoy mismo en la noche marcharnos….sin mirar atrás…..no queremos que ella vuelva a estar en peligro y sabemos que con ustedes esta mejor…

Kasuga: ella….me conto…algo…., dice que no quiere estar con nosotros porque cuando esta aquí se siente tan segura que no seria capaz de volver a irse…

Sasuke: lo ven a eso me refiero….

Kasuga: pero….ella dijo que no seria capaz de enviarlos a ustedes solos al mar….

Sasuke: aun asi ella debe quedarse aquí….

ASI PASO TODA LA TARDE Y…..CUANDO SE ESTABA OCULTANDO EL SOL….ELLOS YA SE MARCHABAN PERO DE REPENTE….

Nakuru: eh! (corre hasta el barandal del barco) a donde creen que van regresen….

Sasuke: adios….espero que seas muy feliz…

Nakuru: ah si?(entonces se da la vuelta y arranca a correr)

Nami: tan mal lo tomo?

PERO DE REPENTE COMO UN RAYO SALE VOLANDO POR LA BORDA…

Todos: nakuru…..!

Nakuru: (entonces de ese graaan salto llega a la borda del bote de ellos propiciandole una graan patada en la cara a sasuke dejandolo tirado en el suelo semi inconciente) eso es por querete ir sin mi….ahora den la vuelta a al bote….

Chicos: si capitana (salen corriendo)

MAS TARDE….. TODOS EN LA BORDA DEL THOUSAND SUNNY….

Nakuru: quien les da derecho a decidir por mi….puede sonar algo tonto e insencible pero si en estos momentos me dan a elegir entre ustedes y mi familia que creen que diria….piensenlo…..

Tripulacion: su familia capitana….

Nakuru: (molesta les propicia una patada la cual tira a todos) por supuesto…..que…, no , yo los elegiria a ustedes….y asi me pagan abandonandome….ahora sera mas largo el castigo…

Tripulacion: perdon capitana….

Sasuke: nakuru es mejor que tu….

Nakuru: perdon quien es la capitana de tu barco….

Sasuke: tu pero…..

Nakuru: pero nada….se hace lo que yo diga y crocodrile vera me va a oir cuando llegue….estoy muy molesta contigo…..(se mete al cuarto de navegación)

Nami: pero que mal carácter tiene nakuru….

Luffy/usopp: a quien lo habra sacado?

MAS TARDE CUANDO YA ALGO NOCHE….ENTRA AL CUARTO DE NAVEGACION SASUKE…

Sasuke: (se sienta enfrente de nakuru mientras ella estaba terminando los planos del barco) nakuru…

Nakuru: que quieres….(lo mira fijamente)

Sasuke: mmm, I got chills, they´re multiplyin , and I´m losing control ,cause the power ,you´re supplyin , It´s electrifyin…..(estaba cantando suavemente que se oyera solamente para ellos dos…..)

ENTONCES NAKURU CON UNA PEQUEÑA SONRISA LE SIGUE…..

Nakuru: You better shape up ´cause I need a man and my heart is set on you , you better shape up you better understand to my heart I must be true….

ENTONCES KASUGA QUIEN ESTABA DE GUARDIA PASABA POR AHÍ Y ESCUCHO A ESTOS DOS CANTANDO Y SE ASOMO POR LA VENTANA….

Kasuga: "entonces era nakuru….y el los que cantaron aquella vez? Increíble…."

MIENTRAS CON NAKURU Y SASUKE….

Nakuru: bueno ya..te perdono pero no lo vuelvas a hacer no soporto estar alejada de ti no entiendes? Me pongo nerviosa….no se porque…..

Sasuke: es que me amas…..(decia el sinico)

MIENTRAS EN LA PUERTA ESCUCHANDO TODO KASUGA….

Kasuga: "que entonces nakuru y el…."

ADENTRO….

Nakuru: (sin quitar la vista del plano) eres un idiota tu sabes muy bien que no es por eso…..

Sasuke: pero si me amas?

Nakuru: en verdad quieres que te conteste? Tu ya sabes lo que pasa conmigo te lo dije hace ya tiempo….porque insistes….solo me haces sentir mal….sabes que tambien esa es la razon por la que no quiero estar aquí….

Sasuke: es por ese kasuga cierto….

Nakuru: si ya lo sabes….(lo mira con fugor) entonces callate y dejame trabajar….

Sasuke. (mas espantado que celoso) si capitana…..

MIENTRAS AFUERA….

Kasuga: (alejandose lo mas posible de aquella habitación….) "entonces ella sigue enamorada de mi…., después de tanto tiempo?"(se sienta en la borda recargado en el mastil principal…)

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE MAS BIEN YA ERA MEDIO DIA Y TODOS ESTABAN EN LA BORDA…..

Nami: que calor hace….(hechandose aire)

ENTONCES DE LA PUERTA DEL CUARTO DE NAVEGACION SALE UNA PERSONA QUE POR LA VESTIMENTA PENSARIAN QUE FUERA OTRA PERO ERA NAKURU….

Nakuru: (vestida con una mini pero minifalda café y un top igual con una tunica transparente que dejaba ver su esbelto cuerpo bien formado para nada feo…..) tienen calor porque estamos entrando en la zona atmosferica de las islas mas cercanas a kashibara si no se cambian de ropa moriran de calor…..

Kasuga: na…nakuru eres tu? (asombrado)

Nakuru: y a ti que te pasa?

Ryo: es que te ves tan distinta…

Henzo: no te ves fea como antes….

Nakuru: (les da un par de golpes en la cabeza a los tres) yo no soy fea….

Sasuke: y han de ver cuando esta en traje de baño….

Nakuru: (con una vena saltada en la frente hace una espectacular movimiento y dio media vuelta y con la pierna lo pateo y lo tiro al piso) tranquilo…..no creas que no se que me has espiado cuando me baño…..

Sasuke: no es cierto….(con una gota de sangre en la nariz)

Ryo/yuske/henzo/kasuga: si no es cierto entonces porque sangras….!

Nakuru: ya hemos llegado no recuerdo bien como se llama esta isla pero aquí hay de todo aunque se vea pequeña…., no se que vayan hacer pero….sasuke vamonos….

Nami: espera te vas?

Nakuru: volvere solo voy de compras por favor ya ni puedo salir de aquí…, vamos sasuke….

Ryo: y porque te lo llevas….

Nakuru: alguien tiene que cargar con todo lo que compre no? Ademas es su castigo por verme desnuda….

Sasuke: gomen nasai..

Nakuru: no, eso no te salvara de venir conmigo….asi que vamos…(jalandolo se van…)

Chimo: que bueno que se fueron ahora muchachos hay que hacer un pastel y una rica comida! (refiriendose a su tripulacion….)

Nami: porque? Pasa algo especial hoy?

Chimo: hoy hace dos años que la capitana esta con nosotros….(decia con una sonrisa)

Nami: dos? Pero nakuru se fue hace tres años….nos estuvo con ustedes todo este tiempo….

Chimo: lo unico que sabemos es que antes que estuviera con el sr. Crocodrile…..estaba con don krieg…..

Luffy: eso es imposible yo mate a don krieg….

Sanji: si tiene razon…

Chimo: lo que nos conto ella fue que en un accidente…ella fue salvada de ahogarse por el….y en una ocasión hubo un ataque en contra a don krieg y el ordeno a su ayudante…que se llevara a nakuru y saltaran al mar….despues de eso el barco exploto y don krieg por supuesto murio….

Nami: pero…que ayudante?


End file.
